Devenus enfin Adultes
by Lisalune
Summary: [FIC FINIE] Ils doivent surmonter tout ce qui est liés à leur travail. Hermione est un Auror, mais que fait Drago? Il veut fonder une famille! [DM HG] Nouveaux Personnages, Lieux, et Objets Magiques! L'action commence au premier Chap!
1. Default Chapter

Devenus enfin Adultes - Romance/Action/Aventure - Rated R !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

Cette Fanfic est centrée sur **Drago** et **Hermione**. Dans mon histoire, ils ont terminé l'école et ont 22 ans. Vous les verrez dans leur environnement de travail. Je vais ajouter un chapitre chaque **Jeudi**. Bonne Lecture!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 1 - Pur Hasard**

Hermione Granger était assise sur un tabouret dans un endroit qu'elle venait de découvrir en passant dans le coin après sa journée de travail. La jeune femme de 22 ans en était déjà rendu à son troixième verre de Wisky pur feu quand le barman s'adressa à un homme qui venait d'arriver.

-Comme d'habitude Monsieur Malefoy?

La brunette tourna la tête pour voir si c'était vraiment celui auquel elle pensait. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Drago Malefoy, le persécuteur de ses années passées à l'école de Poudlard. "Pourquoi pas le narguer à mon tour..." se dit-elle en se retenant de rire.

-Ta vie doit être superbe pour que tu sois souvent ici au point que les employés savent ce que tu bois, ironisa Hermione.

-Tient, Miss je-sais-tout! Que fais-tu dans un bar? demanda-t-il un sourcil levé à cause de la surprise.

-Un Auror a souvent besoin de décompresser après une dure mission.

-Je suis prêt à parier que tu es la seule femme dans ce métier, à moin que tu caches quelque chose dans ton pantalon? dit-il à moitié sérieux.

-Je suis belle et bien une femme, répliqua-t-elle, offensée.

Elle se leva, puis sans réfléchir, elle attrapa une main de Drago pour la placer sur son entre-jambe dans le but de lui prouver. Il en profita pour la caresser légèrement, ce qui la ramena à la raison. Elle le repoussa rapidement et alla s'asseoir à une table. Le jeune homme la regarda avec un sourire amusé, puis il se dirigea vers elle avec leur consommations en mains.

-Tu as oublié ton verre, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de la jeune femme. Elle s'efforça ensuite de ne pas rougir en le regardant s'installer sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire une chose aussi stupide?" se demanda-t-elle. Les trois verre d'alcool porteront évidemment le blâme.

-Tu n'as toujours pas dis pourquoi **toi** tu étais ici, fit-elle remarquer pour changer de sujet.

-Cet établissement est à moi, dit-il sur un ton arroguant.

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir. "C'est bien ma chance, il fallait que j'entre dans le bar de Malefoy! J'aurais dû m'en douter avec un nom comme le **Dragon Pur Feu**, mais je ne peux pas me lever et partir comme ça, j'aurais l'air encore plus ridicule qu'il y a quelques minutes..." pensa-t-elle en calant son Wisky pur feu en espérant ne plus se souvenir de cette soirée quand elle se réveillerait au matin.

Le grand blond avala sa boisson d'une gorgée, comme s'il avait besoin de courage pour rester assis avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il examina plus attentivement les courbes avantageuses de la Gryffondor. Il remarqua aussi que ses cheveux bruns étaient joliment bouclées. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. "Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie d'avoir ce qui m'est interdit? En tant que sang pur, je ne peux pas salir le nom de ma famille en fréquentant une femme de parents Moldus, sauf peut-être pour une soirée..." pensa-t-il. Drago la dévisageait sans s'en rendre compte.

-Quoi encore? J'ai une tache sur ma chemise? fit-elle en jetant un oeil sur ses vêtements.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner le regard. Hermione se leva avec l'intention de s'éloigner de lui, mais Drago l'agrippa par le bras et l'emmena danser sans demander à la brunette si elle en avait envie. N'ayant pas la force de protester, la jeune Auror se laissa guider. C'était une chanson à rythme lent qui jouait, alors il l'entoura de ses bras et pressa son corps sur le sien.

-Tu oses toucher les femmes de sang impure maintenant? fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Et toi, tu te laisse faire par un Malefoy? répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Uniquement parce que j'ai trop bu! se défendit-elle.

-Je suis certain que tu pourrais me repousser si tu le voulais vraiment... continua-t-il.

Elle en doutait sérieusement, car sa tête commençait à lui tourner. La fatigue s'ajoutait à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait avalé. Tous les bruits faiblirent pendant qu'elle s'endormit rapidement contre le torse du grand blond. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le jeune sorcier passa quelques minutes à essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Puisqu'elle était venu seule, personne ne pouvait la racompagner, donc il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'en occuper.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça? marmonna-t-il en passant devant le bar.

-Sûrement une punition pour l'avoir embêter! répliqua le barman.

-C'est elle qui a commencé! fit-il remarquer.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Drago lui lança ses clés magiques, lui laissant comprendre qu'il devrait fermer l'établissement à sa place. L'employé en avait l'habitude, car il le faisait chaque fois que son patron emmenait chez lui une séduisante sorcière pour la nuit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

À son réveil, Hermione découvrit qu'elle était dans une grande chambre décoré dans les tons de vert et d'argent. En se levant, la jeune femme s'aperçu qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit noire. Sa bouche s'étira en une expression horrifiée en tentant de fouiller sa mémoire au sujet des événements de la veille.

-Tu es enfin debout ma belle, roucoula Drago en franchissant la porte de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé! Pourquoi je suis ici? cracha-t-elle, furieusement.

-Tu ne te souviens pas, toi et moi dans mon bar hier? Nous avons terminé la soirée chez moi, au Manoir Malefoy, dans **ce lit** plus précisément, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Quoi! Ne me dit pas qu'ont a eut des rapports intimes ensemble! cria-t-elle.

-Oui, c'était une nuit très mouvementée... dit-il avec un air penseur.

-Je ne te crois pas! continua-t-elle fermement.

La jeune Auror sauta hors du lit et se mit a réfléchir pendant un moment, puis elle se dirigea vers une chaise en cuir, pour prendre quelque chose dans sa robe de sorcier qui y étaient étalés par dessus son ensemble beige. En souriant largement, elle appliqua un peu de lotion incolore sur ses lèvres. Le grand blond ne remarqua rien, puisqu'elle était dos à lui.

-Prouve-le moi, vient m'embrasser, dit-elle calmement.

Il fut surprit par cette demande, mais décida de jouer le jeu. "Voyons voir si les Sang-de-Bourbe vallent la peine qu'ont s'aperçoivent qu'elles existent..." se dit-il s'approchant lentement, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Il la retourna et s'empressa de capturer sa bouche dans la sienne et commença par passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Bientôt, il remarqua une sensation étrange dans sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais! s'énerva-t-il en se reculant aussitôt.

-C'est du **Veritaserum** sous forme de brillant à lèvres que j'ai moi-même conçu! Je vais pouvoir connaître toute la vérité dans peu de temps! ricana-t-elle en lui montrant le petit tube.

-Impressionnnant... Tu dois sûrement être très bonne dans ton travail, dit-il sans même être en colère par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-J'aime bien imaginer de nouvelles choses pour faciliter mon travail. Je suis la meilleure, comme je l'étais à Poudlard! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu as tout un caractère Granger, fit-il avec sourire en coin.

Drago alla s'asseoir dans une chaise de cuir en faisant signe à Hermione de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit pendant que sa respiration s'accélérait un peu. "J'espère que ce qu'il a dit n'était pas vrai, malgré que ça semble être son genre de saouler une femme pour l'avoir dans son lit..." pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

-Est-ce que tu as profité de moi hier soir, demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

-Non, je n'ai fais que te ramener ici, car tu dormais profondément, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Comment tu expliques ma tenue? Je ne possède pas de chemise de nuit noire! fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est à ma mère, j'ai changé tes vêtements avec une formule, donc je n'ai rien vu malheureusement, expliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Drago se mordi la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings. La brunette le remarqua. "Humm, ça veut dire qu'il aurait aimé me voir nue. De la part d'un Malefoy, c'est très intéressant! Je pourrais profiter de la situation pour lui poser des questions embarrassantes..." se dit-elle en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais danser? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je m'ennuyais à mourir et j'adore te mettre en colère, répondit-il rapidement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Est-ce que tu a été un Mangemort? fit-elle en posant les yeux sur son bras gauche.

-Non, malgré la pression de mon père, je n'ai jamais accepté de me joindre à eux, avoua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Tu veux dire que tu as combattus de mon côté! s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai simplement évité de me mêler de cette bataille, continua-t-il.

La brunette fit un petit sourire. Voldemort avait été vaincu une fois pour toute, durant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Harry a été gravement blessé, mais il était heureux d'avoir enfin un avenir sans avoir à surveiller ses arrières. Après ses études, il a accepté un poste de traducteur au ministère. Son travail consiste à traduire les ancients textes de Salazar Serpentard qui sont écris en Fourchelang.

-Ta mère sera sûrement furieuse de savoir qu'une fille de Moldus se trouvent ici, fit-elle soudainement.

-Elle est partie en voyage avec ce qui reste de sa famille. Elle part souvent depuis que mon père est enfermé à Azkaban, expliqua-t-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Oh, euh... désolé, bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

Des petits pas rapide retentirent dans le couloir et bientôt quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Drago avait deviné qui ça pouvait être après avoir jeté un oeil à sa montre, donc il lui dit d'entrer. Pour le grand blond, c'était l'occasion rêvé de terminer cet interrogatoire avant que la jeune femme se décide à aller trop loin.

-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt Monsieur, couina l'elfe de maison poliment.

-Merci ma chère Souky, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit-il en souriant avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait partir.

-Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps, alors j'aimerais pouvoir me changer en paix, si ça ne te dérange pas, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune Malefoy exagéra une expression de déçeption, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine silencieusement. Hermione retira la nuisette noire et enfila son pantalon, sa chemise blanche ainsi que son veston beige. Elle vérifia que sa baguette était toujours dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa robe de sorcier avant de la passer par-dessus ses épaules. Après s'être concentrée, elle tenta de **Transplaner** chez elle, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Merde! Le Manoir Malefoy doit être bien protégée, se dit-elle mi-furieuse, mi-impressionnée.

La brunette sortie de la chambre et longea un couloir avant de descendre un escalier. Remarquant à peine les personnages des tableaux et les décorations dispendieuses qui décoraient les lieux, elle continua de chercher la porte d'entrée en refusant catégoriquement d'appeler un elfe de maison pour demander son chemin. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle marmonnait des jurons en regardant par une fenêtre. Elle pouvait clairement aperçevoir la grille de métal ensorcelée qui faisait probablement le tour du terrain des Malefoy, mais aucune porte ne menait à l'extérieur.

-Je ne savais pas que ces mots faisais partie de ton vocabulaire Granger, fit Drago sur un ton moqueur.

-Comment est-ce qu'ont sort d'ici! s'énerva-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-Mon père à jeté un sort qui cache l'entrée aux personnes qu'il retenait ici contre leur volonté, expliqua-t-il d'une voix monocorde parce que le sérum de vérité faisait encore effet.

-Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question! s'écria-t-elle.

-C'est ce qui est drôle, car le fait que tu ne vois pas la sortie signifie que tu te sens prisonnière. La courageuse Gryffondor aurait-elle peur de moi? dit-il avec amusement.

-Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps! Laisse-moi partir d'ici! cracha-t-elle.

Le grand blond soupira, puis décida qu'il avait suffisamment joué avec les nerfs de la jeune Auror, donc il avança près d'elle, leva la main et tourna une poignée invisible aux yeux de la brunette. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour quitter le Manoir dès que l'ouverture fut assée grande. Après une minute de marche, elle **Transplana** avec succès.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione se retrouva dans son immeuble, devant la réception. Le bloc appartement se trouvait dans un cartier de la communauté magique et par sécurité, personne ne pouvait apparaître tout de suite chez eux. Elle fit un petit sourire au vieil Auror posté comme gardien. Il lui fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il l'avait reconnu et lui permettait l'accès à l'ascenseur.

-Quel étage? demanda une voix enregistré dès que la porte métalique se soit refermée.

-Le deuxième, répondit machinalement la brunette.

Elle arriva bientôt en face du portrait d'un sorcier aux cheveux bruns qui avait 34 ans quand la peinture fut immortalisé. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. L'homme du tableau se retourna de manière à regarder maintenant l'intérieur de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ces installations permettait aux résidents et aux visiteurs de savoir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte, de permettre ou non à la personne d'entrer et même de transmettre un message.

-Hermione, votre collègue est inquiet. Il est passé une heure plus tôt, visiblement nerveux, car il dit avoir tenté de vous joindre sur votre téléphone portable depuis hier.

-Oh non, mon sac! réalisa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Voulez-vous que je descende avertir la gardienne de sa porte de votre arrivée? demanda-t-il.

-Non merci Odin, je lui parlerai plus tard, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Quelque chose lui frôla les jambes, ce qui la fit sursauter. "Pas de panique, ce n'est que le chat!" se dit-elle en se penchant pour prendre l'animal. Elle s'empressa de lui donner sa nourriture, puis décida d'allé se détendre dans un bain chaud.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir mangé elle plaça sa baguette magique dans la poche interne de son veston bleu marin, signe qu'elle allait sortir de nouveau. Odin la fixa en levant un sourcil. La jeune Auror restait habituellement à la maison pour lire durant la fin de semaine, excepté si une affaire en cour était une question de vie ou de mort. Le sorcier du tableau pensa qu'elle avait l'intention d'allé voir son collègue. Comme d'habitude, par politesse, il ne demanda pas d'explication.

-Odin, si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai au **Dragon Pur Feu**, dit-elle avant de franchir la porte.

En moin de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la jeune femme était en bas à la réception et saluait le vieil Auror avant de **Transplaner** dans la section commerciale de la communauté magique où elle vivait. Une affiche avec les heures d'ouvertures lui fit remarquer son avance, donc elle se promena un peu en regardant les vitrines des magasins. Hermione alla finalement prendre un **café bleu électrisant** pour augmenter son énergie dû à son manque de sommeil.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite Granger... commença Drago.

Sans avoir à se retourner, elle devinait le petit sourire en coin que formait ses lèvres. La confirmation ne fut pas longue, car il vint s'asseoir à sa table. Il tenait lui aussi un café magique comme le sien, puisqu'il dégageait une fumée la même couleur.

-Aurais-tu vu mon sac hier? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Le grand blond prit un air pensif. "Oupss, je ne me souvient pas l'avoir vu en la déposant sur le lit. Il est peut-être tombé dans mon bureau..." se dit-il en avalant une grosse gorgée de liquide chaud. La jeune Auror termina nerveusement son breuvage en tapant du pied.

-Allons voir au bar, fit-il en se levant calmement.

Il bu son café, puis tira la chaise de la brunette, ce qui sembla la mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. "Lui galant? Il se moque de moi ou quoi!" se dit-elle en se retenant difficilement de le dire à haute voix. Le jeune sorcier lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent silencieusement vers la porte avant de son commerce, parce que ce serait bientôt le temps d'ouvrir de toute façon. Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, elle sortie sa baguette pendant que les torches s'allumèrent.

-**Accio sac!** dit-elle et trois secondes s'écoula avant qu'un bruit sourd provienne de quelque part.

-Je pense qu'il vient de frapper la porte de mon bureau, déclara-t-il en s'y rendant.

En ouvrant, le sac lui frôla le visage en se dirigeant vers sa propriétaire. Hermione l'attrapa au vol, puis elle vérifia que tout ses objets magiques s'y trouvaient encore. Elle soupira de soulagement et rangea sa baguette, car la valeur de son équipement était considérable et son supérieur lui aurait sûrement fait payer la facture pour en avoir de nouveaux. "C'est finit pour moi le Wisky pur feu..." se dit-elle. Soudainement quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, ce qui les fit se retourner.

-Bonjour Malefoy! Toi et ta nouvelle conquête, vous allez souffrir! cracha un sorcier armé de sa baguette. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Et oui, je m'arrête là! (Je ne nommerai pas tout ce que j'ai inventé pour ce chap, car se serait trop long! Il y a des concepts de sortilèges, des personnages, des lieux et des objets!) Vous avez aimé? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, faite-moi une petite Review S.V.P.


	2. Chapitre 2 Ses Collègues

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je suis un peu déçu par le nombre de Review que j'ai eu, surtout comparé à la grande quantitié de personne qui m'ont ajouté dans leur "Author Alert" mais je continue en espérant en avoir plus. Le fait que j'affiche un nouveau chapitre tous les jeudis ne veux **pas** dire que je n'ai pas besoin de connaître vos commentaires.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve ma fic originale:) Je m'amuse beaucoup à imaginer comment les sorciers adultes vivent dans le monde magique! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! 

**Ania14 :** Merci! Je suis contente que mon début te plaise! 

**kalika :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon début:) 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Je suis contente que mon début te plaise! Tu auras plus d'informations sur "le vilain" dans ce chapitre:) 

**pinote007 :** Merci! Oupss, je viens de vérifier dans le dico et sincèrement, je ne savais pas que pantalon ne prenait pas de G à la fin! J'ai corrigé mon erreur! LOL Pour moi c'était comme pour le mot: long. Je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise:) 

**ari :** Merci! C'est gentil de dire que celle-ci semble aussi intéressante que mes deux premières fics:) Je suis contente que le début te plaise! 

**draymione :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon début! 

**arwenajane :** Merci! Je continue avec grand plaisir! 

**Mariecool :** Merci! C'est Pattenrond! Je n'ai pas voulu inscrire son nom tout de suite pour une raison que je ne te dirai pas:) Vérita-gloss: sa sonne bien! 

**ayuluna :** Merci! C'est gentil! Arrête tu me fais rougir! Surtout parce que tu es une de mes Auteurs préférés:) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon début! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Wow, c'est encore toi qui me fait la toute première Review:) Ça me fait super plaisir! Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes mes idées! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 2 - Ses Collègues**

En restant immobile, surtout à cause de la surprise, Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard qui semblait dire: "Cet homme est complètement fou pour penser que nous sommes un couple!" puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le sorcier qui pointait sa baguette alternativement sur eux. Il devait avoir environ 35 ans, les cheveux bruns et il était de taille et de grandeur moyenne.

-Comme c'est romantique! Vous êtes venu passé du bon temps avant l'ouverture du bar? fit sarcastiquement le mystérieux inconnu après s'être assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Pardon? cracha Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ferme-la! continua l'homme.

-Je suis ici simplement pour reprendre mon sac, expliqua-t-elle en espérant calmer le sorcier.

-N'essayez pas de trouver des excuses! Je vous ai vu danser ensemble hier et je sais que vous avez passé la nuit au Manoir Malefoy, car je suis resté jusqu'à la fermeture et vous n'êtes jamais ressortie de son bureau! fit-il remarquer à la brunette, visiblement fou de rage.

-Il ne faut pas vous fiez aux apparence! dit-elle précipitamment.

-J'en doute! Vous venez tout juste de boire un café à la même table! s'énerva-t-il.

-Vous m'avez espionné! Vous me trouvez à votre goût? Désolé, mais vous n'êtes **vraiment** pas mon genre... ricana le grand blond.

-**Endoloris!** prononça l'étranger.

Le sort toucha le jeune Malefoy avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait. Hermione restait figée en voyant l'expression de fureur de l'homme. "Bouge, fait quelque chose!" se répétait la jeune Auror mentalement. Du coin de l'oeil elle pouvait voir Drago, qui était tombé sur le sol, se tordre de douleur. Elle tenta de glisser discrètement la main dans la poche interne de son veston pour prendre sa baguette, mais malheureusement son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu.

-**Incarcerem!** dit rapidement leur agresseur.

Des cordes furent protetés sur la sorcière et elle se retrouva fermement ligotée de la tête aux pieds. Il fit ensuite la même chose pour Drago. Pendant un moment, elle cru que l'homme allait partir en les laissant attaché, mais il rassembla les tables et les chaises de manière à former un cercle autour d'eux.

-Il fait froid ici ou c'est moi? dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je vous en supplie! Ne faites pas ça! cria-t-elle en devinant ce qu'il voulait faire.

-**Incendio!** fit-il pour allumer les meubles en feu.

Les deux prisonniers luttaient, à s'en faire saigner les bras, pour arriver à se libérer de leur liens. Quand le détecteur de feu version sorcier fit pleuvoir de l'eau pour éteindre le brasier, l'homme dit quelque chose en latin. Au désespoir de la jeune femme, la formule annula l'extinction.

-J'espère qu'ont va se revoir en enfer Malefoy! ricana-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais! grogna Drago.

-Oh pardon, c'est vrai que je vous dois au moin une explication, répliqua le sorcier avec un sourire moqueur.

La porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvrit à ce moment. Un sentiment d'espoir parcouru les veines de la brunette. Tout ce passa très vite. Étant encore debout, elle eut la possibilité de voir qui entrait et demanda immédiatement de l'aide. Les trois hommes entrèrent, les deux premiers avaient l'allure de garde du corps et l'autre était à peine visible derrière eux. L'étranger prononça de nouveau des mots en latin, puis il disparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda sèchement Drago.

-Sortez-nous d'ici au plus vite! fit-elle en toussant à cause de la fumée.

-Malefoy? Où es-tu? grogna l'un des colosse.

-Granger, ont est foutu. C'est Crabbe, Goyle ne doit pas être bien loin, mais se sont des abrutis, ils n'arriveront pas à nous sauver, déclara le grand blond.

Celui-ci ne pouvait rien voir, car il était toujours étendu sur le plancher et la pile de tables et de chaises bloquaient sa vu. La jeune femme regardait l'autre forme humaine, de plus petite taille, qui s'avançait vers elle. La scène avait l'air de se dérouler au ralenti. Elle vit d'abord une baguette d'où sortait un jet d'eau qui était dirigé sur les flammes, suivit d'un bras tendu, puis le corps du jeune homme fut finalement complètement visible.

-Alec! s'écria-t-elle en souriant largement.

-Ça va? demanda immédiatement ce dernier en déplaçant les meubles avec une formule.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle en se calmant.

-**Finite Incantatem!** prononça Alec pour annuler le sort de Ligotage.

Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son sauveur. Le sorcier eut le souffle coupé pendant qu'elle répétait plusieurs fois "Merci!" à son oreille. Il fit ensuite un autre sort pour dissiper entièrement la fumée. Crabbe et Goyle relevèrent leur ami, puis ils se tournèrent vers les deux autres qui étaient encore enlacés.

-Granger, tu ne me présente pas notre **héros**? fit Drago sarcastiquement sans aucune reconnaissance.

-Tu pourrais le remercier, il vient de nous éviter la mort! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Mais non ce n'est rien, la plupart des gens aurait fait la même chose, dit Alec en rougissant.

-Je me nomme Drago Malefoy et je suis le propriétaire de ce bar, dit-il en s'approchant.

-Alec Spellman, je suis un Auror, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est mon collègue de travail, précisa-t-elle avec le sourire.

Le grand blond serra la main du jeune Auror en signe de remerciemment. Spellman avait 28 ans, ses yeux turquoises attiraient le regard, ses cheveux châtains encadraient son beau visage, dont la pointe touchait presque ses épaules larges. Malgré son costume et sa cape noire, ont pouvait facilement voir qu'il était bien en muscles.

-C'est une chance que vous êtes passé par ici, fit remarquer le jeune Malefoy.

-En fait, j'étais inquiet pour Hermione et quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle s'était rendu au **Dragon Pur Feu**, expliqua-t-il.

-Odin j'imagine? Je ne sais pas comment je vais le récompenser, fit-elle en souriant.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est passé, demanda le jeune Spellman.

Il fouilla dans une de ses poche pour en sortir un calepin et une plume qu'il positionna sur le bar. La brunette expliqua tout en détails, pendant que la plume blanche prenait des notes. Drago en profita pour réparer et remettre les meubles en place à l'aide de quelques sorts. Quand il revint près d'eux, elle terminait avec la mystérieuse disparition de l'agresseur.

-Il a sûrement **Transplaner** chez lui, dit Goyle.

-Idiot! Retournez à la porte et ne laissé entrer personne! cracha Drago en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

Il pointa ensuite un mur où il y avait un panneau lumineux de couleur argentée qui faisait défiler ce message: "Vous ne pouvez pas **Transplaner** dans cet établissement!". Le colosse marmonna quelque chose et recula en se frottant le crâne, suivit par Crabbe qui n'affichait aucune expression.

-Ne faites pas attention à eux, c'est à peine s'ils peuvent assurer leur fonction de videur, ajouta le grand blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ils travaillent ici! C'est vrai qu'avec leur intelligence, ont ne pourrait pas faire mieux... fit-elle sarcastiquement.

En voyant les deux gros employés bomber le torse fièrement, croyant que c'était un compliment, Alec dissimula habilement son rire en toussant. Il remarqua ensuite les blessures légères sur les bras de sa collègue quand elle plaça une main sur sa bouche pour couvrir son sourire amusé. Il s'empressa de la guérir, puis ce fut le tour de Drago.

-Avez-vous autre chose à part ceci qui a été causé par la corde? Est-ce que le sortilège Doloris vous a fait des dommages physique? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Non, je m'y suis habitué grace aux **soins** de mon père, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

-Oh! Pardonnez-moi! s'excusa Alec en échangeant un regard compatissant avec sa collègue.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, je vais bien! grogna le grand blond.

-Peut-être que la dernière chose que l'homme a dit en latin lui a servi à s'enfuir, fit-elle pour changer de sujet, en mimant le mouvement qu'il a fait avec sa baguette.

-Je connais cette formule. Elle sert à figer le temps pendant 30 secondes, ce qui est amplement suffisant pour pouvoir s'échapper, expliqua le jeune Malefoy.

-Comment sais-tu ça? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Mon père m'a **gentiment** fait mémoriser des tonnes de sortilèges de magie noire, avoua-t-il en serrant les poings au souvenir des séances d'apprentissage sous la torture.

-Vous feriez un bon Auror, commenta le sorcier au yeux turquoises.

-Oh non! Il ne pourrait probablement pas s'empêcher de faire du mal aux suspects! déclara-t-elle.

-Au moin, je les tiendrais éveillés! Tu dois les endormir avec toutes les citations inutiles de tes livres! lâcha sèchement Drago en croisant les bras.

-Est-ce que vous vous connaissez? les interrogea le jeune Spellman en les regardant alternativement.

Hermione se rendi compte qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné ce détail... La jeune femme lui dit qu'ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps. Elle expliqua que la raison de leur incompatibilité était dû au fait qu'il est un ancient Serpentard au sang pur et qu'il déteste les Moldus, sans oublier de préciser qu'il ne se gênait jamais pour l'insulter.

-J'ai changé, je ne faisais que suivre l'exemple de mon père! se défendit le grand blond en fixant nerveusement Alec, comme s'il avait peur de reçevoir un sort.

-Bon, si ont revenait sur l'affaire en cour? proposa le jeune Auror calmement.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas qui est cet homme. Je suis certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, commença Drago.

-Peut-être qu'il travaille pour quelqu'un. Pense à quelque chose d'horrible que tu as fais à un sorcier ou une sorcière, car c'est sûrement important pour en venir à l'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable et pour terminer par te faire rôtir! fit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Les dernières choses que j'ai faites de mal remonte à des années, nous étions encore à Poudlard, avoua-t-il.

-Oublions les raisons possible pour l'instant. Hermione, est-ce que tu as bien observé le sorcier? demanda son collègue.

Après avoir fait un signe affirmatif de la tête, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Alec ramassa la plume qui prenait des notes ainsi que le calepin et les remis dans sa poche, puis il plongea la main dans une autre. Le jeune Auror tendi à Drago sa carte d'affaire magique. Les coordonnées étaient uniquement visible pour la personne concerné et celle à qui elle a été donné, donc Spellman et Malefoy seraient les seuls à pourvoir lire cette carte.

Il lui assura qu'ils allaient enquêter sérieusement sur cette affaire et lui conseilla de ne jamais rester seul, ou mieux encore, de faire appel au ministère pour que des professionels s'occupent de sa sécurité. Crabbe et Goyle s'écartèrent pour les laissé sortir et la sorcière échangea un dernier regard avec le grand blond avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard à la réception de leur bloc appartements. Après avoir fait un signe de la main au vieil Auror, ils se rentrouvèrent devant Odin. À la surprise de ce dernier, Hermione approcha son visage de la peinture et l'embrassa.

-Grâce à toi, Alec est arrivé à temps pour me sauvé la vie! Dis-moi ce qui te ferais plaisir! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh... J'aimerais bien avoir de la compagnie. Tous tes tableaux sont Moldus, donc très ennuyant... répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

-C'est d'accord! fit-elle en souriant largement.

Le gardien de sa porte les laissèrent entrer en félicitant et remerciant le jeune Spellman au passage pour s'être occupé de sa résidente. Le conserné se contenta de hocher la tête. La brunette déposa son sac sur le divant et alla chercher sa **Pensine** pendant que le sorcier enlevait sa cape noire. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à la table et la jeune femme se concentra avant de mettre sa baguette sur sa tempe droite pour extraire sa pensée. Elle transféra le filet argentée dans la bassine de pierre et ils la regardèrent remuer pendant un moment.

-À toi l'honneur, fit-elle sans quitter la substance brillante des yeux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains fit apparaître un grand rectangle de papier à l'aide de sa baguette, puis il utilisa une formule pour créer une photographie du sorcier qui était visiblement furieux contre Malefoy. Ils devaient maintenant se rendre au ministère pour la faire comparer avec ceux de la banque de données des criminels. Si ça ne donnait pas de résultat, il faudrait publier un avis de recherche dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Par sécurité, aucune cheminée de l'établissement n'était connectée pour effectuer des transports. Ils devaient redessendre à l'accueil pour **Transplaner** le plus près possible de leur lieu de travail. Ils passèrent par la cabine téléphonique, laissèrent leur baguette à l'entrée et utilisèrent l'ascensseur pour se rendre à leur étage. Les deux Aurors furent surpris de trouver Drago dans leur bureau commun.

-Spellman, selon votre carte je pouvais vous joindre à votre bureau au ministère, par hibou, ce qui était un peu trop long, ou sur votre **cellule machin**, commença-t-il calmement.

-Un cellulaire, ou téléphone portable, rectifia-t-elle.

-Peu importe! Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, grogna-t-il.

Une sonnerie fit sursauter le jeune Malefoy, car Alec reçevait justement un appel, donc Hermione expliqua rapidement à Drago quel en était l'utilité en mentionnant que son père est un Moldu et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il savait s'en servir.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit ton collègue... lâcha le grand blond.

-Il n'est pas comme moi, sa mère est une sang pur, précisa-t-elle.

-Humm, surprenant... Alors, tu dis qu'il y a une fonction pour mettre un portable sur vibration? Je serais prêt à parier que certaine femme l'utilise comme **vibrateur magique**, dit-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

-Espèce de gros pervers! s'indigna-t-elle lui tournant le dos.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? demanda le sorcier au yeux turquoises après avoir replacé son téléphone dans sa poche.

-J'ai suivit votre conseil et votre supérieur vous a assigné, avec deux autres Aurors, pour assurer ma protection, déclara le grand blond.

La brunette n'eut pas le temps de s'informer sur l'identité de ceux qui aurait cette tâche, parce que trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier était Frank Gray, le coordonnateur des missions. Il avait les cheveux gris, les yeux noirs, une grosse moustache grise et quelques kilos en trop. Elle afficha un sourire en reconnaissant les employés qui le suivaient, car il s'agissait de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin. Ce dernier avait choisi la carrière d'Auror peu de temps après avoir quitté l'enseignement.

-En parlant du loup... murmura Drago.

-Je me doutais que vous arriveriez rapidement. Avez-vous une image à me montrer? commença Monsieur Gray.

-Oui, la voici, répondit Alec en donnant la photo animé à son patron.

-Je le connais! Il est venu rapporter le vol d'un de ses costumes il y a trois semaine! s'exclama Lupin en regardant l'image.

Tonks qui était sa collègue y jeta un oeil à son tour et confirma d'un signe de tête, avant de partir en direction de son bureau. Elle fut de retour une minute plus tard avec un petit dossier en mains. Ils s'étaient chargés de l'enquête sans grand intérêts, pensant que c'était l'oeuvre d'un jeune qui voulait simplement s'amuser, puisqu'aucun objet de valeur n'avait été prit.

-Qui est-ce? s'impatienta le grand blond.

-Son nom est Derrick Webster et qu'elle chance! Il a un emploi au ministère à l'étage au-dessus du nôtre! répondit immédiatement la Métamorphomage.

Le jeune Malefoy fut le premier à sortir pour se rendre en courrant vers l'ascensseur, en remerciant secrètement Merlin pour la conclusion soudaine et innatendue de cette enquête. Lupin était le plus rapide parmi les Aurors dû à sa condition de loup-garou, donc il réussit à le rejoindre avant la fermeture des portes. Pendant que les autres se dirigeaient à leur suite, Hermione se rassurait mentalement. "Il a laissé sa baguette à l'entrée comme tous les autres, donc il ne peut pas le tuer avec un sort. Oh! Et s'il utilise ses poings? Non, Remus ne le laissera pas faire..." se dit-elle.

-Laissez-moi l'interroger, dit Lupin en s'inquiétant de la colère montante de son ancient élève.

Le concerné se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il avait l'intention de lui faire avouer la raison de son attaque en utilisant la manière forte avec un grand plaisir. Ils purent enfin descendre et parcourir le couloir en vérifiant chaque nom gravé en lettres d'or sur les portes.

-Hors de mon chemin! grogna le grand blond en poussant deux employés.

-Il est ici, lui désigna Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour espèce d'enfoiré! Tu croyais que personne ne te retrouverais! cracha-t-il immédiatement.

-Pardon! s'écria Monsieur Webster en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ne faite pas l'innocent! poursuivit Drago, fou de rage.

L'Auror agrippa le jeune homme pour l'empêcher de se jeter à la gorge de l'accusé. Le fait d'être un loup-garou avait l'avantage de lui procurer une grande force physique, ce qui lui permit de le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivé de son patron et de ses collègues qui forcèrent le grand blond à s'asseoir. La jeune Granger frissonna en aperçevant le dénommé Derrick qui les dévisageaient, assis sur sa chaise.

-Monsieur Webster, nous avons la preuve de la tentative de meurtre que vous avez commis ce midi, commença Frank en lui montrant la photo.

-Quoi! Ce sont mes vêtements qui ont été volé, mais je n'ai jamais fais de mal à personne! s'exclama l'homme en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous sur cette image! demanda Spellman.

-Faites-moi passer le test du **Veritaserum**, insista le présumé innocent.

Monsieur Gray accepta et Lupin prit dans sa poche une petite fiole du sérum en question et se chargea de lui faire avaler les 3 gouttes nécessaires. Derrick répondit aux questions posés par Hermione, qui citait ce que leur agresseur avait dit et fait. Ils furent tous surpris de constater qu'il n'était jamais allé au **Dragon Pur Feu** et qu'il n'avait croisé Drago nulle part.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai... marmonna Drago, déçu qu'il ne soit pas le coupable et il se demanda même s'il n'était pas entrain d'imaginer tout ça.

-Je crois que l'hypothèse la plus logique est qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière à volé le costume de Monsieur Webster, puis a utilisé une Potion de **Polynectar** pour prendre son apparence, déclara la brunette.

-Excepté si c'est un Métamorphomage, ajouta Tonks.

-Pourquoi moi! lâcha Derrick nerveusement.

-Très bonne question! Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter la mort! répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

-Le plus gros problème, sera de trouver un moyen pour découvrir qui est cet imposteur, fit remarquer Alec. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Ne vous gênez pas pour me poser des questions s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas bien compris ou pour me citer vos passage favoris ou encore pour élaborer des hypothèses! LOL Chaque petit message m'encourage à continuer! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	3. Chapitre 3 Double Mission

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai oublié de préciser que Alec Spellman, Frank Gray et Derrick Webster ont été inventé par moi! (je suis une fan de l'émission Dark Angel et le nom de Alec vient de là, mais il n'est pas du tout comme lui!)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouves ma fic drôle, tu es la première à me le dire:) J'ai hâte à ta réaction quand tu sauras pourquoi cet imposteur en veut à Malefoy! 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! J'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. Je suis contente que le début te plaise:) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci! J'attend aussi la suite de "Menés à la baguette" avec impatience! 

**Thellys :** Merci! Comme d'habitude, j'ai bien aimé ta review et je suis contente que tu ais aimé la fin de Vampires à Poudlard:) Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! Bonne année à toi aussi! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise:) Moi aussi j'ai hâte à la suite de la tienne! 

**Berry Flameglitter :** Merci! Ah oui tu as aimés ma fic sur les Vampires:) Je suis contente que tu ais enfin décidé de me faire une review! Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! J'ai choisi Alec à cause d'une fic de Dark Angel que je lis justement! LOL Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec une fic que je lis et j'ai changé deux noms parce que j'avais choisi les mêmes! Je suis déjà curieuse de lire ta fic :) 

**Sln :** Merci! Pauvre toi, 3 semaines sans PC, je serais morte! Tu es la première à me parler d'Alec! Je commençais à désespérer! LOL Oui, je suis aussi une fan de Dark Angel et c'est en lisant le nouveau chapitre d'une fic sur cette série que j'ai décider de nommer un de mes perso Alec! 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Je fais mon possible pour faire un histoire "réaliste" donc je ne considère pas ma fic comme un UA. Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais adorés mes deux premières fics! (J'ai eus 17 et 18 reviews, respectivement pour ma première et ma deuxième fic à mon premier chapitre, donc je trouvais que 11 étais très peu, puisque plusieurs "revieweurs" attendaient cette fic avec impatience) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Ta review m'a fait sourire et j'en avais vraiment besoin:) Moi aussi j'adore "mon" Drago! (ainsi que mon Alec et mon Odin LOL) 

**ari :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes idées! J'espère que l'inspiration ne me manquera pas pour la suite et que ça va toujours te plaire:) 

**Mariecool :** Merci! Je sais qu'il ont trouver rapidement "le suposé agresseur", mais je voulais tout de suite montrer que cette affaire était plus complexe qu'en apparence! Mais de toute façon, il y aura beaucoup d'autres enquêtes:) J'avais l'intention de le rendre jaloux avec le verita-gloss plus tard pour l'inciter à déclarer ses sentiments! LOL 

**Ania14 :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que ce c'est bien écrit! Je trouve que c'est toujours plus intéressant avec du mystère et ça ne fait que commencer:) 

**diabella :** Merci! Au début, j'avoue que j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à inventer la façon de vivre des Aurors, mais les idées me sortent par les oreilles et je m'amuse comme une petite folle en écrivant! LOL 

**arwenajane :** Merci! Chaque Review m'encourage à continuer:) 

**ayuluna :** Merci! Je review plus que régulièrement, je le fais toujours:) Je lis moi aussi quelques fics en anglais et ma préférée, qui est en trois parties, n'est pas sur ce site. Draco Dormiens, Draco Sinister et Draco Veritas et plus de 100,000 personnes l'ont lu! Le lien est sur ma page web dans Fanfictions. J'irai lire celle que tu m'as proposé bientôt. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 3 - Double Mission**

Les Aurors passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de la marche à suivre pour cette enquête particulière. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Monsieur Gray, leur patron, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à un sorcier qui se transforme, en un homme probablement choisi au hasard, pour attaquer quelqu'un. Tonks et Lupin racompagnèrent le jeune Malefoy à son Manoir et ils y restèrent pour garder constamment un oeil sur lui. Alec et Hermione retournèrent à leur bloc appartements.

-Pourquoi étais-tu au bar de Malefoy avant l'ouverture? l'interrogea-t-il, visiblement curieux.

La jeune femme lui montra son petit sac de cuir noir, dont la profondeur était augmentée grâce à un sort, puis elle sortie son téléphone portable et aperçu: "Vous avez trois messages" écrit sur l'écran. La brunette reporta ses yeux sur son collègue qui semblait soudainement nerveux.

-Combien de fois as-tu tenté de me joindre hier Alec? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-J'ai laissé tomber après la troixième fois, puis je suis allé voir Odin. Tu aurais pu m'informer que tu étais encore en vie avant de te rendre au **Dragon Pur Feu**, répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Excuse-moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important! s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je te le dirai plus tard, fit-il en lui arrachant son cellulaire des mains.

La jeune femme protesta en essayant de lui reprendre. Elle le vit appuyer sur quelques touches, puis il lui rendi. L'écran n'affichait plus que la date et l'heure, il avait effacé les messages. Hermione le fixa étrangement pendant un moment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en parlerai plus tard, insista son collègue.

**Une semaine** s'écoula pendant laquelle Tonks et Lupin ne quittaient jamais Drago des yeux, excepté quand il allait à la salle de bain ou lorsqu'il dormait. Les deux Aurors partageaient leur temps entre le Manoir Malefoy et le bar de celui-ci dans le cartier magique. Personne n'avait tenté d'attaquer le jeune sorcier. Alec et Hermione questionnaient les connaissances du grand blond pour essayer de déterminer qui pouvait être assé en colère contre lui pour utiliser un sortilège impardonnable.

Après une autre dure journée de travail, la brunette et Spellman s'étaient rendus au petit café près du bar de Drago. Ils venaient de terminer l'interrogatoire d'un ex-employé du **Dragon Pur Feu**. Il était furieux d'avoir été renvoyé parce qu'il avait dragué la même sorcière que Malefoy voulait séduire. La jeune Granger avait eut de la difficulté à ne pas rire en l'écoutant énumérer ce qu'il avait dit à cette jeune femme pour qu'elle porte son choix sur lui à la place de son patron. "Cruel, Pervers et Sarcastique, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais dis pour le décrire, mais j'aurais ajouté qu'il est très doué pour les insultes!" se dit-elle.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais il y avait beaucoup de sorcier aux toilettes et encore plus quand j'ai fais la file pour nos consommations, s'excusa Alec en déposant leur tasses sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je pensais à Malefoy, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

-Ne me dit pas que tu t'ennuis de lui! Ce sans-coeur mériterait une bonne leçon pour avoir gâché la vie d'autant de personne! s'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça? Tu ne le connais même pas? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur, ne fait pas attention... répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de liquide chaud.

-Cette affaire à l'air de t'affecter beaucoup, tu devrais te reposer pour la fin de semaine, dit-elle gentiment.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Avale ton café avant qu'il ne devienne froid, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione allait suivre son conseil, mais elle fut interrompu par son téléphone portable qui se mit à vibrer sur la table. Son collègue sursauta tellement qu'il se leva, recula et son visage exprimait de la peur, ce qui intrigua énormément la jeune femme. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas vraiment Alec. Ils s'armèrent de leur baguette, provoquant la fuite des autres clients qui étaient eux aussi sur la terrasse.

-**Stupéfix!** cria-t-elle immédiatement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas simplement boire ton café! cracha-t-il en se précipitant derrière une colonne de marbre pour éviter le sort.

-Padonne-moi si je te cause des problèmes, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Heureusement que j'avais prévu un autre plan! s'exclama-t-il.

L'imposteur fouilla dans une de ses poche et d'un coup de baguette, il modifia la forme d'un objet pour ensuite murmurer probablement une formule. Il fit un pas de côté pour lui faire face et lança quelque chose vers elle. La jeune Auror n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, mais par chance, ses réflexes prirent le dessus.

-**Waddiwasi!** dit-elle pour propulser l'objet vers le sorcier.

-Espèce de... commença-t-il à dire avant d'être touché et de disparaître instantanément.

Hermione comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un **Portoloin** et elle regrettait d'avoir utilisé la formule du projectile pour lui permettre involontairement de s'échapper une seconde fois. Elle prit une petite fiole de verre dans son sac et y versa son café, puisqu'il avait apparemment ajouté quelque chose dedans. Elle s'inquiétait maintenant pour son collègue. Elle se mit à courir vers l'intérieur du petit café et se rendi immédiatement dans les toilettes pour hommes. Par chance, personne n'étaient aux urinoirs, ce qui l'aurait gênée, donc elle s'approcha nerveusement des cabines fermées.

-Alec! s'écria-t-elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un sorcier la dévisagea avant d'allé se laver les mains. Dès qu'il fut parti, elle se pencha pour finalement aperçevoir deux pieds immobiles dans la cabine du fond. Elle serra sa baguette, croisa les doigts et prit une grande inspiration.

-**Alohomora!** fit-elle pour déverrouiller la porte.

La brunette l'ouvrit et se sentie soulagée de voir Alec. Elle recommença à respirer normalement, car il était visiblement figé par un sort, mais le plus important c'est qu'il était toujours en vie. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune Granger, parce que tout ce qui lui restait sur le dos était une paire de boxer noir.

-**Enervatum!** dit-elle pour le remettre dans son état normal.

-Espèce d'enfoiré! grogna-t-il avant de se rendre compte qui lui faisait face.

-C'est gentil, si j'avais su je t'aurais laissé comme tu étais, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Hermione! Oh non, je crois qu'il a prit mon apparence pour approcher Malefoy! s'énerva-t-il.

-Non, il voulait s'en prendre à moi, mais ça va, ne t'en fait pas. Je te connais assé pour avoir remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, mais il a encore réussi à s'échapper, l'informa-t-elle.

-J'allais sortir de la salle quand j'ai senti qu'ont m'arrachait des cheveux, puis un homme prononça le sortilège de stupéfaction derrière mon dos.

-Ont devrait demander à un employé qui travaille à la caisse de mettre dans une **Pensine** le passage des derniers clients, proposa-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il était venu sous sa vrai forme. Au moin, nous sommes certain que ce sorcier n'est **pas** un Métamorphomage, fit-il remarquer.

Alec frissonna et réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements. En regardant sur le sol, il vit sa baguette. Il la ramassa et enleva la chaîne de son cou pour la transformer en une chemise noire. Il utilisa ensuite sa montre pour se faire un pantalon, sa bague et sa boucle d'oreille pour avoir des souliers. Sa collègue s'éloigna pour le laissé s'habiller et il la rejoignit peu de temps plus tard.

-Une bonne tasse de café nous ferais du bien, dit-elle en l'entraînant hors de la pièce.

Hermione commanda deux **cafés mauve calmant** pour qu'ils puissent se remettre de leurs émotions. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé avec l'imposteur puis après avoir terminé leur breuvage relaxant, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar de Malefoy pour vérifier si tout allait bien pour eux. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, Alec fit un signe à leurs collègues. Les quatres Aurors suivirent Drago dans son bureau pour parler tranquillement. Spellman et Granger résumèrent les récents événements.

-Vous n'êtes que des incompétents! cracha le jeune Malefoy.

-Restez poli! Ils ont été prit par surprise! dit Remus pour les défendre.

-Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Cet imposteur c'est creusé les méninges pour tenter de vous atteindre, répliqua Tonks au grand blond sur un ton dur.

-En essayant de droger et d'enlever Granger! Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette... d'elle! se reprit Drago avant de l'insulter et de reçevoir un ou deux sort.

-J'aimerais voir comment c'est arrivé, pour pouvoir étudier les gestes de votre agresseur. Je suis certain que Malefoy accepterait de te prêter sa **Pensine**, déclara le loup-garou à Hermione.

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules pour indiquer son indifférence. Il s'en servait pour visualiser régulièrement ses prouesses sexuelles avec les sorcières qu'il ramenait chez lui. La bassine avait été utilisée plus que d'habitude ces derniers jours, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'approcher de qui que se soit à cause de l'homme qui pouvait prendre l'apparence de tout le monde avec quelques cheveux.

Pendant que les autres regardaient le souvenir de la brunette, elle s'installa à l'autre bout de la table et sortie ses instruments de Potions de son sac. Elle fit un test sur le mystérieux café qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas avalé. En patientant lors de l'interminable minute nécessaire à l'identification des ingrédients, elle regarda l'écran de son cellulaire pour voir qui l'avait appelé à ce moment. En affichant un sourire, la jeune femme nota mentalement de téléphoner à sa mère pour la remercier.

-De l'asphodèle et de l'armoise, il n'y a aucun doute possible, commença-t-elle.

-Effectivement, c'est **La goutte du mort vivant** qui est un puissant somnifère, continua Lupin en se tournant vers elle.

-Il ne voulait pas me tuer, enfin pas tout de suite au moin... fit-elle calmement grâce aux effets de la consommation magique qu'elle avait bu.

-Tu as eus beaucoup de chance, il avait visiblement l'intention de t'amener quelque part, fit Tonks en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

-Il faut lui tendre un piège avec vous deux, proposa Alec en regardant alternativement Drago et sa collègue.

-À quoi tu penses exactement? demanda Remus en levant un sourcil.

-Cet imposteur croit que vous êtes un couple, donc vous devrez vous afficher ensemble en étant discrètement surveillé par Tonks, Lupin et moi pour nous permettres de l'attraper! expliqua-t-il.

-Ridicule! Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire semblant d'être un couple pour inciter ce fou à attaquer Malefoy de nouveau! protesta la jeune femme.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle pour une fois, approuva le grand blond.

-Le problème Hermione, c'est que tu n'es plus en sécurité et que ce sera plus facile de vous protéger ensemble, fit remarquer Spellman.

-Réffléchis bien, c'est ça où rester dans ton appartement jusqu'à ce que le sorcier soit arrêté, insista le loup-garou qui serait inquiet de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux.

-Je choisi d'attendre patiemment chez moi! s'exclama-t-elle immédiatement.

-Tu en est certaine? Ça peut être très long avant qu'ont ne mette la main sur votre agresseur. Il pourrait même prendre encore l'apparence de l'un d'entre-nous pour t'atteindre, fit remarquer Alec.

Le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de la brunette. Après un moment de réfexion, Hermione accepta finalement de participer à la mission, malgré son mécontentement à devoir faire semblant d'être la petite amie de Malefoy. Toutefois, elle se sentie mieux en voyant l'expression horrifié du grand blond, ce qui la fit sourire malicieusement.

-Personne ne me demande mon avis? C'est surtout **ma** vie qui est en jeu non? fit Drago sarcastiquement.

-Si vous avez une meilleure idée ne vous gênez pas! s'exclama Remus en croisant les bras.

-Je suis d'accord, uniquement parce que je veux régler cette affaire au plus vite, précisa Drago en serrant les dents, après un moment de silence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Spellman racompagna sa collègue jusqu'à sa porte. Il s'éloignait après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit, mais il revint rapidement sur ses pas et l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. Elle leva un sourcil en le voyant fixer Odin avec une expression étrange.

-Ne laisse entrer personne sans mot de passe même si c'est moi, articula-t-il doucement et clairement, mais sur un ton ferme.

Alec la serra brèvement dans ses bras avant de partir pour de bon. Il agissait souvent en grand frère protecteur, mais c'était bien plus drôle de voir les différentes émotions du gardien de sa porte. Quand il était furieux, elle croyait qu'il réussirait à sortir de sa toile.

-Est-ce qu'il pense que je suis soudainement devenu retardé mentalement? questionna Odin visiblement offensé par l'avertissement du jeune Auror.

-Non, il est inquiet pour moi. Ne lui en veut pas, répondit-elle en cachant son sourire amusé derrière sa main.

La brunette prononça le mot de passe et entra. Le jeune sorcier du tableau se tourna vers l'intérieur et en prenant place sur le divant, elle lui résuma l'affaire en cour. Elle précisa qu'il ne devait surtout pas croire quelqu'un qui utiliserait son apparence pour changer le mot de passe et ainsi venir fouiller dans ses affaires en son abscence. Hermione doutait que cet imposteur prenne un tel risque, car Odin le démasquerait tout de suite en voyant sa supposée résidente se présenter devant sa porte si elle était déjà à l'intérieur de son appartement.

-Est-ce que tu es satisfais des nouveaux tableaux que j'ai acheté hier? fit-elle en souriant.

-Oh oui! Je suis ravis d'avoir de la compagnie! Ils viennent souvent me voir dans ma peinture! s'exclama-t-il.

-Parfait! Je vais me coucher, termina-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait trouvé le temps de passer à une boutique de sorcier pour remercier le gardien de sa porte comme promis. Deux sorciers et une sorcière décoraient les murs de sa bibliothèque. Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il ait quelqu'un avec qui discuter pendant la journée.

Le lendemain, Drago et les quatres Aurors terminaient d'expliquer et d'élaborer le plan. Alec modifia son apparence à l'aide de quelques sorts de cosmétiques. Le plus gros changement fut l'ajout d'une moustache de la même teinte que la couleur de ses cheveux désormaient roux. Remus avala une **Potion de ratatinage** pour rajeunir, donc il avait maintenant l'air d'avoir environ 25 ans. La Métamorphomage utilisa son pouvoir pour avoir les cheveux blond, les yeux bleus et quelques années de moin.

-Allonz-y mes jolis! s'exclama Tonks en prenant un bras à Lupin et à Spellman.

Hermione ricana avant de les suivrent à une distance résonnable avec Drago. Pour l'instant, ils ne se touchaient même pas, marcher côtes à côtes semblait amplement suffisant pour eux. Ils se dirigèrent au fond du restaurant chinois. Ils avaient choisis cet endroit, car les employés faisaient la cuisine à la vue des clients, ils pourraient donc surveiller à ce qu'aucune substence y soit discrètement versée. La serveuse vint prendre leur commande et ils patientèrent.

-Je vais gâcher ma réputation avec toi qui a des parents Moldus, fit-il en soupirant.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, ces gens ne savent pas qui je suis, le mot Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas inscrit sur mon front! s'indigna-t-elle à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, il roula les yeux. "C'est vrai, encore une fois Miss je-sais-tout à raison..." se dit-il en refusant de laissé voir ce qu'il pensait. Lupin le fusilla du regard à quelques tables plus loin, toujours en compagnie des deux autres Aurors. "Merde! J'oubliais que les loup-garous ont les oreilles fines..." réalisa-t-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Parle-moi un peu de Spellman, fit-il en forçant un certain intérêt dans sa voix.

-C'est un ancient Gryffondor comme sa mère qui est peintre. Son père est un policier, c'est l'équivalent d'un Auror dans le monde sorcier, ce qui explique le choix de carrière de leur fils unique.

-Tu m'as dis la semaine dernière que sa mère est une sang pur, alors comment ils se sont rencontré? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Elle aime peindre des paysages du côté Moldu et un homme a tenté de lui volé son sac au moment ou Monsieur Spellman passait dans sa voiture, donc il l'a rattrapé et lui a rapporté, résuma-t-elle.

-Si elle avait été dans un village magique, elle n'aurait pas eut besoin d'un sauveur en ayant le droit d'utiliser sa baguette, dit-il avec dégoût.

-Les relations entre les sang purs et les Moldus sont rare, mais ce n'est pas impossible! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Leur conversation à peine civilisé fut interrompu quand la sorcière fit léviter leur repas jusqu'à leur table. La bouteille de vin versa toute seule son contenue dans leur coupe et retourna dans le petit bac de glace. Hermione jeta un oeil vers ses collègues et ils lui firent discrètement un sourire compatissant. Ils mangèrent et recommencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, pour jouer le jeu du parfait petit couple, au cas où leur agresseur était présent.

-J'aime bien ta robe noire, c'est une de mes couleurs préférés, fit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Oh, la lionne est de mauvaise humeur, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Contente-toi de régler la note pour qu'ont puisse partir d'ici, poursuivit-elle très agacée.

Drago fit signe à la serveuse de venir et il paya en donnant un gros pourboire à la surprise de la brunette. En fulminant, elle se leva rapidement, sa vision se brouilla légèrement. "Je n'aurais pas dû abuser du vin..." se dit-elle. Hermione voulu s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais elle n'attrappa que la nappe et l'entraîna par terre à sa suite. Le grand blond se pencha au-dessus d'elle, prit sa baguette et la nettoya avec un sort.

-Pourquoi essais-tu d'être gentil avec moi? s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que ma galanterie te rendait furieuse, ricana-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je te déteste, marmonna-t-elle en souriant pour sauver les apparences.

-Il y a aussi le fait qu'un Malefoy ne se promènerait jamais avec une sorcière recouverte de restant de table, ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier la releva et lui offrit son bras. Elle accepta à contre-coeur, puis se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur. "C'est trop pour moi! J'ai l'impression de m'occuper de deux missions en même temps: découvrir qui est l'imposteur et prétendre être la compagne de Malefoy!" se dit-elle en soupirant. Drago vérifia discrètement si les Aurors étaient derrière.

-Nos trois chiens de garde nous renifles toujours le cul, murmura-t-il à la blague.

-Ça suffit, je veux rentrer à mon appartement, grogna-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, allons-y à pied. Ton patron m'a informé que tu vivais tout près d'ici, expliqua-t-il.

Un vieux sorcier éleva une rose blanche devant leur yeux en expliquant qu'il ramassait de l'argent pour les victimes de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Il précisa que c'était une **fleur perpétuelle** qui vivra 100 ans pour symboliser une longue période de paix souhaité par la communauté magique. Malefoy lui donna une poignée de Gallions. L'homme protesta que le prix était largement inférieur à ce qu'il avait payé, mais l'ancient Serpentard insista pour qu'il garde le tout, en lui conseillant d'allé prendre une douche.

La brunette trouvait qu'il prenait son rôle de prétendu amoureux un peu trop au sérieux, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation étrangement agréable dans la région de son estomac. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ex-ennemi pourrait faire un don pour cette noble cause et lui offrir un cadeau par la même occasion.

-Si tu tente de m'impressionner avec ta fortune, tu perd ton temps, car je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui accorde une importance aux comptes en banque, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

-Prend-la, j'ai l'air idiot avec une rose, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la petite scène au restaurant. Tu nous as fais tout un spectacle! dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Que veux-tu, je suis née pour divertir les gens, fit-elle ironiquement en prenant la fleur.

Le grand blond fit un petit sourire, amusé par sa réponse. "Elle a au moin l'avantage d'être différente des autres sorcières avec qui j'ai couché. Elle est intelligente, possède du caractère, ont ne s'ennuit jamais à ses côtés en plus d'être mignonne quand elle est en colère!" pensa-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement. Il décida que le manque de sexe, dû à la constance surveillance de Tonks et Lupin durant la semaine, devait affecter son raisonnement. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Il y a aura plus de scènes entre Drago et Hermione dans les prochains chapitres! J'adore mon beau Alec je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir "fait un peu de mal" au début du chap avec l'imposteur! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	4. Chapitre 4 Embarrassant

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai oublié de dire que Odin, le gardien de la porte de Hermione, est inventé par moi. Vous vous en doutiez j'imagine! LOL Personne ne se souvient du comportement étrange de Alec au début du Chapitre 3 quand il a effacé les messages sur le cellulaire de Hermione? Vous saurez pourquoi dans le Chapitre 5 ou 6.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**kiki67 :** Merci! Comme je l'ai écris dans mon résumé: (DM HG) oui il y aura une relation amoureuse entre Drago et Hermione:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et que tu trouves que j'écris bien:) Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Tu trouves que j'écris bien! C'est gentil:) Je te donne mon truc pour écrire: je met une bague dans mon petit doigt de ma main droite! J'ai lu dans un livre de magie que ça stimule la créativité! Je le fais toujours et ça fonctionne pour moi! Bonne chance pour l'écriture de ta fic! 

**X :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fics:) Pour les réponses à tes questions à propos de l'imposteur et de l'évolution de leur relation: oui et oui! 

**Thellys :** Merci! Wow, mes dialogues sont fantastiques! Mes joues devienne rouges... Ça me met aussi la pression pour la suite! LOL 

**ari :** Merci! Je suis contente que l'idée du supposé couple te plaise, car c'est le "petit détail" qui me faisait douter... j'avais peur que mes lecteurs trouvent que ce soit une excuse stupide, même si j'ai trouvé deux bonnes raisons! (la protection de Hr et attirer l'imposteur à les attaquer) 

**ayuluna :** Merci! Tu n'es pas la seule à me reviewer la fin de semaine, alors t'en fait pas! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu reviews:) Moi aussi je prévois presque tout pour mes fics, mais j'ai toujours de "belles surprises" grâce à mon imagination débordante! (tu en as vu un aperçu dans ma dernière review! LOL) 

**Syds :** Merci! Dans ta review, j'ai bien aimé ton: Salut c'est moi! Je suis de retour! LOL Ont dirait une réplique d'un film d'horreur, dit par un méchant que tout le monde croyais mort, mais qui revient à la charge:) Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma nouvelle fic! Ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire tes reviews pour Vampires à Poudlard:) Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais fais une scène comme dans La Reine des Damnés, ce n'était pas voulu! J'ai aussi ris parce que je me doutais que tu te poserais des questions sur "l'étrange comportement" de Vladimir! LOL 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Tu aimes mes fics tant que ça! LOL C'est gentil! Grâce à ta review, je retourne à mon écriture avec le sourire:) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Tu es toujours aussi fidèle dans tes reviews! (moi aussi avec mon nouveau chapitre chaque jeudi! LOL) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! T'inquiète pas, il y auras plus de scènes entre Drago et Hermione:) Je suis contente que l'action te plaise! Bien sûr que ta review ma fait plaisir:) 

**Sln :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon Alec! Moi aussi ils étaient mes personnages préférés dans Dark Angel! LOL (je ne sais pas si tu écoutes Smallville en anglais, mais cet acteur y ait depuis cette saison!) 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon beau Alec:) En fait, elle a su que ce n'était pas vraiment lui à cause de sa réaction pour avec le cellulaire. Alec en a un, donc il n'aurait pas eut peur! LOL 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Je me sens soulagée, car je n'étais pas certaine que ce chapitre était aussi bon:) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci! 

**Mariecool :** Merci! Ça m'encourage à continuer:) Moi je crois que la prochaine fois que je vais manger chinois, je vais avoir la scène de ma fic en tête! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 4 - Embarrassant**

Drago devança la brunette de quelques pas et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'accueil de son bloc appartement. Il la suivit à l'intérieur, puisqu'il devait attendre Tonks et Lupin. Hermione questionna le vieil Auror posté à la réception pour s'assurer de son identité et heureusement, ses réponses furent correctes.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères? fit-le grand blond avec un sourire en coin.

-Non! Cet enfoiré peut prendre l'apparence de qui il veut! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Pardon! Comment osez-vous m'insulter! cracha le vieil homme.

Malefoy ricana en voyant la colère du sorcier ainsi que le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait se décomposer. Après s'être remise du choc, elle expliqua que tout le monde était un suspect potentiel à cause de l'affaire de l'imposteur au **Polynectar**. Le gardien la rassura en disant qu'il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à sa place.

-Oh Merlin! Tu sais que tu es toute une distraction! s'exclama Drago en essuyant des larmes au bord de ses yeux.

-Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour pleurer de rire pour si peu, fit-elle remarquer pour renverser la situation.

-Je te l'accorde, je n'ai pas ton **talent** pour m'embarrasser en public. Deux fois dans la même journée en plus, se moqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? ce n'était pas le plan, demanda Alec suivit par les deux autres Aurors.

-Je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, grogna-t-elle.

-Elle a de sérieuse saute d'humeur, je pense qu'elle a ses règles, suggéra Malefoy.

Spellman avança d'un air presque menaçant vers le jeune homme, étant certain qu'il avait mit sa collègue en colère intentionnellement. À la surprise de tous, Hermione se plaça entre les deux en posant une main sur leur torse. Quand elle croisa les yeux gris de son ancient ennemi, il la fixait avec un sourcil levé et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle sentie un liquide dans sa paume et réalisa qu'il saignait à cause de quelques épines de la rose blanche qu'elle plaquait sur lui avec sa main.

-Oh! Excuse-moi! fit-elle en éloignant précautionneusement la fleur.

La brunette prit ensuite sa baguette et utilisa un sort de guérison sur ses petites plaies. Elle répara ensuite les trous dans sa chemise. Les trois autres Aurors regardaient la scène avec un sourire amusé, mais ils reprirent leur sérieux avant que la jeune femme se tourne vers eux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi aujourd'hui, fit-elle le regard troublé avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Alec voulu la retenir, mais il se ravisa et la lourde porte se referma derrière elle.

-Si ont allait prendre le thé chez moi? proposa-t-il.

Le loup-garou et la Métamorphomage le suivirent immédiatement, donc Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de les immiter. Ils furent rapidement arrivés, car il vivait au premier étage à l'appartement numéro 7. Le portrait magique représentait une sorcière de 26 ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour Flora, est-ce que quelqu'un est passé en mon abscence? demanda Spellman poliment.

-Non, le calme plat, répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança et murmura le mot de passe pour ensuite faire entrer ses invités. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et leur hôte servit le thé en utilisant quelques sorts. Après un quart d'heure, Tonks se porta volontaire pour remplaçer Hermione, grâce à son pouvoir, pour le reste de la journée, donc c'est ce qu'ils firent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Deux jours** plus tard, le même petit groupe se réunnissait de nouveau dans l'appartement de Spellman. Malefoy ne participait pas à la discution et quand il passa devant la porte d'entrée, la jeune gardienne du tableau se tourna vers l'intérieur.

-Je peux vous aider? fit-elle en souriant.

-J'aimerais bien allé te rejoindre ma jolie, roucoula-t-il.

-Oh par Merlin! Personne de vivant ne m'avait dragué depuit des années, répliqua-t-elle les joues rouges.

-Flora c'est ça? Votre nom est particulier, continua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Vous êtes aussi charmant que le sorcier qui garde la porte numéro 15 où vie Miss Granger, fit-elle les yeux pétillants.

-J'irais bien lui rendre une petite visite pour m'amuser un peu, peux-tu annoncer ma venu à son gardien? fit-il avec un large sourire.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de servir les amis de mon résident! s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir.

Drago remarqua qu'il y avait 10 appartements par étage, donc celui de la brunette se trouvait inévitablement au deuxième. En y arrivant, la jeune femme blonde lui fit un signe de la main puis elle désigna l'homme à ses côtés dans la peinture. Le sorcier du tableau affichait un air soupçonneux, mais Flora lui avait assuré qu'il était en compagnie de Spellman quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je vous présente Odin, dit-elle poliment.

-Je suis Remus Lupin, **mentit** le grand blond sans hésitation.

-Attendez une minute, je vais vous annoncer à ma résidente, commença le gardien de la porte avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Qui est-ce Odin? l'interrogea Hermione.

-Monsieur Lupin et Flora garantie qu'il n'est pas un imposteur, déclara-t-il.

-Très bien, laisse-le entrer, répondit-elle en venant l'accueillir.

Drago se mit à sourire et dès que l'ouverture fut assez grande, il se glissa dans l'entrée. La jeune Auror écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Son expression alerta Odin, mais il referma la porte une seconde trop tard, ne frappant que l'épaule de Malefoy.

-Je dessens tout de suite prévenir le gardien de l'immeuble! s'écria le sorcier de la peinture.

-Non! Ce n'est pas grave, je le connais, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Drago massa son épaule douloureuse. La brunette leva les yeux au ciel en signe de résignation et prit sa baguette pour le guérir. Flora s'excusa à voix basse et s'en alla au premier étage dans sa toile. Odin se retourna vers l'extérieur pour les laisser seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Tu le sais ma belle, je m'ennuyais de toi, fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Je pensais que tu avais compris que je préférais rester chez moi jusqu'à la conclusion de l'enquête, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

-Tonks est très professionnelle, mais elle est beaucoup moin amusante que toi, même si ton but n'est pas de me faire rire, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas aussi gaffeuse habituellement! se défendit-elle.

-Oh, alors c'est moi qui te rend nerveuse? Intérressant! ricana-t-il.

-Non, furieuse! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux! cracha-t-elle.

-Je suis certain qu'un peu d'air frais te ferais du bien. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour la mission, fait-le pour Spellman, répondit-il calmement.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon collègue... fit-elle un peu perdue.

-Il me fusille du regard depuis que tu refuses de sortir et me répète que c'est de ma faute, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dis quand il m'a rendu visite hier soir, avoua-t-elle.

Drago leva un sourcil et elle devina qu'il allait lui poser des questions personnelle, donc la jeune femme le poussa dans le salon. Sans un mot, elle pointa le divant pour lui faire comprendre de l'attendre. Dans sa chambre, Hermione se choisie une jupe bleu marine et une blouse blanche. Elle se changea rapidement, enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et utilisa une formule pour mettre de lordre dans ses boucles rebelles. La touche finale fut une longue chaîne argentée avec une pierre bleu.

-Allonz-y qu'ont en finisse, dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Le grand blond se leva et **résista** à l'envie de critiquer son habillement. "Elle aurait pu mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus sexy. Ceux qui me connaisse aurait de la difficulté à croire qu'elle est supposée être ma compagne..." se dit-il. Le jeune sorcier patienta silencieusement pendant qu'elle attacha sa cape, puis plaça sa baguette et son sac dans les poches internes prévues à cet effet.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils arrêtèrent de respirer. Un sorcier d'environ 30 ans s'y trouvait et après quelques secondes sans que personne ne bouge, l'homme les dévisagea et soupira pour indiquer son impatience.

-J'ai oublié de nourrir mon chat! **mentit** la jeune Granger en posant discrètement la main sur son bout de bois magique.

-En clair, ne nous attendez pas, prononça Drago le plus naturellement possible.

-Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, murmura-t-elle dès que les portes se refermèrent.

-C'était aussi mon avis. Je deviens aussi parano que toi! ricana-t-il en sentant ses muscles légèrement crispés.

Ils attendirent que l'ascenseur remonte et furent soulagés que la cabine soit vide. Ils arrivèrent à la porte numéro 7 et la brunette chuchota le mot de passe à Flora qui avait l'air embarrassé. Alec fut visiblement heureux de la voir et lui adressa un large sourire, qu'elle lui rendi. Tonks était sous l'apparence de Hermione, donc elle modifia son corps pour être de nouveau la jeune femme qu'elle avait créé pour faire la surveillance avec Lupin. Celui-ci n'avait **pas** encore bu l'antidote pour reprendre son âge véritable et Spellman était toujours roux.

-Tu viens manger avec nous? Ont avait l'intention d'aller au nouveau restaurant dans ce cartier, commença Remus.

-Oui, mais c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez toujours pas capturé cet imposteur, fit la jeune Granger mystérieusement.

-Tu pourrais expliquer ta **brillante** théorie? fit Drago sarcastiquement.

-Le sorcier qui t'en veut semble être au courant des endroit où tu as l'habitude de te rendre, donc il y est probablement, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu es vraiment trop intelligente Hermione, à côté de toi nous avons l'air d'être des imbéciles, commenta son collègue à moitié sérieux.

Drago approuva silencieusement d'un signe de tête, au plus grand désespoir de la brunette. Le loup-garou et la Métamorphomage échangèrent un regard, puis Malefoy les guida dans un établissement où tous les employés le connaissaient, car il y mangeait au moin une fois par semaine.

-Monsieur Malefoy! Ça fait des jours que vous n'êtes pas venu et je dois avoué que j'étais un peu inquiet, fit le jeune sorcier chargé de conduire les clients à une table.

-Désolé, j'avais d'autres occupations plus intéressantes, **mentit** Drago en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

Il désigna Hermione et il la senti serrer la main pour faire pénétrer ses ongles dans le muscle du bras qu'elle lui tenait. Le grand blond n'en fut pas affecté et fit un sourire malicieux en la voyant rougir. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Malefoy avant de les mener à leur place. L'employé les débarrassèrent de leur cape noire pour les déposer sur le dossier de leur chaise, puis il retourna à son poste.

-Je comprend que tu ne parles pas de l'enquête en cour, mais rien ne t'obligeait à dire ce genre de mensonge, grogna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix.

-Je n'ai fais que tester sa réaction et je vais aussi le faire pour notre serveur, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé en fixant ses joues roses.

-Ah... euh... bonne idée... bredouilla-t-elle avant de se cacher derrière le menu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme vint prendre leur commande. Drago lui posa une question personnelle pour s'assurer de son identité. Satisfait de la réponse, il fit un signe affirmatif à la brunette pour confirmer que c'était le sorcier qu'il connaissait, pendant que le serveur utilisait sa baguette pour faire venir une bouteille de champagne qui se mit aussitôt à remplir leur flûte de verre. Il fut rapidement de retour avec leur assiète. À un moment où le silence devenait pesant, ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le décoleté de la jeune Granger. Les deux premier boutons de sa blouse étaient volontairement détachés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton pendentif, il est très joli, **mentit** le grand blond.

Il était presque certain qu'elle ne le croirait pas, donc il tourna la tête et serra les dents en attendant de reçevoir une gifle, même s'ils se trouvaient au restaurant en tentant d'être civilisés. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, mais à sa grande surprise, la claque ne venait pas. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et eut le souffle coupé, car elle souriait.

-Ne me dit pas que tu appréciais mes courbes? se moqua-t-elle.

-Comme tu veux, je ne le dirai pas, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Après le repas, Hermione voulu payer sa part, mais Malefoy refusa catégoriquement. Elle n'insista pas pour éviter de faire une scène, puis elle jeta un oeil à la table des ses collègues. Tonks se leva, fit mine de tousser avant de se diriger aux toilettes, donc elle la suivit puisqu'elle semblait vouloir lui parler discrètement. Elles attendirent d'être seules avant de discuter.

-Spellman à proposé qu'ont se rendent au parc tout près d'ici, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'imposteur, commença la Métamorphomage.

-Bonne idée, un lieu avec moin de témoin pourrait l'inciter à nous approcher, approuva la brunette.

-Lupin et moi feront semblant d'être un couple et ton collègue nous surveillera en donnant à manger aux oiseaux, précisa-t-elle.

Tonks lui fit un sourire d'encouragement avant de la laissé sortir la première. Hermione rejoignit le grand blond qui l'attendait encore à leur table. Il se leva et vint galamant aider la jeune femme à remettre sa cape pendant qu'elle soulevait ses cheveux, puis il posa la sienne sur ses épaules. Comme d'habitude, il lui offrit son bras et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

-Alec nous propose de faire une promenade dans le parc dans l'espoir d'attirer le **cinglé au Polynectar**, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vous êtes sûrement déjà tous d'accord pour y aller, répondit-il à voix basse avant de pousser un long soupir.

-Cette situation ne m'enchante pas non plus, alors insulte-moi si ça peut te faire plaisir, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de rire et elle réalisa, en plus de l'étrange sensation dans son ventre, que c'était la première fois qu'il riait vraiment, sans aucun sarcasme. Il avait même de la difficulté à marcher droit et elle dû l'aider à se stabiliser pour l'empêcher de foncer dans la vitrine d'une boutique. C'est à ce moment qu'elle afficha un large sourire, puis pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, elle le guida jusqu'au parc.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils remarquèrent assé vite qu'ils étaient uniquement entourés par des couples occupés à s'embrasser. "Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour mon moral! Je suis déjà assé en manque, c'est pire de voir tous ces sorciers tripoter leur compagne..." se dit le grand blond en serrant les dents. Ils virent ensuite Tonks et Lupin arriver main dans la main, pour ensuite allé s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Granger, tu vas peut-être me trouver fou, mais j'aimerais bien profiter de la situation, commença-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Tu as probablement abusé du champagne, tu aurais dû faire comme moi et te contenter d'un seul verre, répondit-elle en lâchant son bras.

-Non ce n'est pas l'alcool! Je n'ai pas touché une femme depuis le début de l'enquête. J'ai même dragué la sorcière qui garde la porte de Spellman! expliqua-t-il.

-Ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu me demande la permission au lieu de faire ce que tu veux, continua-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-C'est simple, je ne suis pas stupide. Tes collègues me feraient probablement payer très cher si j'osais agir sans ton consentement, déclara-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Un coup de vent repoussa la cape de la jeune femme, ensuite une forte pluie tomba rapidement sur eux. La blouse blanche de la jeune Auror fut complètement trempé en deux secondes et la rendi transparente. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, car sa préoccupation était d'attraper sa baguette, d'enlever sa chaîne et de la transformer en parapluie.

-J'aime bien ton soutient-gorge noir, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione grogna et eut le réflexe de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour se cacher. Elle vit Malefoy attraper le parapluie et le tenir au-dessus d'eux. "Pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme une idiote quand je suis avec lui?" se demanda-t-elle furieusement. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps et elle ne dit rien quand le jeune sorcier la sécha à l'aide d'un sort avant de le faire pour ses cheveux blonds.

-Ta cape n'est pas imperméable? ricana-t-il.

-Je suis contente que ça t'amuse, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Le craquement d'une branche les firent regarder dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Un homme aux vêtements mouillés se dirigeait vers eux en souriant. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de magie noire en direction du prétendu couple. Une énorme boule de feu arrivait très vite sur eux, alors Malefoy lâcha le parapluie et se plaça devant la jeune femme. Il fut inévitablement touché dans le dos et la force de l'impact le projeta sur le sol avec la jeune Auror qui avait les bras coincés sous lui.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore vivant! cracha l'étranger, fou de rage.

-**Stupéfix!** crièrent les trois Aurors qui étaient arrivés en courant.

-**Protego!** fit l'homme pour créer efficacement un boucier protecteur.

Les collègues de la brunette **Transplanèrent**. Tonks et Lupin réapparurent juste en face de l'attaquant et Spellman derrière lui. Le sorcier commença une formule, mais Alec utilisa immédiatement le sort de stupéfaction. Le jet de lumière rouge atteignit l'homme et le figea.

-Drago, est-ce que ça va? s'énerva Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle étant bouche bée par le fait qu'il l'avait protégé du feu et lui en réalisant qu'il tenait à elle. Il avait aussi remarqué que la jeune femme l'avait appelé par son prénom. Alec vint gâcher ce moment en relevant soudainement le grand blond.

-Est-ce que ça va aller? s'inquiéta le sorcier aux yeux turquoises en aidant la brunette à se mettre debout.

-Je vais bien, lui non, répondit-elle en pointant son ancient ennemi.

-Il embrassait une femme dans ce parc et je me souvient les avoir vu au restaurant, déclara Lupin en fixant l'homme figée par le sort.

-Occupez-vous d'eux pendant que j'emmène Malefoy se faire soigner, dit la jeune Granger.

Tonks trouva la femme qui accompagnait l'étranger. Elle était bizarre et marmonnait des mots inaudibles. La Métamorphomage n'eut pas du tout de résistance de sa part. Remus agrippa leur prisonnier et ils touchèrent tous l'objet que Spellman gardait dans une boîte et se retrouvèrent près du ministère. La brunette sortie son sac d'une poche de sa cape et ulilisa un **Portoloin** qui mène à Ste-Mangouste, car elle ne voulait pas laissé Drago **Transplaner** dans son état. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Qui est cet étranger et cette femme? Comment va Drago et pourquoi est-il toujours en vie? Vous le saurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	5. Chapitre 5 Psychomage

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions dans ce Chapitre! J'espère que la réaction de Drago vous fera rire autant que moi! Mdr! Je tiens aussi à vous rassurer: Drago et Hermione vont bientôt être ensemble! Les deux nouveaux personnage de ce chapitre sont de moi!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Syds :** Merci! Je croyais que tu avais lu jusqu'au chapitre 3 puisque tu m'avais laissé une review? (j'espère que tu as lu la réponse que je t'ai faite au début du chap 4!) LOL Oui j'aime bien Drago, ce qui me plait le plus, c'est d'écrire des répliques sarcastiques pour ce perso:) 

**Malicia Conroy :** Merci! Je me demandais où tu étais! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! Je me suis bien amusé en imaginant Hermione bourrée:) Leur premier baiser, bientôt! Moi aussi j'ai hâte! LOL 

**Arwen-Arweb :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes Odin:) Ta review m'encourage vraiment à continuer! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimés le rapprochement de nos deux héros:) J'ai moi-même hâte d'écrire la suite! LOL 

**Stellmaria :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien mon Alec et tu sauras la raison de ses appels bientôt! Oui, les ancients amis de Hermione vont avoir un petit rôle! 

**moa :** Merci! Chaque commentaire m'encourage à continuer! Est-ce que tu es aussi? 

Merci! Vraiment original comme "surnom" LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! Est-ce que tu es aussi: moa ? 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! J'ai moi-même très hâte de les faire tomber amoureux! LOL Plusieurs sénarios se bouscules dans ma tête:) 

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Oui, ils se rapproche:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! 

**ari :** Merci! Qui aurait osé refuser de s'occuper de ce pauvre Drago étant blessé? J'aimerais bien être à la place de Hermione:) 

**Mariecool :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te fait aimer les jeudis:) C'est ce genre de commentaire qui m'encourage à continuer! 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes les sacasmes de Drago! C'est ce qui est le plus amusant à écrire:) C'est pas si long une semaine, pour certaine fic que je lis j'attend des mois! 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! T'inquiète pas, tu sauras très vite pourquoi Drago est encore en vie:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! 

**Fee Flea(u :** Merci! Au moin quelqu'un se souvenait de l'effacement des messages par Alec! Pour le passage ou Malefoy drague le portrait, non le maniaque n'aurait pas pu le faire, elle avait confiance en lui, car il était déjà dans l'appartement de Spellman. Son identité était sûr, mais elle ne savait pas que Hermione ne voulait pas le voir! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Ron? Non, là tu as raison, tu délires! LOL Tu vas savoir très vite qui c'est:) Il y a des chances pour que tu sois Mdr comme moi quand j'ai imaginé l'affaire avec cet imposteur! 

**Pauapu :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Tu me rassurre, car j'avais peur de vous déçevoir:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 5 - Psychomage**

Quand leurs pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Drago et elle étaient à l'accueil de l'Hôpital spécialisé dans le soin des maladies et blessures magiques. La jeune femme prit le bras du grand blond, jeta le **Portoloin** utilisé dans une poubelle, puis ils attendirent l'ascenseur. Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait le voir grimacer de douleur à chacun de ses pas. Ils furent bientôt à l'étage où ont s'occupait des brûlures.

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir pendant que je règle les formalités, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je préfère ne pas tenter de bouger mon dos, expliqua-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Oh oui, désolée. Est-ce que tu veux que je contacte ta mère ou un employé de ton bar? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ça ira. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour si peu, répondit-il calmement.

La brunette n'insista pas et après avoir parlé à une responssable des lieux, une infirmière vint à leur rencontre. La jeune Auror insista pour rester près de lui en résumant la situation sur le fait qu'elle devait assurer sa protection. La femme habillée de blanc administra un sédatif à Drago, pour ensuite le guider dans la pièce où il serait soigné. Hermione patienta un quart d'heure en dehors de la salle avant qu'une femme qui portait un badge de Médicomage la rejoigne.

-C'est vous qui êtes avec Monsieur Malefoy? fit-elle immédiatement.

-Oui! Comment va-t-il? l'interrogea la jeune Granger.

-Très bien, son dos est entièrement brûlé, mais seulement au premier degré. Il pourra sortir en fin de journée, répondit la femme médecin.

-Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas plus grave? demanda-t-elle, mi-curieuse, mi-soulagée.

-Nous avons découvert que sa cape est en faite une **bouclière**, commença-t-elle.

-Oh! Je connais ça. J'aurais dû me douter que les Malefoy étaient le genre à dépenser une fortune pour leur protection, fit-elle en souriant.

Ces pièces de vêtements sont fabriquées en France et les fibres du tissus ont été plongé dans une Potion fait à partir d'ingrédient très rare, qui agit comme un bouclier contre le feu, l'eau et quelques sorts mineurs. Dans ce cas, la chaleur intense du feu à causé la blessure. Sans cette cape, il serait certainement mort si l'étranger avait refait le sortilège. Une voix féminine attira l'attention des deux femmes et elles virent Drago approcher.

-Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de partir! s'énervait l'infirmière derrière lui.

-Il n'est pas question que je reste ici une minute de plus, j'ai autre chose à faire! dit-il sèchement.

-S'il a réussi à s'habiller tout seul, je veux bien lui accorder sa sortie, répondit la Médicomage.

-Il a utilisé un sort pour se changer! déclara l'infirmière.

-Granger, tu es obligée de me surveiller et je sais que tu meures d'envie, autant que moi, de savoir qui nous as attaqué dans le parc, fit le grand blond en la regardant sérieusement.

-Faite-lui signer une décharge, de cette manière il ne pourra pas vous poursuivre en justice si son cas s'agravait, proposa la brunette après une courte hésitation.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Peu de temps après, ils sortaient de Ste-Mangouste, Drago disparu avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle **Transplana** a son tour et courru pour le rejoindre dans la cabine téléphonique qui menait au ministère. Ils laissèrent leur baguette à l'entrée et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Il suivit la brunette jusqu'au secteur réservé aux interrogatoires, mais en chemin ils rencontrèrent Tonks qui emenait la femme qui accompagnait le suspect au parc et au restaurant.

-Ils viennent de commencer la scéance de questions avec le **Veritaserum**. Ils sont juste là, dans la numéro 4, dit la Métamorphomage.

-Merci, lâcha Hermione avant de se diriger dans la salle à la suite de Malefoy.

-Quelle bonne surprise! Monsieur Malefoy, toute l'équipe tient à vous féliciter et vous remercier pour avoir protégé Miss Granger! s'exclama Frank Gray.

-Qui est-ce et que me voulait cet étranger! cracha immédiatement Drago en refusant de serrer la main du sorcier aux cheveux gris.

Le coordonnateur des missions n'en fut pas indigné pour si peu et s'avança pour cogner deux coup dans la vitre en face de lui. De l'autre côté, ont pouvait clairement voir Spellman, Lupin et l'homme qui leur avait lancé le sort de la boule de feu. Alec sorti de la pièce et vint les rejoindre. Lui et le loup-garou avaient retrouvé leur apparence habituelle.

-Je sais que vous avez hâte de tout savoir, donc je vais vous dire ce que nous savons pour l'instant. Il se nomme Nick Boisvert, c'est l'imposteur qui vous a agressé au bar et au café. Il est sous sa véritable apparence physique, commença-t-il.

Sa collègue porta son attention sur l'accusé. Il avait environ 40 ans, de taille moyenne et le peu de cheveux qui lui restait étaient bruns. Il semblait parfaitement calme en regardant Remus faire les cents pas devant lui. Ce qui la surprenait, c'est que l'homme affichait un petit sourire et n'avait pas du tout l'air du genre à faire du mal à quelqu'un.

-Oh par Merlin! Et qui est la femme qui l'accompagnait? fit la brunette en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est son ex-femme et il l'a forcé à le suivre en utilisant le sortilège de l'**Imperium**. Il a dit vouloir passer inaperçu pour vous approcher plus facilement. Il a choisi Derrick Webster au hasard pour aller au bar vous attaquer. Il c'est introduit chez l'employé du ministère pour lui voler un costume pendant qu'il était absent, déclara le jeune Auror.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? s'écria le grand blond.

-C'était pour protéger son identité. Il n'avait plus besoin de se préoccuper des témoins éventuels qui pourrait l'identifier. Nous sommes chanceux qu'il n'ait pas décidé de se sauver du parc en **Transplanant**. Il croyait que nous étions de simple passant, voulant stupidement risquer notre vie pour vous défendre, expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises.

-Je veux dire pourquoi ce cinglé m'en veut! cracha Drago.

-J'étais sur le point de lui demander à votre arrivé, répondit-il calmement.

-Je veux lui parler! s'impatienta Malefoy.

-Non, vous et Miss Granger êtes directement concerné dans cette affaire, mais je vous permet de rester ici pour pouvoir entendre la réponse, fit Monsieur Gray avec un regard insistant.

Hermione devina que son ancient ennemi voulait protester, donc elle lui prit le bras. Quand il croisa ses yeux chocolats, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur et que le mieux était de suivre les ordres de son supérieur. Spellman en profita pour rejoindre Lupin et posa finalement la question.

-Il m'a fait souffrir en me laissant tomber parce que je l'aimais, alors je me suis dis que si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir personne ne l'aurait, répondit Monsieur Boisvert d'une voix monocorde à cause du sérum qui l'obligeait à répondre honêtement.

-Quoi! Cet homme est complètement fou! cracha Drago avant de s'avançer pour frapper dans la vitre.

-Il est ici n'est-ce pas! Drago c'est moi, Nicole! s'exclama-t-il en fixant la vitre teintée qui l'empêchait de voir les gens de l'autre pièce.

-Pourriez-vous être plus clair sur votre... relation? hésita Remus.

-Avec une Potion de **Polynectar** j'ai pris l'apparence d'une jeune sorcière blonde en lui prenant quelques cheveux sur sa robe. Je me faisais appeler Nicole et un soir Drago m'a ramené chez lui pour qu'ont termine la soirée dans son lit. Le lendemain, il m'a chassé comme si j'étais une vrai merde. Quand je l'ai vu plus tard avec une brunette à **plusieurs** reprises, j'ai voulu me venger, expliqua Nick d'une voix monocorde.

Une porte qui se referma durement fit sursauter Hermione et son patron. Elle s'empressa de sortir pour rejoindre Drago qui entrait aux toilettes des hommes. Il se mit a vomir et la jeune femme voulait poser sa main sur le dos de Malefoy pour le réconforter, mais elle se ravisa parce que ses brûlures n'étaient pas totalement guéries.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible, car techniquement c'était vraiment le corps d'une femme quand tu as eu des rapports avec **lui**, dit-elle dans l'espoir de l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Il déversa de nouveau le contenu de son estomac et elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la teinte verdâtre de son visage. Après un moment, il se calma et se retrouva assis par terre en serrant visiblement les poings. La jeune Auror alla s'asseoir devant lui.

-Efface-moi la mémoire, je ne veux plus me souvenir de ce détail, plaida-t-il désespérément avec un air dégoûté et le regard suppliant.

La brunette prit son sac et lui donna une petite fiole pour soulager ses nausées. Il leva un sourcil, mais l'avala d'un trait en grimaçant. Elle sortie ensuite un produit de Nettoie-Tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec pour enlever la tache de vomit sur la cape du grand blond. Quelqu'un entra dans la salle et vint se mettre en face de leur cabine ouverte. C'était Alec qui leur faisait signe de se lever.

-Frank t'attend pour te donner un nouveau **Portoloin** qui mène à Ste-Mangouste, dit-il à sa collègue.

-D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite, fit-elle après avoir jeté un oeil à Drago.

-Je vous conseille de recourir aux services de cette sorcière, elle est très douée pour aider les gens à passer au travers d'une épreuve difficile, proposa Spellman en lui donnant une carte d'affaire magique.

Malefoy leva un sourcil, pensant qu'il parlait d'utiliser les services d'une agence d'escortes. Il avait tord, c'était une **Psychomage**, l'équivalent d'un psychologue de Moldus. Sa mère en consulte un chaque semaine depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Il plaça la carte dans une de ses poche avec l'intention de la jeter plus tard.

-Est-ce que vous aurez besoin de mon témoignage pour faire enfermer cet enfoiré? fit le grand blond sans pouvoir cacher la rage qu'il ressentait quand il parla.

-Non, le fait qu'il ait utilisé deux sortilèges impardonnables est suffisant. Le **Doloris** sur vous et l'**Imperium** sur son ex-femme, précisa le jeune Auror.

Drago laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, car il aurait voulu mourir si la communauté magique venait à apprendre qu'un homme à réussi à coucher avec lui. Alec adressa un regard compatissant au jeune sorcier et le guida vers son bureau. Son patron discutait avec Hermione.

-Comment va l'ex-femme de l'accusé? s'inquiéta la brunette.

-Elle était contrôlée par son mari depuis deux jours seulement, donc son rétablissement sera rapide. Tonks s'est chargée de la conduire à Ste-Mangouste, expliqua son patron calmement.

-Que fait Nick Boisvert à part changer son apparence avec le **Polynectar**? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-C'est un agent immobilier. Il a avoué être bisexuel, pauvre Malefoy, répondit Frank en jouant avec sa moustache grise.

-Vous ne pourriez pas changer de sujet! cracha le concerné en arrivant.

-Monsieur Gray, seriez-vous assé gentil de venir conclure cette affaire, j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à ma collègue depuis un long moment, dit Alec en souriant.

Le vieux sorcier accepta et rejoignit le grand blond. Comme pour tous leur clients, le coordonnateur des missions lui fit signer les papiers nécessaire, puis il suggéra de boire une **Potion de sommeil** pour éviter de faire des cauchemars. Drago était maintenant libre de partir, sa vie n'étant plus en danger. Il regarda en direction des deux Aurors et son coeur manqua un battement. Spellman montrait une bague qui brillait de mille feu à la lueur du soleil et la brunette se jeta dans ses bras, visiblement folle de joie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Trois jours** s'écoulèrent et Drago était resté à son Manoir, sans mettre le nez dehors. Il avait vidé quelques bouteilles de Wisky pur feu et il devait se résoudre à sortir pour s'en procurer à son bar, puisqu'aucun de ses elfes de maison ne voulaient le faire.

-C'est pour votre bien Monsieur Malefoy, répéta Souky pour la cinquième fois en le fixant de ses gros yeux globuleux.

-C'est ça, ferme-là et retourne faire le ménage! cracha-t-il avant de se rendre au cartier magique.

En vérifiant qu'il avait prit une poignée de Gallions, un petit morceau de carton se retrouva entre ses doigts. Curieux, il le regarda pour voir ce que c'était. "Oh, la carte de la **Psychomage**, comme si j'avais besoin de ça..." se dit-il en sentant sa colère augmenter. Sa première idée fut de la déchirer et de continuer son chemin, mais au point où il en était, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en allant y faire un tour pour passer le temps.

Le grand blond constata en lisant l'adresse, que l'établissement se situait tout près de son bar. Le jeune sorcier **Transplana** à l'endroit indiqué, passa devant la réceptionniste sans dire un mot. En regardant les lettres brodés d'or sur les portes, il chercha le nom mentionné sur la carte. La vieille sorcière de la réception fut bientôt derrière lui.

-Attendez! Vous devez confirmer votre rendez-vous avec une pièce d'identité! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Arrêtez-moi si vous en avez le courage, ricana-t-il en ouvrant la porte qu'il venait juste de trouver.

Karen Ferguson se leva de son siège en fixant alternativement son employé et l'étranger aux yeux gris. Celui-ci approcha doucement en élevant la carte. La sorcière la reconnue aussitôt, car c'était une de celles qu'elle avait offert à Spellman spécialement pour qu'il puisse les donner au gens qui pourrait avoir besoin de ses services.

-Que signifie cette intrusion, j'étais là avant! protesta un sorcier dans la trentaine.

-Nous avions presque terminé de toute façon, vous n'aurez qu'à revenir demain si vous voulez, lui dit gentiment la **Psychomage**.

L'homme suivit la réceptionniste après avoir croisé le regard froid de l'ancient Serpentard. Dès que la porte se referma, la jeune femme fit signe à son nouveau patient de prendre place sur le divant de cuir noir. Il le fit en détaillant la jolie sorcière de 27 ans. Il remarqua en premier sa poitrine généreuse et sa taille fine. Ses long cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres roses. Elle reprit calmement sa place dans son fauteuil en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je me nomme Drago Malefoy et je pense que le plus simple, serait d'effacer les quatres derniers jours de ma mémoire, commença-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas si terrible, racontez-moi tout et je promet que rien de ce que vous dirai ne sortira de cette pièce, continua-t-elle pour l'encourager.

Un court silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le grand blond lui résume l'affaire de l'imposteur. Elle l'écouta sérieusement en analysant le language corporel du jeune sorcier. Elle comprenait son dégoût et sa rage lié aux événements qui le tourmentaient. Karen connaissait aussi la réputation de son père et elle se doutait que Drago avait bien d'autres blessures profondément encré en lui. Son métié de **Psychomage** lui avait apris à ne jamais montré de pitié, car aucun patient ne tolérait ce sentiment.

-J'ai torturé cet enfoiré plusieurs fois depuis... grogna-t-il.

-Vous êtes fou! C'est contre la loi! fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-En rêve uniquement, mais ça compte non? s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

-Oh! Veuillez poursuivre, dit-elle en se sentant soulagée.

-La question est surtout, comment vais-je pouvoir coucher avec une femme s'en imaginer que c'est peut-être encore un cinglé? déclara-t-il nerveusement.

-Combien de chance il y a qu'une telle chose se reproduise? lui fit-elle remarquer en levant un sourcil.

-Très peu, mais je vais quand même avoir un doute au moment de l'acte, répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

-La solution est simple. Apprenez à connaître la sorcière qui vous intéresse en prolongeant la relation sur plusieurs jours avant de conclure dans votre lit, proposa-t-elle.

-Humm, je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix de faire ça à l'avenir, mais j'ai un autre problème avec une brunette. Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant! se plaignit-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à sortir quelque part? demanda Ferguson.

-Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle va se marier! Spellman lui a fait sa demande dans leur bureau au ministère, pas très original si vous voulez mon avis, grogna-t-il.

-Le mieux dans ce cas, est de vous dire qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vous et qu'une jeune femme vous attend ailleur, donc ne désespérez pas, fit-elle gentiment.

-Facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire! Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de leur lancer un sort. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis contenté de boire du Wisky pur feu avec l'espoir de mourir bientôt, avoua-t-il sèchement.

-Vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous à la réception pour revenir me voir, mais pour l'instant j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à voir. Vous devriez vous trouver un passe temps **légal** pour extérioriser votre colère, suggéra-t-elle calmement.

Drago fit un signe affirmatif et se leva. Il eut l'impression d'être plus léger, alors il en conclu que le moment passé avec cette femme lui avait fait du bien. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et Karen lui rendit. En passant devant la réceptionniste, il remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Le grand blond se pencha près d'elle et dit **boo!** à la manière d'un fantôme. Il ricanna en voyant la vieille femme sursauter, puis il sorti avec l'intention d'allé faire un tour à son bar. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Alec lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Il était assis à une table sur la terrasse du petit café... avec Granger.

La brunette se retourna pour regarder qui appelait son collègue. "Malefoy! Il ne m'a même pas salué avant de partir du ministère après notre mission! Quelle impolitesse!" se dit-elle en perdant son sourire. Aucune autre personne n'arrivait à répondre toute sorte de débilité de manière sarcastique comme il semblait le faire avec une étrange facilité. Ses remarques ne la faisait plus souffrir, uniquement lever les yeux au ciel ou rire intérieurement. Hermione devait aussi avouer qu'il avait une intelligence comparable à la sienne et ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait.

-Je vous ai vu sortir de l'immeuble des **Psychomages**, j'en déduis que vous avez décidé de prendre rendez-vous avec Karen, fit le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises en souriant.

-Ont peut dire ça... répliqua-t-il avec un air moqueur.

Drago repensait à la frayeur de la vieille femme qui était à la réception. Cette image mentale l'aidait aussi à résister à l'envie de tuer le joli petit couple qui rayonnait de bonheur juste devant ses yeux. Il se concentra ensuite pour ralentir sa respiration à un rythme normal.

-Prend une chaise! Je suis sur le point de faire ma demande à la jolie sorcière que je fréquente depuis deux ans! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

-Je t'avertis tout de suite Malefoy, si tu l'insultes comme avant, je t'étrangle! fit la jeune Auror sur un ton dur avec un regard menaçant.

-Tu veux dire que... que je la connais... bredouilla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège le plus près, le souffle coupé par la surprise, quand il réalisa que la brunette n'était pas la petite amie de son collègue.

-Oui, elle était à Poudlard dans ma maison et deux autres Gryffondors vont aussi venir, continua-t-elle.

-Ce serait gentil de faire jaillir des étincelles de couleurs rouges avec les autres quand elle aura dit oui, ajouta Spellman en fixant le grand blond les yeux pétillants de joie.

Malefoy fit un signe de tête pour une autre raison. Il le ferait pour célébrer le fait que sa futur épouse n'était pas Granger. Il se foutait carrément de savoir qui était la jeune femme en question. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait de nouveau cet étrange sensation dans la région de l'estomac, comme si des papillons s'y battaient en duel.

Alec avait attendu la conclusion de l'enquête pour dire à Hermione pourquoi il voulait lui parler le soir où son sac était resté au **Dragon Pur Feu**, surtout pour qu'elle reste concentrée sur le travail qu'ils avaient à faire. L'autre jour au ministère, il lui demanda son opinion sur la bague et si elle pensait que sa compagne risquait de dire que c'était trop tôt pour se marier.

-Euh... je ne suis pas très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que Malefoy reste avec nous. Il était un Serpentard, dit-elle soudainement à son collègue.

-Et alors? Vous êtes tous des adultes maintenant, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tes amis et lui se jetent des sorts, fit remarquer Spellman en levant un sourcil.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine, continua-t-elle nerveusement.

-Vous ne saviez pas que c'est très impoli de parler de quelqu'un quand la personne en question est présente? fit le grand blond sarcastiquement. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vous connaissez maintenant la raison pour laquelle Alec avait effacé ses messages sur le cellulaire de Hermione! Vous savez aussi pourquoi ce cinglé en voulait à Malefoy! LOL **Important:** je n'ai rien contre les bisexuels ou les homosexuels, c'était juste pour faire une scène comique avec Drago! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	6. Chapitre 6 Changements

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir! 

**Note:)** Je savais que la plupart d'entre-vous aurais peur que Alec épouse vraiment Hermione! Pauvre Drago, il a eut deux ou trois choc dans le chap 5! LOL (que voulez-vous, j'ai moi-même été répartie dans les Serpentard!) J'ai réaffiché mon chapitre parce que ce foutu site avait enlevé mes tirets avant les dialogues alors maintenant je vais faire ça: «-Bla bla bla!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Syds :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimés le chap 4 et le 5! J'étais moi-même Mdr depuis le début de ma fic en pensant à l'affaire du cinglé au Polynectar:)

**emma.t :** Merci! Oui, je sais que ce n'était pas trop difficile de savoir qui était ces trois Gryffondors, mais Drago ne le sait pas:)

**Arwen-Arweb :** Merci! Et oui, je voulais vous surprendre! LOL Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic, car j'avais peur de votre réaction pour l'affaire du cinglé au Polynectar:)

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire une petite frayeur avec la supposée demande de Spellman à Hermione:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic!

**vicky-j :** Merci! Désolé, mais je n'ai plus le temps de chater avec la composition et la lecture de fics, sans compter les Wallpapers que je fais pour mon site! Ton pire cauchemar va se réaliser, car c'est celle que tu n'aimes pas qui épousera Alec, mais elle n'a pas un gros rôle dans l'histoire.

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Tu sauras très vite qui est l'heureuse élue:) Oui, je continue encore et toujours, tant que j'aurai des reviews pour m'encourager! LOL

**Zillah666 :** Merci! Tu trouves que c'est bien écrit? C'est gentil:) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic!

**lunder :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic:) Oui je continue, grâce à l'encouragement de chaque commentaire de mes lecteurs!

**Mathy :** Merci! Et oui, ce n'était pas trop difficile de deviner qui sont les trois personnes attenduent! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic:)

**ayuluna :** Merci! Ça me rassure que tu ais apprécié le chapitre 5, car j'avais un peu peur de la réaction de mes lectrices à propos de l'affaire du cinglé au Polynectar! LOL

**Stellmaria :** Merci! Et oui, j'ai une imagination débordante, tordue et originale! LOL Ta raison, c'était plutôt évident pour l'heureuse élue, mais la plupart de mes lectrices n'ont pas devinée:) Ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouves ça excellent!

**Sln :** Merci! Et moi je suis Mdr depuis des semaines à cause de l'affaire du cinglé au Polynectar:) J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire la scène aux toilettes! LOL Ouais, c'est parce que le perso de Ben dans Dark Angel a eut beaucoup de bon commentaire qu'ils ont imaginé lui faire un jumeau! C'est une chance pour nous!

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! J'étais Mdr en imaginant l'affaire du cinglé au Polynectar! Et merde, ont ne peut rien te cacher pour l'heureuse élue:)

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Méchante boîte au lettre! LOL Oui, le cinglé au Polynectar est un enfoiré de lui avoir caché sa réelle identité, mais je n'aurais pas eus la joie d'imaginer la tête qu'à fait Drago en apprenant la nouvelle pendant l'interrogatoire! Mdr! T'inquiète pas, lui et Hr seront bientôt ensemble:)

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! J'avais un peu peur des réactions possibles à cause de l'affaire du Polynectar:)

**Mariecool :** Merci! Oui, je continue:) Voici la suite que tu attendais!

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! LOL Je sais que Alec est super, mais elle est destinée à Drago:) Ouais, je sais que ce n'était pas trop dur de deviner qui était les deux Gryffondors!

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Mais non je ne t'en veux pas pour ne pas avoir fait de review pour tous mes chapitres:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé et que tu ais eu autant de réaction en lisant ce chapitre, car c'était voulu! LOL

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Moi aussi j'étais Mdr quand j'ai imaginé l'affaire du cinglé au Polynectar! Je suis contente que tu ais ris autant que moi! LOL

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'idée du cinglé au Polynectar, moi aussi je suis Mdr depuis le début de ma fic en pensant à ça:)

**Thellys :** Merci! Drago a été blessé par le sort de la boule de feu. Ginny ou la Psychomage, tu le sauras très vite:) C'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle qu'il se réveille avec une Drag Queen Mdr!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 6 - Changements**

«-Hermione, Alec, ont arrive! Désolé... nouveau balais... vitrine... retenu notre attention... haleta Ron à bout de souffle.

Harry approuva par un hochement de tête. Ils étaient venus les rejoindre en courant. La brunette, son collègue et d'ancients Gryffondors se réunissaient de temps en temps pour discuter autour d'un repas au restaurant ou pour prendre un verre dans un bar. C'est ainsi que Spellman rencontra celle qui fut rapidement devenue sa petite amie.

«-Ce n'est pas grave les gars, elle n'est toujours pas là, fit Alec qui en souriant largement.

«-Qui est-ce? demanda finalement le jeune Potter en pointant le grand blond.

«-Vous devriez le savoir, puisque Hermione m'a dit que vous étiez à Poudlard en même temps, fit remarquer le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises.

«-Non, c'est pas possible, Malefoy! s'étonna le Survivant.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! cracha le rouquin en prenant sa baguette.

«-**Expelliarmus!** prononça la jeune Auror.

Elle avait rapidement sortie son bout de bois magique de la poche de sa cape et l'avait désarmé facilement. La sorcière le fusilla du regard, sous l'expression étrange des quatres jeune hommes, chacun pour une raison différente. Les passants et les clients du petit café les fixaient visiblement avec inquiétude.

«-Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une blague, **mentit** la brunette pour les rassurer, en forçant ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire.

«-Relax Weasley, je ne suis pas là pour tuer qui que ce soit, fit Drago calmement.

«-Je suis vraiment déçu de ton comportement Ron, il n'est plus comme avant! En plus, tu gâches la joie de mon collègue! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Ne me dit pas que cet ordure est maintenant un ange! grogna le rouquin.

«-Alec, tu veux bien leur expliquer la situation entre Malefoy et nous, sans divulguer tous les détails de l'enquête, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Elle voulais s'éloigner un peu dans le but de se calmer et entraîna le grand blond en lui agrippant le bras. Il n'offrit aucune résistance et la suivit tranquillement. Elle s'arrêta devant la fontaine magique, qui projetait des jets d'eaux multicolores. Hermione le lâcha avant d'allé s'asseoir sur le rebord et il la rejoignit.

«-Merci, murmura-t-elle en replaçant sa baguette dans sa cape.

«-Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait! s'étonna-t-il.

«-Justement, je suis contente que tu n'ais pas perdu ton sang froid pour leur sauter à la gorge ou leur jeter un sort, expliqua-t-elle.

«-C'est simple, j'avais un avantage Hermione, tu m'avais prévenu que des Gryffondors allaient venir, répondit-il à voix basse.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire franchement, sans retenu ni air moqueur. "Oh par Merlin! C'est le sourire le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais vu..." se dit-elle, le souffle coupé. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son malaise grandissant, était aussi le fait qu'il ait utilisé son prénom.

«-Je te propose une trève, pour officialiser nos rapports civilisés, suggéra-t-il sérieusement en lui tendant sa main.

«-C'est d'accord, ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

Ils ressentirent un frisson leur parcourir le dos au contact de leur peau. Les trois autres arrivèrent près d'eux. Harry regarda les mains jointes de Granger et Malefoy, donc ce dernier décida qu'il était préférable de ne plus la toucher. Alec marmonna quelque chose avant de lancer un Gallion dans le bassin de la fontaine magique. Il avait fait un voeux sur sa vie future. Drago se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de faire un commentaire blessant à Ron. Ont aurait dit qu'il mourait d'envie d'y plonger pour récolter les pièces.

«-Nous venons d'apprendre que tu as sauvé Hermione d'une énorme boule de feu, alors nous allons faire un effort pour tolérer ta présence, déclara le jeune Potter.

«-C'est trop gentil de la part du seul et unique Survivant. Je pourrais avoir ton autographe? fit-il sarcastiquement en levant un sourcil.

«-De quoi à l'air le nouveau balais? fit-elle pour détourner la conversation avant qu'une dispute n'éclate.

Son collègue avait comprit l'astuce, donc il ne se priva pas de montrer un véritable intérêt en attendant la réponse. La tentative des deux Aurors fut une réussite, l'atmosphère se détendit et bientôt tous les garçons ne tardèrent pas à argumenter harmonieusement sur le sujet, en laissant de côté leur ancienne rivalité. Ils devinrent tous silencieux quand deux petits bras enlacèrent Alec par derrière. Il se retourna et tout le monde reconnu Ginny Weasley.

«-Bonjour ma belle! s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises.

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de lui donner un rapide baiser, puis la rouquine salua ses amis Gryffondors. En regardant le grand blond, elle fronça les sourcils et son expression laissait croire que son visage lui était familier, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait vu. Hermione décida de lui cacher sa réelle identité pour l'instant.

«-Je te présente Derrick Gray, c'est le cousin de mon patron. Derrick, voici Ginny Weasley, une sorcière que j'ai rencontré à Poudlard, **mentit** la brunette.

«-Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, fit Malefoy d'une voix sensuelle pour jouer le jeu.

«-Et si ont en venait à la raison de notre présence ici? s'impatienta Ron qui n'aimait pas la façon dont Drago regardait sa soeur.

La jeune femme rousse dévisagea son frère, pendant que Spellman était devenu tellement nerveux qu'il dû essuyer les paumes de ses mains plusieurs fois avant d'attirer sa petite amie à lui. Il mit un genoux par terre et sorti une petite boîte de velour noir d'une de ses poche. Granger fut la première à prendre sa baguette, rapidement imitée par les autres.

«-Miss Ginevra Weasley, voulez-vous faire de moi le plus heureux sorcier de sang-mêlé en m'épousant? fit-il les yeux pétillants.

«-Oh! Bien sûr que je veux! Oui, oui, oui! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Des larmes de joies coulaient sur les joues des futurs mariés, tandis que leurs amis faisaient jaillir des étincelles rouges avec leur bout de bois magique. Alec lui enfila la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser passionnément, sous le regard amusé ou ému des autres.

«-Si je comprend bien, ils étaient tous au courant? réalisa soudainement Ginny.

«-Euh... tu me pardonnes? fit Spellman en affichant une moue irrésistible.

«-Oui, mais j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes le poste dans le département de mon père. Ça m'inquiète quand tu t'occupes de toutes ces missions dangereuses, dit-elle.

«-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle! répondit immédiatement Alec avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

«-Je crois que vous seriez mieux d'allé **célébrer** dans un endroit plus intime, fit Drago en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

Les deux sorcières rougirent, tandis que Ron et Harry semblaient dérangés par des images mentales particulièrement osées. Il marmonnèrent quelque chose avant de s'éloigner. Le couple fit un signe de la main au grand blond et à la brunette avant de **Transplaner**.

«-J'espère que tu n'es pas en colère pour le mensonge sur ton nom, c'est juste que j'avais peur de la troubler, avoua Hermione la tête basse.

«-J'avais compris, je ne suis pas idiot, fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

«-Je n'en reviens pas, Alec ne travaillera plus avec moi... lâcha-t-elle tristement.

«-Je suis certain qu'il y a des tonnes de petits nouveaux qui souhaiteraient être formés par toi! dit-il pour la réconforter.

«-Tu crois? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Drago se contenta de sourire et la racompagna au ministère. Il monta même jusqu'à son bureau, prétexant vouloir s'excuser à son supérieur pour son départ précipité après la conclusion de l'enquête. Elle resta seule dans la pièce pendant un quart d'heure. Elle avait regardé chaque photo de Spellman. En retournant à sa chaise, elle fixa celle qui avait été prise par Tonks pour immortaliser l'expression de la brunette après qu'elle ait résolu sa première affaire. Alec était à ses côtés et il la fixait avec un large sourire.

«-Miss Granger, il ne faut pas pleurer voyons, commença Frank en arrivant avec le grand blond.

«-Oh euh... j'avais un cil dans l'oeil, **mentit** la jeune femme avant d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas eut conscience de verser.

«-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous! Monsieur Malefoy vient de m'apprendre que Spellman allait partir pour un autre département et il a aussi posé sa candidature pour le remplacer! fit son patron en souriant.

«-Quoi! Il n'a pas les qualités requises, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Au contraire, il a l'avantage de connaître la magie noire et pourra ainsi arrêter plus facilement ceux qui l'utilise. Ce sera plus facile pour lui d'imaginer quel sort interdit ils ont performé, continua Monsieur Gray.

Le coordonnateur des missions ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Drago et la jeune Granger ferma presque les yeux en anticipant une violente réation de son ancient ennemi. Elle fut grandement étonnée de le voir sourire et passer sa main sur sa tête pour remettre calmement de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. "Si je n'avais pas l'intention de faire bonne impression devant Hermione, j'arracherais volontier la tête de ce vieux fou..." se dit-il en serrant les dents. La sorcière avala difficilement, car il avait l'air encore plus sexy avec les cheveux légèrement en bataille.

«-Comme pour tout ceux qui veulent devenir Auror, je le prend à l'essais pour un mois, donc si vous n'avez plus d'objection, rendez-vous à cette adresse, le propriétaire vous expliquera la situation, termina-t-il en donnant un morceau de parchemin à Malefoy.

«-Pourquoi es-tu soudainement attiré par la même carrière que moi? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

«-Principalement parce ça me semble exitant comme travail et que je m'ennuis à mon bar, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et sortie du bureau. Il s'empressa de la suivre jusque dans l'ascenseur sans dire un mot. Ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil où ils reprirent leur baguette. Elle mémorisa les informations inscrites sur le bout de parchemin que Frank lui avait donné, puis sans perdre une seconde de plus, ils **Transplanèrent** au lieu situé dans un cartier magique.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

«-Ce n'est pas très original comme nom pour un Hôtel, le **Magicolit**. Les lits font quelque chose de magique? Humm, à moin que ça signifie Magique au Lit! s'exclama le grand blond avec un sourire pervers.

«-Franchement! Éteind ton moulin à parole et laisse-moi faire la conversation. Tu es supposés regarder et apprendre pour l'instant, fit-elle sérieusement avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

«-Je sens que ce sera plus amusant que je le croyais, mumura Drago pour lui-même avant de la rejoindre à la réception.

«-Nous sommes les Aurors envoyé par Frank Gray, déclara-t-elle calmement.

«-Monsieur Henderson, ils sont là! cria presque le jeune sorcier derrière le comptoir.

Un homme dans la quarantaine ne tarda pas à venir les accueillir. Il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sur sa robe de sorcier de couleur émeraude, un badge alternait deux mots: "Bienvenue!" et "Gérant". Il les dévisagea un moment, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi le ministère permettait à de si jeune sorcier d'enquêter.

«-Nous avons été les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard il y a 5 ans à la fin de nos études, précisa Drago en bombant le torse.

«-Euh... très bien, suivez-moi, fit l'homme en se sentant mal.

«-Quelle est la nature du problème? l'interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

«-Un elfe de maison est venu me prévenir qu'une femme était attachée sur son lit, commença-t-il.

«-Dans quel état est-elle? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Je n'en suis pas encore certain, l'elfe l'a libéré des cordes et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas blessée, il est venu me voir. J'ai envoyé un de mes employé prévenir le ministère et je suis monté la retrouver. Elle n'a pas voulu me parler et n'a fait que pleurer, continua-t-il nerveusement.

«-Qui peut entrer dans les chambres? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Les clients reçoivent une carte magique pour entrer dans leur chambre. Le préposé à la réception l'active après le paiment. À part moi, seul le propriétaire de l'immeuble possède un double des cartes, précisa-t-il.

«-Comment se fait la maintenance des lieux? questionna-t-elle.

«-Les elfes ont le pouvoir d'aller partout pour faire le ménage et la cuisine, sans avoir besoin de carte magique, expliqua-t-il.

Le gérant s'arrêta devant la porte numéro 13 en cherchant la bonne carte d'une main tremblante dans sa petite boîte en bois où il les rangeaient. Hermione prit sa baguette, par mesure de sécurité, pour être prête à toute éventualitée. Elle jeta un oeil à Drago et constata qu'il avait l'air parfaitement calme et affichait même un sourire en coin, comme s'il s'amusait. Un déclic la fit sursauter, donc elle se tourna et vit la porte s'ouvrir de l'intérieur pour laisser voir un elfe de maison.

«-Baisser votre arme Miss, c'est moi qui ait aidé la sorcière. Je suis resté près d'elle pour la surveiller, couina la petite créature.

«-C'était très gentil de ta part, fit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

«-Tu pourrais peut-être lui donner une médaille? fit le grand blond sarcastiquement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, d'où les sanglots provenaient. La première chose que vit la brunette, fut les éraflures et les bleus causé par les cordes à la hauteur de ses poignets, donc elle s'empressa de la guérir avec un sort. La cliente releva la tête. C'était une belle femme de 30 ans à la longue chevelure rousse et aux yeux verts.

«-Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes des Aurors et nous aimerions savoir si vous connaissez la personne qui vous a fait du mal, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

«-Mon nom est... Susan Connelly. Une sorcière... m'a menacée. Comment est-elle... entrée? parvint-elle à dire difficilement entre ses pleurs.

«-Buvez-ça, vous vous sentirez mieux très vite, fit la brunette en lui tendant une fiole qui provenait de son sac magique.

«-Cette mystérieuse femme a probablement utilisé un sort pour détruire, puis réparer la porte, suggéra Malefoy.

«-Impossible, car ceci est un Hôtel 5 étoiles, fit remarquer Monsieur Henderson.

«-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, je n'ai jamais eu le **plaisir** de séjourner dans un de ces établissements, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi? cracha le gérant à l'attention de Granger.

«-Non, pardonnez-le, il a grandi dans un Manoir, dit-elle précipitamment.

Même si elle avait envie de le tuer pour son impolitesse, Hermione lui résuma rapidement les particularitées des immeubles 5 étoiles. Ils sont hautement sécurisés et ont ne peut pas y **Transplaner** exepté à l'entrée. Ils ont des sortilèges de protection, d'insonorisation et aucune porte, mur ou meuble ne peuvent être endomagés physiquement ou magicalement.

«-Je pense que je sais ce qu'elle a fait. Il existe un sortilège de magie noire pour transformer, par exemple, la porte en un liquide pour pouvoir la traverser, dit Drago.

Le grand blond les regardait alternativement avec un sérieux surprenant. Sa collègue et Monsieur Henderson le fixèrent en écarquillant les yeux, car ils n'auraient jamais imaginé cette option. Miss Connelly se leva et marcha calmement vers eux.

«-C'est possible, je n'ai rien vu, car je dormais. Vous semblez très brillant jeune homme. Êtes-vous parent avec Lucius Malefoy? dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revert de la main.

«-Oui, mais je ne suis pas comme mon père, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

«-Dommage, j'ai un faible pour les **méchants garçons**. Madame White est venu me prévenir de quitter son mari, car il la trompe avec moi, fit-elle avec une pointe de déçeption dans la voix.

«-Vous avez eu une aventure avec Damon White! Celui qui approche de la cinquantaine, qui a les yeux bleus pâles et les cheveux noirs grisonnant! s'exclama la jeune Auror.

«-Oui, c'est bien mon **Démon** préféré, roucoula Susan.

«-Cet homme a été le principal suspect dans une précédente enquête sur le trafic de livres de magie noire, précisa Hermione.

«-Je l'ai rencontrée dans l'allée des embrumes sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est là qu'il vend sa collection illégale, continua Miss Connelly.

«-Accepteriez-vous de témoigner? fit la brunette avec espoir.

«-Non jamais! Il a beaucoup de contact haut placé, il m'a avoué que c'est ce qui l'a sauvé lors de sa première accusation. Je ne veux pas non plus porter plainte pour l'agression de sa femme, dit-elle fermement.

«-Je respecterai votre décision, mais si vous changer d'avis, contactez-moi, dit Granger en lui donnant sa carte magique.

«-Ni compter pas trop, mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais me trouver un homme plus jeune, fit Susan en s'approchant pour caresser tendrement la joue du grand blond qui n'afficha aucune expression.

«-Bon, je crois que nous ferions mieux de vous laisser vous reposer, déclara Hermione.

«-Merci de vous être déplacés, fit le gérant avant de serrer la main des deux Aurors.

Miss Connelly les remercièrent tous, incluant l'elfe qui avait gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps. Monsieur Henderson racompagna Drago et Hermione à l'entrée, puis il les regarda **Transplaner**. Ils arrivèrent près du ministère et montèrent à leur bureau. Elle lui montra comment faire un rapport en précisant qu'il devait toujours inscrire les Formules, Potions ou objets magiques utilisé pendant l'enquête. Le moment de rentrée chez eux arriva peu de temps après et Malefoy apparu avec elle à l'accueil de son appartement.

«-Ça ira, je connais le chemin, dit-elle sèchement.

«-Avoue que tu t'es amusée avec moi aujourd'hui et j'ai cru perçevoir de la jalousie dans ta voix quand Connelly m'a touché, murmura-t-il doucement.

«-Tu dis n'importe quoi! cracha-t-elle en marchant vers l'ascenseur.

«-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère? Ont dit que la vérité choque, continua-t-il en la rejoignant avant que les portes ne se fermes.

La brunette ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La chaleur de son estomac augmentait à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant une minute, puis d'un mouvement commun, ils unirent leurs lèvres, d'abord timidement puis passionnément. Drago enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour presser son corps contre le sien. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir. En arrivant au deuxième étage, elle se sépara de lui et se rendi dans le couloir.

«-Euh... je dois rentrer... quelqu'un m'attend... bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

«-Pardon! Qui est-ce? Potter, Weasley ou peut-être Spellman? demanda-t-il furieusement.

«-Non, il a été a Poudlard, mais je ne crois pas que tu le connaisse. Son prénom commence par un **P** fit-elle mystérieusement avec le sourire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'espère que vous saviez que le vrai nom de Ginny est Ginevra! (J.K.R. l'a confirmé sur son site) Je trouve que le titre était très approprié, car il y a eut beaucoup de Changements dans ce chapite! LOL Qui est ce personnage (et il est de J.K.R) dont elle parle à la fin? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	7. Chapitre 7 Évolution

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Raison du retard: **une pièce de mon ordi a brisé et j'ai dû la remplacer avant de pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau... grrrr. J'ai passé une semaine sans ordi, c'est l'enfer!** En plus, ce maudit site n'a plus l'air d'accepter les tirets avant les dialogues, alors maintenant je ferai ça: «-Bla, bla, bla! Pour ceux et celles qui aime **Alec Spellman** (ont le reverra encore un peu dans cette fic) j'envisage de faire un **OneShot ou une MiniFic** avec lui et Hermione! (catégorie Romance et autre chose) Dites-moi si ça vous plairait!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Oui, tu as bien deviné pour le mystérieux perso! LOL 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Et oui, c'est lui qui l'attend dans son appartement:) C'est bizarre que le site ait effacé une de tes fics. J'envois mes Aurors faire une enquête! LOL 

**XCATS :** Merci! Tu as tout compris pour le mystérieux P! LOL 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Ont va revoir le beau Alec :) mais j'envisage de faire un OneShot avec lui et Hermione! 

**Arwen-Arweb :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Tu vas le savoir très vite qui c'est:) 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'ils s'embrassent! LOL Tu verras qui est le mystérieux P! 

**vicky-j :** Merci! J'ai dis qu'il était à Poudlard, donc ce n'est pas une fille! Tu verras:) 

**lunder :** Merci! Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas le savoir très vite qui est ce mystérieux P! 

**ayuluna :** Merci! Et oui, tu as parfaitement raison pour le mystérieux P! Leur relation va vite évoluer:) 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Non ce n'est pas une fille j'ai dis qu'il était à Poudlard! Tu verras! LOL 

**Stellmaria :** Merci! Ont reverra Alec de temps en temps, moi aussi je l'aime bien:) Oui, j'avoue que Susan est bizarre, mais pas autant que le cinglé au Polynectar! LOL 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que j'écris bien! 

**emma.t :** Merci! Tu vas vite savoir qui est ce mystérieux P et leur relation va évoluer dans Ce chapitre:) 

**Mathy :** Merci! Je suis retourner sur le site officiel de J.K.R pour être certaine de l'orthographe du vrai nom de Ginny et je l'ai rajouté sur mon site! Oui, j'ai ris en écrivant le numéro 13 pour la chambre de la femme! 

**Melantha-Mond :** Merci! Tout le monde pensait que Ginny était le diminutif de Virginia, mais l'auteur l'a confirmé sur son site officiel. Je suis étonnée que tu aimes ma fic puisque tu sembles préférer les slash! 

**ari :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'idée des Hôtel Magique, tu es la première à me le dire:) 

**Zillah666 :** Merci! Tu avais hâte à Jeudi pour ma fic même si ça voulait dire le retour en classe? C'est tout un compliment! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé Vampires à Poudlard! 

**Lady Celena :** Merci! J'ai pas bien compris... tu veus savoir si Drago porte des souliers noirs dans ma fic? 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'ils s'embrassent:) Tu vas vite savoir qui est ce mystérieux P! 

**Alisa Adams :** Merci! tu as raison pour le mystérieux personnage, mais Drago ne le sait pas! LOL 

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Oui, c'est bien lui qui attend Hermione, mais Drago n'en a aucune idée:) 

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merci! Et oui, tu as raison pour le mystérieux P! LOL Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir deviné, mais ce qui est drôle, c'est que Drago n'en a aucune idée:) 

**Thellys :** Merci! Tu as misé dans le mile! C'est bien lui qui attend Hermione! LOL Je me suis dis que Ginny n'avait pas passé son temps à détailler Drago et en plus d'avoir vieilli, il n'affiche pas son éternel sourire en coin. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que Malefoy soit avec eux! 

**titi-anaelle-malfoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic:) 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le prénom de Ginny! LOL La plupart de mes lecteurs l'ont deviné! Le plus important, c'est que Drago ne le sait pas! LOL 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! LOL Tu apprendras très vite qui est ce mystérieux personnage:) 

**Syds :** Merci! Je suis agréablement surprise que tu sois le premier à me faire une review pour le Chap 6:) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les changements qui se sont produit dans leur vie. Non, ce n'est pas Percy! LOL Tu vas le savoir très vite! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 7 - Évolution**

Hermione murmura le mot de passe pour entrer dans son appartement. Elle éclata de rire en repensant à l'expression du grand blond lorsqu'il se demandait qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui l'attendait. Le gardien de sa porte se tourna vers l'intérieur pour lui parler.

«-Le jeune homme qui était en votre compagnie insiste pour vous voir, je vous épargne les mots exacts qu'il a utilisé, déclara Odin.

«-C'est mon nouveau collègue, tu peux lui ouvrir le passage, répondit-elle en souriant.

«-Où est-il? cracha Drago en mettant le pied dans la pièce.

«-Ça va, laisse-nous seuls, dit-elle au sorcier du portrait pour le rassurer.

«-Où se cache Monsieur P! continua-t-il en serrant les poings.

«-Il est quelque part, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait dit ça comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, ce qui enragea d'avantage Malefoy. La brunette ricana quand il se mit à vérifier chaque recoint en fulminant. Elle décida de s'asseoir dans le salon et son chat vint bientôt la rejoindre en sautant sur ses genoux.

«-Je n'ai trouvé personne! grogna l'ancient Serpentard en arrivant quelques minutes plus tard.

«-Drago, je te présente Pattenrond, c'est mon animal depuis ma troixième année à Poudlard, lâcha-t-elle d'un air décontracté en fixant ses yeux gris.

«-Pourquoi m'as-tu fais croire que c'était un sorcier! demanda-t-il sèchement.

«-Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai seulement dit qu'il était à la même école que nous, ça ne veux pas nécessairement dire qu'il avait des cours, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune sorcier commença à comprendre son petit jeu. Elle avait voulu le rendre jaloux et il était immédiatement tombé dans le piège. Il se calma rapidement, soupira et alla s'installer à côté d'elle. Il prit le félin de couleur orange et le plaça sur ses cuisses, sous le regard étrange de la jeune femme.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas **jaloux** au point d'avoir envie de lui broyer les os, fit-il sarcastiquement.

Le grand blond caressa le dos du chat et le gratta derrière les oreilles, augmentant ses ronronnements à chaque seconde. "Il ne crache pas après lui! Vraiment surprenant! C'est bon signe, car ça signifie qu'il a confiance en Drago..." pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Avant d'entreprendre une relation sérieuse avec un homme, il devait toujours passer le test avec Pattenrond, pour voir s'il avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions envers elle.

«-Est-ce que tu veux manger ici avec moi? proposa-t-elle.

«-Tu as des elfes de maison? Où sont-ils cachés? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Bien sûr que non! Je fais la cuisine toute seule en utilisant ma baguette, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Humm, probablement parce que les Moldus sont moin...

«-Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire! le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Dans ce cas, je préfère me taire, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-C'est juste que la manière des sorciers est beaucoup plus rapide et que ça convient mieux à mon horaire chargé, expliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Hermione sortie sa baguette de sa cape et accrocha le vêtement à l'un des crochet près de la porte d'entrée. Drago vint la rejoindre et l'imita, puis il la suivit dans la cuisine. La pièce était décorée simplement, dans les tons de blanc, noir et argent. Elle commença par mettre de la nourriture dans le bol de Pattenrond qui arriva à toute vitesse.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

«-Je te laisse décider, je ne suis pas difficile, répondit-il honnêtement.

«-D'accord, ce sera du ragoût. Fait comme chez toi, déclara-t-elle.

«-À vos ordres Madame, fit-il à la blague avant d'allé s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Drago se tourna vers elle, posa son coude sur la table pour maintenir sa tête dans sa main. Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé quand elle modifia sa bague en un élastique pour s'attacher les cheveux. Ce geste pourtant simple, procura au grand blond des frissons dans tout le corps. Pour se changer les idées, il se mit à fixer le chat. L'animal avalait rapidement son pâté comme s'il avait peur de se le faire voler.

«-Si tu veux du vin, il y en a juste là, fit-elle en pointant un porte-bouteilles de métal.

Malefoy sauta sur ses pieds et alla faire son choix sans se vanter qu'il en avait beaucoup plus et de meilleur qualité au Manoir. Il se servit de sa baguette pour faire venir vers lui deux verres, provenant de quelque part dans la cuisine, pour ensuite lancer un sort à la bouteille pour qu'elle les remplissent. Il remarqua ensuite que la jeune femme semblait l'empêcher de voir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui l'intrigua.

«-Essais-tu d'y ajouter du poison ou peut-être une Potion? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

«-Non! Je voulais juste cacher... la **Fleur perpétuelle** que tu m'as offerte... bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

«-Ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en sois pas débarrassé, fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Cette rose blanche restera belle pendant 100 ans, je n'allais quand même pas la mettre à la poubelle sous prétexte que tu l'avais acheté pour jouer le jeu du parfait petite couple pendant ma mission, déclara-t-elle.

Le grand blond fit un sourire en coin avant qu'elle le contourne pour s'approcher de la table. D'un coup de baguette, les assiettes et les ustensiles arrivèrent et se mirent en place. La jeune femme retourna devant son chaudron, sous l'oeil attentif de Drago. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était près.

«-**Wingardium leviosa!** prononça-t-elle pour faire léviter le chaudron jusqu'à la table.

«-Permet-moi de servir, dit-il en lui tenant sa chaise galamant.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé quand il fit une formule pour commander les mouvement de la louche pour verser le ragoût dans leur assiette. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir devant elle de l'autre côté de la table. La jeune Auror enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux pour laisser ses boucles brunes retomber et encadrer joliment son visage. Elle lui redonna sa forme originelle et remit sa bague à son doigt.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement en se jetant des regards et des sourires. Ils étaient tout les deux craintifs par rapport à l'évolution de leur relation. Pour Malefoy c'était une première fois, car il n'avait jamais fréquenté une femme à long terme. Ses précédentes conquêtes passaient généralement la nuit à son Manoir et il leur ordonnait de partir au matin. Granger se demandait s'il en valait la peine, mais quand elle repensa à la réaction qu'avait eut Pattenrond, ses doutes disparurent rapidement.

«-C'était délicieux! s'exclama-t-il après avoir terminé de manger.

«-Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé, répondit-elle avant de vider la table d'un coup de baguette.

«-Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il en espérant qu'elle le retienne.

«-Il est tard, tu serais mieux de rester, mais seulement pour dormir, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

«-Si tu insistes... acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il n'avait toujours pas touché de femme depuis la fin de l'enquête, donc il n'allait pas refuser le moindre contact physique. Même s'il mourait d'envie de lui sauter dessus, il respecterait son choix. Ils discutèrent un peu avant d'allé dans la chambre à coucher. Elle utilisa un sort pour changer ses vêtements pour sa nuisette pendant qu'il enlevait les siens pour ne garder que son boxer noir.

«-C'est grâce au Quidditch, dit-il fièrement.

«-Humm... euh... intéressant... bredouilla-t-elle sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux de son torse musclé en rougissant d'avantage.

Drago ricana en la voyant entrer sous les couvertures, visiblement embarrassée. Il la rejoignit et ne se gêna pas pour l'enlacer en laissant reposer une de ses main sur le ventre de la brunette. Il caressa légèrement le tissu rouge de sa nuisette de satin et il se rendit compte qu'elle ne disait rien, car elle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Il l'écouta respirer pendant un long moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par l'arôme du café. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit en quelques secondes et elle devina que c'était Drago qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner puisqu'il n'était plus dans le lit. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps quand l'image du jeune homme portant uniquement son boxer, lui revint en tête. Elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits et s'habilla avant de passer à la salle de bain.

«-Te voilà enfin! fit-il avec un sourire en coin quand elle entra dans la cuisine.

«-Tu sais faire à manger! s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Je me suis levé tôt et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire en attendant les vêtements que j'ai fais venir de mon Manoir, expliqua-t-il en désignant sa tenue.

Elle le regarda de la tête au pied. Il portait un beau costume bleu marin avec ses bottes en peau de dragon. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour réclamer un baiser qu'elle lui donna sans hésitation. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et ils dégustèrent les crêpes faites par Malefoy.

«-Tu te débrouilles mieux que je le croyais avec une baguette, commenta la jeune femme.

«-Tu devrais voir ce que je peux faire avec mon **autre baguette**, fit-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Pervers! Tu vas me couper l'appétit! s'indigna-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Le grand blond ricana et elle l'imita quelques instants plus tard, car maintenant ce genre de remarque déplacé l'amusait. Après le repas, il s'occupa de faire disparaître ce qu'il y avait sur la table, puis ils se rendirent à l'entrée où il lui attacha sa cape avant de mettre la sienne. Odin leur ouvrit la porte, donc ils le saluèrent avant de descendre à l'accueil pour **Transplaner** près du ministère. Ils furent bientôt à leur bureau et la jeune Auror fut heureuse d'y voir une silouette familière.

«-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, ça c'est décidé très vite, fit Alec nerveusement.

«-Non idiot! Je suis très contente pour toi! s'exclama-t-elle en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

«-Tu me rassures, j'avais peur que tu sois furieuse contre moi, continua-t-il en soupirant de soulagement.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? demanda Malefoy, ce qui eut pour effet de les séparer comme il l'avait souhaité pendant qu'il serrait les poings.

«-Je suis venu prendre mes affaires et j'espérais aussi être présent pour les entrevus des postulants qui veulent prendre ma place, expliqua-t-il immédiatement.

«-C'est moi son nouveau collègue, répondit Drago en approchant.

«-Ha bon... dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien vous parler en privé, fit Spellman sérieusement.

«-Je vous donne cinq minutes, mais n'en profitez pas pour vous disputez! répliqua-t-elle en les regardant alternativement avant de sortir de la pièce.

«-Hermione est comme une soeur pour moi et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je te retrouverai pour te le faire payer, menaça le sorcier aux yeux turquoises.

«-Tu m'impressionnes Spellman, je ne pensais pas que tu avais un côté noir, fit le grand blond avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Je suis très sérieux! Protège-la ou abandonne cet emploi, insista Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir tranquille. Elle me fait découvrir des sentiments nouveaux et j'ai réalisé qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi aussi, déclara le grand blond calmement.

«-Est-ce que vous êtes devenus... un couple, l'interrogea-t-il curieusement en hésitant légèrement.

«-Pas officiellement, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Drago en souriant.

«-Ne la fait pas souffir, sinon je te ferai trois fois pire, termina-t-il en sortant.

Les boîtes qui contenaient ses effets personnels le suivirent en flottant derrière lui. Alec n'était pas surprit de l'évolution entre eux. Même un aveugle aurait remarqué l'étrange complicité qu'ils dégageaient à travers les répliques sarcastiques qu'ils échangeaient.

«-Alors, vous êtes toujours vivant? blagua-t-elle avant de voir que Spellman n'était plus présent.

«-C'est vraiment un très **gentil** sorcier, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes baguarrés! s'énerva-t-elle.

«-Non, rassure-toi, nous n'avons eus qu'une discussion entre adultes civilisés, déclara-t-il calmement, même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Hermione leva un sourcil en affichant un air peu convaincu, mais elle n'insista pas pour connaître les détails. Le coordonnateur des missions vint bientôt dans leur bureau pour leur confier une nouvelle affaire. Ce n'était qu'un déli mineur, un vol avait été comit dans une boutique magique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le grand blond s'ennuyait visiblement à mourir, mais à la grande surprise de la brunette il ne fit aucune remarque désagréable. Après avoir fait un rapport, ils saluèrent le commerçant et sortirent. Un sorcier passa près d'eux et il siffla en fixant le corps de la jeune femme.

«-Tu ferais mieux d'allé baver plus loin avant que je me fâche, grogna Malefoy en prenant possessivement la main de Granger.

«-Il n'a presque rien fait, calme-toi! ricana-t-elle.

«-Allons faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott, proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

«-Tu cherches à me prendre par les sentiments? fit-elle en souriant.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas protesté, il la traîna jusqu'à la librairie. Le jeune homme ne fut pas du tout surprit que les employés s'adressent à elle par son nom. Il était certain qu'elle y venait encore plus souvent depuis la fin de leur études à Poudlard. Elle le guida jusqu'à la section des romans écris par des sorciers et sorcières.

«-J'adore les Romance avec de l'action, du suspence et de l'humour! s'exclama-t-elle avec les yeux pétillants de joie.

«-Fait ton choix, je te le paye, répondit-il immédiatement.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant lire les titres et les résumés en gloussant comme une gamine de cinq ans. La jeune Auror mit environ un quart d'heure pour faire son choix. Comme promit, il prit quelques Gallions d'une de ses poche et régla la note à la caisse.

«-Merci Drago. **Reducto!** fit-elle avec sa baguette pour réduire la taille du livre avant de le mettre dans son sac.

«-Ça m'a fait plaisir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite le prit par surprise. Elle avança lentement vers lui, agrippa sa cravatte et la tira pour l'obliger à se pencher en avant. Hermione l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était du genre à se livrer à des démonstrations affectives en public. Quand elle mit fin au baiser, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'en fut pas capable. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Trois jours** s'écoulèrent durant lesquels ils n'eurent que de petites enquêtes. Par contre, leur relation amoureuse se développait lentement mais sûrement. Drago avait passé toutes les nuits avec elle, sans aller plus loin pour l'instant. En mettant le pied dans l'appartement, ils enlevèrent leur cape et Malefoy la plaqua au mur pour l'embrasser fougeusement. Elle fut d'abord surprise, mais répondit au baiser.

«-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi Hermione! fit-il d'une voix sensuelle quelques minutes plus tard.

«-C'est sûrement juste parce que tu es en manque, répliqua-t-elle à moitié sérieuse.

«-Non! Quand l'obsédée de l'hôtel **Magicolit** m'a touché la joue je n'ai pas ressenti d'excitation, je la sens uniquement avec toi, continua-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Il avait tellement l'air sincère que son coeur sembla arrêter de battre durant trois secondes. La brunette se pressa contre lui et caressa ses fesses. Il gémit avant de capturer ses lèvres pour lui donner un autre baiser langoureux. Il prit sa taille et la souleva. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de lui en plaçant ses mains derrières son cou. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre en faisant de grandes enjambées.

«-Ont ne devraient pas manger quelque chose avant? dit-elle sans grande conviction.

«-J'ai faim d'autre chose! roucoula-t-il en déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

Elle ricana avant de déboutonner la chemise noire de Drago pour la faire glisser en caressant ses épaules et ses bras musclés au passage. Il fit la même chose avec la blouse de la jeune femme, lui procurant de doux frissons de plaisirs. Elle dû tirer fortement sur ses bottes en peau de dragon pour l'en débarrasser, tandis qu'elle retira ses souliers d'un simple coup de pied. Ils s'enlevèrent mutuellement leur pantalon pour se retrouver finalement en sous-vêtements.

«-Est-ce que c'est pour moi que tu as mis ces dessous en satin vert? demanda-t-il mi-curieux, mi-moqueur.

«-Non, c'était pour faire plaisir à Pattenrond! blagua-t-elle.

«-Tu veux dire que ce matin en t'habillant, tu avais déjà prévu **approfondir** notre relation en revenant ici? l'interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-C'est possible... répondit-elle sensuellement en le poussant sur le lit.

«-Oh! La tigresse en toi se réveille, j'adore ça! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le rejoindre sur le matelas. Elle commença par caresser tout son corps en déposant des baisers un peu partout. Quand elle passa ses doigts sur l'entre-jambe du sorcier il gémit aussitôt et la retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il parcouru lui aussi le corps de la brunette avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Leur désir monta rapidement et ils enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qui leur restaient. Il se repositionna pour lécher son intimitée pendant de longue minutes, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir.

«-Ne m'en veut pas si je te pose cette question... Es-tu vierge? murmura-t-il en revenant à la hauteur de son visage.

«-Non, je ne suis plus une petite fille innocente, répondit-elle en souriant.

«-J'avais cru remarquer à cause de l'assurance que tu dégages, expliqua-t-il.

Malefoy s'étira pour prendre sa baguette sur la table de nuit et performa le sort de contraception. Il la replaça et embrassa Hermione de nouveau. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour signaler qu'il était temps de conclure. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et entra en elle, ce qui eut pour effet de produire deux gémissements de plaisirs au même moment.

Granger caressa son dos d'une main et de l'autre elle agrippa sa chevelure blonde. Il posa les siennes sur les hanches de son amante en débutant les va-et-vient. Les sons qu'elle laissait échapper de sa gorge l'excitait encore plus, mais il se concentra pour ne pas se déverser en elle trop vite. Drago réalisa qu'il voulait qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme, tandis qu'il se foutait des autres sorcières qui étaient passé dans son lit.

Malefoy avait toujours pensé à son propre plaisir, sans se préoccupper de ces femmes, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione était différent. Ils s'embrassaient entre deux gémissements et ils se regardaient dans les yeux quand ils arrivaient tous les deux à les garder ouverts. Quelques instants plus tard, le corps de la jeune femme trembla et elle cria le prénom de son amoureux quand ce fut l'extase. Il l'imita dans les secondes qui suivirent, puis il roula à côté d'elle.

«-Alors... comment c'était... haleta le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle.

«-Très... bien... parvint-elle à répondre.

Ils se reposèrent quelques minutes avant de recommencer deux autres fois. Ils étaient épuisés, mais leur estomac réclamait maintenant de la nourriture. Ils enfilèrent quelques vêtements et se rendirent à la cuisine. La brunette prépara vite fait des pâtes avec de la sauce qu'elle gardait congelé. Ils avalèrent le tout en se régalant silencieusement.

Le couple retourna au lit et ils s'endormirent aussitôt que leur tête touchèrent les oreillers. Au matin, Drago se réveilla et découvrit qu'il était seul. Il se leva, s'habilla et en passant devant la salle de bain, il entendit Hermione pleurer. La porte n'étant pas complètement fermée, donc il jeta un oeil dans la pièce. Elle était assise sur le bord du bain, la tête dans les mains et les épaules tremblantes en rythme avec ses sanglots. Il serra les dents et décida de ne rien dire pour rentrer tout de suite à son Manoir. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? **J'ai aussi ajouté sur mon site, des Wallpapers fais avec des Manips de Tom Felton et Emma Watson** et deux autres fais avec des dessins fais à la main:) Pourquoi pleurait-elle et pourquoi Drago est-il parti? Vous le saurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	8. Chapitre 8 Ensorcelés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Humm, les Reviews ont diminué de moitié, est-ce que vous avez lu le chapitre 7? Je n'avais pourtant qu'une journée de retard à cause de mon Ordi? C'est un chapitre capital pour la relation de nos deux héros!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Lady Celena :** Merci! Je ne connais pas ce film... Drago porte des bottes en peau de dragon:) 

**marilla-chan :** Merci! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, tu sauras très vite pourquoi elle pleurait! 

**babydior100 :** Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise:) 

**ari :** Merci! Tu vas vite voir pourquoi elle pleurait! Et oui, c'était un autre genre d'action dans le chap 7 :) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer! Tu vas voir très vite pourquoi elle pleurait! 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Tu le sauras très vite pourquoi elle pleurait:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Et oui, je suis sadique de faire des fins de chapitre comme ça, mais je suis une Serpentard:) 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Tu sauras très vite pourquoi elle pleurait! Contente que tu adores ma fic:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Oui, j'ai déjà vécu des "poursuites amoureuses" comme tu dis:) Je trouve que les gars sont vraimant mignon quand il sont jaloux! LOL J'ai bien ris pour le coup de Monsieur P! 

**Lunder :** Merci! C'est gentil de m'encourager! Tu vas voir pourquoi elle pleurait! 

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas pour leur couple:) 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié l'évolution et tu verras pourquoi elle pleurait! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Tu auras ta réponse au début du chapitre:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! C'est pas drôle, tu devine toujours tout! LOL Ouais tu fais bien d'écrire aux responssables de ce site pour avoir effacé ta fic et s'il te donne une raison, j'aimerais bien la connaître:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 8 - Ensorcelés**

Quand Hermione se calma, elle retourna à sa chambre dans le but de réveiller le grand blond, mais il n'était plus dans le lit. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine pensant l'y retrouver, le sorcier qui garde l'entrée de son appartement lui fit signe d'approcher.

«-Votre collègue pourrait au moin avoir un peu plus de respect envers moi! Il a claqué la porte en partant! fulmina-t-il.

«-Est-ce qu'il m'a laissé un message? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Il n'a fait que me donner l'ordre de lui ouvrir pour pouvoir sortir, continua Odin en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et alla se préparer un petit déjeuner, malgré les nombreuses questions qui lui venaient en tête. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait que passer une nuit avec moi, car Pattenrond aurait senti ses intentions. Peut-être qu'il avait une urgence à régler chez lui ou à son bar..." se dit-elle. La brunette mangea en vitesse et alla comme d'habitude au ministère. En entrant dans son bureau, Malefoy était là et elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

«-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu avant de venir au travail? demanda-t-elle mi-inquiète, mi-furieuse.

«-Je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais pas me revoir puisque tu sembles regretter d'avoir coucher avec moi, cracha-t-il.

«-Je crois que je viens de comprendre, tu m'as vu pleurer? C'était des larmes de joie! s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier.

«-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot! Ont aurait dit que quelqu'un était mort tellement tu sanglotais! dit-il sèchement.

«-Non, tout va bien! C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu vivre sans toi pendant toutes ces années! expliqua-t-elle en approchant.

«-Oh! Je n'avais pas imaginé cette possibilité, fit-il gêné en évitant son regard.

La moue qu'il affichait le rendait vraiment mignon, un peu comme un petit garçon. Granger alla le serrer dans ses bras et elle sentie la raideur de ses muscles. Elle caressa doucement son dos pendant un moment et il finit par se détendre en soupirant de soulagement. "C'est la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un m'ait dite et ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime..." se dit-il en lui adressant un sourire auquel elle répondit. Drago lui prit ensuite tendrement le visage et ils s'embrassèrent.

«-Je ne voudrais pas voir de quoi tu as l'air quand tu es triste, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-J'étais un peu plus émotive dû au manque de sommeil, ricana-t-elle.

«-À cause de notre nuit mouvementée? Désolé, je ferai en sorte que ce soit moin long la prochaine fois, blagua-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

«-Bonjour, ont ne vous dérange pas j'espère? demanda Tonks en arrivant dans la pièce avec Lupin.

«-Non! Euh... voici mon nouveau collègue, répondit Hermione pour changer de sujet en avançant d'un pas.

«-Malefoy! Ça c'est toute une surprise! s'exclama Remus.

«-Bienvenue parmis les Aurors jeune homme. Ce métier est risqué, je souhaite que tout ce passe bien pour vous, dit sincèrement la Métamorphomage.

Le grand blond lui fit respectueusement un signe de tête. Après avoir été confronté au regard insistant de Nymphadora, Lupin alla serrer la main de Drago pour signaler qu'il acceptait sa venu dans leur département. La brunette en avait profité pour se tourner vers son bureau pour empiler les dossiers des enquêtes qu'ils avaient conclu durant la semaine. Elle avait hésité avant d'y ajouter celui de Miss Connelly, mais elle dû se résigner. La femme semblait décidée à ne pas porter plainte pour les menaces faites par l'épouse de son amant.

«-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'affaire sur la vente des livres de magie noire, dont vous étiez responssable? demanda-t-elle.

«-Certainement, c'était l'année dernière! J'étais vraiment furieuse quand j'ai appris que le suspect s'en était sorti, déclara Tonks.

«-Sa maîtresse à confirmé ses activités illégales dans l'allée des embrumes, mais elle ne nous aidera pas à le coincer, résuma Granger.

«-Le problème serait surtout de convaincre Monsieur Gray de nous laisser poursuivre cette affaire, fit remarquer Remus.

«-Il faudrait réfléchir pour trouver un moyen efficace d'inculper Damon White et présenter notre plan au patron, précisa Hermione.

«-Oui, mais nous devons faire attention, ont ne peut pas en discuter n'importe où, ont ne sait jamais qui peut écouter aux portes, murmura la Métamorphomage.

«-Je propose qu'ont en parle à mon bar, suggéra Drago.

«-Bonne idée! Rendez-vous demain à midi au **Dragon Pur Feu**, termina la brunette.

Ils échangèrent tous un signe de tête juste avant l'arrivée de Frank Gray. Ce dernier fit ses salutations, puis confia une nouvelle mission à chacune des deux équipes. Les quatres Aurors prirent l'ascensseur, passèrent à l'accueil pour récupérer leur baguette et quand ils furent à l'extérieur, ils **Transplanèrent** à l'endroit indiqué sur leur parchemin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione et son apprenti regardèrent l'immence château devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Après avoir fait un tour sur eux-même pour examiner les environs, ils constatèrent que cette habitation était très isolé. Il n'y avait que des arbres et des fleurs à perte de vue. Dès qu'ils eurent monté toutes les marches qui menaient à l'entrée, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser voir un elfe de maison.

«-Vous êtes envoyés par le ministère? couina-t-il avec un regard légèrement soupçonneux.

«-Effectivement. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? répondit-elle poliment.

«-Veuillez entrer. Les propriétaires des lieux ne sont pas là, ils sont un peu perturbés. Ils veulent que vous gardiez le silence sur tout ce que vous verrez ici, commença la créature.

«-Que c'est-il passé? demanda Drago, visiblement curieux.

«-Il y a eut un cambriolage et avant de partir avec plusieurs objets de valeur, des sorts de magie noire ont été jeté dans quelques pièces, expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

«-Est-ce qu'il y a des témoins qui pourrait identifier le ou les voleurs? l'interrogea-t-elle.

«-Non, malheureusement, personne n'était au château à ce moment. Moi et les autres elfes étions occupés au marché avec ma maîtresse et Monsieur mangeait avec des amis au restaurant, fit-il de sa voix stridente.

«-Bon, dans ce cas, la priorité est de rendre cet endroit à nouveau sécuritaire, déclara-t-elle.

«-Je vous laisse travailler, mais faites attention à vous, mon maître à presque été blessé en allant dans son bureau, termina le petit domestique avant de disparaître en claquant des doigts.

«-Il était temps qu'il parte, j'ai tellement hâte de faire des contre-sorts! Ce sera intéressant! s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

«-Ce n'est pas un jeu! Le danger peu venir de partout, tu dois rester prêt à toute éventualitée et réagir très vite, s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier.

«-Fais comme tu veux, moi j'ai l'intention de m'amuser! continua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le grand blond se dirigea à droite et pénétra dans la première pièce d'un pas décidé et la jeune femme soupira avant de le suivre en s'armant aussi de son bout de bois magique. Ils étaient dans le salon qui regorgeait d'un nombre impressionnant de fauteuils et de divans, sans aucun doute de très grande valeur. Elle dû arrêter son exploration quand une main lui agrippa le bras.

«-Je suis fou où les murs se rapprochent de nous? dit-il sur un ton incertain.

«-Tu as raison, ont dirait que l'espace rétrécit, remarqua-t-elle.

«-D'accord, mais que peut-ont faire contre ça? demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle ait une idée.

La brunette lui fit signe de ne plus bouger. Aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, ce qui confirma son hypothèse, alors elle prononça une formule. Un jet de lumière argentée fut projetée de sa baguette et alla frapper une vieille coupe en or sur une tablette au-dessus du foyer. Après avoir fait un mouvement précis de son poignet et d'autres paroles en latin, les murs se retrouvèrent de nouveaux à leur place habituelle.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? s'étonna son amoureux.

«-Ce n'était qu'une illusion. J'ai utilisé un sort pour localiser la provenance de l'enchantement pour pouvoir l'annuler, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Intéressant... Passons aux suivant! s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa main libre pour l'entraîner vers le couloir.

«-Alors, tu as eu peur? fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

«-Pas du tout! C'est vraiment trop facile pour les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard! dit-il en bombant le torse.

«-Montre-moi ce que tu vaux en t'occupant du prochain sortilège, continua-t-elle.

«-Ne me dit pas que tu doutes de mes capacités? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

«-Oh non! Jamais je ferais une telle chose! dit-elle avec une expression à moitié sérieuse pour plaisanter.

Drago laissa échapper un grognement, puis il sembla compter mentalement jusqu'à dix en serrant les dents. Elle avait volontairement attaqué sa fièreté et il ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer. Au lieu de faire la même chose, il décida de l'agacer avec sa galanterie en lui ouvrant la porte de l'autre pièce. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher sa main pour y entrer. Un énorme pilier de marbre se balança silencieusement pour venir pousser la jeune femme qui se souleva dans les air et retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

«-Hermione! s'énerva-t-il en restant paralysé sur place.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, ce qui augmenta rapidement le sentiment de panique qui lui serrait maintenant le ventre. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire! Oh Merlin, aidez-moi à réfléchir!" se dit-il en détournant le regard vers sa baguette pour mieux se concentrer. Il avança un pied et le pilier de marbre arriva encore par la droite pour tenter de l'atteindre, mais il ramena sa jambe juste à temps. Il choisi d'agir simplement, il se foutait des dégâts qu'il causerait. Il passa le bras dans l'embrassure de la porte pour activer le piège.

«-**Destructum!** dit-il pour détruire le pilier.

Quand les débris furent tous sur le sol, le sorcier approcha doucement sa tête pour vérifier qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre, puis il couru pour rejoindre sa petite amie qui était toujours immobile. Un mouvement venant d'en face l'obligea à se lancer par terre pour éviter le même problème. Il réutilisa le sort de destruction, mais il réalisa que certains morceaux de marbres tombaient vers Granger.

«-**Waddiwasi!** fit-il à plusieurs reprises pour les repousser.

Le sortilège du projectile avait l'avantage de demander moin de concentration que celui d'expulsion, mais il est aussi beaucoup trop rapide. Tous les blocs de marbres s'écrasaient violement contre le mur, les cadres, les tableaux et autres décorations. Les bruits eurent au moin un effet positif, car Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se protéga la tête de ses bras quand elle vit se qui se passait.

«-C'est finit maintenant. Est-ce que ça va? s'énerva-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

«-Mon épaule est douloureuse, mais ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle.

«-Je suis vraiment désolé, si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot, tu aurais vu le danger, avoua-t-il en se sentant mal.

«-Non, je ne crois pas, c'est arrivé très vite, continua-t-elle calmement.

«-Je pense que les propriétaires vont me tuer lorsqu'ils verront l'état des lieux, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

«-Ne t'en fait pas, nous n'avons qu'à tout réparer, répondit-elle immédiatement.

«-Ouais... maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu n'étais pas amusé à la perspective de contrer des sorts de magie noire, fit-il en soupirant.

«-Je suis fier de toi, tu es très bon et merci de m'avoir protégé, dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse rester aussi calme face à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. "Maudit courage de Gryffondor!" se dit-il en la regardant ramasser sa baguette, murmurer une formule pour guérir son épaule et commencer à réparer les divers objets brisés. Quand le noeud dans son estomac fut parti, il se mit au travail. Deux autres piliers étaient ensorcelés et après les avoir détruit, ils reformèrent les quatres après avoir annulé le sort. Ils venaient juste de terminer quand un **pop** les firent sursauter.

«-Mes chers employés du ministère, ce n'est que moi! dit l'efle qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt.

«-Quoi encore! cracha Drago plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

«-Excusez son impolitesse, vous nous avez surpris, s'empressa-t-elle de dire à la créature.

«-Il est déjà midi, j'ai préparé à manger si vous avez faim, expliqua-t-il de sa voix stridente.

«-Ce n'était pas nécessaire voyons! Nous aurions pu aller au restaurant! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-C'est un plaisir de vous servir et je ne voulais pas vous faire prendre le risque de vous promener d'avantage, alors je vais faire apparaître la table ici, continua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

«-Merci beaucoup, tout ceci à l'air très appétissant! ajouta la jeune femme.

Le petit domestisque lui adressa un large sourire avant de repartir comme il était venu. Les deux Aurors prirent place et avalèrent le repas sans plus attendre. Les événements de l'avant-midi avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie magique. Le grand blond accorda une importance exagérée à la nourriture dans son assiète pour ne pas imaginer à quoi ils seront confrontés dans les autres parties du château. "Elle aurait pu avoir des blessures beaucoup plus grave à cause de moi!" se dit-il en se giflant mentalement.

«-Tu es prêts à poursuivre le travail ou tu penses fixer les plats vides encore longtemps? fit-elle en levant un sourcil quelques minutes après avoir finit de manger.

«-Euh... non je... Peut-être que les Serpentards ne sont pas fais pour ce métier... bredouilla-t-il.

«-C'est vrai que la majorité des Aurors viennent de Gryffondors, mais ceux de ta maison sont considérés comme étant très malins et parviennent toujours à leur fins, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Tu crois vraiment en moi? lâcha-t-il sans grande conviction.

«-Oui, tu as toutes les ressources pour bien agir. L'important est de ne pas paniquer pour arriver à déterminer rapidement quelle formule utiliser. Si tu as besoin de courage, je pense pouvoir t'aider, ajouta la brunette.

Hermione se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son amoureux en plaçant une jambes de chaque côté de manière à lui faire face. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et embrassa doucement ses lèvres pendant un moment pour lui laisser le temps de prendre la relève. Malefoy entoura sa taille fine de ses bras pour la presser contre son torse, puis il approfondi le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur pour reprendre leur souffle.

«-Alors, tu te sens mieux? roucoula-t-elle.

«-Oui, mais maintenant j'ai envie de faire autre chose, fit-il en caressant ses fesses.

«-Obsédé! Les hommes ne pensent qu'au sexe! s'indigna-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

«-Si je comprend bien, tu ne feras rien pour le problème grandissant dans mon pantalon, dit-il avec une moue enfantine.

«-Je vais t'aider, mais pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Visualise Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh complètement nus dans un lit à l'infirmerie, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Oh dégoûtant! Mon esprit ne s'en remettra pas avant l'année prochaine! se plaignit-il en secouant la tête pour tenter de se défaire de ces images mentales.

«-Est-ce que ça fonctionne? ricana-t-elle.

«-C'est très efficace, n'en rajoute surtout pas, grimaça-t-il.

«-Bon, tu viens? Ce château est immence, donc il a sûrement beaucoup d'autres sortilèges à annuler, s'impatienta la jeune femme.

«-C'est toi qui m'a excité! protesta le sorcier en la rejoignant.

«-Ce n'était pas mon intention! déclara-t-elle.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, la baguette en main, quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte. En y jetant un oeil, ils cessèrent d'argumenter. Des lames faites de métal étaient enfoncées dans le plancher de bois et un morceau de tissu noir déchiré se trouvait coincé sous l'une d'elle. Les paroles de l'elfe leur revinrent en tête. "Mon maître à presque été blessé en allant dans son bureau..." avait-il dit.

«-Ont ne devrait pas chercher des empreintes? demanda-t-il soudainement.

«-Si les auteurs de ces sorts de magie noire ont réussi à faire tout ça, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient assés idiots pour laisser des traces de doigts, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Pourquoi tu dis **les**, un seul mage noir aurait certainement été capable d'agir sans aide, suggéra-t-il.

«-Logiquement, je ne crois pas qu'une personne puisse avoir le temps et l'énergie pour voler et ensorceler un château de cette taille, expliqua-t-elle.

«-C'est ce que je pensais, je voulais connaître ton opinion, **mentit** le grand blond en se sentant stupide.

«-Je dirais que c'est l'oeuvre d'une bande de jeune adultes qui ont voulu s'amuser à lancer des sorts en imaginant le trouble que les propriétaires et les Aurors auraient pour les enlever, continua-t-elle.

«-Si j'avais ces petits cons devant moi, je leur montrerais d'autres sortilèges intéressants que mon père m'a **gentiment** enseigné, grogna-t-il.

La brunette se contenta de se remettre au travail sans faire de commentaire. Elle déduisit d'où les lames provenaient à cause de leur angle. En ramassant le bout de tissu pour le mettre sur le bureau, le piège se déclencha comme elle l'avait prévu.

«-**Protego!** prononça-t-elle immédiatement.

Le bouclier magique repoussa les lames tranchantes vers le tableau pour s'y planter. Sans bouger, elle examina la toile et aperçu une sorte de mécanisme de métal au milieu du jardin que représentait la peinture. C'était évident que ça n'allait pas dans le décor et elle fut impressionnée par l'ingéniosité des criminels.

«-Vraiment original, ils ont ajouté quelque chose à l'intérieur! Facinant! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Ce serait super chez moi, je pourrais l'utiliser pour amuser mes invités, fit-il avec un air pensif.

«-Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! s'énerva-t-elle.

«-Calme-toi je blaguais, mais j'imagine que tu sais comment arrêter cette **chose**, Miss je-sais-tout? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

«-Certainement, Monsieur la fouine! **Evanesco!** fit-elle pour faire disparaître l'objet.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le surnomme par le seul animal qui lui rappelait un très mauvais souvenir du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait commencé en utilisant celui que le professeur Rogue utilisait pour elle. Il serra les dents et regarda la sorcière refaire la même formule pour se débarrasser de toutes les lames. Elle répara ensuite les dommages fais à la toile et au plancher. "Elle est jolie quand la concentration change l'expression de son visage..." se dit-il en sentant sa colère diminuer rapidement.

«-Allez vient, nous devons continuer si ont veut terminer avant la nuit, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

«-Je me charge du prochain, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le goût de me défouler sur quelque chose... répondit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Oh, le serpent veut utiliser son venin, ricana-t-elle.

«-Exactement! fit-il avant de la mordre doucement dans le cou. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? LOL L'action se poursuit **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P. pour m'encourager!


	9. Chapitre 9 Magie Noire

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Mes Reviews ont encore diminuées, est-ce que mes chapitres sont moin bon?

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Malefoy a choisi cet emploi pour se désennuyer, donc c'est pour ça qu'il trouvait amusant de lancer des contre-sorts. Tonks et Lupin sont des collègues, je ne considères pas qu'il soient amis avec eux. Si c'était le cas, Alec les auraient invités à sa demande en mariage. 

**ari :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais ris autant que moi avec la phrase pour calmer les envies de Malefoy! 

**Zillah666 :** Merci! LOL Oui, je crois que ça se dit! (désolé pour ne pas avoir reviewer) Je continue! 

**babydior100 :** Merci! Incroyable, tu adores trop, tu dis! Wow, c'est gentil et ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Et oui, j'adore vous faire peur avec des fins de chapitre étranges, comme quand elle pleurait de joie pour vous faire croire qu'elle regrettait! LOL 

**vicky-j :** Merci! LOL Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plus au point d'en vouloir plus:) Et oui, elle pleurait de joie, donc ce n'était rien de grave:) Comme Hermione l'a dit, ce sont de jeune adultes qui ont ensorcelés des trucs juste pour s'amuser! 

**Lunder :** Merci! Ouais, je suis fier de moi, car personne n'a réussi à trouver pourquoi elle pleurait! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic toujours aussi bonne! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Oui, ça me fait plaisir de continuer, car chaque Review me fait sourire:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Ta raison c'est romantique de pleurer par amour:) Bon d'accord, si tu le demande si gentiment, je vais continuer d'écrire! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Moi aussi j'ai bien ris en imaginant comment elle pourrait l'aider avec le problème dans son pantalon! LOL Je me encore bien amusé avec les objets ensorcelés dans ce chapitre:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 9 - Magie Noire**

Ils se remirent en route dans les couloirs du château aux nombreux objets ensorcelés. Drago repensa aux lames de métal et aux piliers de marbre. Il regarda Hermione qui marchait calmement à côté de lui, la baguette en main. En arrivant devant une grande ouverture, qui était sans aucun doute la bilbliothèque, il lui prit le bras et la retourna doucement pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

«-Laisse-moi y aller en premier, ma cape me protègera, dit-il sérieusement.

«-Non, je suis plus expérimentée que toi, je me débrouillerai, répondit-elle fermement.

«-Reste derrière moi, insista-t-il.

«-Allons-y ensemble, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Il poussa un long soupir et se résigna. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant la collection impressionnante que possédait les propriétaires. Après avoir parcouru la salle, ils échangèrent un regard de soulagement, puisque les cambrioleurs ne semblaient pas y avoir jeté de sortilège. Elle s'approcha pour toucher la couverture de plusieurs titres quand quelque chose lui chatouilla les chevilles. Avant d'avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, ses bras et ses jambes furent immobilisés. Le pire fut que Drago éclata de rire.

«-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle! Fait quelque chose! grogna-t-elle.

«-Quelle chance tu as! Te faire prendre par des livres, tu es probablement comblée, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça! fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

«-Ils me tiennent très solidement, mon poignet est coincé, je ne peux pas lancer de sort avec ma baguette! continua-t-elle furieusement.

«-Attends, donne-moi deux minutes pour que je trouve un appareil photo! déclara-t-il à moitié sérieux.

«-Drago Malefoy! Si tu ne fais rien d'ici deux secondes, je te jure que tu le regretteras! cracha-t-elle.

«-Bon, d'accord. Tu as le don de me gâcher mon plaisir, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Ton temps est écoulé, fit-elle remarquer sèchement.

«-Laisse-moi réfléchir, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire! se défendit-il.

«-Tu ne peux pas les détruire ou les brûler, car tu me blesserais, ajouta la jeune femme.

«-Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide, c'est justement pourquoi c'est plus difficile de trouver comment te sortir de là, expliqua-t-il.

«-Contente-toi de me libérer, je trouverai un contre-sort plus tard, suggéra-t-elle plus calmement.

«-Bonne idée, **Alohomora!** fit-il pour déverrouiller un gros coffre en bois.

Le grand blond transféra son contenu sur le plancher d'un coup de baguette. En approchant, quelques livres se retournèrent et ils s'ouvraient et se refermaient comme s'ils salivaient à l'envie de s'attaquer à lui. Il les envoya dans le coffre à l'aide d'un sort, puis par précaution, il fit la même chose avec ceux qui était près de la brunette. Malefoy rangea sa baguette et avec ses mains, il retira ceux qui retenait Hermione en tirant de toutes ses forces. Pour s'en débarrasser, le jeune homme lançait violement les ouvrages ensorcelés avec les autres dans le coffre. Quand ce fut terminé, il s'empressa de le refermer.

«-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet en voyant la rougeur des poignets de Granger.

«-Oui, mais c'est une chance qu'ils n'avaient pas de dents! ricana-t-elle.

En y repensant, elle réalisa que la situation était drôle. "Être retenue prisonnière par des livres..." se dit-elle en prononçant une formule pour effacer les marques sur ses poignets. Le jeune sorcier en profita pour faire avançer sa petite amie vers la sortie en lui entourant la taille de son bras. En passant devant une statue représentant un guerrier des temps ancient, ils figèrent un moment quand il la virent s'animer et lever sa hache vers eux.

«-Merde! Il ne manquait plus que ça! s'énerva Drago en reprenant sa baguette.

«-**Stupéfix!** tenta la sorcière, mais le sort ne le paralysa pas.

«-Voyons voir ma méthode maintenant, **Destructum!** grogna-t-il, mais la statue resta intacte.

«-Elle doit être protégée contre plusieurs sorts à cause de sa grande valeur, expliqua-t-elle logiquement.

Le guerrier délogea ses pieds et avança dans leur direction. Le grand blond décida que pour l'instant, la fuite était la meilleure solution, donc il agrippa la main de sa compagne et elle dû se mettre à courir avec lui dans les couloirs. La statue n'était heureusement pas rapide, ce qui leur permis de s'arrêter après quelques secondes.

«-Est-ce que tu crois qu'ont peut s'en débarrasser? l'interrogea-t-il.

«-Oui, mais je vais avoir besoin que tu l'occupes pendant deux ou trois minutes, commença-t-elle.

«-Aucun problème, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Ont doit retourner où la base de la statue est restée, dit-elle calmement.

«-D'accord, allons-y, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

«-Fait attention à toi, ajouta la jeune femme.

Elle leva la main pour caresser sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Quand elle mit fin au baiser, Hermione examina ses yeux gris pour vérifier s'il se sentait à la hauteur de la situation. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait savoir, il lui fit un signe de tête pour la rassurer. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il y avait des décorations médiévales sur les murs, ce qui lui donna une idée.

«-**Accio Épée!** dit-il pour la faire venir jusqu'à sa main.

Ils prirent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté et furent bientôt devant le guerrier. La brunette échangea un dernier regard avec son amoureux, puis elle se mit à courir. Elle passa à côté de la statue qui tenta de l'atteindre avec sa hache. Malefoy rangea sa baguette et entreprit la distraction.

«-Hey toi, le gros tas de pierre, vient te battre! fit-il pour attirer son attention.

La forme humaine en question ne semblait pas du tout intéressé à lui, comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Le jeune sorcier leva son bras libre en signe d'incompréhension et le guerrier ensorcelé se dirigea finalement vers lui. C'est là que le grand blond comprit que le fonctionnement du sortilège était relié à la détection de mouvements. Il brandit son épée et contra l'attaque en repoussant la hache qui s'enfonça dans le mur. La statue tira sur son arme pour la dégager et approcha de nouveau.

«-L'occuper pendant deux ou trois minutes, c'est long... se plaignit-il.

Drago arrêta encore une fois la progression de l'arme de son adversaire, mais l'impact le fit tomber sur le dos. Furieux, il posa ses pied sur le torse de pierre et le repoussa avec la force de ses jambes. Le sorcier roula sur le côté et se hâta de se remettre debout. Tandis que la statue reprenait son équilibre, Malefoy en profita pour la contourner et se rapprocher du lieu où était Hermione.

La brunette avait sortie ses instruments de Potions et analysait visiblement un échantillion trouvé par terre. Elle entendie les pas qui se rapprochaient et qui faisaient trembler son équipements. Elle fronça les soucils et regarda son petit ami qui avait cessé de bouger.

«-Amène-le plus loin, il va faire briser mes fioles de verres! déclara-t-elle.

«-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je m'amuse comme un petit fou! fit-il sarcastiquement.

Le jeune apprenti grogna et recula vers le salon, suivit par le guerrier. Le choc des lames de métals qui se frappaient résonnait jusqu'au oreilles de Granger. Elle se frotta les tempes en plissant les yeux pour retrouver sa concentration. Le contre-sort pour les livres ensorcelés lui vint soudainement en tête.

«-Je sais comment régler le problème à la bibliothèque! s'écria-t-elle.

«-Pas maintenant! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus urgent? fit-il sèchement, assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

Puisqu'elle devait patienter pour connaître l'identification de la substence, la jeune Auror décida de se rendre dans la pièce concernée pour annuler la formule de magie noire et pour tout remettre en place. Elle retourna rapidement dans le couloir près de ses affaires. Le résultat étant obtenu, elle prit la Potion adéquate et emplifia sa voix pour le rappeler.

«-**Sonorus!** Drago, revient ici, je sais quoi faire! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le grand blond arriva au pas de course jusqu'à elle. Une entaille saignait sur sa joue et elle s'empressa de le guerir à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la statue et lança la fioles sur sa surface de pierre. Le guerrier reprit sa position originale et s'immobilisa, au grand soulagement de Malefoy.

«-**Sourdinar!** murmura-t-elle pour parler normalement à nouveau.

«-C'était vraiment trop facile! protesta-t-il à la blague.

«-**Locomotor Barda!** prononça-t-elle pour faire léviter la lourde charge vers la base de la statue qui était resté en place.

«-Tu pense vraiment qu'ont peut terminer aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il sur un ton incertain.

«-Oui, pourquoi? Tu veux que j'appelle du renfort? répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Non! Euh... est-ce que tu as l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose? l'interrogea-t-il.

«-C'est assez rare d'avoir plusieurs contre-sorts à faire au même endroit, mais pendant mes cinq années de travail avec Alec, nous avons eu un cas semblable dans un Musé, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Humm... Je paris que **l'honorable Spellman** est excellent dans ce domaine, comme dans tout les autres, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-C'est normal qu'il soit expérimenté, il est un peu plus vieux que nous et a toujours voulu devenir un Auror. Il a commencé à l'âge de 13 ans à se perfectionner pour ce métié, déclara-t-elle calmement.

«-Ont dirait le sorcier parfait et il tient vraiment à toi, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui... s'étonna-t-il.

«-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça! fit-elle remarquer en se penchant pour remettre ses affaires dans son sac avant de le ranger dans sa cape.

«-Répond à la question, insista le grand blond.

«-J'avoue avoir été attiré par lui au début. Il m'a sauvé la vie à de nombreuse reprises et il est tellement gentil!

«-Alors? s'impatienta le sorcier en croisant les bras.

«-Il avait lui aussi des sentiments pour moi, donc ont est sorti ensemble un soir. Quand nous avons eu notre premier baiser, c'était comme embrasser un membre de notre famille, résuma-t-elle.

Hermione n'était pas certaine qu'il appréciait cette nouvelle, alors elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et elle le vit pousser un soupir. La sorcière lui adressa un large sourire et il lui rendit après s'être souvenu qu'elle avait pleuré de joie ce matin grâce à lui. "Je surpasse ce maudit Gryffondor dans un domaine..." se dit-il en se sentant mieux. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et elle répara le trou dans le mur, qui avait été fait par la hache, puis il replaça l'épée où elle était.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Après avoir désensorcelé deux autres salles, ils arrivèrent devant un double escalier. Elle fit un petit test sur les marches avec sa baguette, annula le sort d'effondrement et ils montèrent au premier étage sans aucune mauvaise surprise. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite plusieurs objets sur le sol et des espaces vide sur les murs et les tables. Les cambrioleurs avaient fais plus de dégâts dans cette partie du château. Elle ouvrit la porte de droite qui menait à une chambre d'enfant.

«-Pourquoi ne pas faire apparaître des oiseaux, de cette manière, ils feront déclencher les pièges, proposa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Je ne veut pas que ces pauvres bêtes soient blessées! répondit-elle immédiatement en lâchant sa main.

«-Je préfère que ce soit eux plutôt que nous! continua-t-il.

«-Ton idée est bonne, mais je vais la modifier, fit-elle en sortant un morceau de parchemin d'une de ses poche.

«-Ha, je vois... dit-il en la regardant faire un petit avion de papier.

«-**Wingardium leviosa!** prononça-t-elle pour le faire léviter.

Le parchemin avança dans la pièce et activa les pièges sans risques pour eux. "Il faut vraiment être un enfoiré pour mettre des sortilèges de magie noire dans la chambre d'un enfant!" fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Elle annula les sorts et pour gagner du temps, la brunette copia le petit avion d'un coup de baguette et donna l'autre exemplaire à son collègue. Ils continuèrent à faire des contre-sorts pendant trois longues heures.

«-Hermione, vient voir ça! ricana-t-il.

La jeune Auror termina son travail où elle était avant de rejoindre son amoureux dans la pièce d'en face. Ils étaient restés près l'un de l'autre au cas ou... En entrant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la vue de la grande salle. Le bain, la douche, la toilette et les deux lavabos possédaient tous une énorme bouche. Ils seraient facilement capable d'avaler un être humain.

«-Mon avion en papier s'est fait manger par la douche! arriva-t-il à dire en se tordant de rire.

«-Ne reste pas si près, ça pourrait être dangereux! s'énerva-t-elle.

«-Ce n'est pas douloureux! expliqua-t-il.

Pour le prouver, il plongea un bras dans la bouche de la baignoire pour le resortir sans grand effort. Il s'était amusé à le faire, par curiosité, avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit la même formule qu'elle avait utilisé pour les livres. Ensuite, elle les métamorphosa pour qu'ils redeviennent comme avant et fit signe à son collègue de la suivre.

«-Tu aurais dû le faire aussi, ça chatouille! dit-il en sortant de la salle d'eau.

«-Je commence à avoir faim, dépêchons-nous de terminer, déclara-t-elle.

«-À vos ordre chef! fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Ils étaient rendu au fond du couloir et il ne restait plus qu'une porte à franchir. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et Granger fit de nouveau léviter son avion de papier qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main. Deux minutes s'écoula pour passer près de tous les objets et il ne semblait y avoir aucun piège, mais la bibliothèque l'était aussi et ils n'allaient pas négliger les possibilités d'un danger.

C'était visiblement la chambre des maîtres. Les tiroirs des tables de chevets et les coffres à bijoux, complètement vide, étaient sur le sol. D'un coup de baguette, la brunette les remis en place, puis elle pénétra dans la pièce pour les toucher afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu de sortilèges.

«-Tu as vu la taille de leur lit! Il est plus grand que le mien! s'étonna le grand blond.

«-Si j'amais tu me propose de l'essayer, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole, fit-elle à moitié sérieuse.

«-Je n'y avais même pas songé. C'est toi la petite perverse, mais puisque tu en parles... répondit-il avec un sourire en coin en rangeant sa baguette.

«-Franchement! Pas sur nos heures de travail et encore moin chez des étrangers! s'indigna-t-elle en le repoussant.

Drago recula de quelques pas et tomba sur le lit en ricanant. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent et il arrêta de rire quand il s'enfonça littéralement dans ce qui était supposé être un matelas. En affichant une expression d'horreur, il fut rapidement enseveli dans ce qui ressemblait à des sables mouvants. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de crier en le voyant disparaître sous ses yeux en une seconde à peine.

La sorcière savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le contre-sort pendant que son amoureux était à l'intérieur. Malgré la nervosité qui paralysait progressivement ses muscles, elle pensa à utiliser une formule pour disperser la nouvelle constitution du lit sur le plancher, révélant Malefoy qui se mit aussitôt à tousser et à cracher. Elle dégagea ses jambes du tas de sable qui lui arrivait à la hauteur des genoux et alla l'aider à se relever.

«-Excuse-moi! Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver! s'énerva-t-elle en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

«-Ça va, tu as réagis à temps, dit-il quand il fut capable de respirer normalement.

Il sorti sa baguette de sa cape et performa un sort pour se nettoyer. Pour se défouler un peu, le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans la base du lit avant d'annuler le sortilège de magie noire, ce qui remplaça la substance sablonneuse par le matelas et les couvertures. Quand ses yeux gris se tournèrent vers ceux de sa petite amie, il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant en approchant pour prendre son visage dans ses mains, dans le but d'essuyer doucement les coulisses sur son visage avec ses pouces.

«-J'ai eu peur pour toi, murmura-t-elle en luttant pour cesser de pleurer.

«-Je n'étais pas inquiet, car je savais que tu me sortirais de là, avoua-t-il pour la rassurer.

La brunette laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement avant de se blottir contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler quelqu'un, alors il fit ce que sa mère faisait quand il était jeune. Il abaissa ses mains et frotta doucement son dos. Elle finit par se calmer et le jeune sorcier remarqua qu'il se sentait étrangement mieux lui aussi. Ils retournèrent à l'entrée du château et Granger frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour rappeler l'elfe.

«-Nous avons terminé, déclara-t-elle.

«-Parfait, merci beaucoup. Mes maîtres n'insiste pas pour que les coupables soient attrapés et ils sont conscients du peu de chance qu'il y a de les retrouver, expliqua la créature.

«-Je ne metterai pas le dossier dans les affaires classés, ont ne sait jamais... précisa-t-elle.

«-Comme vous voulez, mais tout ce qui comptait pour eux, était de pouvoir se promener au château sans risquer de se faire blesser, couina-t-il.

«-Est-ce que la cuisine est ensorcelé? demanda soudainement Malefoy.

«-Si c'était le cas, je n'y serais pas resté et je l'aurais mentionné, fit remarquer l'elfe en refermant les portes derrière eux.

«-Au moin, ma question idiote aura eut le mérite de te faire sourire, dit le grand blond quand ils furent rendu en bas des marches.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent d'avantage en voyant l'expression de son amoureux. Il était tellement mignon en affichant une mine embarrassé. Ils **Transplanèrent** près du ministère et montèrent à leur bureau pour remplir un rapport. Dès que ce fut terminé, ils se rendirent au restaurant pour rassasier leur estomac. Après avoir mangé, ils étaient supposés aller chez elle comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude.

«-Vient chez moi, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, commença-t-il mystérieusement.

«-Humm, tu veux voir si ma couleur de cheveux va bien avec tes couvertures? blagua-t-elle.

«-Ce n'est pas ça, mais l'idée est intéressante, répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Si je comprend bien, tu ne m'en dira pas plus, poursuivit-elle en le regardant curieusement.

«-C'est exact! Tu dois penser "Centre Manoir Malefoy" pour arrivé à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-il.

«-Quoi! Quand tu m'as amené dormir chez toi après notre rencontre à ton bar, j'ai dû sortir dehors pour rentrer à mon bloc! protesta la sorcière.

«-Tu m'as demandé la sortie et je te l'ai montré, ricana-t-il.

Hermione grogna et fit comme il avait dit. Ils apparurent dans le bureau qui appartenait autrefois à Lucius Malefoy. C'était le seul endroit où les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient **Transplaner** dans le Manoir et seul les membres de la famille étaient supposés connaître les mots pour y arriver ou y partir en un instant. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce derrière eux.

«-Bonsoir mon chéri. Qui est cette jeune femme et comment ce fait-il qu'elle utilise l'accès secret? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, car ça me rend triste de voir que j'en ai moin qu'avant. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P. ça ne prendra qu'une minute! Chaque petit message m'encourage à me casser la tête pour vous écrire la suite toutes les semaines. À **Jeudi** prochain!


	10. Chapitre 10 Confrontations

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je reprend une fic que Lady Lyanna a décidé d'abandonnée. **Une vie pas tout à fait identique**. Je publie 3 chapitres par semaines jusqu'au 9, ensuite ce sera les miens! Allez lire le résumé pour plus d'informations.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**gody :** Merci! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire:) Je fais mon possible pour ça et pour être originale! Ah oui, toi aussi tu as moins de Review? vicky-j est ta cousine! 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Wow, tu Adores ça! C'est gentil:) Tu as bien deviné pour la mystérieuse personne qui est dans la pièce avec eux! D'après la Review de ta cousine gody, elle n'est pas déçu! 

**Liz13 :** Merci! J'imagine que tu as lu ma fic d'un coup, puisque tu es la seule à te souvenir que j'ai mentionné dans le chapitre 1 que Madame Malefoy était partie en voyage:) 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Tu sauras très vite qui est la personne qui était derrière eux! Oui, seul les membres de la famille connaisse les mots pour y arriver, mais ont peut aussi entrer par la porte et se rendre dans cette pièce:) Contente que tu aimes mon site web, mais je n'ai pas Msn et plus de temps pour "chatter". 

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Moi aussi je les trouve mignons:) Ton intuition a vu juste, c'est bien elle! LOL 

**Sln :** Merci! Je me suis bien amusé en imaginant ces concepts de magie noire! LOL Ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais apprécié:) Tu sauras très vite à qui est cette voix! J'ai aussi très hâte à la suite de tes fics! 

**ari :** Merci! Tu es la première à me parler de la mystérieuse personne qui leur a parler au Manoir! Je commençais à désespérer! LOL J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! 

**Lunder :** Merci! C'est gentil de m'encourager et ça me fait plaisir que tu ais hâte à la suite:) J'ai aussi lu ta Review pour ma première fic: L'attaque du Train :) Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu! 

**Ti-Ni.Nani :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic:) Je fais mon possible pour que ce soit drôle et original! 

**Faerie :** Merci! Je m'incline à tes pied, oh grande Faerie, pour avoir fait la rare exception de prendre une minute de ton temps pour me laisser une Review! LOL Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir:) 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! LOL Moi aussi j'aime bien imaginé Drago jaloux! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes Manips! Je les adores aussi:) Ne bave pas trop! 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai mentionnné dans le premier chapitre qu'elle était partie en voyage! Je vais le préciser danc celui-ci, car tu n'es sûrement pas la seule à ne pas t'en souvenir! J'ai ris en imaginant tous ces concepts de sorts de magie noire et ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais apprécié:) 

**babydior100 :** Merci! J'ai posté mon chapitre 9 à 10h15 du matin, c'est que le site peut mettre jusqu'à 24 heures pour afficher les changements! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 10 - Confrontations**

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent rapidement pour faire face à la femme qui venait de parler. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde platine, les bras croisées, ses yeux étaient fronçés et restaient fixés sur la brunette qui agrippait le bras de Drago.

«-Bonsoir mère, vous avez fait bon voyage? commença-t-il avec l'espoir de changer de sujet.

«-Répond à mes questions! insista Narcissa sur un ton dur.

«-Je vous présente Hermione Granger, c'est ma... nous sommes... bredouilla-t-il.

«-Granger? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Il me semble que tu l'ais mentionné durant tes études à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? le coupa-t-elle avec un air pensif.

«-C'est exact, cette jeune femme était la meilleure élève et c'est maintenant ma collègue. Je suis en formation pour devenir un Auror, continua-t-il.

«-Pardon! Toi qui a toujours refusé de rejoindre les Mangemorts ou de les combattres pendant la guerre, tu choisis finalement de le faire! s'étonna-t-elle.

«-En fait, nous sommes principalement chargés des cas où la magie noire a été utilisé ou pour tenter d'arrêter ceux qui s'en serve, expliqua-t-il en gardant son calme.

«-Je suis surprise par ton choix de carrière, mais ça n'explique toujours pas ce qu'elle fait ici, fit-elle remarquer.

Le jeune Malefoy avait peur de lui révéler la véritable raison de leur venue au Manoir et redoutait le moment ou elle découvrirait les parents Moldus de l'ancienne Gryffondor, qu'il ose fréquenter intimement. Il était certain que sa mère n'accepterait aucune de ces nouvelles. L'amour inconditionnel de Narcissa pour son mari fut la seule chose qui empêcha le jeune sorcier de briser le cou de son père après avoir enduré le rude apprentissage de la magie noire par la torture.

«-Je lui ai proposé de vérifier vos sorts de protections sur votre propriété, **mentit** la brunette pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

«-Vraiment? lâcha Madame Malefoy d'un air soupçonneux.

«-Elle a offert ses services gratuitement, enchaîna-t-il pour appuyer la tentative de sa compagne.

«-Puis-je vous parler en privé, mon fils, demanda la maîtresse du Manoir.

«-Miss Granger, allez m'attendre dans la pièce à côté, dit-il en se tournant vers la consernée.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle lui répondit par un léger sourire avant de sortir du bureau de son père. Quand il fit volte face, Narcissa se tenait tout près de lui. Drago retint son souffle, en craignant le pire. En repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'affronter dans le château ensorcelé, ça lui donna du courage et il reprit une respiration normale. Il leva le menton et baissa les yeux vers le regard pénétrant de sa mère.

«-J'espère que tu ne la laissera pas s'approcher de la trappe cachée sous le tapis du salon! cracha-t-elle.

«-Bien sûr que non mère. Le contenu de la chambre secrète de père ne sera pas découverte, je vous en donne ma parole, répondit-il sérieusement en se sentant soulagé par le sujet de son inquiétude.

«-Avoir sû que tu voulais devenir un Auror, je serais rentré de France plus tôt. Si jamais ton père venait à l'apprendre, son supplice à Azkaban augmenterait encore, dit-elle sèchement.

«-Tout le monde à le droit de changer et ça ne vous ferais pas de mal d'être du bon côté, suggéra-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

«-Ne soit pas ridicule! grogna-t-elle en se dégageant avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

Le grand blond soupira et se dépêcha de se rendre où l'attendait Hermione. Il était convaicu qu'elle trouverait le moyen de patienter, car il l'avait envoyé dans la bibliothèque. Assise sur un des divan, elle semblait captivée par un gros grimoire qui reposait sur ses genoux.

«-Tu as trouvé un livre intéressant même s'il ne tente pas de t'attaquer? blagua-t-il en arrivant.

«-Très drôle, je suis morte de rire, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

«-Ne t'en fait pas pour la **reine des glaces**, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

«-Tu parles de ta mère? Ce n'est pas très gentil, protesta la jeune femme.

«-Elle est froide avec tout le monde, ce qui m'inclu et ce qui reste de sa famille, expliqua-t-il le visage sans expression.

«-Je ne la connais pas, mais je suis persuadée que tu as une place dans son coeur, sinon elle n'aurait aucun intéret à te questionner sur ton nouveau travail, précisa-t-elle.

«-Peu importe, approche, je vais te montrer pourquoi je voulais que tu viennes au Manoir, déclara-t-il pour clore cette discussion.

La curiosité de la brunette l'emporta sur l'envie de poursuivre avec d'autres arguments. Elle se leva, mit de côté le grimoire et le rejoignit près de l'étagère remplie de livres. Il regarda les titres et en prit deux pour ensuite les déposer sur une table. Il ouvrit leur couverture et pointa l'inscription "Publication du Diamant Noir" dans le bas.

«-Et alors? Est-ce que je suis supposée être impressionnée? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Après tous les contre-sorts que nous avons dû faire aujourd'hui, j'ai réfléchis, commença-t-il.

«-Nous n'avons pratiquement aucune chance de les attraper, dit-elle.

«-Je sais, mais je suis maintenant bien décidé à diminuer la vente de livres de magie noire pour limiter le nombres de petits malins qui s'amuse à ensorceler des objets, répondit-il.

«-Comment espères-tu réussir une telle chose? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Connais-tu une formule pour révéler l'identité du vendeur? poursuivit-il mystérieusement.

«-Pourquoi? Quel est le but de tout ça? Oh, je comprend! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

La jeune Auror sortie sa baguette de sa cape et se concentra pendant un moment, puis prononça les mots en latin. Une phrase commença lentement à apparaître sur le parchemin quand elle fit la même chose pour l'autre livre. Elle rangea son bout de bois magique et ils purent lire ce qui était caché à la vu de tous. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle passe ses mains derrière la nuque de son petit ami, l'obligea doucement à se pencher un peu et l'embrassa, heureuse qu'il ait permi cette découverte.

«-Je sais tout! C'est une Sand-de-Bourbe! cracha Narcissa en mettant le pied dans la pièce.

«-Retire ce que tu viens de dire! grogna-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

«-Vous êtes un couple! continua-t-elle visiblement furieuse.

«-Oui et je ne te laisserai pas l'éloigner de moi! dit-il avec un air menaçant.

«-Comment savez-vous que mes parents sont des Moldus? demanda nerveusement la brunette.

«-J'ai transféré un de mes souvenirs dans ma **Pensine** et j'ai revécu une scène où mon fils et mon mari parle de Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard en précisant la provenance de votre famille de sang impure, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Je me fou de ce que vous en pensez mère, je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter à cause de ce détails, insista le jeune homme sur un ton dur.

«-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu gâches notre réputation avec une Moldue! pousuivit Narcissa.

«-Hermione est une sorcière et une des plus brillante! fit-il remarquer en serrant les poings.

«-Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, intervint la jeune Auror en espérant diminuer la colère des Malefoy.

«-Non! Je suis certain que tu n'as plus l'énergie nécessaire pour **Transplaner**, après l'éprouvante journée que nous venons de passer au château ensorcelé, déclara-t-il.

«-Drago...

Les deux femmes avaient commencé en même temps leur protestations en utilisant le prénom du sorcier, ce qui les firent s'arrêter. Elles se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que le grand blond s'amusait de la situation. Il afficha même son habituel sourire en coin. Le moment de silence ne dura que quelques secondes, mais pour elles cet instant sembla s'étirer beaucoup plus longtemps.

«-Vous voyez, vous avez un point commun, moi! ricana-t-il.

«-Faites ce que vous voulez, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre! cracha Narcissa avant de partir.

«-Je ne me sens pas la bienvenue. Je peux très bien faire venir le **Magicobus**, fit remarquer la brunette.

«-Non, je veux rester avec toi et il est hors de question que j'entre dans un de ces engins! Le Manoir est à **mon nom**, donc j'ai le droit de t'inviter, sans que ma mère n'ait son mot à dire, précisa-t-il.

«-J'aurais dû passer chez moi pour nourrir mon chat et qu'est-ce que je vais mettre demain pour allé travailler? dit-elle après une courte réflextion.

«-Fait comme moi quand j'étais à ton bloc, utilise le sortilège d'attraction, répondit-il immédiatement.

«-Tous les appartements de mon immeuble sont protégés contre ce genre de chose, résuma-t-elle.

«-Demande à Spellman de te rendre ce service! proposa-t-il.

«-Tu veux qu'il touche à mes sous-vêtements? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Non! Finalement, c'est une mauvais idée, oubli ça! répliqua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas pu empêcher une image troublante de surgir dans son esprit. Il voyait le sorcier aux yeux turquoises s'exiter en affichant un sourire pervers pendant qu'il caressait la lingerie de sa compagne d'une main et que l'autre se trouvait dans son pantalon... Il serra les dents et tenta de reporter son attention sur la jeune Granger. La joie illuminait maintenant ses yeux chocolats, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

«-Au contraire, ce n'était pas bête du tout! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant son sac pour prendre son cellulaire.

«-Pas question! protesta le grand blond en avançant.

«-**Petrificus Totalus!** prononça-t-elle sans hésitation avec un sourire malicieux, après s'être emparé rapidement de sa baguette.

Les jambes de Drago se joignirent, son corps devint rigide et il tomba sur le dos. Son visage était figé dans une expression furieuse, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle composa le numéro de son ancient collègue en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop occupé avec Ginny. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son amoureux et se pencha près de son oreille, de manière à ce qu'il puisse entendre la conversation.

«-Calme-toi et écoute ce que nous allons dire, fit-elle en souriant.

«-Bonsoir Hermione! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ton numéro s'afficher sur mon écran avant longtemps! déclara-t-il de bonne humeur.

«-Et oui Alec, je ne peux pas me passer de toi! ricana-t-elle.

«-Tout va bien entre toi et Malefoy? demanda-t-il.

«-Oui, nous nous entendons à merveille! dit-elle en étant consciente de sa petite exagération.

«-Humm, alors qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire? continua-t-il.

«-Pourrais-tu te rendre à mon appart pour nourrir Pattenrond et me prendre un ensemble dans mon armoire? J'ai eu une dure journée et je n'ai pas la force de **Transplaner** une autre fois, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Euh... d'accord et où je t'envois tout ça? répondit-il avec une drôle de voix.

«-Au Manoir Malefoy et laisse faire pour les sous-vêtements, je vais me contenter de nettoyer ceux que je porte avec un sort, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

«-Tu me rassure! C'est ce qui me gênait un peu, avoua-t-il en riant.

«-Je m'en doutais! acquiesça-t-elle en ricanant de nouveau.

«-J'y vais tout de suite et j'en profiterai pour avertir le gardien de ta porte que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir, termina-t-il.

«-Merci, tu es un ange! répliqua vivement la brunette.

Elle ferma son portable et le rangea dans son sac. Elle caressa ses cheveux blonds platine en affichant un sourire radieux, puis posa son autre main à la hauteur de son coeur pour tenter de déterminer s'il était encore furieux. Les battements semblèrent normaux, donc elle prit sa baguette.

«-**Enervatum!** fit-elle pour le remettre dans son état normal.

«-Tu as osé me jeter un sort! s'étonna-t-il.

«-C'était pour une bonne cause, Alec ne mettra pas ses doigts sur mes petites culottes ni sur mes soutient-gorges et je vais pouvoir dormir ici avec toi, déclara-t-elle calmement.

«-Le pire est que je suis l'idiot à avoir suggéré cette solution, grogna-t-il en se giflant mentalement pendant qu'ils se remettaient sur pieds tous les deux.

«-Fait-moi plutôt visiter les lieux et termine avec la volière pour donner le temps à sa chouette d'arriver, proposa-t-elle en lui prenant gentiment le bras.

C'est ce qu'il fit en nommant fièrement la provenance et la valeur de quelques objets dans chaques pièces, mais Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Drago ait tenu tête à sa mère, malgré ses parents Moldus. La brunette comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il n'avait pas avoué tout de suite qu'ils venaient de débuter une relation amoureuse et ça lui a fait chaud au coeur d'apprendre qu'il considérait maintenant ses origines Moldus comme un simple petit détails sans importance.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils entraient dans l'endroit réservé au service de messagerie. Un hibou grand duc étira ses ailes et s'élança dans les air pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de son jeune maître. Malefoy devinait qu'il lui avait manqué, car il n'était pas venu le voir depuis le début de l'affaire du cinglé au **Polynectar** il y a environ trois semaines. Il caressa doucement la tête de son oiseau en lui donnant quelques biscuits qu'il gardait dans un contenant accroché au mur de pierre.

La jeune femme souriait en regardant la scène jusqu'à ce que la chouette grise et noire de Spellman pousse un petit cri pour signaler son arrivé. La sorcière se hâta de la libérer de son paquet, dont la taille avait été réduite par Alec, puis l'oiseau alla sur un perchoir dans le but de se reposer un peu avant de repartir. Le hibou grand duc la rejoignit et ils commencèrent ce qui semblait être une discussion civilisée.

«-Humm, vraiment surprennant... lâcha Drago en les fixant.

«-Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Adonis n'a pas l'habitude de tolérer les hiboux étranger sur son territoire, expliqua-t-il.

«-Tu as nommé ton oiseau comme le Dieu de la terre selon les Grecs? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Je voulais quelque chose d'original et j'ai mis la main au hasard sur les Dieux Moldus dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, avoua-t-il.

«-C'est une drôle de coïncidence, car Alec adore la mythologie grècque et à choisi Aphrodite, comme prénom pour sa chouette. C'est la Déesse de l'amour qui fréquente Adonis, déclara-t-elle.

«-Bon, ça suffit! Éloignez-vous! grogna-t-il.

«-Peut-être qu'il trouve qu'elle est mignonne! ricana-t-elle.

«-Ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec Spellman à cause de sa femelle en chaleur! répliqua-t-il en mimant un air dégoûté exagérément.

«-Franchement! C'est ridicule, ils ne font que discuter! continua-t-elle en riant.

Le sorcier s'approcha des hiboux en faisant de grand gestes avec ses bras. L'intruse finit par comprendre le message et s'envola. Il la regarda s'éloigner pendant un moment, puis fixa son grand duc d'un oeil désaprobateur. Malefoy se détourna uniquement lorsqu'il senti la main de sa petite amie se glisser dans la sienne.

«-Rentrons, je commence à avoir froid, murmura-t-elle.

«-Très bien, que dirais-tu de faire comme tu as dis plutôt? Allons vérifier si ta couleur de cheveux va bien avec mes couvertures? fit-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Euh... oui d'accord... bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

«-Une chose est certaine, le rouge est très joli sur toi, se moqua-t-il en caressant une de ses joues rosée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quand le grand blond se réveilla le lendemain, Hermione n'était plus dans le lit. Il se leva et se choisi des vêtements en repensant à leur nuit d'amour. "J'espère qu'elle n'est pas encore assise quelque part à pleurer de joie... Si c'est le cas, je vais lui donner la carte de ma **Psychomage** pour qu'elle prenne rendez-vous pour une consultation!" se dit-il avec le sourire.

Il remarqua que le paquet, contenant les vêtements envoyés par Alec, était vide et en taille réelle. En s'approchant, il vit aussi un morceau de parchemin posé sur le dessus. Un message à l'encre vert y était inscrit et en lisant la première ligne, il comprit tout de suite que cette lettre était pour lui.

_Bonjour mon beau dragon!_

«-Humm... j'imagine que ce surnom était supposé me faire plaisir, lâcha-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_Je me suis levé tôt et je ne voulais pas te déranger.  
Je vais me promener un peu dans le Manoir.  
Tu me trouveras peut-être à la bibliothèque!_

«-Une chance que tu me l'as dis, je n'aurais **jamais** pensé te trouver à cet endroit, fit-il sarcastiquement.

_Je t'embrasse,_

Ta petite Lionne xox

«-Ouais, c'est ça, une vrai Tigresse, fit-il pensivement avec un sourire pervers.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, puis s'habilla. Il entendit un bruit étrange en passant devant la chambre de Narcissa, donc il y entra. Le son provenait de l'armoire qui était fermée, ce qui l'intrigua au point de ne pas pouvoir résister longtemps avant de l'ouvrir. La jeune Granger, gravement blessée au niveau de son ventre qui saignait, tomba sur le plancher en affichant une expression de détresse.

«-Oh par Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée! s'énerva-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la brunette cracha un filet de sang en gardant ses mains sur la plaie. Les yeux gris de son compagnon se remplirent de larmes et ses poings se serrèrent. N'ayant pas sa baguette sur lui, il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et sortit de la pièce dans le but d'allé chercher son bout de bois magique. Cependant, il changea d'idée en route et frappa dans ses mains pour faire venir l'elfe habituel.

«-Que puis-je faire...

«-Souky, va vite dans la chambre de ta maîtresse, Hermione est mourante! la coupa-t-il.

«-Tout de suite Monsieur! fit la petite créature avant de claquer des doigts pour s'y rendre immédiatement.

Le jeune Malefoy prit ensuite la direction de la salle à manger, où il pensait y retrouver sa mère. "Comment a-t-elle pu faire une chose pareille?" se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas utiliser de magie, car il pouvait très bien se contenter de l'étranger pour lui procurer une mort lente et douloureuse... 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Ma scène préféré est quand Drago visualise Alec avec un sourire pervers entrain de caresser la lingerie de Hermione! LOL Par contre, je crois que vous êtes plus intrigués par ce qui est arrivée à la jeune femme! Vous le saurez **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	11. Chapitre 11 Mauvais Garçons

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Qui a blessé Hermione? Pourquoi elle était prisonnière dans l'armoire de Narcissa? Vous le saurez très vite! LOL J'espère avoir beaucoup de commentaire sur ça! Je crois que je me suis surpassée, malgré le fait que Fee Fleau et CristalBlue aient réussi à deviné ce que j'ai fais! Pour tous les autres, je suis Mdr en visualisant votre réaction! Bonne Lecture!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sln :** Merci! Tu n'avais pas à attendre une semaine pour la suite, mais seulement une journée! Je n'ai pas le temps de commencer à lire de nouvelles fics pour l'instant, car j'ai encore plus de travail à faire maintenant que j'ai deux histoires à écrire en même temps:) Je me réjouis à l'avance pour "Changer le Futur"! LOL 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Tu devines toujours tous, c'est pas juste! LOL Vous êtes seulement deux à avoir trouvé ce qui c'était réellement passé dans la chambre de Narcissa:) 

**Leny :** Merci! Drago était furieux d'avoir trouvé Hermione dans l'armoire de sa mère et trop nerveux pour s'occuper d'elle, donc il a demandé à un elfe de maison. Tu comprendras tout au début du Chapitre:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes Alec et Ginny, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons! 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Rien ne prouve que c'est Narcissa, attend de lire le début du Chapitre! LOL Oui, il a laissé Hermione sur le plancher, vas lire et tu comprendras:) 

**babydior100 :** Merci! J'adore mettre du suspence, surtout que je reçois plus de Review dans c'est cas là:) J'aime les Review! LOL 

**diabolikvampyr :** Merci! Et oui, je me suis arrêté là! J'ai été classé dans les Serpentard, c'est naturel pour moi de faire souffrir mes lecteurs! (Rire diabolique de l'auteur) LOL Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ma fic:) 

**CristalBlue :** Merci! C'est pas juste, je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un allait trouver ce qui c'était réellement passé dans la chambre de Narcissa! Je te félicite pour ta découverte:) En passant, pas obligé de me dire "vous" je ne suis pas si vieille et je suis la seule auteure, il n'y en a pas deux! LOL 

**zoulou7 :** Merci! Je me demandais où tu étais passé! Méchante zoulou7, LOL je blague. Je croyais que tu n'aimais plus ma fic:) 

**bloodymelou :** Merci! LOL Tu verras que ce qui c'est réellement passé n'est sûrement pas ce que tu avais imaginé:) Va lire et tu comprendras! 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça trop cute quand il a dit qu'il se foutait de ses origine Moldus! Ne t'en fait pas pour Hermione, elle va bien! Va lire et tu comprendras! LOL 

**ari :** Merci! Tu me rassure pour l'introduction de la mère de Drago! Je n'étais pas certaine que c'était bon. :) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! LOL Non, désolé tu seras torturé mentalement pendant une semaine, comme d'habitude pour connaître la suite:) Et oui, je suis sadique, mais ne t'en fait pas trop pour Hermione! 

**gody :** Merci! C'est bien que tu fasses des excercices de relaxation pour te calmer! Mdr! Tu vas vite savoir ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre de Narcissa! Tu vas voir à quel point mon esprit est tordu ou que je suis tout simplement très originale:) Peut-être que mes deux premières fics te plairaient aussi. 

**Ex Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Va te remonter le moral en bavant encore devant mes Manips! LOL 

**Lunder :** Merci! Tu sauras très vite tout sur l'événement dans la chambre de Narcissa! Ça risque de te surprendre! LOL C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) 

**Liz Ewilan :** Merci! Je comprend que tu avais mal aux yeux après avoir lu ma fic d'un coup! Elle fait déjà plus de 30000 mots:) Tu as hâte de lire la scène ou Drago va tuer sa mère? Aurais-tu été classée chez les Serpentard comme moi? LOL 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ne t'en fait pas pour Hermione, elle s'en remettra vraiment très vite! LOL Tu comprendras:) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Et comme d'habitude, je suis contente que tu me laisse un petit mot pour me faire savoir que tu apprécis toujours ma fic:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 11 - Mauvais Garçons**

Drago était bien trop nerveux pour se charger lui-même de soigner sa petite amie, mais il avait parfaitement confiance en Souky, sa fidèle elfe de maison. Sa colère augmentait à chacun de ses pas qui le rapprochait de la cuisine et quand il y entra, sa mère lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier, assise à la table.

«-Pourquoi avez-vous fait du mal à Hermione? cracha-t-il.

«-Ça ne me plaît pas du tout que cette Sang-de-Bourbe se promène dans notre Manoir, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

«-Ce n'était pas une raison pour l'attaquer! continua-t-il, fou de rage.

«-Vous exagérez un peu mon fils, je n'ai fais que protester contre ses ascendances Moldus, répliqua Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Padonnez-moi mère, mais blesser quelqu'un au point de la faire saigner, je considère ça une attaque, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre conversation d'hier, répondit-elle franchement.

«-Vous mentez! À moin que Lucius ce soit échappé d'Azkaban, vous êtes la seule qui aurait pu lui lancer un sort et la cacher dans votre armoire! grogna-t-il.

Le grand blond n'avait plus de patience et se jeta sur elle pour lui couper le souffle à l'aide de ses mains qui serraient sa gorge. "Peu importe si elle refuse d'avouer, je me contenterai de la faire souffrir..." se dit-il. La sorcière avait comprise trop tard ce qui c'était passé dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas la force de repousser Drago pour pouvoir tout lui dire. Heureusement pour elle, Souky fit son apparition et sépara les Malefoy d'un claquement de doigts. Le jeune homme retomba doucement sur ses pieds à l'autre bout de la salle à manger en fusillant la petite elfe du regard.

«-Calmez-vous Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour votre compagne, déclara la créature.

«-Laisse-moi me venger! grogna-t-il.

«-Les apparances sont parfois trompeuse Monsieur...

«-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses! la coupa-t-il furieusement en se rapprochant.

«-Bonjour! Est-ce que j'arrive à un mauvais moment? fit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

«-Tu es saine et sauve! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

«-Euh... oui pourquoi? Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise par sa réaction.

«-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre! Je t'aime et je m'excuse de ne pas de l'avoir dit avant! continua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

«-Je t'aime aussi... mais je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles... as-tu fais un cauchemar? bredouilla-t-elle à la fois perdu et émue par la déclaration de leur sentiments amoureux.

«-Monsieur, ce que vous avez vu n'était qu'un **Épouventard**, intervint l'elfe.

«-C'est exact. Je l'ai découvert hier soir et j'ai décidé de dormir dans une chambre d'ami avec l'intention de faire venir quelqu'un aujourd'hui pour m'en débarrasser, expliqua Narcissa.

Drago se tourna vers Souky et la petite domestique confirma la présence de la créature maléfique qui avait prit l'acpect de ce qui lui fait le plus peur, sans avoir le courage de leur dire de quoi il s'agissait. La brunette regardait alternativement les deux Malefoy et l'elfe en se posant plusieurs questions.

Après s'être remit du choc, le grand blond soupira de soulagement, puis raconta à Granger ce qui était malheureusement sa plus grande peur: la voir mourir. Il lui avoua ses soupçons envers sa mère et l'avoir étranglé par vengeance pour elle. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues des deux jeunes adultes. Elle le serra très fort et massa doucement sa nuque en lui répétant dans un murmure d'oublier tout ça.

«-J'étais tout simplement à la bibliothèque. As-tu lus le message que je t'ai laissé? demanda-t-elle gentiment, après qu'ils aient arrêté de pleurer.

«-Oui, mais quand j'ai trouvé cette **chose** qui avait ton apparence, je me suis dis que tu t'étais faites blesser avant de pouvoir t'y rendre, expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa et la pressa encore plus contre son corps. L'elfe vit Narcissa sortir sa baguette, mais ce n'était que pour guérir sa gorge à cause de la poigne de fert de Drago. En écoutant la conversation, la maîtresse de maison réalisa que c'était la première fois que son fils avait des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un. Elle prit la décision de faire un effort et de commencer par essayer d'accepter les changements dans la vie de son seul enfant. Avec un claquement de doigt, Souky transféra la nourriture de la cuisine à la table.

«-Bon appétit, couina-t-elle avant de disparaître.

La place des Malefoy se trouvaient aux deux extrémitées. Drago entraîna Hermione et il lui tira sa chaise pour l'aider à s'asseoir, où l'elfe avait installé le troixième couvert, près de sa place habituelle. À l'autre bout séparé par un grand espace, Narcissa regardait le couple s'échanger un sourire avant de débuter leur repas. La sorcière blonde détourna les yeux en soupirant et commença à avaler machinalement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Quand ils terminèrent de manger, le jeune homme prit la main de sa petite amie avant de se diriger vers sa mère.

«-Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé pour quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas fait, alors j'espère que vous n'oserai jamais faire du mal à Hermione, dit-il sérieusement.

«-J'avais compris le message... et je vais tolérer ton choix de carrière ainsi que cette relation qui semble être là pour durer un certain temps, répondit-elle calmement en jetant un oeil à sa compagne.

«-Merci mère, maintenant excusez-nous, nous devons allé travailler, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

«-Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, lâcha poliment la brunette qui le suivait, puisqu'il tenait toujours sa main.

La jeune Auror ne le pensait qu'à moitié, principalement à cause des insultes que Madame Malefoy avait dite à son sujet. Granger espérait que le fait de montrer ses bonnes manières, pourrait contribuer à améliorer ce que Narcissa pense d'elle, malgré ses ascendances Moldus. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Drago pour prendre leurs affaires, puis ils se rendirent au bureau de Lucius pour **Transplaner** près du ministère.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le coordonnateur des missions vint rapidement les rejoindre dans leur bureau et leur confia une affaire. Ils partirent s'en occuper et furent au bar de Malefoy un peu avant midi. Les amoureux n'eurent pas à attendre Tonks et Lupin trop longtemps pour le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés la veille. Les quatre Aurors se rendirent dans le bureau de Drago pour discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Le grand blond sortit un livre d'une poche de sa cape avant de s'adresser à eux.

«-J'ai trouvé une piste avec l'aide de ma brillante collègue. Vous connaissez la réputation de mon père? commença-t-il.

«-Comme tout le monde... répondit simplement Remus.

«-J'ai eu l'idée de vérifier qui était son fournisseur de livres de magie noire, continua-t-il en leur montrant l'inscription à l'intérieur.

«-Votre première source de sortilège, secrètement offert par Damon White au **Maléfices Démoniaque**! lu la Métamorphomage à haute voix.

«-Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour l'inculper, déclara le loup-garou.

«-Je sais, mais j'ai un plan, fit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Nous vous écoutons Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Nymphadora.

«-Faite vite, j'ai faim, ajouta Lupin suivit par un bruit dans son estomac.

«-Je vais demander à deux de mes employés de nous apporter à manger, répondit Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte.

«-Pas Crabbe et Goyle? s'inquiéta la brunette.

«-Oui, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ils sont très doués quand il s'agit de nourriture, ricana-t-il.

Le grand blond prit une poignée de Gallions dans la poche de sa cape en sortant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il transféra d'un coup de baguette une table et quatre chaises dans son bureau avant de revenir. Ils s'y installèrent et Malefoy leur expliqua à quoi il avait pensé pour réussir à condamner Damon White. Le duo sans grande intelligence arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils déposèrent le tout au milieu de la table en affichant un sourire gourmand et retournèrent dans l'autre pièce.

«-Alors, seriez-vous prêts à tenter le coup? demanda Drago avec un sourire amusé en levant un sourcil.

«-Le fait que vous soyez le fils de Lucius augmente nos chances de réussir, donc je suis d'accord, déclara Remus.

Les deux femmes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils terminèrent leur repas et ils décidèrent de se retrouver au ministère après leur journée de travail pour en parler avec leur patron. Ils se rendirent tous à la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Tonks et Lupin partirent les premiers du **Dragon Pur Feu**, puis Malefoy siffla. Hermione pensait qu'il appelait un animal, mais ce fut ses deux gros employés qui arrivèrent bientôt devant eux.

«-Nous n'avons pas tout mangé, alors je vous le donne, dit-il sérieusement.

«-Merci! s'exclamèrent Crabbe et Goyle en même temps avant de courir vers le bureau en se bousculant.

«-Tu exagères! Ce sont des êtres humains! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Tu en es certaine? blagua-t-il en ricanant.

«-J'espère que tu leur permets de se nourrir en dehors des restes que tu leur offres si gentiment, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

«-Bien sûr! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends! Ils ont un énorme appétit et ont commencé à faire ça à Poudlard un jour où je n'avais pas vidé mon assiète, expliqua-t-il.

«-C'est quand même dégoûtant, continua la brunette en grimaçant.

«-Ils sont content et c'est ce qui compte! ajouta le grand blond en souriant.

La sorcière ne pouvait pas le nier, car leur yeux s'étaient immédiatement éclairés avant qu'ils se précipitent vers le bureau. "Ils agissent un peu comme des enfants! Peut-être que Drago ferait un bon père..." se dit-elle pensivement. Elle regarda son amoureux qui lui ouvrit galamant la porte en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit et le laissa la guider à l'extérieur pour ensuite **Transplaner** à l'endroit où ils devaient poursuivre la mission qu'ils avaient eut ce matin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement. Le couple alla prendre le repas du soir au restaurant habituel du grand blond. Les employés furent surpris de voir leur fidèle client avec la même femme deux semaines de suite, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, ayant plutôt choisi de faire discrètement des paris sur la durée de la relation. Un peu plus tard, Drago et Hermione étaient de retour à leur bureau au ministère. Ils venaient de finir d'écrire leur rapport et de mettre le dossier dans la pile des affaires classées quand Tonks, Lupin ainsi que leur patron, les rejoignirent.

«-De quoi voulez-vous me parler? commença immédiatement Frank, visiblement curieux.

«-Malefoy a eut une idée audacieuse pour nous permettres d'arrêter le plus important vendeur de livres de magie noire, résuma Remus.

«-C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si vous aviez un problème? demanda Monsieur Gray en levant un sourcil.

«-C'est parce que le suspect à des amis haut placé et que l'affaire est classée depuis l'an dernier, expliqua la Métamorphomage.

«-Si je comprend bien, vous êtes décidés à prendre le risque de ré-ouvrir ce dossier grâce à votre plan? fit le vieux sorcier en tirant nerveusement sur sa moustache grise.

«-Oui, avec ce que nous avons vécu dans le château ensorcelés, je suis très motivé à diminuer la vente libre de reccueil de sortilège de magie noire, déclara le grand blond.

«-Très bien, si Tonks et Lupin croient en vous Monsieur Malefoy, je vous donne mon autorisation, décida le coordonnateur des missions après une courte réflexion.

«-Merci patron, vous ne le regretterai pas! s'exclama Drago.

«-Je l'espère... murmura Frank en partant.

«-Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu ce soir? demanda l'ancient Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

«-Tu veux faire ça tout de suite! s'étonna Nymphadora.

«-Pourquoi? Tu as mieux à faire? Moi je trouverais sûrement... répliqua-t-il.

Le grand blond avait dit sa dernière phrase en regardant sa petite amie de haut en bas et il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure en la déshabillant mentalement. Hermione se détourna et vida le contenue de son sac magique sur son bureau. Elle cachait ses joues rosées tout en cherchant son **Carnet Magique**. Elle se retourna pour expliquer à son collègue l'utilité de cet objet.

«-C'est un regroupement des adresses personnelles ou commerciales de la communauté magique, excepté celles qui sont confidentielle ou gardées illégalement secrètes, récita la brunette de façon professionnelle.

«-Génial, 10 points pour Gryffondor, mais ne je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous servir, se moqua Drago en souvenir de ses réponses parfaite lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

«-Dans nos dossiers, la photo de Monsieur White date de l'année dernière, donc je me suis dis que son ancienne maîtresse accepterait peut-être de nous fournir une image récente de lui, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Humm, bien pensé! À sa place, j'aurais probablement fait quelques changements à mon apparence, déclara Tonks.

«-Bon, allons-y, se résigna Remus en se dirigeant le premier vers la sortie.

La brunette trouva rapidement le lieu de résidence de Susan Connelly. Cette dernière ne leur avait pas donné son adresse, puisqu'elle avait refusé de porter plainte contre les menaces de la femme de Damon. Les quatre Aurors **Transplanèrent** devant la résidence, montèrent l'escalier, puis Hermione frappa à sa porte.

«-Oh! Je me souvient de vous mon joli Malefoy! s'exclama Susan en ouvrant.

«-Miss Connelly, seriez-vous assez aimable pour nous rendre un petit service? demanda Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

«-Ça dépend, je suis occupée présentement. J'ai organisé une soirée d'échange de couple, expliqua-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

«-Est-ce que vous étiez au courant que c'est contraire à la loi! s'indigna la jeune Granger.

«-Nous ne dirons rien si vous nous accordez quelques minutes de votre temps, s'empressa de dire le grand blond pour l'inciter à coopérer.

«-Comme vous voulez, mon beau. Suivez-moi, répondit la sorcière rousse.

«-J'espère que vous avez une **Pensine**, ajouta Drago.

«-Évidemment! Je m'en sert surtout pour revoir les moments magique que je passe avec mes amants! s'exclama-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

La brunette grogna, ce qui fit sourire son amoureux. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que Drago utilise l'attirance que Susan a pour lui, afin de la manipuler de la sorte. Ils croisèrent les invités bizarement vêtus et arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à la chambre des maîtres. Tonks se chargea d'expliquer qu'elle devait mettre, dans la bassine de pierre, un de ses souvenir où ils pourraient voir clairement Damon. Quand ce fut effectué, Lupin prononça une formule pour créer une photographie du sorcier sur un rectangle de papier.

«-C'est fait, merci de votre collaboration, dit poliment Remus.

«-Ça m'a fait plaisir, lui répondit-elle sans grande conviction pour ensuite reporter son attention sur Malefoy.

«-Il te plairait sûrement, c'est un loup-garou, fit remarquer celui-ci.

«-Ah oui! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire pervers.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite. La rouquine se rapprocha de sa nouvelle proie en examinant ses yeux couleur miel avec soudainement un intérêt grandissant. Elle fit glisser une main le long de son torse, comme pour tenter de toucher la bête sauvage qui se cachait en lui. Il avala difficilement et ses joues s'enflamèrent rapidement. Son malaise augmenta considérablement quand elle osa faire deux pas de plus et que sa poitrine fut pressée contre lui.

«-Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps, merci encore, dit sèchement Nymphadora.

Lupin profita de cette intervention, qui avait distraite la propriétaire de la maison, pour s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce. Hermione le suivit, traînant son compagnon en le tenant fermement par le bras et Tonks ferma la porte d'entrée avant que Susan les rejoigne pour ajouter un autre commentaire déplacé. Rendu en bas de l'escalier, Remus prit une grande inspiration et se concentra pour se remettre de ses émotions.

«-Vous devriez vérifier vos poches. Cette salope m'a refilé les mots à prononcer pour arriver dans sa cheminée, expliqua Drago à son ancient professeur.

«-Quoi! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça! grogna Hermione.

«-Oupss... Je crois que je suis dans la merde... lâcha le grand blond à moitié sérieux.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait? continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je l'ai fait encadrer, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

«-Répond-moi franchemant, insista la brunette.

«-Je l'ai brûlé, tu es contente maintenant? Fait-moi prendre du **Veritaserum** si ça peut te convaincre! Tu as tes règles ou quoi? finit-il par répondre.

«-Je pense qu'ont devrait remettre l'exécution du plan pour demain, déclara la Métamorphomage.

Remus venait de trouver le papier, mais sa collègue lui avait retiré des mains pour faire disparaître le morceau de parchemin à l'aide de sa baguette. La jeune Granger approuva d'un signe de tête à ce qu'elle avait dit, puis les deux sorcières **Transplanèrent** sans plus attendre.

«-Ah les femmes, soupira Drago en se tournant vers Lupin.

«-Je ne me suis pas du tout rendu compte quand Miss Connelly à mit ce petit mot dans ma poche, s'étonna-t-il.

«-Même chose pour moi! Elle doit probablement avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine, ricana Malefoy.

«-Bon, ont devrait rentrer aussi...

«-Est-ce que Tonks et toi êtes un couple? Elle avait l'air aussi jalouse que Granger! le coupa le grand blond visiblement curieux.

«-Non, seulement collègue et ami, répondit-il calmement.

«-Humm, avais-tu l'intention de rendre une visite à Miss j'ai-le-feu-au-cul-pour-les-mauvais-garçons? demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Non! répondit Lupin immédiatement.

«-Tu réponds toujours "non" quand ont te pose des questions? se moqua-t-il.

«-Euh... non... fit son ancient professeur en souriant.

«-À demain mon petit loup, termina Drago avant de **Transplaner** à l'accueil du bloc de la jeune Granger. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Alors l'Épouventard! Ils se sont dit "je t'aime" grâce à ça! Je me suis encore bien amusé avec Susan Connelly! LOL Vous verrez quel est le plan de Malefoy au Chap 12! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	12. Chapitre 12 Plans Malicieux

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'espère que vous aimerai ce Chapitre autant que moi, il y a encore de l'humour, des scènes mignonnes et un peu de mystère ou de suspence. Ne vous gêné pas pour laisser vos commentaires!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé mon idée avec l'épouvantard! LOL Le pire cauchemar d'un elfe de maison serait de se faire renvoyer, offrir un vêtement pour le libérer, d'être payé pour travailler ou de trouver ses maîtres mort, je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, donc je me suis dit qu'il le garderait secret:) Pour le plan de Drago, c'est presque ça! 

**nina :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic:) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic:) Je fais mon possible pour être originale! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! LOL Ouais, pauvre petit! Je suis contente que tu ais ris à cause de mon idée tordu avec Malefoy et l'épouvantard! 

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que mon idée avec l'épouvantard t'ait plu:) Moi aussi j'étais Mdr quand j'ai imaginé ça! 

**Namy and Gody :** Merci! Contente que Miss Connelly te fasse rire, c'est le but! LOL Wow, tu as aimé autant que ça leur déclaration d'amour! C'est gentil "crazy Gody" LOL J'adore tes Reviews:) 

**Leny :** Merci! Tu veux me botter! Dommage pour toi, j'ai des notions de karaté, alors j'évite facilement ton pied, je te fais tomber par terre et je laisse échapper un rire diabolique de ma gorge! LOL (je blague) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! J'était Mdr quand j'ai eut l'idée de l'épouvantard! Moi aussi j'aime les Bad Boy (oui comme notre Dracounet! LOL) mais je ne suis pas comme Susan:) 

**Lunder :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé! C'est trop mignon, il eut peur de la perdre et ça a poussé Drago à lui dire qu'il l'aimait:) 

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! L'intrigue est sublime! C'est gentil! Je fais mon possible pour trouver des idées originales:) 

**Elviera :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que mon idée tordu avec l'épouvantard t'ait plu:) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimés mes deus Aurors jalouses! LOL Je me suis bien amusé en imaginant leur tête:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! J'étais Mdr quand j'ai pensé à l'idée de l'épouvantard! Non, j'écris mes chapitre à mesure, chaque semaine! J'ai eu peur de ne pas terminé le 11 à temps, j'ai dû resté debout jusqu'à 1 heure du matin! LOL J'ai encore plusieurs idées, je pense faire 25-30 chap en tout:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 12 - Plans Malicieux**

«-Odin, ne laisse surtout pas Drago Malefoy entrer! dit-elle furieusement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

«-D'accord, mais attendez une minute, je... commença-t-il.

La jeune femme claqua la porte et ne pu donc pas entendre la suite de sa phrase. Comme tous les autres appartements de l'immeuble, c'était la seule pièce qui était insonorisé pour permettre un peu d'intimité aux résidents. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et un grand blond arriva devant le gardien de la porte numéro 15 qui menait chez la brunette.

«-Je dois voir Miss Granger, j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire, fit Drago poliment.

«-Désolé, mais elle ne veut pas être dérangée pour l'instant. Je peux prendre un message? répliqua poliment le jeune homme du tableaux.

«-Je suis son nouveau collègue, nous nous somme déjà vu, tenta Malefoy.

«-Oui, je sais, mais elle est déjà au lit, ça ne peut pas attendre à demain au bureau? demanda Odin, le regard soupçonneux.

«-En fait, sa famille a été attaqué! s'exclama-t-il.

Le sorcier du portrait écarquilla les yeux dans une expression d'horreur avant de le laisser entrer. Le jeune Auror prit une grande inspiration et alla à l'intérieur de l'appartement. "J'espère que je ne me ferai pas tuer par Hermione quand elle apprendra le mensonge que je viens de faire..." se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit la porte et avança près de sa petite amie. Elle repoussa les couvertures et agrippa sa baguette qui était sur la table de nuit.

«-**Lumos!** prononça-t-elle rapidement.

«-C'est moi, ne panique pas ma belle, s'empressa-t-il de clarifier.

«-Comment es-tu entrés? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Par la porte, comme d'habitude, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Je ne voulais pas te voir ce soir et j'avais prévenu Odin de ne pas te laisser venir ici, expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme passa à côté de lui pour ensuite se rendre à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle fit allumer les torches d'un coup de baguette, ce qui annula le sortilège de lumière. La brunette frappa sur le tableau et le gardien se tourna vers l'intérieur. Le sorcier aux cheveux bruns allait lui dire qu'il souhaitait que ses parents se remettent rapidement, mais elle parla en premier.

«-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as permis le passage à Malefoy! grogna-t-elle.

«-C'était lui! s'étonna-t-il.

«-Il ne t'a pas dit son nom en arrivant? fit-elle plus doucement.

«-Non, mais j'ai essayé de vous dire que je ne savais pas qui était ce Drago Malefoy, mais vous avez fermé votre porte trop tôt, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas fait les présentation entre eux. Odin savait uniquement que le grand blond était son nouveau collègue. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, L'ancient Serpentard était à quelques pas derrière la jeune femme et avec sa baguette, il écrivit un message dans les air, puis le retourna pour que le sorcier du tableau puisse le lire avant qu'il ne disparaîsse. "Les Granger vont bien, c'est la meilleure raison que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me laisse entrer. Je l'aime." Le gardien de la porte fronça les sourcils et décida d'attendre les ordres de sa résidente.

«-C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt... Odin, je te présente Drago Malefoy, nous sommes un couple, précisa-t-elle.

«-Bien, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me renvoyer pour vous avoir involontairement désobéi, fit-il avec espoir en la fixant.

«-Non! Par chance, ce n'était pas un cinglé qui venait me faire du mal, donc ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons eut qu'une petite dispute, le rassura-t-elle.

«-Ah, d'accord. Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité, mais j'ai été très surprit lorsque Spellman m'a dit que vous ne rentreriez pas dormir hier, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Je suis restée chez Drago, j'étais trop fatiguée pour revenir, répondit-elle en se concentrant pour ne pas rougir.

C'était la première fois que Granger ne passait pas la nuit à son appartement depuis qu'elle y vivait. Peu importe où elle devait se rendre pour ses missions, la jeune Auror avait toujours **Transplaner** pour revenir en soirée. Odin n'avait pas deviné que Malefoy était son amoureux, il pensait tout simplement qu'ils n'avaient qu'une relation professionnelle et que le jeune homme avait passé plusieurs nuits ici pour sa propre sécurité ou pour travailler plus longuement sur leur enquêtes. Le sorcier du tableau réalisa que sa résidente devait être très attachée à Drago, donc il accepta de ne pas révéler son mensonge sur l'attaque de ses parents.

«-Tu peux te retournez maintenant si tu n'as plus d'autres questions. Je vais permettre à Malefoy de rester, déclara-t-elle finalement.

«-Comme vous voulez, bonne nuit, termina Odin avant de faire à nouveau face au couloir extérieur.

«-Merci, je n'aurais pas eut la force de repartir chez moi, lâcha Drago en soupirant de soulagement.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'il te laisse entrer? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

«-Je n'avais même pas imaginé dormir sans toi, alors c'est ce que je lui ai fait comprendre, murmura-t-il en l'approchant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Le grand blond voulait la rejoindre à tout prix et avait mentit pour inciter le gardien de sa porte à lui ouvrir, car il se doutait qu'elle serait peut-être suffisamment en colère contre lui pour demander à Odin de ne pas le faire entrer. Des lèvres posées sur les siennes le ramena à la réalité et il répondit au baiser.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le lendemain, la brunette était descendu à l'accueil de son bloc appartement, pour ensuite aller dans la volière situé derrière, progété par plusieurs sortilèges pour permettre uniquement le passage des hiboux. Tout d'abord, elle envoya un petit mot à Frank Gray pour lui signaler qu'ils allaient tous très bien et qu'ils poursuivraient leur mission sur Damon White dans la journée. Elle écrivit un autre message, le copia et les envoya à Tonks et Lupin. Dans la lettre, l'heure et le lieu de leur rencontre y était précisé.

Un peu plus tard, Drago et Hermione les attendaient déjà au **Dragon Pur Feu**, assis à une table. Le bar n'était pas encore ouvert pour les clients, donc pour passer le temps, ils discutèrent. Après un moment de silence, Malefoy repensa aux évévements de la veille.

«-Je crois que Tonks et Lupin partage un amour réciproque, fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

«-Pourquoi tu dis ça? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-J'ai très bien vu sa jalousie hier à cause de Miss Connelly et je pense qu'il ne veut pas avouer son attirance pour elle, expliqua-t-il.

«-J'ai une idée! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des plans malicieux, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

«-Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas le torturer avec un sort pour l'obliger à déclarer ses sentiments? tenta le grand blond avec un sourire diabolique.

«-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais tu le sauras bientôt! Je vais aux toilettes, je revient tout de suite, lâcha-t-elle en partant.

Le jeune Auror en formation la regarda s'éloigner en faisant rouler ses hanches exagérément. Puisqu'il était presque hypnotisé par ses mouvements, il ne lui posa pas d'autres questions. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, donc il alla se mettre derrière en prenant sa baguette. Il performa un sort qui permet de voir à travers le métal pendant quelques secondes pour vérifier l'identité des visiteurs. C'était bien ceux qu'il espérait, alors il leur ouvrit.

«-Parfait! Vous êtes enfin là! s'exclama Hermione en revenant avec un sourire radieux.

«-Qu'est-ce qui la rend de si bonne humeur? murmura Remus.

«-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est la perspective d'envoyer Monsieur White à Azkaban, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

La brunette s'avançait vers eux et sans prévenir, elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Lupin. Les deux autres laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise pendant que le vieux sorcier goûtait accidentellement ses lèvres en tentant de repousser la jeune femme. Satisfaite, elle recula de deux pas pour être aussitôt agripper par Drago qui affichait un regard meurtrier.

«-Tu veux me dire à quoi tu t'amuses? fulmina-t-il.

«-Vous allez tous très vite comprendre, ricana-t-elle en les regardant tous alternativement.

Granger leur fit signe d'allé s'asseoir à la table la plus près. Elle s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire devant leur expression. Son ancient professeur avait prit une belle teinte rosée, les yeux fixés sur le plancher et Nymphadora fronçait les sourcils. Le grand blond augmentait inconsciemment la pression sur le bras de sa petite amie, mais il enleva sa main quand elle grimaça de douleur. Ils furent bientôt tous installés sur une chaise.

«-Lupin, es-tu amoureux de ta collègue? demanda Hermione à la surprise des autres qui attendaient des explications.

«-Oui, répondit le concerné d'une voix monocorde, puis il se plaqua une main sur la bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Je venais d'appliquer mon **Veritaserum** sous forme de brillant à lèvre incolore, déclara-t-elle finalement.

«-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, il sera furieux contre toi! s'énerva Tonks pour cacher sa gêne à cause de l'aveu de Lupin.

«-Je suis d'accord avec elle et tu auras aussi affaire à moi! grogna Malefoy.

«-Ont verra ça plus tard! Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais révélé tes sentiments? continua la brunette en le menaçant avec sa baguette pour qu'il retire sa main qui était sur ses lèvres, ce qu'il fit.

«-Parce que je suis un loup-garou, j'ai de la difficulté à m'accepter, donc personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire. En plus, je suis vieux et couvert de cicatrices, tandis qu'elle est jeune et belle, répondit-il.

«-C'était tes seules raisons! s'exclama la Métamorphomage en s'approchant de lui.

«-Oui, fit-il toujours de sa voix monocorde.

«-Ce ne sont que des détails! Je t'aime comme tu es Remus! lâcha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

«-Et si ont leur laissait un peu d'intimité pour régler ça en privé? suggéra Hermione à voix basse.

Elle prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna dans son bureau, sans la moindre résistance de sa part. La jeune femme fit un sort pour retirer les restes du sérum de vérité sur ses lèvres avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa cape. Elle afficha ensuite une moue attendrissante dans le but de faire diminuer la colère de son amoureux qui avait le regard froid et les dents serrés.

«-Je voulais leur rendre service. Tu devrais être fier de moi, j'ai agis en Serpentard! ricana-t-elle.

«-Je te préfère en courageuse Gryffondor qui cite parfaitement les réponses, fit-il avec un petit sourire, surprit par ce qu'elle avait dit.

«-Je n'étais pas non plus pour me venger de l'attitude que tu as eut avec Miss Connelly hier, continua-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

«-Ont devrait tout simplement oublier cette **conne**! Humm, c'est le diminutif de son nom de famille! ricana-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

«-Idiot! lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

«-Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? demanda-t-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

«-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, roucoula-t-elle.

«-Mets ton maudit tube de **Veritaserum** à la poubelle, je ne crois pas que je supporterais de te voir utiliser cette technique une autre fois! déclara-t-il.

«-C'est d'accord, fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

La jeune femme décida de le faire tout de suite, pour prouver sa bonne volonté. Elle le fit disparaître avec sa baguette, au cas où quelqu'un aurait mit la main dessus en fouillant dans les ordures. Ce fut ensuite au tour de son compagnon de lui donner des baisers et elle y répondit avec autant de passion. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'ils retournent dans l'autre pièce. Nymphadora était assise sur les cuisses de Remus et ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

«-Oh... vous revoilà... bredouilla Tonks en reprenant sa chaise, visiblement embarrassée.

«-Alors, est-ce que vous me pardonnez? fit-elle avec espoir en regardant ses yeux de la couleur du miel.

«-Oui, répliqua Lupin d'une voix monocorde, mais avec un sourire.

«-Très bien, mettons-nous au travail! s'exclama la brunette en lui rendant son sourire.

Le loup-garou commença par sortir la photo de Damon White qu'il avait effectué à partir du souvenir de Susan dans sa **Pensine**. Ils examinèrent attentivement le sorcier et remarquèrent les différences qu'il y avait avec celle de leur dossier datant de l'année précédante. Son visage était changé, probablement grâce à la **Chirurgie Magique** qui est très couteux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs, mais il n'y avait plus de gris, tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient les mêmes. Ensuite, ils révisèrent une dernière fois leur plan.

«-Maintenant que tout est clair, ont se retrouvent à 22 heure moin quart sur le Chemin de Traverse, déclara Hermione.

«-Lupin, vous seriez mieux de ne pas vous promener en public, vous êtes encore obligé de répondre à toutes les questions qu'ont vous posent, fit remarquer Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Bien pensé... répondit Remus en se levant pour partir.

«-Même moi je suis tenté de vous demander comment c'est d'être un loup-garou ou quelle est la longueur de votre...

«-Merci Malefoy, ont a comprit, le coupa Tonks en prenant la main de son nouvel amoureux pour l'attirer à l'extérieur.

«-Ne me dit pas que tu parlais de son entre-jambe! s'indigna-t-elle dès qu'ils furent partis.

«-Non, j'allais dire: votre dentition. Je le répète, c'est toi la perverse, répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-C'est différent! La plupart du temps, je ne fais qu'imaginer ce que tu avais en tête! se défendit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Des excuses, toujours des excuses... se moqua-t-il, visiblement amusé.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le soir à l'heure prévue, les quatre Aurors se retrouvèrent sur le chemin marchant pour le commerce Sorcier. Lupin avait avalé une **Potion de ratatinage** pour rajeunir et ainsi avoir l'air d'un jeune homme de 25 ans. La Métamorphomage utilisa son pouvoir pour avoir les cheveux roux, les yeux verts et quelques années de moin. Les deux ayant travaillé sur l'enquête l'année précédante, ils ne devaient pas se faire reconnaître par le suspect.

Ils portaient tous des vêtements de qualité. Les deux hommes étaient en noir, tandis que leur compagne brillaient en vert et une coiffure soignée ainsi que de dispendieux bijoux, prêtés par Drago, complétaient le tout. C'était dans le but de se faire passer pour de riches sang purs, comme Malefoy. Celui-ci les guida jusqu'à l'allée des embrumes.

Ils y trouvèrent bientôt la boutique de magie noire. Une affiche indiquait les heures d'ouvertures qui étaient entre 22 heure et 6 heure du matin. Ils échangèrent un regard empreint de soulagement, car ils n'auraient pas à affronter de clients, puisqu'ils étaient en avance. Deux colosses gardaient l'entrée de la librairie. Les mensonges allaient s'alligner les uns après les autres dans la bouche des employés du ministères.

«-Déclinez votre identité, grogna l'un d'eux.

«-Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius qui était un ancient Mangemort et un habitué de cet établissement, répondit-il fermement.

«-Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père, mais qui sont vos amis? poursuivit l'autre gros sorcier.

«-J'ai personnellement vérifié leur passé, ce sont de fidèles mages noirs qui ont coopérés dans certaines missions pour le regretté Voldemort, répliqua le grand blond en gardant son sérieux.

Les portiers firent un signe de tête et consentirent à leur ouvrir. Les quatre Aurors entrèrent au **Maléfices Démoniaque** en retenant leur souffle. L'éclairage était sinistre, dû au petit nombre de torches sur les murs de pierres. Ils passèrent dans l'allée principale pour se rendre directement au comptoir ou se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

«-Puis-je parler au propriétaire? demanda Drago poliment.

Le caissier accepta sa requête, puisqu'il se dirigea vers une porte derrière lui sans dire un mot. Une minute plus tard, il revint suivit par un homme aux cheveux noirs. Quand ils furent tout près, les deux couples eurent la confirmation que c'était bien Monsieur White. Lupin allait pouvoir répondre aux éventuelles questions, puisque le sérum de vérité ne faisait plus effet depuis longtemps. Malefoy commença par répéter ce qu'il avait dit aux colosses pour mettre le suspect en confiance.

«-Mon amis et sa fiancée veulent faire l'acquisition de plusieurs livres, car une équipe de plusieurs Aurors ont détruit toute la colletion qu'ils possédaient, expliqua Drago en affichant une mine furieuse.

«-Quelle horreur! Ce sont eux que nous devrions détruire! s'indigna Damon.

«-Nous allons vous laissé régler ça entre hommes, déclara Hermione en forçant ses lèvres à sourire.

«-Bien sûr, faites comme chez vous Mesdemoiselles, répondit Monsieur White avec un air charmeur.

La brunette donna un rapide baiser à son amoureux avant d'aller parcourir la boutique en compagnie de Tonks. Selon le plan, cette dernière se dirigea vers les étagères qui se trouvaient le plus près de l'entrée et Granger se promena afin de repérer le ou les vendeurs. Elle fut soulagée de n'en voir qu'un seul. "C'est probablement parce que nous sommes Vendredi, les sorciers **normaux** en profitent sûrement pour sortir s'amuser, donc il y a moin d'employé..." se dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher de lui.

«-Pouvez-vous m'aider, j'ai besoin de sorts liés à l'infidélité, fit-elle sur un ton dur en serrant les poings pour jouer la femme trompée.

«-Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant en la menant dans une autre rangée.

«-Merci, dit-elle en prenant le livre qu'il lui tendait, mais la jeune femme mima un geste maladroit et l'échappa.

«-Ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe, s'exclama le vendeur qui était toujours souriant.

Elle résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel tout en affichant une expression désolée, avant qu'il se penche pour ramasser le reccueil de sortilège de magie noire. Le bruit lourd avait distrait Damon et le caissier, comme c'était prévu. Malefoy, Lupin et Granger s'armèrent rapidement de leur baguette.

«-**Stupéfix!** prononcèrent-ils presque en même temps pour figer le sorcier qui leur faisait face.

Drago s'empressa de rejoindre sa petite amie pour la prendre dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Remus s'était immédiatement rendu aux portes au moment où elle s'ouvraient. Il se doutait que la boutique était munie d'une formule de protection qui servait à détecter les sorts d'offensives. Le loup-garou et la Métamorphomage utilisèrent le sortilège de stupéfaction sur les colosses avant qu'ils aient eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, puis ils échangèrent un large sourire.

«-Tous va bien les amoureux? demanda le grand blond en arrivant derrière eux avec sa compagne.

«-Je crois que notre patron sera très fier de vous Malefoy, déclara Lupin sérieusement.

«-Tout n'est pas encore conclu, fit remarquer la brunette.

«-Mon plan à réussi, alors ne gâche pas mon plaisir! protesta l'ancient Serpentard avec une moue adorable.

«-Bon d'accord, tu as été merveilleux! lâcha-t-elle en exagérant sa joie pour le taquiner un peu.

Le jeune Auror en formation leva un sourcil et regarda Remus et Nymphadora qui s'amusaient visiblement de leur agissement enfantin. Quand ils reprirent leur sérieux, ces derniers rassemblèrent les corps qu'ils avaient figés, tandis que Hermione écrivait un message destiné au coordonnateur des missions et Drago était chargé de surveiller l'entrée au cas où des clients avaient l'intention de venir dans la boutique. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? C'est vrai que Odin de savait pas le nom de Drago, ils ne l'ont jamais prononcé devant lui, car cette scène est écrite depuis longtemps! Je voulais l'utiliser avant qu'ils soient un couple! Pour le diminutif de Miss Connelly, (conne!) je l'avais remarqué dès que j'ai fais le choix de ce nom! LOL Si vous trouvez que l'affaire de Damon White s'est trop facilement réglée, pensez au fait que la réputation de Lucius a aidé et ça contribuait à l'attaque surprise! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	13. Chapitre 13 Célébrations

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'espère que vous aimerai ce Chapitre, j'ai terminé mercredi soir à 3 heure du matin! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! Je vois que tu as commencé à lire ma fic! (il y avait 2 Reviews de toi quand j'ai ajouté ce chapitre) Je suis contente que tu ais ris autant que moi! J'espère que ça va te plaire:) 

**farfalina :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette fic et que tu la trouves original, car je fais mon possible pour faire différents des autres:) Mes deux première aussi sont originale, tu n'as qu'a aller y jeter un oeil pour t'aider à patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine! 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre des Plans Malicieux. LOL Bonne vacances:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Contente que tu ais autant aimé les deux chap précédant:) Je crois que Dray est entrein de déteindre un peu sur Hermione! LOL Ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouves ma fic originale, car je fais mon possible pour me creuser la tête pour faire différents des autres! (mes deux premières le sont aussi) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 12 autant que moi:) 

**bloody :** Merci! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu attendes la suite avec impatience:) Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! 

**Leny :** Merci! Contente que tu sois accro à ma fic! LOL Ça fait plaisir:) Remus n'est pas en colère contre Hermione, car même si elle a agit malicieusement c'est grâce à ça qu'il est avec Tonks. L'affaire de White va se conclure dans ce Chap! 

**Lunder :** Merci! C'est gentil! Ça me comble de joie de savoir que tu as hâte aux jeudis pour lire ma fic:) 

**Ex Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Moi aussi j'ai imaginé Draco exagéré son expression quand il a fait croire à Odin que les parents de Hermione avait été attaqué! LOL Contente que le passage ou elle embrasse Lupin t'ait plu! J'était Mdr en imaginant la scène:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le plan de Malefoy! Odin a surtout été compréhensif avec Draco pour ne pas mettre Hermione encore plus en colère. 

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! LOL J'ai bien ris en imaginant le plan malicieux de Hermione avec son "vérita-gloss" pour faire avouer Lupin! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Dans ce chap, tu verras plusieurs scènes avec Drago et Hermione que tu ne soupçonnais sûrement pas aussi vite! J'avoue que je vais quand même faire un petit bond dans le temps alors... ajouta l'auteur pour se justifier! LOL Tu comprendras:) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Moi aussi j'ai ris en imaginant la tête de Drago quand Hermione a utilisé son "vérita-gloss" LOL Je suis contente que tu ais aimé:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 13 - Célébrations**

Les deux portes de la librairie de magie noire étaient ouvertes et Drago se tenait entre elles. Les bras croisés sous sa cape noire, il regardait les passants dans l'allée des embrumes. Pendant la dernière demi-heure, trois sorciers avaient insisté pour aller dans le **Maléfices Démoniaque**, alors il inventa une excuse pour les faire partir. Tonks et Lupin étaient retournés sur le Chemin de Traverse, au service de messagerie par hibou. C'était pour envoyer la lettre que la brunette avait écrite à leur patron pour signaler la capture de Damon.

«-Que faites-vous là jeune homme? demanda une sorcière aux cheveux chaîtains en approchant.

«-La boutique est fermée, car un petit malin à fait exploser une **Bombabouses**. L'odeur est insupportable, revenez demain, répondit-il en affichant une expression sérieuse.

«-Je n'en crois pas un mot, car je suis la femme du propriétaire. Je connais tous les employés et vous n'en faite pas partis, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire... fit-il remarquer avec un sourire malicieux.

La main droite du grand blond se referma sur sa baguette, puis il la pointa sur Madame White. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et elle exécuta son ordre. Le jeune homme ferma les portes et les verrouilla à l'aide d'une rapide formule avant de surveiller de nouveau la femme qui avait environ 40 ans. Il était un peu nerveux, car elle devait être douée en magie noire. Il résista à l'envie de lui demander si elle avait vraiment changé la porte en un liquide, comme il avait pensé, quand elle est allé menacer Miss Connelly à l'hôtel magique.

«-À quoi tu t'amuses! s'étonna Hermione en les voyant arriver.

«-Je me suis dis qu'ont pourrait faire ça à trois ce soir, blagua-t-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Franchement! Le travail d'Aurors est sérieux, alors arrête de plaisanter! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Oh... si je comprend bien, vous avez réussi à avoir mon mari... lâcha la sorcière, visiblement surprise, en regardant alternativement les deux jeunes.

«-Tu vois ma belle, je ne l'ai pas emmené ici pour rien, fit-il en souriant à sa petite amie.

«-J'en ai assez! Cette fois je demande le divorce et je n'utiliserai pas mes contacts pour le sortir de là! grogna Madame White.

«-Seriez-vous prête à témoigner? demanda la brunette avec espoir.

«-Je ferai mon possible pour qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban! Il n'aurait jamais dû me tromper avec cette salope de Connelly! continua-t-elle les dents serrés.

Les amoureux échangèrent un regard complice. Susan Connelly avait un comportement étrange, mais au moin son aventure avec Damon allait involontairement les aider à conclure cette affaire. Frank Gray avait accompagné les employés du ministère qui étaient chargé d'inventorier les livres de magie noire pour ensuite retracer les auteurs dans le but de les arrêter eux aussi.

«-Monsieur Malefoy, je voulais vous féliciter tout de suite pour avoir si bien mené cette mission! s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux gris.

«-C'est gentil patron, répondit fièrement le grand blond.

«-Si vous êtes certain de vouloir continuer ce travail, j'officialise votre poste d'Auror dès ce soir, sans attendre la fin de la période de probation d'un mois! continua Frank.

«-J'apprécie la confiance que vous avez en moi et oui, j'ai l'intention de poursuivre ce métier, fit-il en serrant la main de Monsieur Gray.

Le lendemain, Drago reçu ses objets magiques lors d'une petite célébration entre Aurors dans l'immeuble du ministère. Hermione qui était accrochée à son bras, avait les larmes aux yeux en réalisant que tout le monde acceptait, avec le sourire, la présence d'un Malefoy parmis eux. Avant, elle avait toujours remarqué les regards froid dirigés vers lui, probablement à cause de la réputation de Lucius. Elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné jamais à son amoureux pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

«-La chance était probablement de votre côté, à cause des circonstances qui ont amené l'appuit de Madame White, mais je suis vraiment impressionné par ce que vous avez fait Malefoy, dit soudainement une voix familière derrière le couple.

«-Alec! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir! s'exclama la brunette en se retournant, imité par son petit ami qui se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire.

«-Mione, je dois te prévenir que tout l'établissement est au courant de cette affaire, ce qui inclu Ginny. Le jour où je l'ai demandé en mariage, tu ne lui avait pas dit la véritable identité de Drago... continua Spellman.

«-Tu lui as tout expliqué! Est-ce qu'elle sait qu'il est mon amoureux en plus d'être mon collègue? s'inquiéta la jeune Granger.

«-Oui, elle connaît d'excellents moyens de persuation pour faire parler quelqu'un... résuma le sorcier aux yeux turquoises en rougissant légèrement.

«-Est-elle dans le coma présentement? blagua le grand blond.

«-Pas exactement, répliqua sèchement la rouquine en les rejoignant.

«-Je suis désolée de t'avoir mentit, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de gâcher tes fiançailles, s'empressa de clarifier Hermione.

«-J'ai finis par le comprendre. Tout d'abord, je croyais que Malefoy avait utilisé le sortilège de l'**Imperium** pour t'obliger à le fréquenter, mais ce n'était pas logique puisque tu es d'origine Moldu, commença Ginny.

«-Ça ne me dérange plus... intervint l'ancient Serpentard.

«-C'est ce que j'ai réalisé en écoutant mon fiancé me raconter que tu avais protégé Hermione durant la mission qu'il a faite pour toi, lui répondit la jeune Weasley.

«-Nous nous sommes sauvés la vie à quelques reprises depuis que je suis son collègue, ajouta le grand blond avant de mettre possessivement un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

«-Si tu la fais souffrir, je vais te tuer, grogna la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je comprend pourquoi Spellman et toi êtes si bien ensemble... lâcha Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il se souvenait des menaces que lui avait fait le sorcier aux yeux turquoises. "Hermione est comme une soeur pour moi et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je te retrouverai pour te le faire payer. Ne la fait pas souffir, sinon je te ferai trois fois pire..." avait-il dit sur un ton dur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Une année** s'écoula pendant laquelle Drago et Hermione assistèrent au mariage de Spellman et de la jeune Weasley. Les employés du restaurant où Malefoy se rendait toute les semaines, avaient tous perdus leur paris sur la durée de la relation de leur fidèle client avec la brunette. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et vivaient une journée à la fois, en dormant au bloc appartement ou au Manoir. Narcissa acceptait maintenant très bien le comportement de son fils et Hermione était maintenant la bienvenue dans la famille. Le grand blond se trouvait dehors sur son terrain, en compagnie de sa mère.

«-Vous auriez dû faire ça durant le jour mon fils, répéta la sorcière pour la dixième fois.

«-Ce sera beaucoup plus beau de cette manière. J'ai presque terminé, contentez-vous de me faire de la lumière, insista Drago.

«-Je n'ai plus de force dans le bras, se plaignit Narcissa.

«-Bon d'accord, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer et m'envoyer Souky, répondit-il en soupirant.

Le jeune homme en profita pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche pour se reposer un peu. Hermione avait passé la journée chez ses parents. Ils avaient mit encore plus de temps à accepter leur relation que Madame Malefoy. Toutefois, ils étaient étonnés par la politesse et les bonnes manières de celui qui fut le pire ennemi de leur fille. La brunette leur expliqua souvent que les insultes qu'ils avaient échangés à Poudlard ne comptaient plus. Les Granger avaient finalement capituler quand ils furent certains du bonheur de leur enfant.

«-Me voilà maître, je suis disposée à vous aider, déclara la petite elfe en apparaîssant près de lui.

La domestique claqua des doigts pour illuminer le terrain pour permettre à Drago de poursuivre ce qu'il faisait. Il se remit sur pied, nettoya ses vêtements avec un sort et se remit à la tâche. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent au Manoir. Sa petite amie arriva dans un pop sonore peu de temps après et elle fut surprise de voir son amoureux, sagement assis sur un fauteuil dans le bureau de Lucius, le seul endroit ou ont pouvait **Transplaner**.

«-Tu m'attendais? Quelque chose ne va pas? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-J'avais hâte que tu reviennes, répondit-il en se levant pour allé l'embrasser.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu me cache? demanda-t-elle après avoir mit fin au baiser.

«-Vient, j'ai remarqué un phénomène étrange sur le terrain, il faut que tu vois ça, dit-il mystérieusement.

Le grand blond lui retira sa cape et son sac pour les déposer sur le bureau. Ensuite, il prit sa main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. La jeune femme le suivit, visiblement curieuse. Il la conduisit au balcon du premier étage et pointa en bas. Des lettres d'une taille énorme et de couleur verte brillaient au niveau du sol. "Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser?" lu-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Oh par Merlin! s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main sur son coeur.

«-Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant et je n'étais pas heureux. Je veux te garder près de moi, sans toi je suis incomplet. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme? fit-il en posant un genoux à terre et en lui tendant une bague.

«-Tu es le seul qui réussi toujours à me faire rire et qui me rend heureuse, alors oui, je veux t'épouser! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cinq mois** plus tard, les préparations étaient terminées. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et tous les invités patientaients sur les chaises blanches allignées à l'extérieur. Un sorcier, qui était resté annonyme, avait annoncé leur mariage et la nouvelle fut en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier deux jours avant l'événement. C'était plutôt rare qu'un sang pur épouse une fille de Moldus, donc Harry Potter et la famille Weasley avaient fait une barrière magique pour empêcher les journalistes et les autres curieux de se joindre à eux.

Deux tentes blanches se trouvaient derrière les sièges. Elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre, séparées par plusieurs mètres. Lupin, Monsieur Granger et Drago étaient dans celle de droite, tandis que Tonks, Madame Malefoy, Hermione et sa mère occupaient celle de gauche.

«-Je continue de penser que vous auriez dû changer d'endroit quand cet article à mentionné que votre union aurait lieu ici, déclara Narcissa.

«-C'est dans ce parc que l'imposteur nous a attaqué et c'est un peu grâce à lui si Drago et moi sommes ensembles aujourd'hui, expliqua calmement la brunette.

«-Vraiment romantique... continua la sorcière blonde sarcastiquement.

«-Vous pourriez peut-être montrer un peu plus de respect pour les choix de ma fille, s'indigna Madame Granger.

«-Pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu nerveuse... avoua Madame Malefoy.

Elle sortie avec l'intention de rejoindre son fils. Depuis son réveil, Narcissa avait un mauvais pressentiment. En levant les yeux au ciel, son coeur s'arrêta pendant deux secondes. Six grosses masses qui étaient presque entièrement cachées dans les nuages, se dirigeaient silencieusement vers eux. C'étaient des dragons et ils transportaient tous un passager vêtu comme son mari l'a été autrefois. Des Mangemorts.

La gorge de Madame Malefoy était serrée et aucun son ne pouvait en sortir, alors elle prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière verte et lança des étincelles rouges. Plusieurs jets de feu furent bientôt crachés par les bêtes, tandis que les sorciers et sorcières au sol s'armaient aussi de leur bout de bois magique pour repousser les flammes du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

«-**Evanesco!** parvint-elle a murmurer pour faire disparaître la tente ou était Drago parce qu'elle brûlait.

Les trois hommes qui s'y trouvaient la rejoignirent pendant qu'elle faisait la même chose pour celle des femmes, de manières à les prévenir rapidement. Pendant que les futur mariés regardait ce qui se passait, Madame Malefoy prononça une formule qui les firent se rapprocher et ligoté dos à dos, les bras le long du corps.

«-Mère, qu'est-ce que vous faites? grogna le grand blond.

«-C'est pour éviter qu'ont se voient avant la cérémonie, ça porte malheur, expliqua Hermione en lui prenant les mains.

«-Tout le monde va bien ici? Charlie dit que nous ne sommes pas assés nombreux pour tous les figer en même temps et que les Mangemorts n'auraient qu'à les ranimer de toute façon, fit Harry en arrivant près de leur petit groupe.

«-Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer Potter? répliqua Drago sarcastiquement, tandis que les Granger étaient paralysés par la peur.

«-Il a besoin de 3 autres personnes pour créer un **Dôme magique**, continua le Survivant sans se préoccuper de la remarque de son ancient ennemi.

«-Je sais le faire, répondirent Tonks, Lupin et Hermione en même temps.

«-Parfait, suivez-moi! s'exclama le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Remus s'empressa de faire léviter le couple, pour gagner du temps, puis ils le suivirent. Le jeune Weasley, spécialiste en dragons, les attendaient ainsi que l'ancient Auror, Alec Spellman. Harry recula et avec Ginny, ils les protégeaient des jets de feu. À l'aide d'un sort, Nymphadora coupa les liens qui joignait la main droite de la brunette pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe blanche.

Charlie avait tracé une étoile sur le sol et les cinq, en fait six puisque Drago était toujours accroché à sa fiancée, se plaçèrent chacun sur une pointe. Ils se concentrèrent et pointèrent leur baguette en haut de leur tête, puis prononcèrent les mots en latin. Un énorme dôme de couleur bleu électrique se forma et empêchait le feu ou quoi que ce soit de le traverser.

«-Est-ce que mes parents vont bien? s'inquiéta soudainement Hermione.

«-Oui, ma mère s'est occupée d'eux, répondit calmement son amoureux.

«-Nous devrions allé vérifier s'il y a des blessés, déclara Charlie.

Les Aurors et les sorciers firent un signe de tête affirmatif et prirent une direction différente. Seul les deux fiancés, qui étaient encore partiellement ligotés, ne bougèrent pas. La brunette rangea sa baguette, sans songer à se libérer pour ne pas être tenté de se retourner et de regarder Drago, même si elle en avait vraiment envie. Elle se contenta de reprendre tendrement sa main.

«-Il faut que j'adresse mes excuses aux invités, c'est sûrement l'annonce de notre mariage dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui a attiré ces Mangemorts, lâcha-t-elle.

«-Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute! Je croyais que les partisants de Voldemort étaient mort ou se trouvaient à Azkaban depuis le temps... s'étonna-t-il.

«-Nous n'avons jamais été certain de l'identité de tous ceux qui étaient avec lui et certains de leurs enfants veulent se venger en tuant des Aurors, expliqua-t-elle tristement.

«-Humm, note à moi-même: ajouter ces enfoirés à ma liste de sorciers à envoyer en prison, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Miraculeusement, il n'y a que Ronald Weasley qui a été légèrement brûlé au bras, dit Lupin en approchant pour les rassurer.

«-Quel soulagement! répliqua le grand blond en s'efforçant de ne pas rire de la malchance du rouquin.

Le loup-garou s'éloigna de nouveau et imita les autres sorciers qui réparaient déjà les dégâts causé par les flammes. En compagnie des Granger, Madame Malefoy arriva devant la futur mariée et déposa le voile blanc sur sa tête pour ensuite annuler le sort de ligotage. La jeune femme s'empressa de faire volte face et de prendre Drago dans ses bras, puisque son visage était dissimulé ça ne porterait pas malheur.

«-Peut-être qu'ils vont aussi tenter de s'en prendre à vos parents, mais ne vous faites pas, j'irai personnellement lancer quelques sortilèges de protection sur leur maison, lui dit Narcissa.

«-Nous allons vous aider, proposa Tonks approuvé par Lupin qui avaient entendus la conversation.

«-Oh merci! Ça me permettra d'avoir l'esprit tranquille pendant ma Lune de Miel, car j'espère que nous allons quand même nous marier aujourd'hui, répondit la brunette, visiblement touchée.

Je crois qu'ont devrait faire comme prévu, ce n'est pas une bande de Mangemorts qui viendront gâcher cette journée! répliqua Drago en souriant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Monsieur Granger conduisit sa fille jusqu'à l'arche où l'attendait son fiancé qui affichait un sourire radieux. La cérémonie se fit rapidement, car les dragons qui étaient visible de l'autre côté du dôme rendaient les invités nerveux. Ils devaient aussi respecter l'heure à laquelle les **Portoloins** avaient été programmés pour ceux qui étaient trop jeune pour **Transplaner** ou pour les Moldus comme les parents de la brunette. Quand ils furent mariés, ce fut le moment de partir célébrer au Manoir Malefoy.

«-Regarde, nos mère se serrent dans leurs bras! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Notre mariage et la paix entre nos famille! s'exclama Hermione.

«-Et pour compléter le tout, nous nous sommes presque fais rôtir! Ça me fait penser à la dernière fois que nous étions dans ce parc en compagnie de l'imposteur, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Jamais deux sans trois, donc il serait préférable de ne plus revenir nous promener ici... ricana-t-elle.

Les heures semblèrent s'écouler lentement pour les nouveaux mariés. Ils mangèrent en s'embrassant régulièrement, comme le voulait la tradition quand les invités cognaient leur coupe de vin avec un ustensile. Ils dévelopèrent ensuite leur cadeaux et reçurent des félicitations avant de pouvoir saluer tout le monde pour finalement partir en tenant un **Portoloin** et leur valise.

L'hôtel était dans une communauté magique située en France. Ils déclinèrent leur identité, le sorcier à l'accueil confirma leur réservation et un valet les guida jusqu'à leur chambre en transportant leur malles. Drago lui donna une poignée de Gallions avant de refermer la porte, sans attendre les remerciements du français.

«-Le nom de l'établissement n'est pas très représentatif, il n'y a pas du tout de blanc dans cette chambre, remarqua-t-elle.

«-Je crois que **Lune Blanche** veut dire que les clients passent des nuits blanches dans le lit, éclairés par la lumière de la Lune, répondit-il en l'encerclant de ses bras.

«-Tu as probablement raison... lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les amoureux commencèrent à se retirer mutuellement leur habits de noces. Ils s'étendirent sur le matelas et furent rapidement nus. Ils se caressèrent et déposèrent des baisers un peu partout. Ensuite, elle se plaça au-dessus et prit son membre viril dans sa bouche pour lui procurer du plaisir. Il l'arrêta après un moment et la fit basculer pour allé s'occuper de son intimitée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle le poussa doucement sur le dos et se leva.

«-Où vas-tu? se plaignit-il.

«-Nous avons laissé nos baguettes dans nos vêtements, répondit-elle.

«-Je pense qu'ont pourrait arrêter de faire le sort de contraception maintenant, lâcha-t-il.

«-Pardon! Toi, Drago Malefoy, tu veux avoir des enfants! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

«-J'ai réalisé que je voulais un héritier pour pouvoir lui léguer toute ma fortune, expliqua-t-il.

«-Seulement pour cette raison! répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Non, je me suis dis que ce serait amusant, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

«-Tu es vraiment sérieux? s'étonna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il se redressa pour attraper un de ses bras et la fit retomber avec lui sur le matelas. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres dans un élan passionné, auquel elle répondit. Le jeune homme roula de manière à se retrouver au-dessus et son amante enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

«-Ouvre les yeux Hermione, roucoula-t-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

Sa demande la prit par surprise, mais elle le fit. Ils échangèrent un regard de désir pendant qu'il entrait doucement en elle et qu'ils gémirent de plaisir. Il se releva un peu à l'aide de ses bras pour ne pas lui imposer tout son poid et commença ses mouvements de bassin. Elle posa une main sur le côté de son visage pour caresser sa joue en souriant. C'était ce genre de geste qui lui procurait d'agréables frissons. Personne d'autre ne l'avait touché avec autant d'amour et de gentillesse et c'était ce qui la rendait spéciale.

La brunette glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Ils poussèrent encore un gémissement commun quand elle augmenta le rythme en bougeant ses hanches. Elle eut son orgasme et fut imité par son mari peu de temps plus tard. Il resta en place pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

«-Alors, êtes-vous satisfaite Madame Malefoy? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

«-Non, j'ai bien peur que nous allons devoir poursuivre toute la nuit, répondit-elle en mimant une expression sérieuse, comme s'ils parlaient d'un travail.

«-J'espérais que vous réponderiez ça! fit-il avec un sourire pervers. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Ne vous en faites pas, ma fic n'est pas près de se terminer, **j'ai l'intention d'écrire environ 25-30 Chapitres en tout!** Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	14. Chapitre 14 Sans Répit

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ne lâchez surtout pas les Reviews, ça m'encourange grandement à continuer et ça me fait sourire ou même rire:)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**bloodymelou :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! J'ai remarqué que ta Review est la 13e pour le Chap 13 pour un total de 213 Reviews, donc j'ai pensé: Humm, son surnom "Bloody" ça va bien avec la malédiction liée au chiffre 13! Ça va saigner! LOL Oui, j'avoue mon imagination est vraiment tordu:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Pour le mariage, je me suis dis que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde qu'un Sang pur épouse une fille de Moldue! C'est là que l'idée des dragons et des Mangemorts m'est venu! LOL Je sais que les raisons de Drago pour avoir un bébé sont bizarre, mais c'était surtout pour se moquer de Hermione! C'est pour ça qu'elle lui demande s'il est vraiment sérieux et pour toute réponse, il la ramèrne sur le lit, l'embrasse... :) 

**Lunder :** Merci! Et oui, la famille Malefoy va s'agrandir, ce qui amènera plusieurs scènes comique ou mignonne:) C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer! 

**gody :** Merci! Si tu avais lu la note à la fin du chapitre précédant, tu saurais que j'ai l'intention d'écrire entre 25-30 chap en tout. J'avais compris que tu étais cinglé! Mes deux premières fics te plairais peut-être, car j'ai fait plusieurs trucs cinglés! LOL 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Je te rassure tout de suite, ils n'auront pas de petit gars à la tête blonde et 2 de tes noms sont déjà dans la fic que j'ai reprise: William Granger et Ben (Benjamin) Gendal! LOL 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Oui, tu vas voir la famille s'agrandir! Je ne l'avais pas fait dans mes deux premières fics, car j'avais déjà prévu le faire dans celle-ci:) 

**Leny :** Merci! LOL Je t'ai imaginé avec tes pancartes où tu dis que tu es une de mes fan:) Et oui ils sont mariés et le meilleur est à venir! Évidemment, c'est mon opinion, mais j'espère que ça va te plaire:) 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! C'est drôle que tu dises que tu n'avais plus internet depuis mon chap 6, parce que la journée précédant ta Review, je me demandais où tu étais passés! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Je suis super contente que tu ais ajouté un nouveau chap à la tienne:) 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Moi aussi je trouvais mignon le fait que Drago veut être papa:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Oui, je me suis dis que la plupart des auteur qui fond des bond dans le temps approche de la fin, mais pas moi! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! Contente de t'avoir rassuré en disant que je n'étais qu'à la moitié de ma fic! J'ai encore plusieurs choses de prévus:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Oui, j'aime bien faire souffrir Ron! Il faut bien que ça tombe sur quelqu'un! LOL :) 

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! Quand je met des mots en gras, c'est surtout pour les sortilèges, quand il dise un mensonge, quand j'invente un concept ou un lieu ou pour quelque chose d'important comme quand ils Transplane. Contente que la scène de l'épouvantard t'ait plu! Moi aussi j'étais Mdr en imaginant tout ce que Miss Connelly ose dire ou faire! (les 2 reviews dont je te parlais étaient celles pour mes deux premiers chap, ils étaient les seuls visible quand j'ai affiché le 13 la journée même ou tu as commencé à lire ma fic) Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ma fic:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 14 - Sans Répit**

Les nouveaux mariés avaient célébrer trois jours et trois nuits dans leur chambre. Ils y avaient fait venir au moin deux repas chaque journée pour reprendre des forces. Ils se promenaient maintenant dans le cartier magique près de leur hôtel. Un large sourire éclairait leur visage pendant qu'ils visitèrent les lieux, sans jamais se lâcher la main. Drago entra dans une boutique de vêtements.

«-Avez-vous encore des **bouclières** demanda-t-il au premier vendeur qu'ils croisèrent.

«-Bien sûr Monsieur, mais je dois vous prévenir que ces capes magiques coutent une fortune, répondit l'employé en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

«-Je sais et l'argent n'est pas un problème, j'en ai acheté une il y a 6 ans, fit le jeune Malefoy en désigant celle qu'il portait.

«-Pourquoi veux-tu en avoir une deuxième? l'interrogea la brunette.

«-Elle sera pour toi. Avant de protester, je tiens à dire que le métier d'Auror est très dangereux et que je suis prêt à débourser cette somme pour ta protection, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

La sorcière sentie ses genoux fléchirent, donc elle se dirigea à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Elle était à la fois touchée et sous le choc qu'il dépense autant d'argent pour sa sécurité. Le grand blond ordonna au vendeur d'aller en chercher une pendant qu'il irait à la banque. Les capes magiques étaient gardées dans un local protégé par plusieurs sortilèges et deux employés étaient nécessaires pour y pénétrer. Drago suivit sa femme et la traîna jusqu'à Gringotts, car il avait besoin de faire un énorme retrait dans son compte.

«-Tu n'es pas obligés de faire ça, lâcha-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

«-Tout ce que tu diras ne me feras pas changer d'idée, fit-il en souriant.

Il ouvrit une des porte de l'établissement bancaire et la laissa galamant passer en premier, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et posa la tête sur son épaule pendant qu'ils patientait dans une file. Soudain, elle remarqua que les portes d'entrées étaient restées ouvertes depuis un moment, comme si un groupe de personne arrivait au même moment. L'instinct qu'elle avait développé durant sa carrière d'Auror, lui criait mentalement que quelque chose de mal allait se produire.

En se retournant, elle vit environ 10 jets de lumière rouge se diriger chacun vers un client. Sa réaction alerta son mari, donc il suivit son regard pour ensuite la pousser sur le sol en se jetant sur elle. Ils furent quand même tout les deux touché par un sort, mais Drago était le seul toujours conscient. Sa cape magique l'avait protégé du sortilège de stupéfaction.

«-Que personne ne bouge ou ces sorcières vont mourir! cracha un homme.

«-Toi, tu vas m'emener moi et mes hommes au coffre le plus remplis! grogna une autre voix masculine.

Le jeune Malefoy bougea discrètement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Il compta 15 sorciers qui dissimulaient leur visage sous le capuchon de leur cape noire. Un groupe suivit le gobelin qui avait reçu l'ordre de les conduire à l'endroit où il y avait la plus grande quantité de Gallions dans la banque. Les 5 qui restèrent dans la pièce, retenaient tous une sorcière en hotage avec la pointe de leur baguette à leur gorge. Aucun d'eux ne regardait dans sa direction, croyant que la plupart des gens étaient figés ou qu'ils n'oseraient pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

«-**Enervatum**, murmura-t-il après avoir finalement réussi à s'armer de son bout de bois.

Drago avait un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, puis il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui expliquer la situation à voix basse. Ils furent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser tous ces voleurs et que leur plan était très brillant. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour lancer le sort de stupéfaction au dragon qui garde la salle des coffres et leur complices empêchaient les personnes présente de s'attaquer à eux en menaçant des sorcières innocentes.

«-Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire. De toute façon, Gringotts à des assurances, alors ce n'est pas si terrible, chuchota-t-il.

«-Oui, mais ces sorciers ont peut-être fait autre chose de grave ou ils s'apprêtent à le faire, répliqua-t-elle.

«-Tu as une idée? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Comme toujours, roucoula-t-elle mystérieusement.

Hermione glissa doucement sa main droite dans une de ses poche pour en sortir son sac. Elle trouva son cellulaire en quelques secondes et composa le numéro de son ancient collègue. Elle raconta rapidement ce qui se déroulait, mentionna le lieu exact de la banque et mit fin à la communication. Son mari la regarda ranger son portable et son sac magique, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens.

«-Alors? s'impatienta celui-ci en s'efforçant de ne pas hausser le ton de sa voix.

«-Alec va tout de suite prévenir le ministère et il fera son possible pour nous envoyer plusieurs Aurors, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

«-Tu fais toujours appel à Spellman quand tu as besoin d'aide et j'avoue que je n'aime pas trop ça, fit-il en grimaçant.

«-Tu aurais préféré que je téléphone à Harry? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Euh non... Finalement, il n'est pas si mal et il a plus de crédibilité que Potter, car je crois qu'il y a encore des sorciers qui le pense fou depuis son adolescence à cause des articles de Rita Skeeter, répondit-il.

La brunette lui donna un coup dans les côtes et il étouffa un gémissement de douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il la fixa avec des yeux gris rieurs, puis captura sa bouche dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit. Quand la jeune femme mit fin au baiser, elle chercha une autre poche dans sa cape et y retira sa baguette pour être prête à intervenir en cas de besoin.

«-C'est dommage qu'il y ait des enfoirés entrain de voler la banque, parce que j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

«-Ont aura tout le temps pour ça quand nous serons de retour à l'hôtel. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les distraires, ajouta Hermione en jetant un oeil inquiet vers les hotages.

«-Humm, je sais quoi faire, lâcha-t-il pensivement.

Sa femme n'eut pas le temps de le questionner, car les portes d'entrées s'ouvrient d'un coup de pied et Tonks et Lupin entrèrent dans l'établissement. Environ 20 collègues leur emboîtaient le pas et tous avaient leur baguette pointé vers l'avant. Drago se leva et prononça rapidement une formule. La brunette le vit disparaître sous ses yeux, mais en tournant la tête elle s'aperçu que les 5 hommes masqués étaient déjà désarmés, leurs mains étants ligotées derrière leur dos et que les sorcières affichaient une expression étrange, mais visiblement soulagée d'être en vie.

«-J'ai utilisé le sort de magie noire qui fige le temps pendant 30 secondes pour les attacher avant qu'ils aient la chance de dire un mot, expliqua le grand blond en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

«-Oh! C'est ce que l'imposteur a fait pour se sauver de ton bar! s'exclama Hermione en le rejoignant.

«-Oui, mais ce maudit sortilège demande beaucoup d'énergie et puisque nous ne dormons presque pas depuis quelques jours, je suis épuisé, fit-il en l'entourant à la taille pour ensuite reposer sa tête sur son ventre.

Elle mit ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde et ne tarda pas à rougir pendant que plusieurs sorciers ricanèrent avec un sourire pervers. D'autres plus sérieux, regroupèrent les voleurs, réconfortèrent celles qui étaient des hotages et réanimèrent les clients qui avaient été stupéfixiés. Un gobelin se chargea de guider la plupart des Aurors vers le couloir qui menait aux coffres. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils revenaient dans la pièce. Deux employés du ministères étaient légèrement blessés, mais ils avaient réussi à capturer tout les autres bandits. La jeune Madame Malefoy fit son rapport à Nymphadora et les autres, tandis que Remus alla féliciter Drago pour ce qu'il avait fait.

«-Est-ce qu'ont a l'autorisation de partir ma belle? demanda l'ancient Serpentard quelques instants plus tard en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

«-Oui, allons-y. Merci encore d'être venu, déclara la brunette à l'attention des Aurors.

«-C'est toujours un plaisir de mettre la main sur des voleurs! s'exclama la Métamorphomage en souriant largement.

«-Retournons à la boutique de vêtements, mon petit loup m'a rendu service en allant à mon coffre dans le but de retirer de l'argent pour moi, expliqua-t-il.

«-Ont pourrait attendre à demain quand tu auras repris tes forces, répliqua-t-elle gentiment en l'aidant à marcher en supportant une grande partie de son poids.

«-Non, les deux vendeurs seraient furieux d'avoir eut à enlever les sorts de protection qui garde les capes si nous n'allons pas l'acheter aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

«-Bon d'accord, si tu insistes, finit-elle par céder.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et ricanèrent en voyant les employés sursauter. Ils avaient l'air nerveux, probablement parce que la **bouclière** n'était plus protégée et que l'attente fut plus longue qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Drago sortit une minuscule malle et la déposa sur le comptoir pour ensuite prendre sa baguette des poches de sa cape.

«-**Amplificatum!** dit-il pour lui redonner sa taille normale.

«-Désolé, nous avons été retardés à Gringotts, s'excusa-t-elle simplement pour éviter des explications interminables.

«-Faites le comptes, dit le grand blond en ouvrant la valise et en la tournant vers les vendeurs.

L'un d'eux pointa son bout de bois magique vers l'or et prononça une formule. Les Gallions s'élevèrent et s'empilèrent de manière à en arrivé rapidement au nombre exact. Le jeune Malefoy plaça son coude sur le comptoir en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, mais la brunette savait qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Discrètement, elle se pressa contre lui pour le soutenir de son mieux.

«-Voilà, j'ai terminé! Revenez nous voir quand vous voulez! déclara un des employé en souriant.

«-Merci. **Reducto!** fit-elle pour réduire à nouveau la malle avant de la remettre dans la cape de son mari.

«-Tenez Madame! Bonne fin de journée! dit poliment l'autre sorcier en lui montrant le contenu de la boîte de carton pour prouver qu'il y avait bien la pièce de vêtement magique.

«-C'est gentil, vous aussi, répondit-elle.

La brunette mit leur achat dans une de ses poche et sortie de la boutique, toujours en aidant Drago à avancer doucement. Elle reconnue un petit café identique à celui de Londre et eut l'idée d'y aller. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de protester. Elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise sur la terrasse et alla commander à l'intérieur.

«-Avale ça, c'est un **Café bleu électrisant**. Ton énergie sera rapidement augmenté, expliqua-t-elle en revenant quelques minutes plus tard.

«-Humm, avec ce breuvage, ont pourrait rester éveillé beaucoup plus longtemps pour continuer nos activités à l'hôtel, fit-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Non, car dépasser deux tasses par jour représente un danger pour la santé, répliqua-t-elle les joues rosées.

«-Oh... lâcha-t-il en faisant une moue exprimant sa déçeption après avoir prit une gorgée.

«-C'est pas possible d'être aussi... commença-t-elle.

«-Pervers, je sais, mais j'ai le droit nous sommes en Lune de Miel! la coupa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Tu as raison... pour une fois... fit-elle avant de boire sa boisson fumante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ils étaient restés une semaine à l'hôtel ironiquement nommé **Lune Blanche**. Drago aurait voulu y passer deux fois plus de temps, mais la brunette voulait retourner au travail. Il avait protesté en mentionnant qu'ils avait dû s'occuper de la tentative de vol à la banque de sorciers, mais elle ne changea pas d'idée. Le jeune homme se consola en pensant qu'ils seraient quand même très souvent au lit pour essayer de faire un enfant. Ils arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement du bloc où vivait Hermione.

«-Bonjour Odin! Est-ce tout c'est bien passé pendant mon abscence? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Très bien Madame Malefoy et félicitation pour votre mariage, répondit le sorcier du tableau.

«-Merci, répondirent les amoureux en même temps.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Les pièces étaient presque toutes vide, car elle avait décidé de donner ses meubles à une oeuvre de charité. Alec Spellman avait accepté d'accueillir ceux qui venaient les chercher pendant que le couple était en France. Son ancient collègue était aussi venu nourrir son chat. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et jeta tout ses vêtements sur le lit à côté de ses valises.

«-**Failamalle!** dit-elle pour faire ses bagages en quelques secondes.

Le grand blond l'imita, car il avait gardé plusieurs costumes pour éviter d'avoir à les faire venir de chez lui quand ils passaient quelques nuits ici. La jeune femme transféra le reste de se effets personnels ainsi que ses livres dans des boîtes, puis elle réduisit leur taille pour pouvoir les mettre dans les poches de sa cape. Ils retournèrent devant le portrait du gardien de la porte quand ils eurent terminé. Pattenrond vint les rejoindre et elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

«-Ne t'en fait pas Odin, j'ai prévenu le vieil Auror à la réception. Il laissera un message au prochain locataire pour qu'il te laisse les tableaux magiques que je t'ai offert, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

«-C'est vraiment gentil à vous. Les ancients résidents étaient loin d'être aussi généreux, lâcha-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

«-J'ai adoré chaque année passé avec toi, mais je dois vite partir, sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer, continua-t-elle avant d'embrasser la peinture.

«-Adieu, répondit difficilement le gardien de la porte en ouvrant, puis il les regarda partir.

«-Comme c'est touchant! fit Drago sarcastiquement.

«-Ne te moque pas de moi! Il était mon confident! répliqua-t-elle furieusement.

«-Je sais, pardonne-moi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ricana-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et se rendirent à l'extérieur. La limousine qu'ils avaient loué les attendait. Ils ne pouvaient pas **Transplaner** à cause du chat. Ils furent bientôt au Manoir Malefoy. Elle déposa Pattenrond sur le sol et le laissa explorer sa nouvelle maison, puis un pop sonore retentit.

«-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez vous Monsieur et Madame Malefoy! s'exclama la petite elfe.

«-As-tu des nouvelles concernant mes parents? l'interrogea la brunette.

«-Ma maîtresse m'a informé que la maison des Granger était maintenant protégée par tous les sortilèges de sécurité imaginable, expliqua Souky en la fixant de ses gros yeux qui pétillaient de joie.

«-Très bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux, lâcha la jeune Auror en soupirant de soulagement.

«-Bonjour mes enfants! s'exclama Narcissa en les rejoignant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'air de si bonne humeur. Drago échanga un regard avec sa femme qui semblait dire: "Nous lui avons manqué!" puis ils tournèrent à nouveau leur tête vers la sorcière blonde. Hermione s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

«-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour mes parents, dit-elle en s'écartant.

«-Ça m'a fait plaisir, mais c'était normal, ils font maintenant partis de la famille, répondit-elle sincèrement.

«-Je suis content de vous revoir aussi mère, fit le jeune sorcier en allant déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

«-Alors, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eut d'ennui en France, dit-elle soudainement.

«-Pas du tout, c'était vraiment la perfection, **mentit** son fils avec une expression sérieuse.

Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à leurs parents à propos de l'incident à Gringotts pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et la brunette eut l'impression que Narcissa avait l'intuition qu'un événement anormal s'y c'était produit, donc elle aborda un autre sujet.

«-J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je possède un chat orange et qu'il est quelque part dans le Manoir. Il se nomme Pattenrond et il est capable de sentir si quelqu'un a de mauvaises intentions, déclara-t-elle.

«-Humm, il semble très intelligent, fit la sorcière blonde en levant un soucil.

«-Je lui ai offert une **bouclière**, lâcha Drago comme si ce n'était rien d'important.

«-J'approuve votre décision mon fils, votre carrière est plutôt risqué, répondit sa mère.

«-Puis-je me permettre, vous auriez pu sauver une fortune en lui donnant celle de Lucius Malefoy, il n'en a plus besoin, couina l'elfe.

«-Non! s'écrièrent les deux femmes en même temps.

Elles se fixèrent un moment et détournèrent les yeux. Souky s'excusa, fit apparaître la nourriture sur la table et retourna aux cuisines en claquant des doigts. Le grand blond ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre leur réaction. Narcissa ne voulait pas se séparer des affaires de son mari et pour Hermione s'était encore plus évident. Elle ne porterait jamais quelque chose qui ait appartenu à son père.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, le couple se rendit à leur chambre. Drago avait ajouté une autre armoire à côté de la sienne pour sa femme. En deux coups de baguette, ils ouvrirent leur malles et rangèrent leur vêtements. Ils déposèrent ensuite les boîtes qui contenaient les effets personnels de la brunette sur le sol pour s'en occuper un autre jour. Elle vida les poches de sa cape pour les transférer dans sa nouvelle avant de l'enfiler. Elle remarqua un petit livre d'informations sur la **bouclière** dans la boîte en carton.

«-Pas question que tu te mettes à le lire tout de suite! Je veux faire un tour à mon bar et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

«-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais j'ai l'intention d'y jeter un oeil en revenant, répondit-elle.

«-Je vois que ton besoin de tout savoir est toujours en toi, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

«-Merci de m'avoir acheté cette cape magique, je suis certaine qu'elle me sera très utile, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

En souriant largement, il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans le bureau de Lucius pour **Transplaner** devant les portes du bar de Malefoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tous les employés du **Dragon Pur Feu** vinrent les féliciter pour leur union. Certains demandèrent même si l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait pas exagéré en mentionnant l'attaque des dragons et des hommes masqués qui c'était produit avant la cérémonie. Ils confirmèrent, puis se changèrent les idées en commandant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Les jeunes mariés prirent une gorgée, posèrent leur boisson alcoolisée sur une table et ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse. Crabbe et Goyle leur firent un signe de la main en souriant béatement.

«-Ces deux-là sont toujours ensemble, est-ce qu'ils forment un couple? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

«-Non, ils sont juste trop stupide pour qu'une femme s'intéresse à eux j'imagine, répondit-il sérieusement en la rapprochant d'avantage de son corps.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, mais elle repensait à leur mariage, car les colosses y étaient invités. Elle n'avait pas portée attention aux deux sorciers, mais une image se forma dans sa tête. Elle les voyaient danser ensemble, joue contre joue. D'abord, un sourire illumina son visage, puis se fut une moue triste. Les amoureux retournèrent à leur table au même moment où Tonks et Lupin arrivèrent. Drago avala son Whisky Pur Feu avant de discuter avec Remus, tandis que sa femme parlait déjà avec Nymphadora. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand blond s'écroula sur la table.

«-Pauvre chéri, tu es si fatigué que ça? demanda sa femme en posant une main sur son bras gauche.

«-Nous allons t'aider à le ramener chez toi, déclara Lupin qui fut approuvé par sa compagne.

«-Oh non! Quelque chose ne va pas! Son coeur bat anormalement lentement! s'énerva la brunette qui avait remarqué les battements en glissant ses doigts jusqu'à son poignet.

La Métamorphomage vint vérifier en plaçant une main dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour confirmer, car son regard fut suffisant. Sans perdre un instant, le loup-garou prit le sorcier dans ses bras avant de toucher, en même temps que les deux femmes, le **Portoloin** que Tonks avait sortie. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'accueil de Ste-Mangouste. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'étais Mdr en imaginant la tête de Drago quand il a posé son coude sur le comptoir (à la boutique de vêtement) et qu'il tentait d'avoir l'air naturel, tandis qu'il était mort de fatigue! Il était trop fier pour se montrer faible! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	15. Chapitre 15 Des Surprises

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Oh par Merlin! LOL Je relis présentement HP5 et j'ai été surprise de voir que Tonks est très maladroite! Je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout, pourtant elle a fait beaucoup de gaffe! LOL Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir oublié ce détail, car dans toute les fics que j'ai lu, elle n'était jamais maladroite... alors je me sens mieux :) Je me suis ensuite taper sur les doigts quand j'ai lu le passage au ministère. Eh merde, les Aurors n'ont pas de bureau privé, mais ils sont dans des box et en plus, ils peuvent garder leur baguette dans l'établissement et puisqu'ils peuvent Transplaner, ils n'ont pas besoin de passer par la cabine! Ce que je trouve le plus drôle, c'est que personne d'entre-vous ne m'avait fait de remarque. Bof, ce ne sont que des détails sans grande importance...

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Syds :** Merci! Contente d'apprendre que tu es toujours en vie Syds:) Méchant PC! Tu mettras une autre scènes avec Vladimir dans un rêve? J'ai encore plus hâte de lire ta fic! LOL 

**farfalina :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais ris autant que moi quand Drago était super fatiguée au magasin! Et oui pauvre Malefoy! LOL C'est gentil de m'encourager:) 

**babydior100 :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu adores toujours ma fic! Je fais mon possible pour de pas déçevoir mes lecteur, alors je suis contente que ait apprécié les 3 derniers chaps:) 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Je te rassure, moi aussi j'aime bien faire passer Ron pour un crétin! LOL Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**Sln :** Merci! Je me demandais où tu étais Méchant PC! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu adores ma fic:) Au moins tu as deviné qu'il avait été empoisonné, la plupart de mes lecteur n'ont aucune idée ce que qui lui est arrivé! LOL Je lirai ton autre fic plus tard, pour l'instant je suis débordée. 

**Lunder :** Merci! LOL Je laisse sortir un rire diabolique de ma gorge en lisant ta Review, puisque tu vas "souffrir" jusqu'à ce que tu saches ce qu'à Drago! Moi sadique? Non... LOL :) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! T'en fait pas, j'adore que tu me dises que ma fic est géniale:) Moi vilaine? Peut-être oui, LOL. Il ne va pas mourir, je n'écris Pas un drame quand même! Contente que tu aimes les jeudis grâce à mon histoire! 

**ewilan59 :** Merci! Oui, commentaire apprécié! LOL Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

**Lyane :** Merci! Wow, ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouves que j'écris des choses réalistes et que je garde les vrais personnalités des personnages:) Je fais mon possible pour le faire et pour être originale, alors je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Oui pauvre Drago! Tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il a. Je suis méchante avec lui dans cette fic! LOL 

**bloody :** Merci! En plus le 13 est ton chiffre porte bonheur! LOL Et oui, pauvre petit Drago fatigué:) Contente que tu ais apprécié les rebondissements et les "démonstrations émotionnelles" du chap précédant! 

**Leny :** Merci! Je n'ai rien fait à Drago, c'est encore l'oeuvre d'un ou de plusieurs enfoiré(s)! LOL Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire avec la réaction des deux Madame Malefoy à cause de la proposition de l'elfe! 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédant t'ait plu:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Il y a plusieurs banques Gringotts dans le monde! Par exemple, Bill Weasley travaille à celle qui est en Égypte! Non, Drago n'est pas enseinte! LOL 

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! Et oui, j'ai fait une fin chiante pour avoir plus de Review! LOL Contente que tu ais aimé le passage ou Drago a fait le fier au magasin:) Oui, tu reverras Tonks et Lupin! 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Encore une fois, tu as vu juste pour le "problème de santé de Drago". Elle a modifié son cellulaire pour qu'il fonctionne partout. Hermione était triste en pensant à Crabbe et Goyle parce qu'il n'ont apparemment jamais connu l'amour. Fait chier! LOL J'avais déjà l'intention de faire en sorte que Drago achète le tableau d'Odin! Tu devines toujours tout! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce personnage! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu comprennes tous les sens de mon titre "Sans Répit" Mdr. Moi aussi je trouvait ça trop mignon quand j'ai eut l'idée de lui faire reposer sa tête sur le ventre de Hermione:) Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Drago, c'est évident que je ne vais pas le faire mourir, car je n'écris Pas un drame :) 

**arwenajane :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves ça trop long d'attendre une semaine pour lire la suite, car ça veut dire que tu aimes vraiment ma fic:) Et oui, pauvre Drago! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 15 - Des Surprises**

Dès qu'ils furent à l'hôpital spécialisé dans le soin des maladies et blessures magiques, ils se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues de la brunette quand elle pressa le bouton, sans quitter son mari des yeux. Il était toujours dans les bras de Lupin. Nymphadora alla jeter le **Portoloin** utilisé et dans son autre main, elle avait pensé emporter le verre dans lequel Drago buvait son Whisky Pur Feu pour le faire analyser. Normalement la jeune femme l'aurait fait elle-même, mais de voir Malefoy ainsi les avaient tous grandement affecté. Dès que les portent se refermèrent, les trois Aurors échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas certains de savoir à quel étage ils devraient se rendre.

«-Est-ce que vous avez laissé vos breuvages sans surveillance pendant que vous étiez au bar? demanda la Métamorphomage.

«-Euh... oui... quand nous avons dansé, répondit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

«-C'est probablement un empoisonnement, il est trop jeune pour avoir fait une crise cardiaque ou pour avoir un autre problème de santé qui se manifeste aussi rapidement, déclara Tonks.

«-Tu as... raison, articula difficilement sa jeune épouse avant d'appuyer sur le numéro qui convenait.

Celle-ci avait l'impression que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement et elle se sentie soulagé quand Nymphadora se chargea d'expliquer la situation quant il arrivèrent dans le couloir et qu'ils croisèrent une infirmière. Ils se rendirent dans une pièce blanche ou il y avait deux lits. Remus déposa le grand blond sur celui qui était le plus près au même moment ou un Médicomage les rejoignait.

«-Connaissez-vous la nature de l'empoisonnement? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

«-Il a apparemment été versé dans son Whisky Pur Feu, fit Tonks en lui tendant le verre.

«-Parfait, je vais pouvoir déterminer plus rapidement ce que c'est, dit l'homme habillé de blanc en le prenant.

«-L'un de vous a-t-il un lien de parenté avec ce sorcier? demanda l'infirmière.

«-Je suis... Madame Malefoy... sa femme, pleurnicha la concernée.

«-D'accord, vous pouvez rester, mais les autre doivent partir, fit l'employée avec un regard insistant.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé qu'il va s'en tirer, dit le loup-garou pour la réconforter.

La brunette adressa un faible sourire au couple avant que la porte de se referme derrière eux. Le Médicomage travaillait en silence depuis un moment sur un comptoir prévu pour l'analyse. Il laissa une exclamation de satisfaction s'échapper de sa gorge, prit un flacon et s'approcha du patient pour lui faire boire l'antidote sans plus attendre.

«-Depuis combien de temps dure son inconscience? l'interrogea-t-il.

«-Quelques minutes, sanglota Hermione.

«-Ne vous en faites pas, il va survivre. Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici en si peu de temps? fit-il visiblement surprit.

«-Nous sommes 4 Aurors et nous avons toujours sur nous un **Portoloin** qui mène en tout temps à Ste-Mangouste, fournit par le ministère, réussit-elle à expliquer après s'être calmée.

«-Vous avez beaucoup de chance, parce que le poison qui a été utilisé agit très rapidement, dit-il sérieusement.

«-Dans combien de temps... commença-t-elle.

«-Tout dépend de sa constitution, mais il est jeune et probablement en bonne forme physique grâce à votre métier, donc je dirais qu'il va se réveiller dans environ une heure, la coupa-t-il.

«-Merci, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

D'un coup de baguette, l'infirmière rangea les instruments que le Médicomage avait laissé sur le comptoir et elle sortie à sa suite après les lui avoir remit. Nymphadora et Remus se précipitèrent vers eux en ouvrant et refermant la bouche nerveusement. Les deux employés affichèrent un sourire, ce qui diminua tout de suite leurs craintes.

«-Tout rentrera dans l'ordre très bientôt, mais la personne qui a fait ça ne voulait pas simplement le faire souffrir, mais le tuer, déclara l'homme habillé de blanc.

«-Oh par Merlin! Peut-être qu'elle était visée aussi, réalisa Tonks.

«-Je vais tout de suite lui faire un test sanguin pour ne prendre aucun risque, dit le Médicomage en retournant dans la pièce.

«-Je vais me rendre au **Dragon Pur Feu** pour chercher son verre et pour vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre a été empoisonné, dit Lupin.

«-Je t'accompagne, s'empressa de répondre la Métamorphomage.

«-Non, tu dois rester et garder la porte au cas où...

«-Fait attention à toi, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Comme toujours, répondit-il avant de lui donner un baiser pour ensuite s'éloigner en courant.

«-Charmant sorcier... fit l'infirmière en adressant un sourire à la jeune Auror.

Tonks se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, puis avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaître une chaise pour s'asseoir le plus près possible de la salle ou se trouvait les Malefoy. La femme vêtu de blanc y entra et s'approcha de son collègue. En examinant le résultat de son analyse, l'homme fit un petit sourire en coin.

«-Il n'y a aucune trace du poison dans votre organisme. J'ai d'autres patients à voir, mais je reviendrai plus tard, dit-il sur un ton calme et rassurant.

Hermione lui fit un petit signe de tête, puis les deux employés partirent. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur Drago et décida de s'étendre sur le matelas en se blottissant contre lui. Elle posa la tête sur son torse et écouta les battements de son coeur qui semblaient être un peu plus normaux. La fatigue et la respiration régulière de son amoureux firent que ses yeux bruns se fermèrent bientôt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Au bar de Malefoy, Remus avait fait des tests sur le contenu du verre de la brunette qui était encore à la table où ils étaient peu de temps auparavant. Il découvrit qu'il y avait aussi une substance néfaste dans son Whisky Pur Feu. Il vérifia ensuite s'il y avait des empruntes de doigts qui n'aurait pa dû y être, mais seul ceux de la jeune femme et du barman s'y trouvait. Il l'avait confirmé en allant les comparer avec celle de l'employé. Ce dernier fut inquiet de l'état de santé de son patron et se montra très coopératif.

Le loup-garou interrogea rapidement chaque sorcier qui travaillait dans l'établissement, ainsi que plusieurs clients. Malheureusement, personne n'avait vu quelqu'un ajouter le poison dans les consommations des jeune mariés. Une petite tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter, puis un rire féminin résonna près de ses oreilles.

«-Est-ce que c'est l'âge qui vous rend si nerveux? ricana Ginny accompagné par Alec.

«-Venez avec moi si vous voulez, je vous expliquerai en chemin, répondit-il simplement.

De retour à Ste-Mangouste, les Spellman savaient tout quand ils arrivèrent au bon étage. Évidemment, ils furent très attristés par cette nouvelle. Tonks se leva et leur adressa un signe de la main avant de demander le compte rendu à son amoureux d'un simple regard.

«-Ton intuition était bonne, mais je n'ai rien pu obtenir jusqu'à maintenant, lâcha-t-il tristement.

«-Quelle horreur! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour ensuite laissé couler ses larmes.

«-Je crois que leur mariage aurait peut-être attiré l'attention de gens qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec leur union, déclara le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises.

«-C'est ce que je commence à penser moi aussi, approuva Remus en caressant doucement le dos de sa compagne.

«-Il ne sert à rien d'énerver les Malefoy d'avantage, alors je propose qu'ont garde cette hypothèse pour nous, continua Alec.

Ils approuvèrent tous silencieusement, puis la rouquine qui avait aussi les yeux et les joues mouillés, fit apparaître d'autres sièges pour qu'ils puissent patienter. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et dans la pièce derrière eux, il y avait maintenant du mouvement. Le grand blond remarqua en premier le poids sur son torse. Juste à l'odeur, il reconnu sa femme, mais quelque chose d'autre était différent. En ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre au Manoir. Le sorcier tenta de se redresser pour mieux examiner les environs, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avaient pas beaucoup de force.

«-Hermione, réveille-toi ma belle, arriva-t-il a prononcer d'une voix rauque.

«-Mm... encore une minute... marmonna-t-elle.

«-Que m'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? demanda-t-il en la secouant doucement.

«-Oh par Merlin! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup lorsque les derniers événements de la soirée lui revint en mémoire.

«-Explique-moi ce qui se passe, s'impatienta-t-il.

Sans se préoccuper de ses questions, elle parsema le visage de son mari de plusieurs baisers avant de capturer sa bouche. Il mit un certain temps avant de l'embrasser à son tour, mais il comprit qu'elle devait avoir eu peur pour lui. La brunette s'enleva du lit, s'assit sur la chaise la plus près, prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta tout en détails. Au moment où elle terminait, le médecin-sorier et la même infirmière entraient dans la salle, suivit par ceux qui attendaient dans le couloir.

«-Bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy, comment allez-vous? demanda l'homme vêtu de blanc.

«-Très bien, je pourrais me mettre debout, mais je suis trop bien comme ça, plaisanta le concerné.

«-C'est bon signe si vous avez le coeur à faire des blagues, ricana le Médicomage.

«-Tenez, buvez-ça, c'est une **Potion fortifiante**. Vous allez vous remettre plus vite, expliqua son assistante en lui tentant une petite fiole.

«-Quand pourrai-je partir? demanda Drago en grimaçant à cause du goût.

«-Dès que vous serez capable de marcher, répondit le médecin-sorcier en souriant.

«-Merci, répondirent le couple Malefoy.

«-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit gentiment l'homme habillé de blanc avant de sortir suivit par l'infirmière.

«-J'ai fait ma petite enquête au **Dragon Pur Feu** et tout ce que j'ai découvert c'est que ton verre contenait aussi du poison, commença le loup-garou en fixant Hermione.

«-Le barman ne peut pas être un suspect, puisque j'ai bu une gorgée et que je n'ai pas été empoisonné, déclara-t-elle.

«-C'est ce que je pensais, car tu avais l'air bien, approuva-t-il.

«-Je suis heureuse que vous vous en êtes sortis tous les deux, fit Ginny en soupirant de soulagement.

«-Ont est passé au bar lorsque Lupin y était, dit Alec pour expliquer leur présence.

«-Annonce-leur la nouvelle, ça les fera sûrement sourire comme pour moi! s'exclama la rouquine.

«-Et bien, oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ma chouette a eu des bébés, lâcha-t-il.

«-Ils sont trop mignons! Leurs plumes viennent à peine de pousser! continua sa jeune épouse.

«-Ont dirait des hiboux grand duc, ils sont plutôt rare. Je me demande où elle a bien pu en croiser un... fit le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises pensivement.

«-Je n'en ai jamais vu, **mentit** Drago en masquant toute émotion.

«-Moi non plus, fit la brunette pour appuyer son mensonge en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

«-Je sais que tu n'as pas de hibou et ont ne vas pas tous les garder, alors... commença Ginny.

«-J'en veux un! la coupa la jeune Madame Malefoy.

«-Parfait, nous allons te l'envoyer quand ils seront en âge de quitter leur mère, ajouta le sorcier aux cheveux châtains.

Le grand blond réussi à s'asseoir et à se lever du lit, ce qui mit fin à l'excitation exagérée des deux épouses. Hermione s'empressa de se presser contre lui, puis prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne en affichant un large sourire. Ils descendirent tous à l'accueil de l'hôpital et firent leur salutation. Il était tard, donc ils **Transplanèrent** tous chacun chez eux.

«-Tu m'avais pourtant juré que tu utilisais la chouette de ma mère pour correspondre avec elle! protesta Drago dès qu'ils apparurent dans le bureau de Lucius.

«-C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais Ginny a dû utiliser celle de son mari à deux reprises quand la sienne était à la chasse, donc ils se sont probablement retrouvé une fois que je rentrais à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

«-C'est pas possible, grogna-t-il.

«-Les Spellman ne sont pas obligé de l'apprendre, si ça te répugne à ce point, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur chambre, la jeune femme repensait à la drôle de coïncidence du nom des deux hiboux. Le grand duc de son époux se nommait Adonis, Dieu de la terre selon les Grecs, qui est l'amoureux de la Déesse Aphrodite, qui était le nom que son ancient collègue avait choisi pour sa chouette. Narcissa avait proposé qu'elle prenne son oiseau pour envoyer ses lettres à la rouquine, tandis qu'elle se contenterait de celui de Lucius, puisqu'il ne servait à la maîtresse de maison que lorsque la sienne était absente. Hermione profita du fait que Drago était de mauvaise humeur pour lire le petit livre d'informations sur la cape magique.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Deux semaines** plus tard, les Malefoy n'avaient pas eut d'autre menace quelconque à leur vie, que ce soit durant le travail ou dans un lieu public. Un soir en rentrant au Manoir, ils entendirent un elfe de maison couiner de manière étrange. Le couple échangea un regard de curiosité avant de se rapprocher de la voix.

«-Ça suffit, elle sera bientôt là, répéta la petite domestique de plus en plus aiguë.

«-Oh Souky! Est-ce qu'il est pour moi? s'exclama Hermione avec espoir.

«-À l'aide d'un sort, j'ai constaté que c'était une femelle, expliqua la créature en la fixant de ses gros yeux globuleux.

La brunette se précipita vers la minuscule chouette qui sembla encore plus enthousiaste en la voyant. Elle détacha la lettre accroché à une de ses patte, puis l'oiseau se percha sur sa main. Les plumes de son corps étaient grises, tandis que ses ailes étaient noires. La jeune femme gloussa comme une adolescente devant le gaçon de ses rêves. Elle déplia difficilement le message en utilisant son unique main libre, sans osé bouger trop vite pour ne pas effrayer la petite bête.

_Bonjour Hermione!_

Voici ta petite chouette!  
Nous espérons qu'elle te plaira!

Ginny et Alec Spellman.

«-Super! Oh, j'ai une idée! fit-elle toute exitée en prenant la main de son mari.

«-Où est-ce que tu veux aller? se plaignit Drago en avançant malgré lui.

«-Arrête de faire le grincheux et suis-moi! répliqua-t-elle sans perdre sa bonne humeur.

Ils montèrent un escalier et furent bientôt à la volière. Elle déposa doucement la minuscule chouette sur un perchoir et lui donna deux biscuits qui provenait du contenant fixé au mur de pierre. Le hibou grand duc pencha la tête de côté en regardant la petite nouvelle.

«-Adonis, je te présente un de tes bébé, euh... il faudrait que je lui trouve un nom parmis les Déesses Grècques pour faire honneur à ses parents... continua-t-elle pensivement.

«-Pourquoi pas: petite bâtarde? suggéra-t-il sarcastiquement.

«-Mais non idiot! Ce sera Vénus, Déesses de l'amour et de la romance selon les Grecs, déclara-t-elle.

«-Humm, tu n'as pas peur que mon hibou l'avale s'il a une petite faim? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

Adonis sauta de son perchoir pour atterir sur celui du minuscule volatile qui lui ressemblait. Le grand duc fit quelques cris auquel la femelle répondit. Le père se pencha et avec son bec, il entreprit de lisser les plumes de son bébé. Celle-ci se blottie sur lui en fermant les yeux, visiblement comblée.

«-Oh regarde-les, ils sont trop mignons! lâcha-t-elle en versant une larme de joie.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'être aussi émotive? s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur les oiseaux. Drago écarquilla les yeux, la souleva dans ses bras et retourna à l'intérieur du Manoir sans dire un mot de plus. Elle le dévisagea pendant un moment en se demandant à quoi il s'amusait.

«-Je peux encore marcher tu sais, articula-t-elle lentement comme s'il était retardé mentalement.

«-Mère, est-ce que je peux entrer? fit-il poliment.

«-Bien sûr mon chéri, répondit la concernée.

Le sorcier remit son épouse sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il entra dans la pièce et entraîna sa compagne qui se posait toujours des questions avec une expression amusé. Sous l'oeil attentif des deux femmes, il hésita un moment avant de prendre la parole.

«-Connaîssez-vous une formule pour faire un test de grossesse? dit-il finalement.

«-Quoi déjà? Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère! s'exclama Narcissa.

«-Tu crois que... Non, ça fait à peine trois semaines que nous avons cessé de faire le sort de contraception, fit remarquer la brunette.

«-C'est possible... insista-t-il en les regardant alternativement.

«-Très bien, venez vous étendre sur le lit, je vais vérifier, ordonna gentiment la maîtresse de maison.

La jeune Auror s'approcha lentement et s'installa sur le matelas pendant que la sorcière blonde prenait sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Elle se concentra un instant, puis prononça une formule en pointant son ventre. Une lueur bleue se forma rapidement au-dessus du nombril de Hermione, ce qui indiquait une réponse claire. Après d'autres mots en latin, le jour de la conception s'inscrivit en blanc dans les airs durant quelques secondes.

«-Intéressant... C'est lors de notre deuxième journée de Lune de Miel. Est-ce que tu connais un Dieu Grec de la fertilité, car je pourrais changer de nom pour le sien! se vanta Drago.

Sa femme ricana en se redressant, tandis que Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. Un lourd silence s'installa, puis ils se mirent tous à fixer la région de l'estomac de la jeune Madame Malefoy. La même question s'imposa dans leur esprit. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour avoir un enfant?" Hermione avala difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

«-Euh... au moins nous avons plusieurs mois pour... nous habituer à cette réalité, fit-elle nerveusement.

«-Grand-mère... murmura Narcissa en plissant le nez.

«-Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir? s'inquiéta le grand blond à l'attention des deux femmes.

«-Oui, nous sommes juste sous le choc, répondit la brunette qui fut approuvé par la maîtresse de maison.

«-Eh bien... Félicitation, déclara Narcissa avant de serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

Elle fit ensuite la même chose avec son fils, puis celui-ci tendit la main à son épouse pour l'attirer contre lui. De son autre main, il leva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Un sourire étira finalement leur lèvres pour ensuite s'embrasser passionnément. Narcissa se racla la gorge pour leur signifier qu'elle était toujours là et qu'ils devraient se rendre dans leur chambre. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Humm, je sais il y a moins d'action, mais ça va revenir au Chapitre Suivant! Moi aussi je veux une petite chouette toute mignonne! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	16. Chapitre 16 Petites Disputes

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Bon, oublions le bla, bla et passont au chapitre:) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Liz Ewilan :** Merci! T'es tellement contente que tu n'arrives pas à parler correctement et à finir tes mots? LOL C'est gentil, ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

**titi-anaelle-malfoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que "mon petit Drago" te plaise:) J'avoue que je l'adore moi aussi! LOL 

**farfalina :** Merci! Pour l'enfant à venir et bien ta troisième hypothèse était la bonne! LOL Contente que tu ais aimés les chapitre dans le château ensocelés, ils font aussi parti de mes préférés! Je me suis tellement amusé à imaginer des scènes drôles:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Je transmetterai tes voeux de bonheur à la famille Malefoy! LOL Dans le Chap 10, Drago à dit: « Ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec Spellman à cause de sa femelle en chaleur! » Il est en colère parce que ça c'est produit. Toute l'affaire des bébés hiboux va permettre de les préparer à être des parents, c'est tout. LOL 

**Leny :** Merci! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic! Je vois d'ici ta jolie "pancarte de fan" LOL. Je suis sadique avec le pauvre Drago, mais au point de le tuer quand même, je l'aime trop:) 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! Eh oui, Drago à pensé qu'elle était enseinte en voyant la petite chouette et l'agissement étrange que sa femme avait! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujoues ma fic:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! LOL Moi je me suis bien amusé en imaginant la tête de Narcissa quand elle a réalisé qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère! En fait, il y a plusieur merdeux, comme tu dis LOL, qui en veulent au couple Malefoy:) 

**Lunder :** Merci! Tu verras très vite si ce sera un garçon ou une fille! LOL Contente que tu apprécis encore ma fic, car je n'étais vraiment pas certainet pour le Chap 15, il me semblait moins intéressant! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Mdr c'est vrai que toi tu l'as tué dans le premier chap! Désolé pour l'affaire avec Vénus, il doit y avoir une erreur dans ma liste des Dieux et Déesses. LOL 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Hermione était aussi enseinte dans ma première fic, mais j'avais terminé mon histoire avant de la faire acoucher, car je prévoyait déjà le faire dans celle-ci! LOL 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Je suis contente que le Chap 15 t'ait plu, j'avais peur qu'il soit moins bon à cause du peu d'action:) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Je croyais que le Chap 15 étais moins bon, car il y avait presque pas d'action! 

**bloody :** Merci! Moi aussi je me suis bien amusé en imaginant la tête des deux femmes quand ils ont apprit l'arrivé prochaine d'un enfant! LOL Contente que tu ais aimé le chap:) 

**Lyane :** Merci! Contente que quelqu'un ait pensé que le Médicomage n'ait pas voulu leur dire qu'elle était enseinte quand il a fait le sourire en coin! Il voulait leur éviter un nouveau choc en si peu de temps :) 

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! Contente que les bébés hiboux t'ait plu:) Drago était furieux que son grand duc ait mit enseinte la chouette de Alec et il trouvait que Hermione agissait comme une gamine! LOL Ils ont tout les deux prit une gorgée dans leur verre Avant qu'ils aient été empoisonné, puis en revenant à leur table, seul Drago en a bu de nouveau. Au début du Chap, Tonks a demandé à Hermione s'ils avaient laissé leur boissons sans surveillance et oui, quand ils ont dansé... 

**arwenajane :** Merci! Ha oui, géniale et canon tu dis? Moi qui pensait que le Chap 15 était moins bon! LOL Ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Humm, tu es la seule à avoir pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir plusieurs bébés Malefoy, car oui il y en plus d'un:) J'ai moi-même très hâte d'écrire la suite! LOL 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Ok, je demanderai aux Spellman de t'envoyer une petite chouette! LOL Oh oui, ce sera trop mignon d'écrire les scènes avec Drago en père! J'ai trop hâte:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 16 - Petites Disputes**

Les **semaines** s'écoulèrent et Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal au coeur. Elle allait vomir tous les matins depuis un moment. Elle se levait et se rendait de justesse dans la salle d'eau à côté de leur chambre. Cette journée ne faisait pas exception, elle était penchée au-dessus de la toilette et Drago, qui la rejoignait souvent pour la soutenir, frottait gentiment son dos en lui murmurant des paroles encourageantes.

«-C'est la partie que je déteste le plus du fait d'être enseinte, se plaignit-elle.

«-Je change de place avec toi si tu veux? proposa-t-il à la blague.

«-J'aimerais bien refaire un tour à la librairie la plus près, il doit bien y avoir une formule pour calmer les nausées, continua-t-elle.

«-Non, ma mère te l'aurait dit si ça existait. Seuls les potions sont efficaces, mais elles sont interdites durant les grossesses... commença-t-il.

«-Je sais, je sais, car ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, le coupa-t-elle.

Hermione le savait très bien, car elle avait déjà acheté plusieurs livres sur la maternité. Certains provenaient d'une boutique Moldue et les autres du chemin marchant dans le cartier magique le plus près. Il l'aida à se relever et fit un sort pour la Nettoyer ainsi qu'un pour changer l'odeur de sa bouche de manière à ce qu'elle ait un goût de fraises ce matin. Il s'amusait à choisir une saveur différente à chaque fois et sa femme appréciait l'attention qu'il lui portait.

«-Je t'aime, roucoula-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

«-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il après qu'elle ait mit fin au baiser.

Main dans la main, ils se rendirent à la salle à manger. La nourriture arriva sur la table dès qu'ils furent assis. Elle salua à peine Narcissa à l'autre bout avant de commencer à avaler rapidement le contenu de sa grande assiète, sous le regard à la fois inquiet et amusé de son mari.

Le jeune couple avait reçu d'autres félicitations de la part des Granger, de leur amis et collègues en leur annonçant la venue de leur premier enfant. Après le repas, ils se rendirent à Ste-Mangouste pour son rendez-vous où elle aurait le diagnostic prénatal.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, j'ai spécialement choisi cette femme quand j'ai su qu'elle était la meilleure, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

«-Ça va, je suis très calme, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

«-Monsieur et Madame Malefoy? Suivez-moi, fit une infirmière.

«-Bonjour, je suis Taylor Frost. Installez-vous Madame, dit poliment le Médicomage en désignant le lit.

«-Quoi! Vous êtes un homme? Votre prénom... s'étonna Drago.

«-Oui, je sais qu'il y a aussi des femmes qui se nomme ainsi, lâcha l'homme aux cheveux roux sur un ton décontracté, puisqu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de remarque.

«-Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, ça ne me gêne pas que ce soit un homme qui s'occupe de ma grossesse, dit la brunette en prenant tendrement sa main.

Son mari marmonna quelque chose en écrasant un peu trop ses doigts, donc elle se dégagea et alla enfiler la chemise d'hôpital d'un coup de baguette, puis se positionna sur le lit. Le grand blond s'approcha et remonta la couverture jusqu'à la taille de sa compagne au moment ou elle dénudait son petit ventre. Le Médicomage commença par un examen manuel dans la région de l'abdomen. Elle jeta un oeil à Drago et soupira en voyant qu'il serrait les poings et les dents. Frost prit ensuite son bout de bois magique et fit d'abord le même sort que Narcissa avait fait pour connaître le jour de la conception. Il se tourna et écrivit quelques lignes sur un parchemin. Il reprit sa place et agita de nouveau sa baguette au-dessus de son nombril.

«-Oh, c'est froid, ricana-t-elle.

«-Pas pour très longtemps, répondit gentiment Taylor.

Des filaments de fumée de couleur bleu formèrent bientôt une image du foetus à la hauteur des yeux de l'homme vêtu de blanc. Il fit tourner la projection dans tous les sens pour vérifier son état de santé, mais le médecin-sorcier de 32 ans remarqua vite autre chose. Son regard se dirigea vers Hermione et il lui adressa un large sourire.

«-Félicitation! Vous aurez deux bébés en parfaites conditions! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Hein? murmura Drago en avançant d'un pas, mais ses genoux fléchirent et il dû se rattrapper en posant les mains sur le rebord du lit.

«-Tu va bien mon chéri? s'inquiéta son épouse en oubliant sa propre surprise.

«-Euh... oui, j'ai trébuché, **mentit** le concerné.

Le jeune Malefoy avait eu un choc, car la possibilité qu'ils aient plusieurs enfants ne l'avait pas effleuré, encore moins en même temps. Dans la longue lignée de sa famille, aucune ne comportait des jumeaux. "Je suis aussi le premier à marier une fille de Moldus..." se dit-il comme si cette seule différence pouvait justifier le fait d'avoir deux bébés à la fois.

«-Est-ce que vous voyez leur sexe? demanda-t-il finalement.

«-Oui, il y a un garçon et une fille, répondit calmement Frost.

«-Quand devrait-elle arrêter de travailler? continua Drago.

«-Je conseille toujours le sixième mois de grossesse et elle devra aussi cesser de **Transplaner**, déclara le Médicomage.

«-Oh, très bien, lâcha le grand blond en fixant sa femme comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle suivrait les directives.

«-C'est évident que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait être dangereux pour leur vie! s'indigna-t-elle en lisant dans ses pensées.

«-Bon, si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions, nous nous reverrons dans environ trois mois, intervint Taylor d'une voix douce.

«-D'accord, merci beaucoup! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

«-Ça m'a fait plaisir! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Drago laissa échapper un légé grogement de sa gorge avant de remettre les vêtements sur le corps de sa femme d'un coup de baguette pour ensuite lui prendre la main et l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la pièce. Les infirmières les regardèrent passer en levant un soucil, mais il conserva son expression renfrogné. Il lâcha sa main quand il furent dans l'ascenseur en adressant un regard noir à un homme qui s'empressa de faire semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour ne pas monter avec eux.

«-Je ne veux plus que tu revois ce vicieux, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu as toi-même dit qu'il était le meilleur, répliqua-t-elle furieusement.

«-C'était avant de savoir qu'il était un homme! continua-t-il.

«-Franchement, c'est un sorcier-médecin, il n'est pas là pour s'amuser à me tripoter! précisa-t-elle.

«-Je n'aime pas ça et je trouve qu'il a l'air louche... fit-il pensivement.

«-Tu exagères! Je l'ai trouvé très gentil, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Et je ne veux plus que tu retournes travailler, déclara-t-il sèchement.

«-Pas question! Je ne suis qu'à **trois mois** de grossesse! protesta-t-elle.

«-Peut-être, mais le métier d'Auror est risqué, insista-t-il.

«-Justement, puisque tu m'as acheté cette cape magique, tu n'as pas à m'empêcher de continuer! fit-elle remarquer.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se hâta de sortir et de **Transplaner**. Elle se rendit à leur bureau dans les locaux du minitère et il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivit par leur patron. "J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayé de convaincre Monsieur Gray que je devrais rentrer chez nous..." pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Aujourd'hui, vous et d'autres Aurors irez assurer la sécurité au tournoi de Quidditch, déclara Frank.

«-Est-ce que le ministère s'attend à ce qu'il y ait des attaques? demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

«-Non, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répondit calmement le coordonateur des missions en lui tendant l'adresse écrite sur un bout de parchemin.

«-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas laissé passer cette occasion sous prétexte que je suis enseinte? lâcha-t-elle quand leur patron fut sortit.

«-Oui, je veux y aller. Tu me connais trop bien... fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Drago était heureux d'assister à la partie, mais il avait décidé de lui cacher la vérité pour l'instant. Il leva la main et attendit qu'elle la prenne pour la ramener à l'accueil. Ils y rencontrèrent Tonks et Lupin qui s'en allaient à la même place qu'eux. Hermione en profita pour leur annoncer qu'ils auraient des jumeaux de sexes différents, ce qui eut pour effet de redonner le sourire aux 4 Aurors. Les femmes s'étreignirent, tandis que les hommes se serrèrent la main avant qu'ils disparaissent tous dans un pop sonore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ils réapparurent sur l'herbe fraîche d'un terrain, devant l'entrée. Le grand blond s'approcha de l'homme derrière la billeterie et lui montra la lettre que Frank Gray avait écrite pour expliquer leur présence. Les deux couples se séparèrent pour surveiller des endroits différents. En croisant plusieurs familles accompagnées de leurs enfants, la brunette réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté de la surprenante nouvelle.

«-Euh... Tu te rends comptes qu'ont aura des jumeaux, lâcha-t-elle en regardant droit devant.

«-J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais... hésita-t-il.

«-Ça te dérange? risqua-t-elle nerveusement.

«-Non! C'est bien... c'est original, un peu comme nous si ont regarde notre passé... ricana-t-il.

«-Ouais, tu as raison! s'exclama-t-elle en se sentant déjà mieux.

«-Et toi? Ça te va? l'interrogea-t-il.

«-Oui, je suis même soulagée, car je ne savais pas si j'avais plus envie d'avoir un garçon ou une fille, maintenant tout s'arrange, expliqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

Les équipes de Quidditch débutèrent bientôt le match. Drago calmait parfois des spectateurs agressifs simplement en les fusillant du regard. Après une heure de jeu pendant laquelle ils se promenaient parmi les tribunes, le grand blond fit apparaître un fauteuil et ordonna à son épouse de s'y asseoir pour se reposer un peu. Il resta près d'elle, les bras croisé sous sa cape et la main sur son bout de bois magique. Soudain, des cris attirèrent leur attention. Trois sorciers faisaient face à deux autres et ils se menaçaient tous de leur baguette. Les Malefoy échangèrent un regard avant de s'armer aussi.

«-Calmez-vous! Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de vous entendre que d'en venir à la magie! s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

«-Tu as entendu ça Freddy? Cette petite pute veut se mêler de nos affaires, cracha un des homme qui avait l'allure d'un garde du corps.

«-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire! grogna Drago.

«-Je crois qu'ont devrait s'occuper de ceux-là avant toute chose, dit un autre.

«-Je suis de ton avis, il leur faudrait un nouveau visage... **Furunculus** prononça le dénommé Freddy.

«-**Amplificatum!** fit-elle pour augmenter la taille du fauteuil pour qu'ils puissent se cacher derrière.

«-Enfoirés, murmura le grand blond.

«-Bon, au travail, dit-elle presque de bonne humeur.

«-Merde, **Expelliarmus!** je n'aurais pas dû demander une faveur au patron, grogna Drago pendant que son sortilège projetait un sorcier sur le sol, le rendant inconsient à cause du choc.

«-De quoi **Stupéfix!** tu veux parler? l'interrogea-t-elle en regardant le jet de lumière rouge toucher un des homme pour le figer.

«-Avant de te rejoindre à notre bureau, **Impedimenta!** j'ai demandé à Monsieur Gray de nous donner une mission moins dangereuse, expliqua-t-il en voyant son sortilège d'entrave en atteindre deux.

«-Pourquoi? Parce que **Incarcerem!** je suis enseinte! s'étonna-t-elle en réussissant à ligoter Freddy.

«-Eh bien... **Serpensortia!** oui, je l'avoue, dit-il.

Le grand blond fixa le long serpent noir qui surpris et effraya les deux sorciers qui restaient à maîtriser. C'était ceux qui avaient été touché par le sort d'entrave. Les jets de couleurs ne sifflaient plus aux oreilles des Malefoy, ce qui leur permirent quelques secondes de répit. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard avant de sortir complètement de leur cachette et d'attaquer de nouveau.

«-**Stupéfix!** dirent-ils en même temps.

«-**Evaneso!** fit Drago pour faire disparaître le serpent.

«-Alors Freddy, explique-moi quel était votre problème? Tu serais mieux de surveiller ton langage, ajouta la jeune Auror en fronçant les sourcils.

«-C'est à cause d'un paris qu'ont a fait sur le match. Un de mes amis a dit que Brad Lewison se ferait toucher par un cognard durant la première demi-heure et ça c'est produit.

«-Ils n'ont pas voulu payer j'imagine? continua le grand blond.

«-En effet... répondit le sorcier qui était toujours retenu par les cordes enroulées autour de lui.

«-Ah, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, dit Lupin en arrivant avec sa compagne.

«-Ce serait gentil si vous pouviez vous charger d'eux maintenant qu'ils sont hors d'état de nuire, répondit Drago.

«-Aucun problème, acquiesça Nymphadora.

Le jeune Malefoy entraîna sa femme un peu plus loin, sans oublier de faire disparaître le fauteuil lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté. Ils rangèrent leur baguette et continuèrent de surveiller les alentours. Il arrêta de marcher et se plaça devant elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

«-Ça va ma belle? s'inquiéta Drago.

«-Oui, je n'ai rien, répondit-elle sincèrement.

«-Excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça au patron, mais je voulais seulement te protéger, malgré le fait qu'il y ait quand même eut un incident... expliqua-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

«-Pas si fort, mes seins sont gonflés et douloureux depuis que je suis enseinte, se plaignit-elle.

«-Humm, intéressant... Laisse-moi essayer de te soulager, fit-il en affichant un sourire pervers.

En baissant ses yeux gris sur sa poitrine, il la massa doucement avec une main en tentant de rester discret. Il remarqua qu'ils semblaient un petit peu plus gros que la veille tandis qu'un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru le corps. Elle grimaça au début, mais se sentie bientôt mieux grâce au douce caresse de son mari.

«-Est-ce que tu m'en veux? fit-il avec une moue adorable.

«-Non, je commence à penser que tu as raison. À partir de demain, je resterai au Manoir à condition que tu restes avec moi, répondit-elle en souriant.

«-Marché conclu! déclara-t-il.

La partie de Quidditch se poursuivait tranquillement, mais Drago était encore plus sur ses gardes qu'avant. Il avait sa main droite en permanance sur sa baguette magique et l'autre était dans celle de sa femme. Soudain, une petite forme humaine tomba par terre. Il s'approcha en traînant Hermione. Quand il vit que ce n'était qu'une enfant, il libéra ses mains et remit la minuscule sorcière sur ses pieds.

«-Où sont tes parents? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

«-Sais pas... pleurnicha-t-elle.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons les retrouver. Quel est leur nom? continua la brunette en se mettant à sa hauteur.

«-Maman et Papa, répondit sérieusement la fillette.

Le grand blond se redressa et fut imité par son épouse. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et affichait une expression amusé tandis qu'il avait l'air découragé. Ils regardèrent aux alentours dans l'espoir de voir des adultes terrifiés qui criaient un prénom féminin, mais ils n'eurent pas cette chance.

«-Ce sera facile... Papa! Maman! lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

«-Ne te moque pas d'elle, répliqua sa femme en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant.

«-J'imagine que tu as une idée? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Évidemment! Ont pourrait afficher un message lumieux, suffisamment haut dans les airs, pour informer ses parents que nous avons trouvé leur fille, commença-t-elle.

«-Oh, je vois ça d'ici: Papa, Maman, votre enfant est ici! se moqua-t-il.

«-Idiot! Elle doit connaître son prénom! N'est-ce pas ma jolie? termina-t-elle en se penchant de nouveau.

«-Oui, je sais. Moi c'est Magalie mon nom, répondit-elle en se pointant elle-même du doigt.

Hermione afficha un sourire en examinant la jeune sorcière. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, de grand yeux bleus et portait une robe de couleur violette. Ses petites mains agrippèrent la cape de Drago, puis elle les tendis vers lui avec un regard suppliant. Ce qu'elle voulait était très clair, mais il ne bougeait pas.

«-Sa robe est sale, expliqua-t-il à voix basse à sa femme.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, prit sa baguette et fit un sort de Nettoyage sur la fillette qui sursauta légèrement avant de se rendre compte de ce qui c'était passé. Le sorcier accepta ensuite de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui la fit glousser de joie. La jeune Madame Malefoy regarda l'enfant lui prendre sa baguette des mains en la fixant avec un large sourire.

«-Maman et Papa ont aussi un bout de bois comme ça! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Ce n'est pas un jouet, fit-il en lui enlevant la baguette d'une manière un peu plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

«-Franchement! Elle n'aurait rien fait de mal! s'indigna la brunette en prenant la petite fille qui avait maintenant l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer.

«-Désolé, je ne voulais pas... commença-t-il en baissant la tête.

«-Oublie ça Magalie, il est un peu grognon, lui dit-elle avec une voix enfantine pour lui remonter le moral.

«-Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'avoir des enfants avec moi... je suis comme mon père... lâcha-t-il en abaissant la tête.

«-Ne dit pas de bêtise! Tu seras très bien! répliqua-t-elle d'un air confiant en levant la main pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

Le grand blond plongea ses yeux troublés dans les siens et ressentit du réconfort. Un léger sourire étira finalement ses lèvres quand elle replaça son bras autour de l'enfant. Deux secondes plus tard, elles disparurent sans raison apparente.

«-Hermione! cria-t-il en regardant nerveusement aux alentours. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Ha ha ha! Je suis Mdr en imaginant la tête que vous faites! Une semaine de torture mentale avant que vous puissiez lire le chapitre suivant! LOL Personnellement, j'ai préféfé le passage où ils se disputent en lançant des sortilèges! **J'ai aussi ajouté sur mon site, des Wallpapers avec des Dessins fait par ordinateur** et deux autres du Film HP4:) Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	17. Chapitre 17 Révélations

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez un personnage des livres de J.K.R. que je n'avais pas encore mit dans ma fic. Je n'en dis pas plus, allez lire! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Tant de Reviews! Mdr et oui j'avoue que je suis souvent sadique avec mes fins de chapitres! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) En plus tu dis avoir adoré mes deux première fics! C'est gentil, je fais mon possible pour écrire des choses originale! J'utilise mes pages d'infos sur mon site de HP (formules, potions et vocabulaire surtout) pour trouver des idées! LOL 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Tu en veux encore? En voici! LOL Contente que tiu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! La gamine un Portoloin! Mdr. Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité! Contente que les répliques de Drago t'aient fait rire! J'écris mes chapitres au fur et a mesure, j'ai l'imagination très fertile:) J'ai comparé le nombre de mots que j'écris par semaine avec ceux qui font de très long chapitre, mais qui prennent des mois à en afficher un et je les dépasse haut la main! Je suis une des plus productive en plus d'être ponctuelle! 

**Death.Wolf :** Merci! C'est drôle que tu ais aussi répondu maman et papa pour le nom de tes parents quand tu étais jeune LOL. Ouais j'ai trop hâte d'imaginer Drago en père, ce sera trop mignon:) 

**Elaviel :** Merci! Elle n'a pas Transplané... Tu es dans ton trip jumeau! LOL Il y en a aussi dans la fic que j'ai reprise de Lady Lyanna! Je ne m'en souvenais plus avant d'accepter de la poursuivre et je me suis dis merde, ça va me faire deux fics avec des jumeaux-jumelles LOL. 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Oui, j'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup de faire des fins de chapitres comme ça! J'ai été classée chez les Serpentard, donc je fois faire honneur à ma maison! LOL 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! J'avoue, je suis souvent sadique avec mes fins de chapitres, mais j'ai été classée chez les Serpentard, donc je fois faire honneur à ma maison! LOL Tu changeras peut-être d'idée pour Magalie Mdr! Oui, j'ai vu ton fond d'écran, j'ai trop hâte au film :) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Alors, c'était pas si long une semaine à te creuser la tête? LOL Je sais je suis parfois sadique avec mes fins de chapitre, mais j'ai été classée chez les Serpentard, donc je dois faire honneur à ma maison:) Contente que tu ais aimé la dispute entre-mêlée de sorts! 

**Leny :** Merci! Contente que la jalousie de Drago t'ait fait rire autant que moi:) Tu verras très vite où elles sont! LOL Moi sadique? Noonn! 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Je sais je suis souvent sadique avec mes fins de chapitres, mais j'ai été classée chez les Serpentard, donc je fois faire honneur à ma maison! LOL Ok, je t'envois une petite chouette :) Mdr. 

**farfalina :** Merci! Oui, j'aime bien imaginé Drago en mari jaloux! LOL Je sais je suis sadique avec la plupart de mes fins de chapitres, mais j'ai été classée chez les Serpentard donc je dois faire honneur à ma maison! LOL 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Eh oui, je suis sadique! J'ai été classée chez les Serpentard, donc je dois faire honneur à ma maison! LOL Contente que tu ais apprécié la scène de la dispute et des sorts:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) C'est bizarre que tu n'arrvies pas à aller sur mon site avec le lien dans mon profil... J'espère que tu as reçu mon e-mail:) 

**dragonia :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes ma fic! Je fais mon possible pour être originale:) Contente que tu ais apprécié la scène de dispute entre-mêlée de sortilèges! LOL 

**bloody :** Merci! Tu verras très vite ce qui ce passe! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**Lunder :** Merci! Tu sauras très vite où elles sont et ce qui c'est passé:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Draco ne la touchait pas à la fin, elle a caresser sa joue et replacer son bras autour de la fillette. Je sais pour les nausées, mais ça arrive que ça durent presque tout le long de la grossesse et que ça ce produise aussi durant le jour. Contente que tu ais aimé la scène durant le match de Quidditch:) 

**Lyane :** Merci! LOL Pauvre toi, j'ai bien peur que "d'être accro aux fanfics" est incurable. Ne t'en fait pas, car tant que tu auras des fics à lire, tu survivras. Je blague! Mdr. Tu as vu juste pour "la petite fille" et tu es la seule à y avoir pensé! LOL 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais adoré le chapitre précédant:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 17 - Révélations**

Hermione tenait encore la petite fille dans ses bras, mais elle la déposa sur le sol pour reprendre ses esprits. Ils y avaient des murs de pierres et un couloir à l'extrémitée gauche ainsi qu'à sa droite. Elle était certaine d'une chose, la sensation ressentie était caractéristique d'un transport en **Portoloin**.

«-Est-ce que tes parents t'avaient laissé un objet pour revenir instantanément chez toi si tu te perdais? demanda-t-elle.

«-Tu parles de ça? C'était mon idée, répondit Magalie.

La fillette semblait soudainement beaucoup plus mature et sa voix était moins aiguë. Elle lui montra le bracelet qui se trouvait à son poignet en affichant un sourire de satisfaction. Avant d'avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, 5 sorciers vêtus de noir arrivèrent dans la pièce, leur baguette à la main.

«-Qui êtes vous et que me voulez-vous? cracha la brunette.

«-N'ayez pas peur, je l'ai désarmé, déclara la fillette.

«-Bien joué Parkinson! s'exclama un homme.

«-Tu te souviens de moi Granger? C'est moi, Pansy! ricana-t-elle.

La jeune Auror écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit rire les 6 personnes devant elle. Ce nombre lui rapella quelque chose d'autre. Il y avait eu 6 dragons ainsi que leur passagé lors de son mariage. L'apparence de la petite fille changea. Elle enleva ses souliers au moment où sa robe violette se déchirait. La Serpentard qui avait fréquenté Poudlard en même temps qu'elle, n'avait apparemment aucune gêne à être maintenant nue devant eux. Elle souriait avec une expression de pure malice. Un sorcier lui tendit sa baguette et une longue robe noire qu'elle enfila calmement.

«-Pourquoi? demanda finalement Hermione en serrant les poings.

«-Tu me déçois Granger, tu es supposée être la plus intelligente, fit Parkinson sarcastiquement.

«-Je suis une Malefoy à présent! répliqua-t-elle.

«-C'est justement ça qui nous dérange. Cette union n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, c'est une honte pour les sang purs! grogna Pansy.

«-Drago a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut! fulmina l'ancienne Gryffondor.

«-Ont a ensuite tenté l'empoisonnement de vos verre de Wisky Pur Feu, mais je n'avais pas prévue que tu aurais le temps de le transporter à Ste-Mangouste aussi vite...

«-Les Aurors sont toujours prêts, la coupa-t-elle.

«-C'est ce que j'ai réalisé. J'ai été particulièrement impressionné par l'énorme dôme bleu qui nous a empêché de tous vous tuer, soupira-t-elle.

«-C'est pour cette raison que tu as imaginé une approche plus subtile en prenant du **Polynectar** pour te transformer en fillette? Très bonne performance... ajouta Hermione qui essayait de gagner du temps.

«-Merci, mais le pire c'est que d'après ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Drago il y a quelques minutes, tu es déjà enseinte? Quelle horreur! grimaça la fille de Mangemort.

«-Tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser vivre en paix, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Ça fait des années que j'attend le moment de te torturer, mais Spellman nous semblait beaucoup trop doué comme Auror. Quand j'ai appris que Drago était ton nouveau collègue, ce fut enfin ma chance, déclara-t-elle.

«-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas emmené mon mari en même temps que moi? s'étonna soudainement la brunette.

«-Il était doublement armé et vous êtes plus vulnérable quand vous êtes séparés. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverras bientôt, fit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Hermione avait tenté de **Transplaner**, mais ne fut pas surprise qu'ont ne puisse pas le faire dans cet endroit. Elle bougeait doucement sa main pour atteindre son sac à objets magiques, mais un des homme le remarqua et la menaça de sa baguette. Pansy fit ensuite signe à la jeune Madame Malefoy de lui donner sa cape, qu'elle lança sur le sol. Les sorciers l'obligèrent ensuite à reculer, puis une porte de métal se referma devant elle. En tournant sur elle-même, la brunette s'aperçu qu'elle était dans une cellule métalique, sans barreaux excepté pour une minuscule partie sur la porte à la hauteur des yeux.

«-Je reviendrai bientôt avec ton beau blond, ricana Parkinson.

«-Va te faire foutre! grogna la prisonnière.

«-Bonne idée! Je pourrais utiliser le sortilège de l'**Imperium** pour profiter de lui, termina-t-elle avant de s'éloigner avec ses complices.

La jeune Auror se laissa glisser sur le sol pendant que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. "Merlin, faite que Drago devine les intentions de cette salope et qu'il vienne me sortir d'ici..." pria-t-elle désespérément. En plaçant ses mains sur son ventre, elle prit de grande inspiration pour se calmer. Trop de nervosité pourrait entraîner une fausse couche et la perte de ses jumeaux serait pire que tout, même s'ils devaient tous mourir sous la torture des enfants des Mangemorts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le jeune Malefoy avait couru un peu partout dans les tribunes pour retrouver Tonks et Lupin. Après avoir expliqué les dernier événements avec la petite fille, ils finirent pas être d'accord sur le fait qu'un **Portoloin** avait été utiliser par l'une d'elles où qu'un des spectateur leur en avait lancé un dessus pour une raison indéterminée. Ils étaient ensuite retournés à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient avant de disparaître, puis à l'entrée pour voir si elles étaient de retour.

«-Elle a sûrement des ennuis... lâcha le grand blond, visiblement inquiet.

«-Séparons-nous pour faire le tour du terrain, ensuite Remus et moi irons voir au ministère, tandis que tu devrais vérifier au Manoir, proposa Nymphadora.

Les deux sorciers firent un signe de tête, puis commencèrent par s'éloigner en projetant un message lumineux destinée à Hermione. Drago paniquait, mais il se forçait à rester concentré et à ne pas échapper sa baguette. Une minute plus tard, quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule, donc il se retourna immédiatement, espérant que ce soit son épouse. Sa déception se transforma vite en surprise.

«-Pansy? C'est vraiment toi? fit-il les yeux écarquillés.

«-Tu n'es pas content de me voir? dit-elle en faisant la moue.

«-Euh... ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour des retrouvailles, je cherche ma femme, expliqua-t-il froidement.

«-Ouais Granger, j'ai presque fait une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, grimaça-t-elle.

«-Elle vaut beaucoup plus que tout les sang purs! cracha-t-il.

«-Ce n'est pas mon avis, mais n'en dit pas plus, ça m'exite et je m'imagine déjà lui lancer des sorts... fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu...

«-**Impero!** le coupa-t-elle en prononçant le mot à voix basse.

Malefoy n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle tenait sa baguette dans sa main. Il eut juste le temps d'annuler le message qu'il projetait dans les airs et de faire un pas de côté. Il fut touché au ventre, mais sa cape magique s'était heureusement trouvé là, le protégeant efficacement contre les effets. Son cerveau lui cria de faire semblant d'être sous le contrôle de Parkinson pour l'instant. Elle lui fit signe de ranger sa baguette, donc il suivit calmement son ordre.

«-Allons chez toi, ta Sang-de-Bourbe sera très heureuse d'apprendre que tu l'as trompé dans votre propre lit, fit-elle sur un ton amusé.

«-Avec plaisir, se força-t-il à répondre.

«-Salut Malefoy! Qui est ton amie? demanda Harry en approchant.

«-Débarrasse-toi de lui sans dire un mot sur cette situation, murmura Pansy à son oreille.

«-C'était une camarade du temps de Poudlard. Nous allons au Manoir, car je voudrais lui présenter ma femme et elle veut aussi la féliciter pour le **fils** que nous aurons, **mentit** le grand blond.

Drago fixa ensuite l'ancienne Serpentard et lui adressa un large sourire. Ils disparurent et réapparurent devant le Manoir Malefoy, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils pouvaient arriver directement dans le bureau de son père avec les mots magiques. Il souhaitait que le Survivant ait comprit son message. La confusion s'était légèrement affiché sur son visage, car il était au courant que sa femme allait avoir des jumeaux. Ils montèrent les escaliers et il lui ouvrit galamant la porte en serrant les dents.

«-Humm, c'est très joli, est-ce qu'elle a retouché la décoration? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

«-Non, c'est ma mère qui a fait tout le travail il y a des années, répondit-il en tentant de rester calme.

«-Bon, ne nous attardons pas. Guide-moi à votre chambre, fit-elle avec un sourire à la fois pervers et malicieux.

«-**Expelliarmus!** prononça Harry immédiatement après être entrée.

Pansy fit un petit cri de surprise quand le jet de couleur rouge la repoussa et qu'elle termina son vol plané en s'écrasant sur le mur. Sa baguette lui avait échappé et se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le grand blond vit l'étrange lueur qui se trouvait dans les yeux émeraudes qui le fixait avant de s'armer de son bout de bois magique.

«-**Incarcerem!** dit-il en regardant les cordes ligoter Parkinson.

«-Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer? s'impatienta le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-D'après ce que j'ai comprit, elle a enlevé Hermione, résuma-t-il.

«-Et tu as simplement pensé l'inviter chez toi! Vous alliez prendre le thé! fulmina Potter.

«-J'espérais qu'elle me mènerait à ma femme. Je ne pouvait pas utiliser la torture dès le début avec les spectateurs du match de Quidditch comme témoin... se défendit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ancient Gryffondor réalisa qu'il avait raison, donc il se contenta de jeter un oeil à la sorcière inconsciente. Son estomac se serra en la reconnaissant. Drago prit une petite fiole dans une poche de sa cape et avec son autre main, il força Parkison à ouvrir la bouche pour y verser une petite quantité de liquide. Une minute plus tard, il la gifla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

«-Dit-moi où est Hermione! cracha-t-il.

«-Libère-moi! lui ordonna-t-elle.

«-Désolé de te déçevoir, mais je ne suis pas affecté par le sortilège de l'**Imperium** grâce à ma cape magique, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

«-Une **bouclière** j'imagine? Bienvenue au club, j'en ai une aussi. Dumbledore me l'a fortement conseillé avant que j'affronte Voldemort pour la dernière fois il y a quelques années, déclara Harry en désigant la sienne.

«-Peut importe ce que vous allez me faire, je ne dirai rien, ricana la fille de Mangemorts.

«-Eh merde! Potter, est-ce que le **Veritaserum** doit être changé après un certain temps? fit-il en le regardant de ses yeux gris, visiblement troublés.

«-Euh... je ne sais pas... bredouilla-t-il.

«-Bien sûr que non! Vous n'êtes que des idiot! J'ai passé plusieurs années à boire ce sérum et j'ai réussi à y être insensible, expliqua Pansy avec un sourire dément.

«-Dans ce cas, nous allons voir si tu supportes aussi bien les sorts de magie noire que mon père m'a **gentiment** enseigné, grogna le jeune Malefoy.

«-Je crois que j'ai une meilleur idée... intervint le Survivant.

«-Tu connais un meilleur moyen de la faire parler? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Non, il existe une Potion pour savoir où est une personne, mais elle comporte un... sacrifice, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

«-Pourrais-tu être un peu plus clair, je comprend beaucoup trop bien comme ça! s'impatienta le grand blond sur un ton sarcastique.

«-Tu dois euh... utiliser un composant et une goute de sang d'un être vivant qui lui tient à coeur... lâcha-t-il difficilement.

«-Quoi! Un doigt par exemple! s'exclama-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la main du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-J'adore Hermione, mais pas à ce point là! s'énerva Harry en reculant d'un pas.

«-Comment ce fait-il que tu soit au courant de cette Potion? Tu l'as déjà fait? demanda soudainement Drago.

«-Oui, c'était pour retrouver Sirius Black quand il est passé de l'autre côté du voile durant ma cinquième année. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, parce qu'il était vraiment mort, avoua-t-il.

«-Quel voile? Oh laisse tomber, dit-moi plutôt ce que tu as utilisé de vivant... l'interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-En premier j'avais pensé couper un morceau d'oreille à son elfe de maison qui était un peu dingue, mais j'ai finalement arraché une plume à l'Hippogriphe qui résidait chez lui, expliqua-t-il.

«-C'est parfait, elle a une chouette! Prépare le tout! s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui donna ses instruments de travail qu'il avait reçu en devenant officiellement un Auror avant de courir vers la volière. Drago se sentit stupide d'expliquer la situation à l'oiseau, mais elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle étira une de ses ailes en poussant un petit cri. Il avança lentement la main et tira d'un coup sec pour arracher une plume avec heureusement un peu de sang sur la pointe. Son grand duc le fusilla du regard quand un gémissement sortit de la gorge de son bébé, alors il la remercia et retourna rapidement à l'intérieur.

Il l'a tendit à Potter sans lui demander pourquoi Pansy était maintenant Stupéfixiée. Il ne dit rien non plus en remarquant qu'il manquait une photo de sa femme sur le mur en déduisant qu'elle avait servit à la Potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry versa une petite quantité du mélange dans une fiole. Le grand blond n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'avaler son contenue. Des images ne tardèrent pas à envahir son esprit. C'était comme s'il volait au-dessus de la ville jusqu'à ce que l'altitude diminue pour arriver près d'un Manoir, pour ensuite traverser les murs et finir dans une cellule de métal où il la vit enfin.

«-Elle va bien! **Accio balai!** s'exclama-t-il quand la vision fut terminée.

«-Je t'accompagne, déclara le sorcier aux yeux verts.

«-Désolé Potter, mais je n'ai pas d'autre... commença-t-il.

Le Survivant fouilla dans une de ses poche pour en sortir un minuscule balai de plastique, puis il prit sa baguette et l'agita. Un Éclair de Feu de taille normale se trouvait maintenant dans sa main. Il avait utilisé un sort pour l'agrandir et un pour lui enlever son apparence de jouet. Il l'enfoucha et attendit que Drago l'imite en lui pointant son **Éclipse Lunaire** qui flottait à côté de lui, en résistant à l'envie d'y toucher.

«-Vigilance constante? se moqua le grand blond en ouvrant les portes d'entrée à l'aide d'un sort.

«-Ferme-la Malefoy et allons tout de suite à l'endroit où elle est, répliqua-t-il sans le regarder.

Le jeune Auror décola d'un coup de pied et s'élança à l'extérieur, immédiatement suivit par Harry. Ils s'élevèrent de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention des civils en-dessous puisque c'était le jour. Drago se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait vu sa femme en vie. Il arriva même à sourire pendant le trajet, car il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas volé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis ils firent un impressionnant piqué pour se poser devant la grande résidence de pierres. Le Survivant métamorphosa son balai de nouveau et le rangea dans sa poche. Il plaça ensuite son capuchon sur sa tête. L'ancient Serpentard l'imita, déverrouilla les portes et ils les franchirent en tenant fermement leur baguette, après avoir échangé un dernier regard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione avait les genoux repliés, enroulés de ses bras et sa tête était appuyée dessus. Son estomac protestait le manque de nourriture, mais elle tentait de ne penser à rien pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Des sortilèges furent bientôt prononcés près de sa prison, donc elle se leva et jeta un oeil par le petit carré avec des barreaux. Quelques forment noire évitaient et lançaient des sorts d'un jet rouge ou violet. Elle se sentie soulagé qu'il n'y en ait pas de couleur vert. Ont aurait dit que la scène se déroulait au ralenti, puis quand deux d'entre eux avançèrent vers elle, son coeur s'arrêta. Cependant, il se remit à battre quand ils rabaissèrent leur capuchon noir.

«-Oh, vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis contente de vous voir! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Est-ce que tu t'es fait torturer? demanda précipitamment Malefoy.

«-Non, je crois qu'ils attendaient que tu sois présent pour que tu y assiste, répondit-elle honêtement.

«-Tant mieux, recule-toi ma belle, je vais ouvrir cette porte! répliqua-t-il immédiatement soulagé.

Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas du combat qu'il avait fait aux côté de Potter. "C'est insultant, ils l'ont tous attaqué en premier quand son visage fut visible, comme s'il était une énorme menace parce qu'il est le Survivant et que je n'étais qu'un insecte..." pensa-t-il en grognant avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire.

«-**Alohomora!** prononça-t-il, mais rien ne se produisit.

«-Est-ce que tu as emporté ma baguette? demanda-t-elle.

«-Oui, la voilà, fit-il en lui passant le bout de bois entre les barreaux.

La brunette tenta le même sortilège, mais le résultat fut le même. Harry se joignit à eux et ils essayèrent tout ce qui pourrait ouvrir ou détruire le cube de métal. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts sans succès, ils prirent un moment pour réfléchir.

«-Est-ce que vous avez vu Pansy? C'est peut-être la seule à pouvoir déverrouiller cette cellule, dit-elle finalement.

«-Cette salope se trouve à notre Manoir, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

«-Ont pourrait ulitiser le sortilège d'attraction, proposa le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Stupéfixiée, elle se briserait en milles morceaux en enfonçant la porte d'entrée. Humm, ce serait amusant, vas-y, ajouta le grand blond avec un sourire diabolique.

«-Euh... rassure-moi chéri, elle ne t'a pas obligé à faire des... choses avec le sortilège de l'**Imperium**, hésita son épouse.

«-Parkinson t'a dit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de me faire? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Il ne s'est rien passé, sa cape l'a protégé. Dépêchons-nous plutôt à sortir d'ici, répondit Harry.

«-Tu as raison... Combien avez-vous croisé de sorcier? J'en ai vu un total de 5, sans compter Pansy, mais ils sont peut-être plus que ça, expliqua-t-elle soudainement.

«-Seulement trois, je vais rester sur mes gardes au cas ou ils viendraient, déclara le sorcier aux yeux verts émeraudes avant de se rapprocher du couloir le plus près.

Comme si le fait d'en parler les avaient appellé, quatres sorciers arrivèrent par l'entrée du couloir à l'opposé de la pièce. Ils prononcèrent immédiatement une formule de magie noire dirigé vers l'ancient Gryffondor. Celui-ci réussi à éviter les premiers, puis se protégea d'un autre avec sa cape, ne lui causant qu'une légère blessure.

Le grand blond se frappa le front en levant les yeux au ciel. "Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant!" se dit-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Il n'entendit plus la battaille qui se déroulait près de lui, son esprit était occupé à visualiser la porte de métal. Quelques secondes plus tard, il leva la main et agrippa celle de sa femme pour la tirer entièrement au travers. La matière solide était devenue liquide et la sorcière fut surprise de ne pas être trempée. Quand il la regarda enfin, l'effet du sort fut annulé.

«-Tu te souviens de Madame White? J'avais imaginé qu'elle avait fait ce sort pour entrer dans la chambre d'hôtel 5 étoiles pour menacer Miss Connelly? fit-il en souriant.

«-Tu es mon héros! s'exclama-elle avant de l'embrasser.

«-Ils sont hors d'état de nuire, précisa Harry en ramassant une pièce de vêtement noire qui se trouvait dans le coin de la salle.

«-Oh, c'est ma cape! Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé? demanda-t-elle, visiblement curieuse.

«-Je t'expliquerai, mais tu devrais remercier Potter, il y est pour beaucoup... répondit-il mystérieusement.

«-Merci! fit-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras, produisant un petit gémissement de douleur de la part de son ami.

«-Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en valais largement la peine, expliqua-t-il calmement quand elle le lâcha rapidement en perdant son sourire.

Hermione prit son sac magique, qui était heureusement toujours dans sa cape, puis elle lui donna une fiole pour soulagé son mal. Elle sortie ensuite son cellulaire et téléphona à Alec Spellman et lui demanda d'avertir son patron pour qu'il envoit des sorciers du ministère. Drago lui dit l'adresse qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Plusieurs personnes furent bientôt sur les lieux et après avoir tout expliqué, la brunette traîna ses deux sauveurs au restaurant pour calmer sa faim. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Est-ce que vous auriez aimé "voir" Pansy se briser en milles morceaux! Vous n'êtes que des sadiques! J'avoue, que j'ai moi-même visualisé la scène... Et Harry qui avait considéré couper un bout d'oreille à l'elfe de Sirius! C'est une chance que Hermione ne soit pas au courant! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	18. Chapitre 18 Cadeaux Inespérés

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Humm, en relisant le Tome 5, j'ai ajouté plusieurs choses dans la section Information de mon site web, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que J.K. Rowling n'avait pas prévu d'étage pour les femme enseinte à Ste Mangouste! Si vous voulez tenter de deviner, allez voir dans votre livre ou sur ma page, dans les infos, Lieux, Ste Mangouste.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sylia :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes deux de mes fics:) Je ne manque jamais d'inspiration, je prend des notes à mesure que les idées me vienne, en les gardant pour plus tard. Tu aimes la perversité de Drago? Il y a encore un petit passage avec une autre de ses idées perverse dans ce chap! LOL 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Contente que le chap 17 t'ait autant plu:) Au départ, Drago était supposé retrouver Hermione grâce à un "sortilège de localisation" qu'il aurait fait faire sur la bague de mariage de sa femme, mais quelqu'un d'autre a eut la même idée dans sa fic, donc je voulais faire quelque chose de différent. Je viens juste de relire le Tome 5, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée que Harry pourrait avoir tenté de retrouver Sirius! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) J'espère que tu as apprécié mes Wallpapers et que tu n'as pas trop bavé sur ton clavier! LOL 

**Lyane :** Merci! LOL Je vois que tu n'aimes pas Pansy! Je ne l'ai pas fais, parce que je crois que Hermione n'aurait pas apprécié, ni le ministère. 

**gody :** Merci! Je savais que ton côté sadique serait stimulé avec l'idée de l'oreille couper pour l'elfe, mais je suis surprise que tu n'ais pas mentionné Pansy en milles morceaux! LOL Si tu aimes cette fic, tu aimerais probablement mes deux premières, mais c'est à toi de décider si tu veux les lire, je ne vais pas pleurer si tu ne le fais pas! Mon surnom Lisalune me vient de mon prénom et parce que j'adore la Lune :) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Sadique toi aussi? J'aurais bien aimer faire la scène ou Pansy se brise en milles morceaux, mais je ne crois pas que Hermione aurait apprécié! LOL 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu dises aimer toutes les situations que j'invente:) Je fais toujours mon possible pour écrire des fics originales! 

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! Harry a seulement songé couper un morceau d'oreille à l'elfe, il ne l'a pas fait! LOL Ouais, j'ai prévu une petite scène comique au resto:) 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Je savais bien qu'il y aurait d'autre sadique comme moi pour apprécier l'image mentale de Pansy qui pourrait se briser en milles morceaux! LOL Tu te rappelles que dans la dernière Review que j'ai fais pour ta fic, j'ai dis que j'avais eut une idée semblable à toi? Au départ Drago était supposé retrouver Hermione grâce à un "sortilège de localisation" qu'il aurait fait faire sur la bague de mariage de sa femme, mais je voulais faire différent, donc Harry est venu à la rescousse:) 

**farfalina :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir surprit avec Pansy! LOL T'a raison je suis Serpentard et je suis sadique avec eux! Mdr, je n'y avais jamais songé:) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Contente de t'avoir surprit avec cette salope de Pansy! LOL Maintenant, ce ne sont plus mes personnages qui abuse du Polynectar, mais moi! C'est une vrai drogue ce truc, j'essaye d'arrêter... LOL 

**Leny :** Merci! Harry ne l'a pas fait avec Kreattur, mais avec Buck de toute façon. Contente que tu ais apprécié la phrase tu es mon héro, j'avais peur que ce soit un peut trop, mais ça pourrait aussi passer pour une petite exagération de Hermione. :) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais adoré le chapitre 17 :) J'avais un peu peur des réactions, car il y a moins de scènes entre Drago et Hermione. 

**Elaviel :** Merci! Mdr quand j'ai lu ton commentaire sur Pansy! (quelle BIP) Elle Transplane au début du chap 16 pour aller au ministère, mais je parlais de la fin du chap, quand Hermione et la "petite fille" disparaisse, c'est à cause d'un Portoloin. 

**dragonia :** Merci! J'aurais bien aimé briser Pansy en milles morceaux, mais malheureusement, Hermione n'aurait pas laissé faire Harry ou Drago... LOL Contente que ce soit un supplice d'attendre la suite de ma fic:) 

**marilla-chan :** Merci! Je vois que tu es sadique toi aussi: que Pansy se brise ou qu'au moins elle se prenne la porte! Mdr, tu peux toujours faire comme moi et l'imaginer! 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! Non, Pansy n'est pas morte, dommage... LOL Ça me fait plaisir que le chapitre t'ait plu:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Tu as trouvé le chap 17 plus court! C'est le plus long et celui qui comporte le plus de mots! LOL Selon l'action, certain chapitre se lise plus vite que d'autre, ce n'est qu'une illusion, car je fais toujours le même nombres de pages, mais parfois je dépasse un peu. Ron n'est pas mort, je n'avais envie de l'intégrer! 

**Lunder :** Merci! Ouais, heureusement que Harry a comprit et que Drago avait sa cape! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 18 - Cadeaux Inespérés**

Drago, Hermione et Harry marchèrent jusqu'au cartier magique le plus près et entrèrent dans le premier restaurant qu'ils croisèrent. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas osé contredire les ordres de la femme enseinte, dont le regard pouvait presque tuer. Le serveur prit sa commande en grimaçant légèrement à cause des étranges choix qu'elle avait combinés.

«-J'attend la naissance de jumeaux, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

«-Félicitation! Ce ne sera pas long, répondit celui-ci avant de s'éloigner.

«-OK, maintenant racontez-moi comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver, insista-t-elle.

Le grand blond expliqua d'abord se qui c'était passé avec Parkinson, puis comment il avait eut de la chance d'éviter d'être contrôlé par le sortilège de la Serpentard grâce à sa cape. Elle fut ensuite surprise quand il dit que Potter avait rapidement comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il lui a mentit. Le Survivant poursuivit en expliquant la potion qu'il avait déjà tenté pour retrouver Sirius.

«-Vous avez arraché une plume à ma petite chouette! fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Je l'ai fais, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle m'a laissé faire. Je crois même qu'elle a tout comprit quand je lui ai dit la raison, s'empressa de clarifier son mari.

«-Oh et quelle a été la réaction de Buck? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

«-Plutôt mal, il m'a fait une entaille sur le bras avec son bec, dit-il en relevant sa manche pour pointer une cicatrice blanche.

«-Quand je pense que tu avais d'abord voulu couper...

Harry venait de donner un coup de pied à son ancient ennemi pour l'empêcher de dire qu'il avait presque prit un morceau d'oreille à Kreattur avant de repenser à l'hippogriphe qu'il possédait. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce détail, connaissant son obssession pour les droits des elfes. Sa tentative fonctionna, excepté qu'il avait aussi frappé la brunette par la même occasion.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me cacher? demanda-t-elle en se frottant la jambe, imité par son époux.

«-Rien du tout, ce n'est pas important, répliqua nerveusement le sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Elle leur jeta alternativement un regard soupçonneux, mais décida de ne plus en parler, puisque le repas arrivait. Drago eut un sourire en coin et ressenti la même satisfaction qu'il avait quand il était à Poudlard, car il avait vu Potter serrer les dents, puis soupirer de soulagement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pansy et les autres enfants de Mangemorts qui suivaient ses ordres, avaient tous été comdamnés à passer le reste de leur vie à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre sur les Malefoy et les invités de leur mariage lorsqu'ils étaient venus avec les dragons. Le grand blond se réjouissait que Parkinson et ses complices soient enfermés, car sa femme et lui pourrait enfin avoir un peu de répit.

Le temps s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enlèvement de Hermione. Il y avait une fête au Manoir Malefoy pour célébrer l'arrivé prochaine des jumeaux. Elle venait d'enfiler sa robe de soirée de couleur vert émeraude et se regardait dans le miroir. Son ventre paraissait et aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'elle portait une robe de maternité devant ses amis et sa famille. Le vêtement s'ajustait parfaitement, pendant tout le long de la grossesse.

«-Alors, comment tu me trouves? demanda-t-elle sur un ton incertain.

«-Magnifique! S'il n'y avait pas des invités en bas, je te montrerais à quel point tu me fais toujours de l'effet, répondit Drago en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Pervers... marmonna-t-elle avant d'être coupé par un baiser.

«-Allez vient, ils nous attendent, insista son époux en lui prenant la main.

La brunette se laissa entaîner vers le grand escalier, puis à la salle de bal. Les Granger se précipita sur elle pour la serrer dans leur bras. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Molly et Arthur Weasley, ainsi que Ron, Ginny et Alec Spellman. Potter, Tonks et Lupin arrivèrent ensuite et vinrent aussi lui faire une petite accolade. Narcissa et Drago regardait la scène avec un sourire amusé, puis tout le monde alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Durant l'avant-midi, la jeune Auror développa plusieurs cadeaux qu'ils avaient emporté pour ses enfants. Elle dévisagea son mari en entendant des jurons pronevant de la grosse boîte rectangulaire qu'il lui offrait.

«-Ne me dit pas que c'est un elfe de maison! grogna-t-elle.

«-Non, mais j'avoue que j'aurais peut-être dû te le faire ouvrir au début, ricana-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea un moment avant d'inciter son amie de longue date à en découvrir le contenu. Elle utilisa sa baguette pour retirer plus rapidement le papier kraft et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Plusieurs tableaux étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Les protestations de l'homme dans la toile du dessus, cessèrent immédiatement quand il croisa le regard de celle qu'il connaissait.

«-Bonjour Madame Malefoy, je suis très heureux de faire à nouveau parti de votre vie, déclara le sorcier de la peinture.

«-Odin! s'exclama Alec en se rapprochant.

«-C'est un honneur de vous revoir Monsieur Spellman, répliqua le concerné en le saluant poliment.

«-Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible d'acheter les peintures magiques qui garde l'entrée des appartements de mon bloc! s'étonna l'ancient collègue de Hermione.

«-Ça coûte très cher et c'est compliqué. Le propriétaire de l'immeuble à commencé par annuler les sortilèges d'anti-destruction, puis carément enlever la porte et retirer le bois qui séparait les deux tableaux avec un sortilège que je ne connais pas, répondit le grand blond.

«-Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de décrocher les peintures de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur? demanda le Survivant.

«-Non, car pour une raison de sécurité, elles y étaient fixées à l'aide d'un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle. J'ai dû ensuite lui payer une autre porte avec un autre gardien dans ses toiles, expliqua Drago.

«-Vous n'étiez quand même pas obligé de m'envelopper 4 jours à l'avance! grogna Odin.

«-Je ne sais pas si je devrais te sauter au cou pour ce merveilleux cadeau ou si je dois être furieuse contre toi, dit finalement la brunette en fixant son époux.

«-La première idée est toujours la meilleure, répondit-il innocement.

«-J'aurais dû prévoir que tu dirais quelque chose du genre, marmonna-t-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser.

«-En plus, Odin n'était pas seul, j'ai emporté les 3 tableaux que tu lui avais donné pour qu'il puisse discuter, continua Drago.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre et profita du fait qu'elle était debout pour aller remercier tout le monde pour les cadeaux. Ensuite, la jeune Madame Malefoy les guida jusqu'à la salle à manger où le repas venait d'apparaître, au grand soulagement des trois estomacs qu'elle avait à nourrir. Ron la fixa étrangement en voyant l'énorme quantité de ragoût qu'elle avalait et en si peu de temps. Harry donna un coup de coude au rouquin en lui rappelant qu'il était pire et parlait même la bouche pleine. Cette remarque fit rire l'assemblé, tandis que Molly adressa un regard de reproche et d'indignation à son fils.

Les invités ne partirent pas tard, car la fatigue s'emparait plus rapidement de la brunette depuis peu, ce qui était parfaitement normal pour une femme enseinte. Avec l'aide de son mari, elle trouva d'abord un endroit pour mettre les 5 toiles qu'il lui avait donné. La bibliothèque accueilli finalement le tableau de Odin qui était à l'intérieur de son appartement ainsi que ses 3 amis. L'autre toile de son gardien fut placé près de l'entrée.

«-Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de retourner voir ton spécialiste-en-tripotage-de-femme demain? demanda Drago en préparant leur lit d'un coup de baguette.

«-Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si j'étais certaine que tout va bien, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à cause de l'irrespect qu'il avait envers son médecin-sorcier.

«-J'aurais vraiment dû me renseigner avant de le choisir, marmonna-t-il.

«-Ne vient pas, si ça te dérange à ce point... commença-t-elle.

«-Oh non, je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec lui! la coupa-t-il sur un ton dur.

«-C'est pas possible d'être aussi jaloux! lâcha-t-elle en retirant sa robe.

«-En passant, il n'est pas question que tu habilles nos enfants avec les affreux chandails que cette rouquine cinglée a fait! déclara-t-il soudainement.

«-Molly Weasley les a tricoté avec amour et je compte bien les utiliser, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Où vas-tu? cracha-t-il en lui agrippant le poignet.

«-À la salle de bain, j'ai une envie pressante, dit-elle sèchement.

Ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur la main de son mari. Le jeune homme la laissa partir quand il réalisa qu'il lui faisait du mal. Il craignait seulement qu'elle ne revienne pas dormir dans leur lit à cause de cette petite dispute, surtout que les émotions qu'il venait de lui faire sentir n'était pas très bon pour leurs bébés. Drago n'avait pas bougé lorsque son épouse entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Un seul regard fut suffisant pour qu'elle accepte d'oublier les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils enlevèrent le reste de leur vêtements et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Au matin, Hermione s'était levé tôt pour manger quelque chose, sans réveiller son époux. En revenant vers leur chambre, elle s'aperçu qu'il était maintenant dans la salle de bain, sur le point de jeter un sortilège pour faire disparaître les poils courts de sa barbe. Elle avança pour l'arrêter en posant sa main sur son bras, donc il leva un sourcil et la regarda étrangement.

«-Laisse-moi faire, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile depuis que je ne travaille plus, commença-t-elle en faisant la moue.

«-Comme tu veux ma belle, fais-le, répondit-il en souriant.

«-Pas avec la magie, la manière Moldue est plus amusante, fit-elle mystérieusement avant de s'asseoir sur le comptoir et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

La jeune femme prit sa baguette et fit apparaître de la crème à raser ainsi qu'un rasoir antique. Elle débuta par appliquer la crème blanche sur ses joues rugeuses, puis sur son menton et termina par sa moustache. Le grand blond patientait calmement en appréciant cette nouvelle expérience. Elle sortie la lame du manche en bois et releva les yeux vers les siens qui étaient maintenant écarquillés, comme elle s'y attendait.

«-Je ne suis plus trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée et avec une formule c'est beaucoup plus rapide, dit-il le plus naturellement possible pour tenter de cacher sa peur.

«-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal et si jamais tu es coupé, je vais te guérir avec un sort, répondit-elle pour le rassurer.

Puisqu'il n'ajouta qu'un long soupir, la brunette prit une serviette dans l'armoire et la posa sur l'épaule du sorcier. Elle mit sa main gauche derrière sa nuque et rasa une section de sa joue droite avec l'autre. Elle essuya la lame sur la serviette avant de répéter les mêmes gestes. Drago avait retenu sa respiration et il la relâcha en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas douloureux. Sa femme le remarqua, ce qui la fit sourire.

«-Alors, ce n'est pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas? se moqua-t-elle.

«-J'aime bien l'odeur du produit que tu as mis sur mon visage, avoua-t-il en évitant la question.

«-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais reste tranquille si tu ne veux pas être blessé, répondit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il cessa de parler et attendit qu'elle termine sa tâche. Dès qu'elle eut finit, Hermione prit sa baguette pour faire disparaître le rasoir et le débarrassa de la serviette. Elle caressa ensuite le visage de son mari avec ses mains, puis lui donna un baiser sur chaque joue avant de l'embrasser. Il l'entoura de ses bras pour la rapprocher d'avantage. Quand ils se regardèrent pendant qu'ils reprenait leur souffle, le même désir se lisait dans leurs yeux.

«-Je t'aime, roucoula-t-elle.

«-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

De ses mains expertes, il lui retira doucement ses vêtements en caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle l'imita en déposant des baisers à quelques endroits. Il accorda une attention particulière à ses seins qui étaient toujours de plus en plus gros, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il se mit ensuite à genoux et la tira un peu plus au bord du comptoir, pour pouvoir atteindre son intimité avec sa langue. Des gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, suivit par une formule qu'elle prononça difficilement pour insonoriser la pièce. Quand Drago se remit debout un peu plus tard, elle voulu lui faire plaisir à son tour, mais il l'arrêta.

«-Je ne peux plus attendre, se justifia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

«-Bon, d'accord, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

«-Est-ce que tu es confortable ou tu veux qu'ont retourne dans la chambre? demanda-t-il.

«-Ça va et ce sera différent, répondit-elle sincèrement.

La réponse de sa femme lui suffit, donc il se rapprocha pendant qu'elle enroulait de nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille. En réclamant un baiser, il entra doucement en elle pour ensuite glisser ses mains dans son dos. Leurs gémissements augmentèrent en même temps que le rythme de ses va-et-vient. La jeune Auror avait remarqué qu'il faisait encore son possible pour ne pas trop entrer en contact avec son ventre rond. Ils en avaient déjà discuté, mais il continuait à être inquiet pour les bébés même si elle insistait sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'amuser de la situation, car les sensations qu'il lui procurait l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle agrippa ses fesses et les lèvres de son mari s'étirèrent aussitôt, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il passa une main sur l'abdomen de son épouse, puis sur ses seins pour finir par sa joue. Elle remonta un de ses bras et sentait bouger les muscles de son dos sous ses doigts. Son orgasme la submergea enfin, bientôt imité par son mari.

Après avoir prit une douche et s'être habillé, il alla manger son petit-déjeuner avant de la guider à l'extérieur du Manoir. Un chauffeur sortit aussitôt d'une limousine et ouvrit la portière. En descendant l'escalier, elle remarqua le symbole de la famille Malefoy sur la robe de sorcier noire de l'homme.

«-J'ai acheté la voiture et j'ai engagé ce sorcier. De cette manière, il pourras nous conduire n'importe où en tout temps, puisque tu ne peux pas **Transplaner** expliqua-t-il.

«-Tu sais qu'il existe la poudre de Cheminette et que c'est beaucoup moins coûteux? répliqua-t-elle calmement.

«-Oui, mais c'est salissant et ce sera plus pratique pour nous déplacer avec les enfants, continua-t-il.

«-Comme tu veux... lâcha-t-elle avant d'aller s'installer sur la banquette.

«-Tu vas bien? C'est la première fois que tu ne proteste pratiquement pas pour mes dépenses, fit-il en la rejoignant.

«-C'est ta fortune, donc tu as parfaitement le droit d'en faire ce qui te plait, répondit-elle.

«-Tu n'es pas fâché j'espère? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

«-Non, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les transports par cheminée de toute façon, je vivait chez les Moldus, expliqua-t-elle en refermant doucement ses doigts sur les siens.

«-Tant mieux, parce qu'il y une chose que j'ai toujours voulu essayer dans ce genre de truc, commença-t-il mystérieusement.

«-Est-ce que tu vas me le dire où c'est une autre surprise? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Ça m'étonne que tu ne le devine pas, continua-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

«-Oh non, ont ne vas pas le faire ici, le chauffeur va tout entendre! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Aucune chance, cette voiture est protégé par tout les sortilèges imaginables et ça inclus celui d'insonorisation, dit-il fièrement.

«-Peut-être, mais pas avant mon rendez-vous avec mon Médicomage! insista-t-elle.

«-En revenant alors? termina-t-il avec espoir.

Pour toute réponse, elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Ils furent bientôt devant le magasin de Purge & Pionce Ltd. situé à Londres dans un vieux bâtiment aux briques rouges. La jeune Auror en déduisit que Drago lui avait déjà dit où ils devaient se rendre. Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière et retourna les attendre à l'intérieur. Elle se chargea de parler au mannequin, puis ils franchirent la vitrine pour se retrouver à Ste-Mangouste. Ils se rendirent au même étage que la dernière fois et une infirmière vint bientôt les chercher pour les mener à la salle d'examens médicaux.

«-Bonjour! Je suis heureux de vous revoir! s'exclama Taylor.

«-Pourquoi, tu as aimé la caresser la dernière fois? marmonna Drago qui se prit un coup de coude de sa femme.

«-Vous êtes mon seul cas de jumeaux cette année, expliqua le médecin-sorcier qui n'avait heureusement pas entendu la réplique.

Le grand blond accompagna son épouse lorsqu'elle alla changer ses vêtements pour sa chemise d'hôpital à l'aide d'un sort. Elle lui adressa ensuite un regard suppliant pour lui faire comprendre de garder son calme et de ne pas insulter l'employé. Il fit un petit signe de tête en soupirant, puis il la suivit quand elle se rendit sur le lit. L'homme aux cheveux roux releva le tissu au-dessus du ventre et commença encore par la toucher de ses mains. Drago croisa les bras et détourna la tête vers le visage de la brunette. Le sourire qu'elle affichait ne l'aidait pas du tout, donc il fixa le plafond.

«-Regarde nos enfants mon chéri, dit-elle gentiment après un moment.

Il baissa les yeux et vit l'image des foetus que le Médicomage avait fait réapparaître avec sa baguette. Hermione frissonna à cause de la sensation de froid que le sortilège procurait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que le sorcier à la blouse blanche vérifiait tout les angles et qu'il prenait des notes.

«-La grossesse se déroule très bien et j'espère que vous respecterai la règle de ne pas **Transplaner** maintenant que vous en être à votre sixième mois, insista Taylor.

«-J'y veillerai, répondit le jeune Malefoy.

«-C'est très gentil à vous de prendre soins d'elle, il y a tant d'homme qui ne vienne même pas assister aux examens, déclara Taylor.

«-Oui, mon mari est un ange, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

«-Vous pouvez partir, termina le médecin-sorcier en lui rendant son sourire.

Ses vêtements furent remit en place, toujours grâce à un sort, puis le couple se dirigea vers l'ascensseur. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, le chauffeur s'empressa de sortir et de les faire monter dans la limousine. Le grand blond serrait visiblement les dents, ce qui la fit rire.

«-Je suis presque impressionné, ricana-t-elle.

«-Par Frost tu veux dire? grogna-t-il.

«-Non, par toi! Ta jalousie se voit très clairement, mais tu as quand même résisté à l'envie de sauter à la gorge du Médicomage. Peut-être qu'ont devra te ligoter quand ce sera l'accouchement, se moqua-t-elle.

«-Oh par Merlin! Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ça! s'exclama-t-il furieusement en écarquillant les yeux.

Il visualisait déjà Taylor qui avait la tête près de l'intimité de sa femme en affichant un sourire pervers à la vue qu'il avait. Sa femme dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son rire quand il fit une grimace. Pour lui changer les idées, elle se positionna sur ses cuisses et mit une main dans son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux avant de lui donner un baiser. La distraction eut l'effet qu'elle souhaitait, parce qu'il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Pendant le trajet du retour, Drago eut le loisir d'expérimenter une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour avec sa femme et celle-ci l'apprécia autant que lui. À l'aide de quelques formules, ils furent présentable quand le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la portière.

«-J'ai une autre surprise pour toi et ça concerne encore Odin, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

«-Ah oui! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants de joie.

«-Le propriétaire du bloc où tu vivais m'a enseigné un sort pour que tu puisses aller dans la toile, répondit-il.

«-Sans blague! C'est génial, mais... est-ce que c'est dangereux pour les enfants, s'inquiéta la brunette en posant une main sur son ventre.

«-Non, il m'a dit que sa femme l'avait fait pour passer le temps pendant sa grossesse, expliqua-t-il en entrant au Manoir.

«-Bonjour! les salua Odin qui était dans le portait près des portes.

Pendant que Hermione répétait au sorcier de la peinture tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le grand blond avait prit sa baguette et après s'être bien concentré, il prononça la formule avec un mouvement spécifique de son poignet. Visiblement faciné, il regarda sa femme rétrécir et se faire aspirer par le tableau. Elle vérifia inutilement que ses bras, ses jambes et son petit ventre était toujours là, puis se jeta dans les bras du sorcier aux cheveux bruns. Drago les regarda ensuite discuter un moment, mais il décida de partir pour ne pas perdre patience à cause de sa jalousie.

«-Tu n'auras qu'à dire **Finite Incantatem!** pour sortir, dit-il avant de s'éloigner. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'aime bien Drago jaloux et quand Odin est furieux! LOL J'ai l'impression d'entendre certain d'entre vous se demander pourquoi j'ai inventé le concept du sort permettant d'aller dans les tableaux, eh bien, ça servira encore... :) Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	19. Chapitre 19 Symptomes

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ce chapitre me semble différent des autres... Par contre, une scène m'a donné une idée géniale et originale pour la suite:) Vous le saurez bientôt!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sln :** Merci! J'ai à peine le temps de lire les fics qui sont dans mes favoris, surtout à cause de l'écriture de mes fics, mais j'irai lire "Rencontre avec soi-même" quand j'aurai un peu de répit:) Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Oui, comme tu dis, les miracles existent si Drago a retenu sa jalousie 2 fois dans la même journée! LOL Contente que le chap t'ait fait rire:) 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**Lunder :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes aussi "voir" Drago jaloux:) Je ris toujours beaucoup quand j'imagine ses scènes de jalousie! LOL C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer! 

**farfalina :** Merci! Je partage ton plaisir pour les scènes où Drago est jaloux! LOL Pour les jumeaux, le Médicomage l'a mentionné lors de leur première rencontre dans le Chap 16! Un garçon et une fille:) 

**marilla-chan :** Merci! T'en fait pas, moi aussi je suis sadique! LOL Oui c'est très logique ce que tu racontes pour le sortilège:) 

**sam malefoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic! Oui, ne t'en fait pas, Hermione accouche très, très, très, bientôt:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Non, je ne connais pas la BD Witch. Contente que tu aimes Drago jaloux comme moi:) 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes aussi Drago jaloux! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Non, je n'ai pas lu la fic que tu me proposes, mais j'irai jeter un oeil dès que j'aurai le temps. Et oui, Odin est de retour et Drago est toujours aussi jaloux:) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes aussi Drago jaloux! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que mes idées sont originale:) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Ouais, pour l'accouchement je l'ai prévu au Manoir. OK je te prête Dray et la limo! Mdr! Moi j'ai relus tout les Tomes et tu as raison, pauvre petite fouine! 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes Drago jaloux comme moi et le plus important est que ça t'a fait rire:) Contente que tu aimes mes autres fics! J'envisage sérieusement la carrière d'évrivain depuis des années. 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! C'est dans Ce chapitre qu'ils vont discuter des prénoms:) Et oui, Odin est de retour! 

**Lyane :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 19 - Symptomes**

La brunette était sortie du tableau de Odin environ deux heures plus tard. Elle avait raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis son emménagement au Manoir. La rancune qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune Malefoy avait complètement disparu à la fin de son récit. Il était surtout soulagé que son mari soit suffisamment intelligent et débrouillard pour pouvoir la protéger dans toutes les situations dangereuses liés à leur métier.

Hermione se mit à la recherche de son époux. Après plusieurs minutes, elle le trouva finalement à la volière. Il était adossé au mur de pierres, les bras croisés, ses yeux fixés sur son hibou grand duc qui semblait discuter avec sa progéniture. Vénus avait maintenant l'air d'une chouette de taille adulte et elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec son père.

«-Je suis toujours surpris de voir a quel point Adonis aime son bébé, lâcha-t-il.

«-C'est l'amour inconditionnel que les parents éprouvent envers leur enfants, expliqua-t-elle en le rejoignant.

«-J'ai hâte de les voir, murmura-t-il en posant les mains sur son ventre rond.

«-Moi aussi, mais il faudrait commencer à penser aux prénoms et au parrain et à la marraine, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Pitié, ne propose pas Weasley, Potter, Spellman... commença-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Ce sont mes amis et je n'ai pas de frère ni de soeur, tout comme toi, alors qui pourrait convenir à part eux? déclara-t-elle calmement.

«-Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon, ont a encore le temps de nous décider, allons plutôt manger, répondit-il après un court moment de silence.

L'estomac de la jeune femme approuva en produisant d'étrange bruits, donc elle prit immédiatement la main qu'il lui tendait. Depuis les derniers mois, elle demandait toujours aux elfes de maison, une ou même deux autres assiètes de nourriture spécifique. Tout le monde grimaçait en la regardant avaler des choses qui n'allaient normalement pas très bien ensemble. Narcissa était la seule à comprendre les envies des femmes enseintes, ce qui les avaient encore plus rapproché.

«-Oh non ne m'embrasse pas! Avec l'haleine que tu dois avoir, tu pourrais sûrement réveiller un mort! fit-il après le repas.

«-Tu exagères! En plus, tu n'as qu'à faire le même sort que tu utilisais sur moi quand je vomissais au début de ma grossesse, ricana-t-elle.

«-Je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant, plaisanta-t-il.

«-Franchement! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ta mère adorait manger quand tu étais dans son ventre? demanda-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

«-Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

«-Elle raffolait des plats confectionnés avec de la viande de dragons, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Humm, j'en déduit que c'est une des raison pour le choix de mon prénom... lâcha-t-il pensivement.

«-Exactement! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-J'espère que tu n'essais pas de me convaincre de nommer nos enfants avec la version en latin de: porc et sauce à l'ail, de salade aux cornichons et citrouilles ou de gâteau aux piments et chocolats, grimaça-t-il.

«-Rassure-toi, ce n'était pas mon intention! ricana-t-elle.

«-Tu n'as qu'à faire la formule toute seule tu sais comment l'exécuter, déclara-t-il finalement.

«-Non, je suis trop fatiguée, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Le grand blond capitula et sortit sa baguette pour modifier le goût dans sa gorge. Il avait choisi la menthe, ce qui sembla plaire à sa femme, puisqu'elle lui adressa un large sourire avant de s'approcher pour réclamer un baiser. Il la suivit ensuite jusqu'à leur chambre. Depuis quelques jours, Hermione faisait une petite sieste durant l'après-midi, donc il changea ses vêtements pour sa chemise de nuit et la borda.

«-Tu es un ange, murmura-t-elle.

«-Ne le dit à personne, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ma réputation, dit-il à moitié sérieux.

«-Où est-ce que je vais pouvoir te retrouver, demanda-t-elle.

«-Dans mon bureau, je dois faire les comptes pour mon bar, expliqua-t-il.

«-OK à plus tard, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

«-Oui, repose-toi ma belle, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir.

Le jeune Malefoy se cassa la tête en vérifiant plusieurs parchemins concernant les dépenses et les revenues du **Dragon Pur Feu**. Trois heures s'étaient écoulés avant que son épouse vienne le rejoindre. Elle était de nouveau habillée de ses vêtements et avait visiblement l'air d'avoir fait le plein d'énergie. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille au même moment ou elle plaçait sa main derrière sa nuque, ce qui lui procura un doux frisson.

«-Ça va mon chéri? demanda-t-elle puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils avant qu'il croise son regard.

«-Quelque chose ne colle pas, c'est comme s'il y avait eu un vol de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, mais le barman m'aurait averti si c'était le cas, déclara-t-il.

«-Est-il... digne de confiance? dit-elle, un peu hésitante.

«-Bien sûr! Je ne l'aurais jamais engagé s'il n'avait pas accepté de jurer son honnêteté après avoir avalé du **Veritaserum**, s'empressa-t-il de clarifier.

«-Humm, de quand date la disparition? poursuivit-elle.

«-Il y a environ 6 mois, dit-il en lui montrant un parchemin.

«-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fais après ton empoisonnement? commença-t-elle en souriant.

«-Oh! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail! fit-il en se plaquant un main sur le front.

«-Ce n'était pourtant pas nécessaire de jeter toutes les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qui restait au bar, au cas où elle contenait aussi du poison, puisqu'il avait été mit directement dans nos verres, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

«-J'étais furieux d'accord! Se faire avoir comme ça dans mon propre établissement! cracha-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur son bureau.

Hermione passa doucement sa main libre dans sa chevelure blonde platine pour le calmer. Sa respiration redevint vite à la normale, puis elle le laissa ranger ses parchemins. Elle remarqua ensuite que son récipient de verre, qui contenait son Whisky Pur Feu, n'avait pas diminué depuis longtemps.

«-As-tu arrêtés pour me soutenir, car je ne peux pas boire durant ma grossesse? demanda-t-elle.

«-Non, je consommais cette boisson avant de te rencontrer pour oublier ma vie ennuyante. Maintenant, je suis bien avec toi, donc je n'en ai plus besoin... avoua-t-il.

«-Vraiment! lâcha-t-elle difficilement, visiblement émue par cette révélation.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent bientôt sur les joues de la brunette. Drago se gifla mentalement pour avoir répondu la vérité sans réfléchir. Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il étira ensuite un bras pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortit des pâtes d'amande en forme de crapaud. Il en dévoloppa une qu'il lui plaça gentiment dans la bouche. Quand elle la sentie sauter dans son estomac, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle cessa de pleurer.

Le jeune Malefoy avait eu l'idée d'acheter ces friandises pour contrer l'hypersensibilité de son épouse, lié aux symptomes de sa grossesse. Il préférait toutefois lorsqu'elle était irritable, car il se contentait de répliquer quelque chose sur le même ton, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse de son comportement et qu'ils s'embrassent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Deux mois** plus tard, elle en était à 8 mois de grossesse. Elle se réveilla et remarqua tout de suite la voix de son mari. Après quelques instants, elle réalisa qu'il parlait aux bébés puisque son souffle chaud et des mèches de cheveux chatouillait son ventre rond. Elle tenta de ne pas rire en soulevant discrètement une de ses paupières, tellement la situation était à la fois mignonne et surprenante. Un mouvement dans la région de son estomac la fit sursauter.

«-L'un d'eux m'a donné un coup de pied! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Tu devais dormir très dur, parce qu'ils le font prèsque régulièrement depuis une demi-heure, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

«-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

«-Tu semblais trop bien, se justifia-t-il.

«-Tu n'es qu'un pure égoïste! grogna-t-elle.

«-Et toi tu es de nouveau irritable, fit-il remarquer en se levant.

«-Où est-ce que tu te sauve? cracha-t-elle.

«-J'ai faim, alors quand tu seras calmé, tu n'auras qu'à venir prendre ton repas, termina-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Drago s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé comme ça, mais il savait que tout rentrerait rapidement dans l'ordre. Cependant, sa certitude le quitta quand il la vit arriver en pleurant. Narcissa alla tout de suite la voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elles prirent une place à l'autre bout de la table, il décida de les rejoindre.

«-Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait de la peine... commença-t-il.

«-Ce n'est pas toi, le miroir de votre chambre lui a dit qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir avalé un oeuf de dragon, expliqua sa mère en désignant le ventre rond de sa femme.

«-Je vais me charger de le réduire en milles morceaux, grogna-t-il.

«-Non, ne fait surtout pas ça! Tu aurais 7 ans de malheur! s'énerva Hermione.

«-Elle a raison, j'ai moi-même fait cette erreur quand j'étais enseinte de toi, dit tristement Narcissa.

«-Bon, comme vous voulez, mais je vais en acheter un autre, répondit-il.

«-Je peux venir! s'exclama son épouse, excitée comme une enfant.

«-Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien de sortir un peu, approuva la maîtresse de maison en voyant son fils hésiter.

«-C'est d'accord, termine tes assiètes pendant que je vais prévenir le chauffeur.

Le jeune Malefoy était ensuite allé chercher leur baguette et leur cape magique dans l'armoire de leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la limousine, elle remarqua qu'il était tendu en se blotissant contre lui. Sa tention sembla augmenter quand la voiture s'immobilisa à l'entrée du chemin marchant pour sorciers.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, dit-elle calmement.

«-Ne touche à rien qui serait succeptible d'être un **Portoloin** et ne sauve pas les enfants ou les animaux égarés, insista-t-il en l'aidant à sortir.

«-Tu as oublié de mentionner les personnes vêtus en Mangemorts, se moqua-t-elle.

Le grand blond entraîna son épouse jusqu'au magasin d'objets magiques, sans jamais lâcher sa main, ni sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape. Il était furieux, car elle n'avait pas du tout l'air nerveuse, tandis qu'il craignait pour leur sécurité. "Maudit courage de Gryffondor..." pensa-t-il. Drago s'empressa d'acheter un miroir qui pouvait uniquement dire des compliments, puis il en réduisit sa taille et lui jeta un sort d'anti-destruction avant de le placer dans une de ses poche.

«-Allons faire un tour à la librairie, le supplia-t-elle en sortant.

«-Comme tu veux, marmonna-t-il en regardant chaque passant d'un oeil critique.

«-Oh, j'adore cette auteure! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant un livre.

«-Prend-le si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit-il immédiatement.

La brunette n'eut pas le temps de discuter avec le caissier, car Malefoy avait déjà payé le roman et le rangeait dans sa cape. Elle salua les employés avec un petit sourire, lorsqu'il l'emmena à l'extérieur d'un pas décidé. Une explosion retentie devant une autre boutique. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bras puissant la força à s'asseoir, puis le sol s'éloigna rapidement. Elle remarqua vite que c'était son mari qui l'avait assise sur ses genoux et qu'il dirigeait son balai.

«-Tu serais mieux de t'agripper à moi, dit-il sérieusement.

«-Je déteste voler, protesta-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

«-Ce ne sera pas long, je nous mène à la limousine, expliqua-t-il.

«-Est-ce que tu as vu ce qui se passe en bas? l'interrogea-t-elle.

«-Non et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je veux seulement te ramener au Manoir le plus vite possible, répondit-il en commençant la descente.

Dès que leurs pieds furent à nouveau sur la terre ferme, il la fit monter dans la voiture et ordonna au chauffeur de les reconduire chez eux. Drago réduisit son **Éclipse Lunaire** et lui redonna l'apparence d'un jouet avant de le remettre dans une poche de sa cape. Il laissait toujours son balai à cet endroit lorsqu'il sortait, car il trouvait que l'idée de Potter était très bonne, même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. En arrivant à destination, il se rendit compte que sa femme n'avait pas monté les marches avec lui. Il se retourna et la vit parler avec le sorcier qui conduisait.

«-Je lui ai demandé d'y retourner dans une demi-heure pour qu'il se renseigne sur ce qui c'est produit là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en le rejoignant.

«-Ça te tracasse à ce point? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Oui, ont aurait peut-être dû rester pour apporter notre aide, répondit-elle avec un air un peu inquiète.

Le jeune Malefoy fit un petit sourire en lui tenant la porte d'entré. Le métié d'Auror était vraiment fait pour elle et il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait vu en action. L'attente paru plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsque la sonnette retenti. Il fit signe à son épouse de rester assise, puis il alla ouvrir et revint après deux minutes.

«-Ce n'était que des Bombabouses lancés par des enfants qui voulaient juste s'amuser! Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un groupe de jeune trouble les cartiers magiques en utilisant ces boules puantes! ricana-t-il.

«-Donc tu as paniqué trop vite, se moqua-t-elle.

«-C'est ça, lis plutôt ton livre, répliqua-t-il en vidant ses poches.

«-Tu vas bouder quelque part? continua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Non, je vais changer le miroir qui t'a insulter, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Hermione regarda de l'autre côté de la couverture pour lire le résumé de l'histoire. _Les divinités grècques doivent combattrent les démons qui envahissent la terre et la plonge dans les ténèbre. Hélios, dieu du Soleil et Hécate, déesse de la Lune, devront user de stratégie pour ramener le monde dans la lumière._ Un coup de pied frappa son abdomen au moment où elle avait prononcé chaque prénom.

«-Humm... ça vous plaît? fit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre rond.

Comme pour répondre, elle sentie deux autres coup dans la région de son abdomen. "Intéressant, en plus ils ont été conçu à l'hôtel nommé **Lune Blanche**..." pensa-t-elle en souriant. La jeune femme commença sa lecture à haute voix pour en faire profiter ses enfants. Une grande quantité de liquide chaud lui coula soudainement entre les jambes, ce qui la fit s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Souky! s'écria-t-elle.

«-Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame, couina l'elfe de maison en apparaissant.

«-C'est le moment, lâcha-t-elle en désignant son ventre.

La petite créature fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître. Presque instantanément, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Drago arriva devant elle, le souffle court avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la détresse, ce qui la fit sourire.

«-Déjà! parvint-il à dire difficilement.

«-Frost avait dit qu'ils viendraient au monde prématurément, car c'est presque toujours le cas pour les grossesse multiple, répondit-elle.

Le grand blond retourna au premier étage à la cheminée qu'il avait fait brancher dans le bureau de Lucius, pour seulement un mois durant lequel son épouse devait accoucher. Ce n'était jamais recommandé de **Transplaner** pour aller chercher le Médicomage à cause de la nervosité qui accompagne cet événement. Il était tellement énervé qu'il avait mal dit le nom deux fois de suite. En sortant dans le couloir, il vit que Souky faisait léviter sa femme en direction de leur chambre à coucher.

«-Je n'y arrive pas! lâcha-t-il un peu paniqué.

«-Débrouille-toi pour réussir! cracha-t-elle, visiblement en train de souffrir d'une contraction, juste après l'avoir giflé.

Le sorcier serra les dents et alla de nouveau se placer à genoux devant la cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et réussi à prononer correctement "Taylor Frost". Après avoir annoncé la situation à sa réceptionniste, il se revela et le médecin-sorcier, ainsi qu'une infirmière, arrivèrent environ un quart d'heure plus tard dans leur foyer. Le jeune Auror s'empressa de les guider vers leur chambre. À l'aide de sa baguette, l'infirmière changea les vêtements de la patiente pour la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle avait emporter et modifia le lit pour ensuite positionner ses jambes sur les supports de métal.

«-Comment allez-vous Madame Malefoy? demanda le Médicomage avec un sourire rassurant.

«-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une potion pour la douleur? fit-elle en grimaçant.

Son assistante prit une fiole et en versa le contenu dans la bouche de la concerné qui l'avala sans protester contre le mauvais goût. Drago qui lui tenait la main, avait presque envie d'en boire une aussi, à cause de la force avec laquelle il se faisait écraser les doigts. Quatres longues et pénibles heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Frost vérifiait régulièrement les signes vitaux de la mère et des bébés à l'aide de plusieurs formules, jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne de mettre ses enfants au monde.

«-Poussez, vous pouvez le faire! l'encourageait l'infirmière.

«-Je te déteste! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état! cracha la brunette en fusillant son mari du regard.

Celui-ci savait qu'elle ne pensait pas ses paroles, que c'était une réaction normale chez les femmes enseintes lors de l'accouchement. Il était aussi au courant que plusieurs hommes perdaient connaissance dans ce genre de situation, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Son énergie était surtout occupé à visualiser les manières possible de tuer Frost, puisqu'il regardait et touchait l'intimité de son épouse.

«-Oh, ça y est! Voici le premier, c'est le garçon! s'exclama Taylor avant de le donner à l'infirmière.

La femme vêtu de blanc s'empressa de couper le cordon et de la nettoyer à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle inscrivit l'heure de la naissance sur le parchemin prévu à cet effet. Ensuite, elle détermina son poids avec une formule, puis termina par l'envelopper d'une petite couverture bleu.

Hermione se réjouissait d'entendre pleurer son fils et elle avait très hâte de le tenir dans ses bras, mais son travail n'était pas encore finit. Après quelques poussées épuisante, la petite fille ne tarda pas à voir le jour, 3 minutes après son frère. Le médecin-sorcier se chargea d'elle. Il vérifia ensuite que les jumeaux étaient en bonne santé, pour finalement les faire léviter jusqu'à sa mère.

«-Félicitation pour vos magnifique bébés! s'exclamèrent le Médicomage et son assistante.

«-Ils ont les cheveux roux! Tu es un homme mort, grogna Drago en fixant le médecin-sorcier.

«-Je vous jure que je n'y suit pour rien! paniqua Taylor qui avait la malchance d'être un rouquin.

«-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé et ça arrive souvent que le mélange des cheveux blonds et bruns donne cette couleur! s'indigna Hermione.

«-Restez calme, je vais régler le problème, déclara l'infirmière.

Elle fit un test avec sa baguette, pour que le nom du père leur soit révélé. Un instant plus tard, les mots _Drago Malefoy_ flottaient dans les air. Celui-ci se senti stupide, surtout en se remémorant la date de la conception, qui correspondait au deuxième jour de leur Lune de Miel et il ne l'avait jamais laissé seule une minute. Il signa le parchemin que lui tendait Frost avant de retourner près de sa femme.

«-Désolé... bredouilla-t-il à l'attention de tous.

«-Nous allons partir. S'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, dit le Médicomage.

«-Bonne chance! ajouta l'infirmière.

«-Je n'en aurai pas besoin, j'ai lu 8 livres sur la naissance des bébés et 12 pour savoir comment ont s'en occupe, expliqua la brunette.

«-Oh! Je vois... ricana la sorcière vêtu de blanc, imité par Taylor. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vous saurez la couleur de leur yeux et le choix définitif de leur prénom dans le chap suivant! En passant, le fait que les jumeaux aient tout les deux un nom de 6 lettres qui commence par la même lettre n'était pas voulu! LOL C'est juste que les autres noms de ma listes de Dieux étaient trop bizarre! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	20. Chapitre 20 Lien Magique

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai eu peur, pendant un moment, que le site allait fermer, car le serveur à eu un problème durant plusieurs jours... J'ai hâte de lire vos Reviews pour ce Chapitre! Vous comprendrez... LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**farfalina :** Merci! C'est pas grave si tu ne te souvenais plus que c'était une fille et un garçon! En lisant ton interrogation, je ne me souvenais plus si je l'avais mentionnée, alors ont est "quitte"! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que la jalousie de Malefoy te fait rire autant que moi! 

**Rose Potter :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes ma fic:) Ne t'en fait pas, il aimera ses enfants! Si tu préfères Harry, tu peux aller jeter un oeil à mon autre fic en cour nommé Une vie pas tout à fait identique. 

**Camille :** Merci! Contente que ça te plaise qu'elle ait enfin accouché:) Moi aussi j'avais hâte, car j'ai cette fic en tête depuis longtemps:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Tu trouves qu'ils ne sont plus les mêmes? La particularité du chap précédent nommé Symptomes, était justement qu'ils agissent différemment à cause de la grossesse de Hermione. :) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu ais ris autant que moi pour la scène de l'accouchement! J'avais pas pensé à la demande de divorse, c'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle! LOL Tu auras les détails sur les bébés et leur parrain et marraine dans Ce chap:) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Ah oui adoré! Tu me rassure, je croyais qu'il était moins bon! J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire des scènes avec leur enfants! J'ai cette fic en tête depuis 1 ans, mais je tenais à écrire mes fics une à la fois! 

**Lunder :** Merci! Non, je n'aime pas particulièrement les dieux grecs, c'est juste que je regardais dans ma listes de nom de dieux et déesses, et ceux des grecs sont les moins bizarre! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Je sais qu'il y avait aussi le prénom Sélène, mais une de mes lectrices à choisi ce nom d'auteur, alors... Contente que tu trouves que Drago et Hermione soit fidèle à eux-même! J'ai jetté un oeil aux fics de "Vert" et je vais m'en régaler lorsque j'aurai le temps, car j'adore les histoire humoristique et même padodique! LOL 

**Lyane :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes mon idée pour les prénoms des jumeaux! Ça me fait plaisir que la jalousie de Drago t'ait fait rire autant que moi:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! LOL Ouais ils sont roux! Je me suis dis que ce serait drôle de voir la réaction de Drago, surtout qu'il a toujours détester les Weasley qui ont tous cette couleur de cheveux! Contente que tu ais apprécié ce chap:) 

**sam malefoy :** Merci! Les noms des jumeaux sont assez original, donc il est presque impossible que quelqu'un d'autre les choisissent pour leur fic! LOL Moi aussi je suis contente qu'elle ait accouché:) 

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic:) Oui, je continue! 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! Ouais, Drago est jaloux et hyper protecteur, ça me fait bien rire de l'imaginer ainsi! LOL Ça me rassure que tu ne trouve pas ça exagéré les prénoms que j'ai choisi pour les jumeaux :) Contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ouais, ils sont roux, mais ils ne ressembleront pas à Ron! Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop! LOL 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Moi aussi je suis contente que les jumeaux soient enfin venu au monde:) Ça fait des mois que j'attend ce moment! LOL 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 20 - Lien Magique**

La brunette s'étira pour prendre sa baguette. Elle fit léviter sa fille vers Drago et celui-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la prendre, car l'énergie de sa femme était insuffisante pour maintenir le sortilège bien longtemps. Elle fut heureuse de voir changer le visage de son mari, quand il croisa les yeux verts de son bébé. Ceux du petit garçon étaient bleus, mais à part cette différence, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

«-J'aurais préféfé qu'ils soient châtains, mais ont pourra les teindre, fit-il à moitié sérieux.

«-Franchement! s'indigna-t-elle avant de soupirer.

Le jeune homme réalisa à quel point l'enfant était fragile, car il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un faux mouvement, la force de ses bras pourrait lui briser des os. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, il regarda Hermione et vit le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

«-Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas? lâcha-t-elle.

«-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais, dit-il pour ne pas la mettre en colère, puis il s'avoua à lui-même qu'elle avait raison.

Son épouse lui raconta que les enfants ont donné des coup de pieds lorsqu'elle à lu les prénoms des dieux grecs de son livre. Il leva un sourcil et s'approcha pour regarder attentivement son fils. Le petit bougeait les doigts en les fixant avec facination.

«-Alors, qu'en penses-tu? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

«-Hélios et Hécate... c'est joli et original, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

«-Peux-tu aller les mettres au lit, je suis morte de fatigue, lâcha-t-elle.

«-Les deux en même temps! Tu es folles, je pourrais en échapper un! s'énerva-t-il.

«-Bon, euh... Narcissa est probablement rentrée maintenant, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Souky! cria-t-il.

«-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Oh, félicitation pour vos jumeaux! fit l'elfe en apparaissant.

«-Fait venir ma mère, ordonna le grand blond.

«-La maîtresse de maison n'est pas encore rentrée. Elle est peut-être encore avec son **Psychomage** couina la petite créature.

«-Peux-tu t'occuper de les coucher dans leur chambre? demanda-t-elle.

Souky paru enchantée d'accomplir cette tâche. D'un claquement de doigts, les bébés furent doucement enlevé des bras de leur parents et vinrent flotter devant l'elfe. Celle-ci les mena à la pièce voisine en chantonnant. Drago reporta son attention sur sa femme et vit l'expression d'inquiétude qui était sur son visage, comme sur le sien.

«-Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi? l'interrogea-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

«-J'espère que non... lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Tu devrais contacter le ministère pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un au bureau de son **Psychomage**, proposa-t-elle.

«-Je préfère m'y rendre pour...

«-Je ne serai jamais capable de m'endormir en pensant que tu es peut-être en danger, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais tout de suite à notre bureau pour prévenir notre patron, fit-il en se penchant pour lui donner un rapide baiser avant de partir.

«-Revient vite! s'écria-t-elle nerveusement.

Le jeune homme se rendi au bureau de Lucius et **Transplana**. Il se mit à courir et arriva rapidement à l'ascenseur et y pénétra dès que les portes furent ouvertes. Pendant qu'il attendait impatiemment d'arriver au bon étage, un avion en papier de couleur violette vola un peu trop près de son visage. Il l'écarta violement de sa main et une aile de la note de service se brisa. "Merlin, faites que ma mère soit encore en un seul morceau..." plaida-t-il silencieusement en tentant de se calmer.

Frank Gray était heureusement dans son bureau, donc il s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation à propos de Narcissa. Sans perdre une seconde, son supérieur alla immédiatement prévenir les premiers Aurors qu'il croisa et ceux-ci se rendirent à l'établissement que Drago avait mentionné. Le coordonnateur des missions revint quelques minutes plus tard et retourna s'asseoir en faisant signe à son employé de faire de même.

«-Comment va la grossesse de votre femme? demanda-t-il dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

«-Très bien, elle vient d'accoucher et les jumeaux sont en parfaite santé, répondit-il en affichant un petit sourire.

«-Quelle bonne nouvelle, je suis très content pous vous! Félicite-la de ma part, s'exclama Frank en lissant sa moustache grise.

«-Je n'y manquerai pas. Avez-vous eu d'autres problèmes avec des enfants de Mangemorts depuis notre congé? fit-il pour passer le temps.

«-Seulement un cas, mais j'avoue qu'il y a une équipe d'Aurors qui n'arrivent pas à conclure une enquête. Je vous l'aurais confié sans hésitation si vous étiez disponnible, déclara-t-il en soupirant.

«-Donnez-moi le dossier, je vais le parcourir avec Hermione et peut-être que nous aurons une hypothèse à vous fournir, lâcha-t-il sans grande conviction.

Monsieur Gray décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, donc il lui tendit. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien en attendant le retour des Aurors. Bientôt, des pas précipités les firent tournez la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Deux sorciers arrivèrent, suivit par Narcissa accompagné par un homme aux cheveux et yeux bruns qui avait environ 45 ans.

«-Mère! Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard! s'exclama le grand blond en allant la serrer dans ses bras.

«-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous en parler avant... répondit-elle en se sentant un peu honteuse.

«-Hein? À quoi faites-vous allusion? s'étonna son fils.

«-Tout d'abord, je voudrais te présenter Edward Fisher, c'est mon **Psychomage** et nous nous courtisons depuis 2 ans, déclara-t-elle.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par courtiser? fit Drago en levant un sourcil.

«-Euh... rentrons au Manoir, je vais tout vous expliquer, dit-elle, visiblement embarrassée de parler de ça devant des inconnus.

Ils descendirent à l'accueil, puis Monsieur Fisher donna un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de disparaître. Les Malefoy l'imitèrent pour retournez chez eux, dans le bureau de Lucius. Il l'entraîna tout de suite à sa chambre dans le but de permettre à sa femme d'avoir l'esprit tranquille pour pouvoir s'endormir.

«-Ne t'inquiète plus ma belle. Ce n'était rien de grave, alors repose-toi, fit-il d'une voix rassurante.

«-Oh! Vous avez accouché! s'exclama la maîtresse de maison.

«-Oui, tout c'est bien passé, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a retenue Narcissa? demanda la brunette par curiosité.

«-Mon fils à raison, dormez maintenant, vous l'apprendrez demain, ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

«-Je vais te rejoindre bientôt, termina le grand blond avant d'embrasser son épouse.

Sa mère n'avait pas perdu une seconde et c'était rendu à la pièce à côté, réservé aux jumeaux. Deux berceaux occupaient le centre de la chambre décorée surtout avec la couleur vert émeraude. Elle s'avança et vit un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture bleue. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en fixant le petit garçon dormir paisiblement. Ses minuscules doigts étants refermés sur son pouce, la tête tourné vers la droite et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle regarda l'autre enfant, dans une couverture verte, couché dans la même position que son frère.

Drago prit un instant pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien avant de faire comprendre à Narcissa de le suivre en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. Ils allèrent dans le salon et il s'installa dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers un comptoir pour remplir deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu d'un coup de baguette. La sorcière alla s'asseoir en face de lui en posant les verres sur la table entre eux.

«-J'ai arrêté de boire, mais ça n'a pas d'importance...

«-Tu risque de changer d'avis, car ce que j'ai à te dire concerne aussi ton père, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Racontez-moi, fit-il impatiemment en serrant les dents.

«-Quand nous nous somme mariés, Lucius à fait le sortilège du **Lien Magique** commença-t-elle.

«-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, en quoi ça consiste? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

«-Il a plusieurs utilités et est aussi nommé sort de fidélité, car ça empêche la personne visée d'embrasser ou de faire quoi que ce soit, avec un autre que celui ou celle qui a fait le sortilège, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

«-Charmant... mais je suis étonné que vous ayez une relation pendant que Lucius est à Azkaban et que vous êtes toujours marié, lâcha-t-il après une minute de silence.

«-Comprend-moi mon chéri, ton père y restera pour le reste de sa vie. Monsieur Fisher m'a aidé à me remettre de ma peine et j'ai appris à le connaître et à apprécier sa présence, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

«-Alors, tu veux dire que vous vous aimez, mais que vous ne pouvez rien faire de... physique, fit-il visiblement surprit.

«-En effet, n'est-il pas merveilleux? dit-elle avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

«-Ou complètement dérangé... murmura-t-il avant de prendre une petite gorgée d'alcool.

«-J'ai tenté de divorcer, mais Lucius est catégorique, il n'acceptera jamais, continua-t-elle.

«-Est-ce que ça annulerait le sort? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Oui, sa mort le ferait aussi, ajouta-t-elle avant d'avaler la moitié de son Whisky Pur Feu.

«-Je ne peux pas le tuer mère...

«-Oh je ne te demanderais pas une telle chose! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen, fit-il pensivement.

«-Edward a fait des recherches avec moi et nous n'avons rien trouvé, déclara-t-elle tristement.

«-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je suis certain que Hermione sera heureuse de me donner un coup de main, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Narcissa laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, puis elle se leva en même temps que son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui frotta le dos doucement et il la reconduisit ensuite à sa chambre. Le sorcier retourna auprès de sa femme, retira ses vêtements exepté son boxer noir et la rejoignit sous les couvertures.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla et se frotta les yeux en se redressant dans le lit. En tournant la tête, il vit un liquide blanc qui semblait s'échapper de sa femme et se dirigeait vers le couloir par la porte ouverte. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et découvrit que deux filaments sortaient apparemment de ses mamelons en passant au travers de sa chemise de nuit. Il sauta sur ses pieds et suivit le chemin, de ce qui était logiquement, du lait maternel.

Il arriva dans la chambre de ses enfants et regarda les bouteilles se remplir, sous la surveillance de Souky. L'elfe de maison fit ensuite descendre chacune d'elle vers les berceau. Le grand blond leva un sourcil et approcha pour voir les bébés téter calmement le lait de leur mère en produisant un petit bruit de succion.

«-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? demanda poliment la créature.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire... ça! répondit-il en pointant les bouteilles qui tenait toute seule au-dessus de ses bébés pendant qu'ils buvaient.

«-Pardonnez-moi, mais il y a quelques semaindes déjà, la jeune Madame Malefoy m'a elle-même demandé de m'en occuper lorsque le moment serait venu, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

«-Et personne n'a pensé me prénenir! continua le sorcier en écarquillant les yeux, mi-furieux, mi-étonné.

«-Désolé, Souky ne voulait pas vous mettre en colère, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau en le fixant de ses gros yeux globuleux.

Le grand blond inspira profondément pour se calmer et décida de revenir dans sa chambre. Son épouse dormait toujours, donc il enfila des vêtements et se rendi à la salle à manger. Il déjeuna avec sa mère, puis selon ses ordres, les elfes de maison lui apportèrent ensuite un plateau d'argent. À l'aide de sa baguette, il le fit léviter devant lui en retournant dans la pièce où Hermione se trouvait encore. Avec sa main libre, il se pencha pour caresser doucement son visage. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et a sourire. Le petit sentiment de colère qu'il ressentait disparu aussitôt.

«-Tu as faim ma belle? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

«-Tu es trop gentil, roucoula-t-elle en prenant une position assise.

«-J'ai été témoin d'un étrange sort ce matin, commença-t-il mystérieusement en déposant le plateau sur ses jambes.

«-Oh! Je crois savoir de quoi tu veux parler... Souky utilisait cette technique pour toi durant la première semaine après ta propre naissance, expliqua-t-elle.

«-C'est pour permettre aux femmes qui viennent d'accoucher de mieux se reposer? fit-il calmement.

«-Oui, je trouve ça très pratique, lâcha-t-elle entre deux bouchés de crêpes.

«-Est-ce que c'est douloureux? demanda-t-il soudainement.

«-Non pas du tout, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, ricana-t-elle.

«-D'accord, mais y a-t-il d'autres sortilèges du genre que je devrais connaître? Je sais que je suis trop jeune pour faire une crise cardiaque, mais je préfère ne plus avoir de surprise semblable, fit-il sarcastiquement.

La brunette éclata de rire et dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir terminer son déjeuner. Elle s'étira ensuite pour prendre la fiole que le Médicomage lui avait donné. La jeune femme avala la potion qui servait à la remettre rapidement des effets néfastes qu'avait fait l'accouchement sur son corps. Après quelques instants, son mari l'aida à se lever et l'accompagna à la salle de bain, car une douche ne serait pas un luxe. Il la déshabilla et en fit de même. Il entra sous l'eau avec elle et se chargea de la laver. Celle-ci affichait un large sourire, touchée par l'attention de Drago.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient habillés et prenaient chacun un bébé pour ensuite s'asseoir dans les chaises berçantes dans la pièce. Souky était partie, puisqu'elle avait terminé de nourrir les enfants. Le grand blond avait prit Hélios qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus. Hermione lui énuméra les sorts et leur utilités qui serviraient pour les jumeaux.

Quand elle eut terminée de tout lui expliquer, il compta discrètement les doigts des minuscules mains et fit la même chose avec ses pieds en ouvrant la couverture. "Merci Merlin..." pensa-t-il en voyant la couche magique qui absorbait les odeurs et qui faisait disparaître les dépots, dont lui avait parler sa femme.

«-Pendant que j'y pense, Monsieur Gray t'envoie ses félicitations, déclara-t-il.

«-C'est gentil de sa part, répondit-elle en souriant.

«-Il m'a aussi donné un dossier qu'une équipe d'Aurors n'a pas réussi à résoudre. Je crois que je l'ai laissé dans le bureau de Lucius, ajouta-t-il.

«-Vraiment! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

«-Il n'est pas question qu'ont sortent d'ici pour se remettre immédiatement au travail. Tu dois te reposer, c'est juste pour lire le rapport et voir si nous avons une idée du déroulement de l'infraction, fit-il sérieusement.

«-Bon, dans ce cas, il faudrait peut-être choisir le parrain et la marraine, répondit-elle.

Le sorcier poussa un grognement. Ils en avaient discuté et malgré tous ses efforts, aucune personne ne semblait mieux que ceux qu'elle proposait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier que Potter et la jeune Weasley étaient fiables et se débrouillaient bien dans les situations difficiles, ce qui faisait d'eux les mieux placé pour s'occuper de ses enfants si jamais il arrivait quelque chose de grave lors d'une de leurs missions pour le ministère. Il avait ensuite protesté en disant qu'ils pouvaient tout simplement abandonner leur emploi afin de ne plus risquer leur vie, mais elle avait répliqué que les mages noirs devaient être envoyé à Azkaban et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester au Manoir sans rien faire.

«-C'est d'accord, tu as gagné, marmonna-t-il.

«-Merci! Tu sais que je t'aime? fit-elle avec une moue adorable.

«-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il sur un ton très peu entousiaste.

Hécate fit un son qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ricanement et son frère l'imita. Après avoir passé une heure de plus avec les petits, ils les déposèrent dans leur berceau. La brunette eut une idée en regardant le mur vide et elle traîna son époux jusqu'à l'entrée principale du Manoir. Une des toiles de Odin s'y trouvait et en l'appelant, il fut bientôt à l'intérieur.

«-Souky m'a apprit la bonne nouvelle! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

«-Justement, je veux te parler à ce sujet. Est-ce que tu voudrais les surveillez de temps en temps. Nous pourrions installer ce tableau dans leur chambre... commença-t-elle.

«-Ce sera pour moi un grand honneur, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Drago approuva aussi et prit sa baguette pour transporter la peinture magique dans la pièce et la fixa au mur avec une autre formule. Satisfaite, elle sortie et prit la direction du bureau de Lucius, suivit par son mari qui avait rapidement deviné ses intentions. Le dossier fut vite repéré par la jeune Auror et elle s'empressa de s'asseoir dans un divant et l'ouvrit pour commençer à le lire avant qu'il ait le temps de la rejoindre. Elle se blottie contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se contenta de parcourir le rapport pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le problème de sa mère surgisse dans son esprit. Il réalisa qu'elle ne lui en avait pas reparlé, mais il décida de ne pas troubler ou exiter d'avantage sa femme avec un autre mystère.

«-Je vais aux toilettes, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de... la cuisine par exemple? fit-il en essayant de paraître naturel.

«-Non merci mon chéri, fit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

Le sorcier n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais il le faisait quand même lorsqu'il jugeait que c'était pour le mieux. Il se leva et laissa échapper un long soupir quand il fut dans le couloir. Hermione poursuivit sa lecture sans s'être aperçu de l'attitude de son mari. Peu de temps plus tard, la fatigue l'emporta et elle sombra dans un sommeil qui fut agité. Elle se voyait entrer dans un magasin de vêtements, sortir une robe de son sac et la remettre avec les autres qui étaient idendique. Elle utilisa ensuite le sort d'amnésie pour faire oublier l'incident à la propiétaire avant de partir.

«-Est-ce possible? se demanda-t-elle en se réveillant soudainement.

Elle ramassa le dossier qui avait glissé sur le sol et regarda à nouveau l'image magique qui avait été prise dans le magasin. Elle en venue à la conclusion que c'était bel et bien Gaichiffon, le magasin de Prêt-à-Sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. Son rêve correspondait étrangement à l'affaire non résolu et ce qu'elle venait de voir était parfaitement logique, considérant toutes les informations inscrites par les Aurors.

La propriétaire savait qu'il s'était produit quelque chose, car elle avait regardé sa montre avec l'intention de prendre ses médicaments. Elle avait vu une femme sortir, sans l'avoir vu entrer, puis sa montre indiquait 5 minutes de plus, ce qui pour elle avait été 30 secondes. La jeune Madame Malefoy se leva pour allé s'installer au bureau de Lucius, prit une plume et un parchemin.

_Bonjour patron!_

Ma petite famille se porte bien et je crois avoir trouvé ce qui c'est produit au magasin de Prêt-à-Sorcier.

D'après-moi, une cliente avait volé une robe, puis s'est sentie coupable et l'a donc rapporté. C'est ce qui expliquerait pourquoi rien ne manquait lors de l'inventaire qui a été fait après. Elle ne voulait probablement pas l'avouer et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a tenté de le faire discrètement.

Ce n'était apparemment pas un cas de magie noire et je ne pense pas que la cliente mérite de faire de la prison, puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre et qu'elle ne recommencera sûrement pas. C'est à vous de décider si vous classez ou non cette affaire.

Bien à vous,

Hermione Malefoy

«-Voilà une bonne chose de faite! s'exclama-t-elle.

La brunette plaça sa lettre dans une enveloppe, l'adressa à Frank Gray et se leva pour se diriger vers la volière. En passant devant une pièce dans laquelle elle n'était jamais entrée, elle distingua la voix de Drago et celle d'un autre homme qui lui semblait familière. "Oh par Merlin, c'est Lucius!" réalisa-t-elle soudainement, en plus de se rendre compte que son mari n'était pas revenu la rejoindre dans le bureau. Probablement parce qu'il ne **pouvait** pas, ce qui ne la rassurait pas du tout. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Moi sadique? Pas depuis quelques chapitres, il était temps! LOL Drago, le maniaque qui brise une aile de la pauvre petite note de service du ministère! C'est son genre non? LOL Croyez-vous que Edward Fisher soit dérangé, comme le pense Drago:) Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	21. Chapitre 21 Derniers Recours

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je suis très fière de moi, car personne n'a deviné pourquoi Lucius était là ou comment c'était possible! LOL La fin de ce chapitre est moins chiante, enfin je crois... LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! LOL J'ai bien ris en lisant ta Review! Ouais, pauvre Narcissa! Drago ne va pas teindre ses bébés finalement... tu verras pourquoi :) Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**Lunder :** Merci! LOL Tu verras très vite ce que Lucius fait là! C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Tu dis que je ne t'ai pas répondu pour une review du chap 19? Le site a du avoir un problème quand tu l'as faites, car j'ai revérifé et je ne l'ai pas. Je vais demander à Drago et Hermione de faire une enquête sur ce cas:) Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**Pilut :** Merci! Oui je suis sadique! J'ai été classée chez les Serpentard sur le site officiel de HP! LOL Tu verras très vite pourquoi Lucius est là:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Ouais, je l'aime bien "mon Dray attentionné"! Tu verras très vite ce qui va se passer avec Lucius! LOL 

**Rose Potter :** Merci! Mais non, ce ne sera pas un drame! LOL Tu verras:) Elle va les allaiter et être plus près des jumeaux, là elle venait juste d'accoucher et devait se reposer un peu. Contente que tu trouves que ma fic est chouette! 

**Leny :** Merci! Contente que tu sois toujours une de mes fan:) Tu verras très vite ce qui va se passer avec Lucius! Il te stresse? Un rire diabolique s'échappe de ma gorge... LOL 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Je ne fais pas toujours des fins de chapitres chiante, par exemple les deux précédant ne l'étaient pas! LOL Contente que tu trouves que ma fic est géniale :) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Et oui Lucius! LOL Par contre, ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu crois... va lire et tu comprendras:) 

**feylie :** Merci! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic:) Tu aimerais peut-être mes deux première aussi, il parait que celle sur les Vampires est ma meilleure. Contente que tu aimes aussi les dieux et déesses :) En passant, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes Wallpapers! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Non, ils ont les cheveux roux, (comme le Médicomage) souvient toi de la petite crise de jalousie à la fin du chap 19, et La fille à les yeux verts tandis que le garçon à les yeux bleus. Moi aussi je trouve que les bébés sont toute cute :) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes les jumeaux! Ont les verras plus dans Ce chapitre:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Ha, je suis fière de moi, car j'ai réussi à t'avoir cette fois! Drago n'a pas fait sortir son père de prison:) C'est tellement plus simple! Mdr! 

**sam malefoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que trouves les prénoms des jumeaux originaux :) Moi aussi je les aime bien et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise encore! 

**bloody :** Merci! Et oui, ça se complique! LOL Tu verras comment ça se fait que Lucius est là:) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic et que tu as hâte de lire la suite:) 

**Lyane :** Merci! LOL J'aime bien ton idée de faire un lavage de cerveau à "la chose", plus communément nommé Lucius Malefoy! Mdr. Tu verras très vite ce qu'il en est... 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Non pitié! Pas la musique de Lorie! Mon cerveau se met à fondre... Moi sadique? Avoue que ça faisait plusieur chapitres que je ne l'avais pas été :) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 21 - Derniers Recours**

La brunette laissa tomber la lettre destiné à son patron sur le sol, puis s'arma nerveusement de sa baguette avant d'entrer dans la pièce dans le but de sauver son mari. En tournant dans tout les sens, elle ne vit que Drago qui la fixait étrangement.

«-Ta femme à l'air paranoïaque, si tu veux mon avis, lâcha Lucius sarcastiquement.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua d'où provenait la voix. Une peinture magique représentant le père de son époux était accrochée au mur entre deux autres portraits, qui semblaient eux aussi être de la même famille. Elle soupira de soulagement, rangea son bout de bois magique et se jetta dans les bras de son amoureux.

«-Tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu n'es pas revenu? dit-elle en essayant de se calmer.

«-Tu croyais que je m'étais fais attaquer par des Mangemorts? se moqua-t-il.

«-Non, mais j'ai eu très peur en t'entendant discuter avec Lucius. J'ai cru qu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban, avoua-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

«-Impossible, la sécurité est bien meilleure qu'avant, la rassura-t-il.

«-J'aurais préféré être au courant de l'existance de cette salle, car maintenant c'est moi qui a presque fait une crise cardiaque, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Pardonne-moi ma belle, je voulais simplement te ménager un peu... déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença à taper du pied. Le sorcier devina qu'il n'avait plus le choix, donc il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au divant pour s'y installer. Il raconta le problème du **Lien Magique** de sa mère, qu'elle lui avait avoué la veille. Elle fit son possible pour ignorer les phrases que prononçaient Lucius dans son tableau. Elle distingua quelques mots: Sang-de-Boube, honte aux Sang purs, déshonnorer et Azkaban. Drago expliqua ensuite qu'il était venu dans cette pièce, où se trouve tous les portraits des Malefoy, pour demander à son père comment enlever le sort de fidélité sur Narcissa.

«-J'imagine qu'il n'a rien voulu te dire? lâcha-t-elle après un moment de silence.

«-Au moins j'ai essayé... répondit-il tristement.

«-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, le coupa-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

«-J'espérais que tu dises ça, murmura-t-il avant d'approcher son visage pour l'embrasser.

En sortant de la salle, il vit une enveloppe sur le plancher, donc il la ramassa et lu le nom de leur supérieur dessus. Ce fut au tour de Hermione de lui raconter ce qui c'était produit durant son abscence. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il apprit que le rêve qu'elle avait fait, lui avait permi de résoudre l'affaire.

«-Intéressant... je crois que tu as un talent qui était caché jusqu'à maintenant, fit-il en souriant.

«-Non, je pense que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, j'étais fatiguée et le dossier que je venais de lire s'est imposé dans mon esprit, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

«-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être certains, tu devras recommencer avec une autre enquête irrésolu, déclara-t-il quand ils furent arrivés à la volière.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la chambre des jumeaux. Ils les placèrent dans leur petits sièges de bébés, achetés par Narcissa, puis les firent léviter jusqu'à la salle à manger pour le repas du midi. La maîtresse de maison vint s'asseoir près d'eux au lieu de rester à l'autre bout de la table. Les trois adultes mangèrent en s'émerveillant des expressions et des sons que faisaient les enfants.

Quand ils eurent terminés, la jeune femme prit sa fille pour l'allaiter. Avec sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un coussin blanc sur ses genoux pour y déposer Hécate de manière à ce qu'elle soit de la bonne hauteur. Elle découvrit ensuite son sein gauche à l'aide d'une autre formule. La fillette ne tarda pas à trouver le mamelon et à téter. La brunette n'éprouvait aucune gêne devant la mère de Drago tandis que celui-ci regardait la scène avec une expression étrange.

«-Je croyais que Souky se chargeait de les faire boire? dit le sorcier.

«-Seulement la nuit ou le matin pour me permettre de dormir sans avoir à me réveiller, expliqua-t-elle.

«-La majorité des sorcières utilise cette méthode, approuva Narcissa à l'attention de son fils.

«-Est-ce que tu veux lui faire faire son rot mon chéri? demanda la brunette environ un quart d'heure plus tard.

Il hésita un moment avant de prendre l'enfant. Sa femme lui avait expliqué comment faire la veille. Il prit sa petite tête rousse dans sa main et avec l'autre, il frottait doucement son dos en la maintenant collé à lui près de son épaule. Les deux sorcières le regardèrent, visiblement attendrient avant que Hermione prenne sa baguette pour préparer son sein droit pour son garçon. Une minute plus tard, un rot se fit entendre, puis le grand blond grimaça et éloigna Hécate en la tenant au bout de ses bras.

«-Va voir ta grand-mère, fit-il en plissant le nez.

«-Oh par Merlin! Ne dit pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus vieille! répliqua Narcissa en allant lui enlever sa petite fille des mains.

«-**Récurvite!** prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le liquide qu'avait recraché son bébé.

«-Je n'ai pas l'air d'une grand-mère n'est-ce pas? continua la maîtresse de maison en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire quand ils seront plus grand? Que tu es ma grande soeur? dit-il sur un ton sacastique.

Narcissa sembla considérer cette idée très sérieusement. Les jeunes mariés n'ajoutèrent rien, ils n'échangèrent qu'un sourire amusé. Quand ce fut le tour du rot de Hélios, Drago le prit sans protester, même si le fait de se faire salir ne lui plaisait pas. Son épouse su à cet instant, qu'il serait un bon père, ce qui la remplie de joie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Deux semaines** s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les Malefoy s'habituèrent à la présence des jumeaux et à leur nouvelle routine de vie. Grâce à une potion qui coûte très cher, elle avait rapidement perdu le poids accumulé durant sa grossesse. Normalement elle n'aurait pas utilisé cette option, mais c'était Narcissa qui en avait fait l'achat, donc la jeune sorcière dû accepter pour que tous ses Gallions n'aient pas été dépensés pour rien. Après avoir couché les enfants, Hermione prit la main de son mari et l'emmena dans la pièce où se trouvait les portraits de la génération de sa famille.

«-Croyez-vous vraiment que ça va fonctionner? demanda nerveusement Narcissa qui les attendait.

«-Si ce n'est pas le cas, je trouverai un autre moyen, répondit la jeune sorcière pour la rassurer.

«-De quoi vous parlez? fit Drago en levant un sourcil.

«-Tu verras mon amour! Peux-tu m'envoyer dans la peinture de Lucius? dit la brunette.

«-Pourquoi faire? Il pourrait te faire du mal...

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, fait-le, tu comprendras tout en écoutant notre conversation, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Comme tu veux, mais si tu as des ennuis dépêche-toi de prononcer la formule pour sortir de là, insista-t-il sérieusement.

Elle lui sourit avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser, puis alla prendre le parchemin et la plume que la maîtresse de maison avait dans les mains. Le grand blond soupira, visiblement curieux et incertain, mais il fit le sort. Il la regarda rétrécir et être aspirée par le tableau de son père. Elle s'arma de sa baguette et prononça la formule pour faire léviter les deux objets vers l'homme qui semblait encore plus nerveux que son fils.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? cracha-t-il.

«-Lisez ce parchemin, ordonna-t-elle calmement.

«-C'est une demande de divorce! Il n'est pas question...

«-Il ne manque plus que votre signature et je promet de ne plus revenir pour vous déranger, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe peut me faire peur? fit-il avec un sourire dément.

«-Lucius! Je vous en supplie... commença Narcissa.

«-La ferme traîtresse! Jamais je ne te permettrai de toucher quelqu'un d'autre! cracha son mari.

«-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Monsieur, **Impero!** prononça Hermione.

«-Tu es malade! s'énerva Drago.

«-Ne la déranger pas mon fils, sa concentration pourrait faiblir et sa tentative pourrait échouer, déclara la maîtresse de maison avec le regard suppliant.

En mettant ses inquiétudes de côtés, il reporta son attention sur la peinture magique et vit son père grimacer en prenant la plume. Il luttait visiblement contre le sortilège, mais elle le contrôlait suffisamment pour l'obliger à signer son nom à l'endroit prévu. Elle le fit ensuite reculer et avança pour reprendre le parchemin.

«-**Finite Incantatem!** dit-elle pour se faire expulser du tableau et reprendre sa taille juste avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol.

Drago sourpira de soulagement tandis que la maîtresse de maison s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle la regarda ensuite avec les yeux brillants de larmes de joies. La brunette répondit par un signe de tête et un sourire avant de signer à son tour comme témoin et son époux dû le faire aussi. Elle lui donna ensuite le document qui attestait son divorce.

«-Merci, je vous remercie de tout mon coeur, fit Narcissa avec émotion dans la voix.

«-Est-ce que vous réalisez que ce n'est pas permi d'utiliser des sortilèges impardonnable? fit-il remarquer en les regardant alternativement.

«-Vous pouvez partir, je vais lui expliquer, dit immédiatement la jeune sorcière.

«-Ne m'attendez pas! s'exclama l'ancienne Madame Malefoy.

«-Où allez-vous mère? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Elle va rejoindre Edward Fisher pour vérifier si le **Lien Magique** est vraiment annulé, répondit calmement son épouse.

Le grand blond eut tout de suite une image mentale beaucoup trop osée concernant le **Psychomage** et sa mère. Il secoua la tête et remarqua au même moment que Lucius donnait furieusement des coup de pieds dans tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa toile. Il laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et prit la main de sa femme pour l'entaîner ailleur. Ils prirent place sur un divant dans la bibliothèque et elle en profita pour saluer Odin qui discutait avec ses amis dans un de ses tableau.

«-J'ai fais des recherches et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je devrais forcer ton père à divorcer s'il ne changeait pas d'idée, commença-t-elle.

«-En te servant d'un sort interdit par la loi? grogna-t-il.

«-J'en ai parlé avec ta mère. Les Aurors sont autorisés à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables si c'est une question de vie ou de mort et en dernier recours, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Ce n'était pas le cas, tu auras sûrement des ennuis, lâcha-t-il visiblement inquiet.

«-Non, ont a fait les choses légalement. J'ai demandé à Narcissa de m'engager pour la débarrasser du **Lien Magique** en précisant que ce sortilège l'empêchait de vivre sa vie normalement, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Donc en clair, c'est comme si tu avais simplement fait ton travail, fit-il mi-étonné mi-impressionné par le plan de son épouse.

«-Tu as tout comprit, ricana-t-elle.

«-C'était une idée digne d'un Serpentard, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? dit-il pensivement.

«-Parce que je suis plus intelligente que toi! se moqua-t-elle.

«-Disons que j'essayais de trouver un moyen un peu moins radical, se défendit-il.

«-Est-ce que tu es furieux que j'en ait discuté avec ta mère sans te prévenir avant de passer à l'action? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

«-Humm, laisse-moi réfléchir... Comment pourrai-je te le faire payer... blagua-t-il en affichant une expression sérieuse.

«-Oh non pitié, ne me fait pas de mal! fit-elle en faisant semblant d'avoir peur.

«-Merci de lui être venu en aide, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le temps s'écoula, la brunette préparait les jumeaux, qui avaient maintenant 3 mois, pour leur baptême qui devait avoir lieu dans une heure. Elle leur enfilait leur petite robe de couleur émeraude sans utiliser de sort, car ils aimaient se faire cajoler par leur mère. Drago faisait les cent pas derrière eux.

«-Calme-toi, je suis certaine que tout ira bien, dit-elle pour la sixième fois.

«-Peut-être que les invitations ont été interceptés, le fait que nos hiboux n'aient pas été blessés ne prouve rien, répondit-il nerveusement.

«-Nous aurons tous notre baguette et vu notre réputation de toujours nous en sortir, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre tenterait de s'en prendre à nous, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

«-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, marmonna-t-il en serrant les poings.

«-Arrête, tu fais peur à Hécate, s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Je ne fait rien! protesta-t-il.

«-Tu la dévisage, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

«-C'est ce qu'elle fait aussi... et comment tu sais qu'elle est effrayée, elle ne pleure pas... fit-il en tournant la tête vers sa femme.

«-Je le sens, c'est probablement lié à l'instinct maternelle, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos gentiment pendant que ses petites mains agrippèrent sa robe qui était aussi de couleur vert émeraude. Le grand blond vêtu de noir, soupira et mit sa cape magique sur ses épaules pour ensuite faire la même chose avec celle de son épouse. Le jeune homme alla prendre son fils, puis ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur pour monter dans la limousine. Ils installèrent les jumeaux dans leur siège et prirent place en face.

«-Qu'est-ce que ton instinct te dit à propos de la cérémonie? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

«-Arrête de t'inquiéter, sinon tu vas m'influencer et je vais commencer à paniquer, répondit-elle à moitié sérieuse en lui prenant la main.

Il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa femme en guise d'excuse. En fait, la personne qu'il craignait le plus faisait parti des invités. C'était Edward Fisher, l'amoureux officiel de sa mère depuis son divorce. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps après que le **Lien Magique** fut annulé. Narcissa avait reprit son nom de jeune fille et avait emménagé chez son **Psychomage** le mois dernier.

Drago se réjouissait du bonheur de sa mère, mais il ne connaissait pas beaucoup son compagnon, ce qui le rendait nerveux. "J'aurais dû l'inviter au Manoir bien avant et lui faire passer le test avec Pattenrond. Le chat aurait craché s'il avait de mauvaises intentions..." se dit-il en se giflant mentalement, furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Pendant le trajet, il imaginait les différentes manières de torturer le mystérieux sorcier s'il osait faire du mal à l'un des membres de sa famille et fut presque déçu de devoir arrêter quand le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la portière.

«-Prend ta fille et je t'en supplie, essai de garder ton calme, dit sa femme avant de lui donner un baiser.

«-Je ne peux rien te promettre, murmura-t-il.

Les Granger vinrent les premier à leur rencontre dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Tonks et Lupin s'étaient chargés de les escorter jusqu'ici dans la propre voiture des dentistes, pour assurer leur sécurité. Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas le seul qui pensait que quelque chose pourrait se produire et quand Hécate leva un de ses bras pour tirer les cheveux de son père, celui-ci fut horrifié d'être décoiffé. Toute les personnes présente dans la salle éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

«-Vient voir ton futur parrain, les miens sont toujours désordonnés, donc il n'y aura aucun problème, ricana le jeune Potter en la prenant gentiment.

Drago en profita pour aller s'arranger en regardant son reflet dans le petit bassin d'eau bénite. La cérémonie débuta peu de temps après. Les jumeaux furent très calme lorsque le mage versa un peu de liquide sur leur tête. Leurs cheveux étaient devenus châtains-roux en grandissant, au grand soulagement de leur père qui était presque scandalisé que ses enfants soient des rouquins. Quand ce fut terminé, les parents, le parrain et la marraine signèrent le baptistère, puis ils allèrent tous au Manoir Malefoy selon leur moyen, pour fêter l'événement.

Hermione discutait avec Alec Spellman et son épouse Ginny, l'heureuse marraine, qui avait Hélios dans les bras. Les Granger parlaient avec Tonks, Lupin, Narcissa et le **Psychomage**. La mère de la brunette tenait Hécate. Le grand blond alla remplir son verre de punch, presque sans jamais quitter Edward des yeux. Il s'approcha ensuite d'une fenêtre près de la porte et fit semblant de regarder dehors un instant.

«-Pattenrond, minou, minou, minou! Où est ce maudit chat quand ont a besoin de lui! murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

«-Tu parles tout seul? fit Harry avec un sourire amusé en revenant des toilettes.

«-J'aurais une question à te poser, mais je veux que tu sois honnête, répliqua-t-il après une courte hésitation.

«-Évidemment, s'empressa de répondre le sorcier à la cicatrice en redevenant sérieux.

«-J'imagine que tu as fait la connaissance de Monsieur Fisher avant notre arrivé pour le baptême... J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de lui, demanda-t-il.

«-Euh... il a l'air gentil, mais nous n'avons échanger que quelques phrases, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

«-Est-ce que tu lui ferais confiance s'il sortait avec ta mère? continua Drago.

«-Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour répondre à ça. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple d'utiliser du **Veritaserum**, fit-il remarquer.

«-Edward s'en rendrait compte et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait mes soupçons envers lui, répondit-il immédiatement.

«-Ouais, tu as raison et il ne serait probablement pas le seul... Il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen, fit le sorcier en plissant ses yeux verts.

«-Je sais déjà quoi faire, tu connais le pouvoir de Pattenrond je suppose? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Oh, excellente idée! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Pas si fort! grogna le jeune Auror.

«-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour t'éclipser, murmura Harry en jetant un oeil aux gens dans la salle.

«-Je sais, il me faudrait une bonne excuse, approuva-t-il pensivement.

Toute ces personnes avaient été invités lorsque les jumeaux n'étaient âgés que de deux semaines et demi, mais le compagnon de sa mère n'avait pas pu venir, car il devaient absolument voir un de ses patient d'urgence qui menaçait de se suicider. Le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas fait de commentaire, puisqu'il fut heureux de son absence. Cependant, il aurait eu l'occasion de vérifier ses intentions à l'aide du chat à ce moment là, ce qui était regrettable.

«-Tu n'as qu'à prétendre que tu me fais visiter le Manoir pour que je puisse t'aider à le chercher, proposa le Survivant avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Franchemant Potter, tu me surprends. Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais m'être de nouveau utile, blagua-t-il en souriant.

«-Ce serait préférable pour toi de la fermer, l'averti le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Lorsque Drago réussi à se débarrasser de son expression étrange pour un air innocent, il annonça leur diversion aux invités. Un petit signe de tête leur fut adressé avant de poursuivre leur conversation. Le grand blond déposa son verre de punch sur la table et sorti de la pièce, suivit par son complice. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Je vous ai eu avec Lucius dans le tableau, personne n'y a pensé! LOL Pauvre Drago, il se fait dévoiffé, qu'elle horreur! Mdr. Edward Fisher: gentil ou méchant? Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	22. Chapitre 22 Aurors Spéciaux

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai publié mon premier **One Shot** qui est sur Harry et Hermione:) Ce sera un Reccueil de plusieurs petites histoires dans des lieux et situations diverses! N'hésitez pas a y jeter un oeil si vous aimez ce couple :)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Méchant Ordi! LOL Je me demandais justement où tu étais! LOL J'ai aussi cru que tu n'aimais plus ma fic! Est-ce que tu lis parfois des Harry/Hermione? Car je viens d'écrire un One Shot et dans l'autre Hr est à Serpentard:) Contente de te revoir! 

**farfalina :** Merci! C'est gentil de m'encourager, car je commence à trouver ça difficile! C'est surtout pour les enquêtes irrésolu, je dois vraiment me creuser la tête:) Ouais, j'adore faire des fins de chapitre qui laissent des questions en tête LOL 

**titi-anaelle-malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic, ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

**sam malefoy :** Merci! Et oui, pour Drago les rouquins lui rappelle les Weasley, alors il était très soulagé de voir les cheveux de ses enfants devenir châtains-roux en grandissant! LOL Contente que tu aimes toujours autant :) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu cites des passages que tu as trouvé cute ou drôle :) Tu verras encore Drago et Harry ensemble au début du chap et d'après moi, ce sera encore plus drôle! LOL 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Contente que l'idée d'aller dans le tableau de Lucius pour lui obliger à signer le divorce t'ait plu :) 

**Leny :** Merci! Ont va revoir Harry dans son rôle de parrain :) Mais je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'est Pas parce qu'un parent des jumeaux va mourir! Je n'irai pas jusque là! LOL 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Contente que tu ais été surprise pour mon idée avec le portrait de Lucius et pour le "pauvre" Drago décoiffé! LOL Tu verras très vite ce qui en est pour Edward Fisher :) 

**LunDer :** Merci! Pour Fisher, tu auras rapidement la confirmation de ses intentions :) C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer! Je suis contente que tu ais toujours hâte aux jeudis LOL 

**feylie :** Merci! Tu aimes les Vampires? J'espère que ma fic te plaira! Pour Fisher, tu auras rapidement la confirmation de ses intentions :) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! C'est ce que je me suis dis pour le "Lucius du tableau", qu'il serait moins "magique" et plus faible face au sortilège d'Imperium. Contente que ça t'ait plu et que pour une fois tu n'avais pas deviné! LOL Pour Fisher, tu auras rapidement la confirmation de ses intentions :) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes mes idées et que tu adores toujours autant:) Non je n'ai pas prévu la fin et ça m'énerve un peu, c'était bien plus facile avec mes autre fics! Je vais sûrement trouvé quand je serai rendu au Chap 30, peut-être même que j'irai jusqu'à 35! 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! Wow, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que mes chapitres te surprennent toujours autant:) Non ce n'était pas pour ça que j'ai inventé le sort pour aller dans les tableaux! LOL J'ai trouvé seulement un jour avant d'afficher mon chapitre, comment le faire divorcer! Mdr pour: retrouver sa virginité:) 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Tu veux la suite? OK, puisque tu le demande... LOL 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé l'idée du tableau avec Lucius! LOL 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu adores toujours ma fic:) Le fait que tu ais hâte à jeudi prochain m'encourage à continuer! 

**Lyane :** Merci! LOL Contente que tu ais aimé mes idées! J'étais moi-même Mdr en imaginant votre tête:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 22 - Aurors Spéciaux**

Harry et son ancient ennemi parcouraient les pièces du Manoir Malefoy depuis un quart d'heure et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé Pattenrond. Toutefois, il n'était pas question d'abandonner les recherches. Pour passer le temps, le grand blond décida d'engager la conversation.

«-Tu avais remarqué que tu étais le seul venu sans être accompagné? fit-il mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

«-Et alors? Ça te pose un problème? répliqua le Survivant en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Non, non. C'est juste qu'une chouette et un Hippogriphe n'est pas suffisant pour la santé mentale, mais surtout sexuelle, pour un sorcier, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

«-Ma vie intime ne te regarde pas! grogna le jeune Potter.

«-Ou peut-être que tu es plus près du rouquin que les gens le pense... continua-t-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Quoi! Je ne suis pas homosexuel! protesta-t-il en arrêtant de marcher.

«-Tu as fait un voeu de chasteté? tenta Drago, visiblement amusé par la situation.

«-Bien sûr que non! C'est juste que j'ai de la difficulté à m'engager sérieusement avec une femme, avoua-t-il pour avoir la paix, tout en serrant les poings.

«-J'étais comme toi avant, quand tu trouveras celle qui t'est destinée, tout te semblera plus simple, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

«-C'est ce que tu as ressenti pour Hermione? demanda Harry, un peu curieux.

«-Oui et pourtant tout semblait nous séparer au départ, alors regarde parmi tes connaissances, ont ne sait jamais, lâcha-t-il avant de continuer les recherches.

Potter leva un sourcil et se mit a visualiser celles qu'il voyait au travail, sur le chemin marchant pour sorcier et près de chez lui. Cependant, il se gifla mentalement et remit ses réflextions à plus tard pour se concentrer sur le problème le plus urgent. C'est lui qui trouva le félin dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il était confortablement installé à côté d'un foyer allumé.

«-Debout gros paresseux, ont a besoin de toi! fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

«-Parfait! Maintenant établissont notre plan! s'exclama Malefoy en arrivant d'une autre pièce.

«-Emporte-le, si Fisher se rend compte que nous savons qu'il a quelque à cacher, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que j'intervienne avant, proposa le Survivant.

«-Bonne idée. Utilise le maléfice du Saucisson, de cette manière il pourra m'entendre lorsque je le traiterai de tous les noms, ajouta-t-il avec ses yeux gris pétillants de malice en lui enlevant l'animal des mains.

«-Aucun problème, ricana son ancient ennemi pendant qu'ils marchaient.

«-Vous vous rendez comptes que vous êtes partis pendant la petite fête pour les jumeaux? cracha Hermione en croisant les bras, dès qu'ils furent revenus dans la salle de réception.

«-J'ai dit que j'allais faire visiter le Manoir à Potter et nous nous ne sommes pas absentés pendant très longtemps! se défendit son époux.

«-Désolé 'Mione, lâcha Harry en baissant la tête, honteux.

«-Ça vous a prit presque une heure! Je ne vous en veux pas, mais ne repartez plus. Pourquoi as-tu emmenés Pattenrond? remarqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Je me suis dis qu'il voudrait se joindre à nous, **mentit** le grand blond avec une expression innocente.

«-Va faire croire ça à d'autre, mais pas à moi! grogna-t-elle.

«-Bon, comme tu veux, mais ne te fâche pas... Je veux juste vérifier les intentions de Monsieur Fisher grâce à son don, expliqua-t-il.

«-Franchemant! Tu devrais apprendre à faire confiance aux gens! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Avec notre métier, j'ai apprit à être soupçonneux et je me sentirai bien mieux après, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

«-D'accord, vas-y mais à une seule condition; soit discrèt, le supplia-t-elle en soupirant.

«-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prend? répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le Survivant sorti sa baguette et échangea un dernier regard avec Drago avant qu'ils se dirigent vers leur cible. Malefoy serra les dents lorsqu'il vit que sa fille était dans les bras du suspect. "Merde! Si nous devons intervenir, ce ne sera pas tout de suite pour ne pas blesser Hécate où pire; qu'il s'en serve comme bouclier humain..." se dit-il. Comme si Narcissa avait entendu ses inquiétudes, elle prit la petite avant de retourner près de Tonks.

«-À qui est cet animal? demanda Edward avec un sourire en s'approchant des deux complices qui cachèrent rapidement leur surprise.

«-Il est à ma femme, vous voulez le prendre? fit le grand blond avec un air qui paraissait naturel.

«-Avec plaisir! J'adore les chats, j'en ai quatre à la maison! s'exclama-t-il.

Le **Psychomage** prit le félin et caressa sa fourure orange tandis que les jeunes sorciers ne le quittait pas des yeux, s'attendant à une réaction violente de Pattenrond. Après quelques secondes, ils réalisèrent que le chat lui faisait confiance. Drago était presque déçu, mais il était content que sa mère ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Harry rangea discrètement sa baguette au moment ou Ginny venait lui confier Hélios.

«-Alors, est-ce que tout va bien ici? dit la brunette en les rejoignant.

«-Oui, très bien, murmua son mari à son oreille.

«-Ont dirait que tu t'ennuis de l'action lié à notre travail! ricana-t-elle.

«-C'est possible, avoua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

«-Pauvre chéri, continua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé avant de l'attirer vers elle pour réclamer un baiser.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Trois mois** plus tard, Hermione était dans le salon et parcourait un nouveau dossier irrésolu que son patron venait de lui envoyer. Les jumeaux étaient dans leur petit parc et s'amusaient tranquillement avec des jouets magiques. Ils portaient des pantalons noirs et les chandails que Molly Weasley leur avait tricoté. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloirs, ce qui indiquait que Drago était revenu de son bar.

«-Bonjour ma belle, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

«-Bonjour mon chéri. Tu rentres tard, fit-elle en jetant un oeil à l'horloge.

«-Il y a eu une bagarre entre trois clients et ils ont utilisé leur poings! C'était... différent! répondit-il mi-surprit, mi-excité.

«-Eh bien, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, se moqua-t-elle.

«-C'était même amusant, continua-t-il en se tournant complètement face à elle.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as en haut de ton sourcil droit? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher.

«-J'ai reçu un coup, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je lui ai fait en retour, ricana-t-il.

«-Tu n'es pas sérieux! s'indigna-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour ensuite prononcer un sort de guérison.

«-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça! Je voulais garder cette plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse toute seule! grogna-t-il.

«-Tu es de plus en plus cinglé, va voir Monsieur Gray, je suis certaine qu'il te trouvera un autre collègue pour que tu puisses refaire des missions, répondit-elle.

«-Non, j'ai promis de rester au Manoir avec toi, dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

«-Je ne suis pas certaine que ton bar, les jumeaux et moi soyons suffisant pour ton besoin d'action, poursuivit-elle.

«-Je vais m'en contenter. Oh non! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu les habilles avec les horreurs que la vieille rouquine à fait! grogna-t-il en allant s'agenouiller à côté de ses enfants.

«-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à les changer toi-même, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

«-C'était prévu? Tu voulais que je m'occupe d'eux? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-C'est possible, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Le grand blond fit un petit sourire en coin, sorti sa baguette et utilisa le sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir deux robes de sorciers noire avec le sceau des Malefoy. Il remplaça les vêtements avec une autre formule, puis avec un regard qui semblait dire "Tu l'auras voulu!" il fit disparaître les chandails que Molly avait tricoté. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

«-Tu vois, ils sont de mon avis, fit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

«-Baa ah! bredouilla Hélios.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit! s'exclama Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Il a commencé ça cet après-midi, je pense qu'il essai de dire papa, répondit la brunette en souriant.

«-Vraiment! s'étonna son mari en se penchant pour prendre son fils.

«-Je crois qu'il s'ennuyait de toi, continua-t-elle en les rejoignant.

«-Dis papa, allez tu es capable, l'encouragea le jeune Auror.

«-Paa ah! fit le petit en étirant les bras vers son père.

«-Pa ah ah! dit Hécate quelques secondes après son frère.

Les heureux parents passèrent une demi-heure à parler et jouer avec leur enfants avant d'aller les mettres au lit. Ils pouvaient déjà dire "maman" depuis deux jours et ils venaient juste de réussir à prononcer "papa" au grand bonheur du couple. En sortant de leur chambre, Hermione rammena son mari dans le salon pour lui faire lire le cas qui n'avait pas été résolu par les Aurors.

«-Aide-moi à résoudre cette affaire si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

«-Avec plaisir! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur le dossier.

Le sorcier alla s'asseoir sur le divan, imité pas son épouse. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur son torse. C'est avec une petite excitation qu'il fit la lecture du rapport des employés du ministère. Il examina ensuite les photos animés. Il y avait eu un meurtre et c'était la première fois que Drago devait enquêter sur la mort de quelqu'un. Il n'en fut pas affecté et se dit que ce serait un nouveau défi à relever.

«-Bon résumons, la victime est un sorcier de 39 ans nommé Randy Curtis. Il vivait seul, sans famille, amis ou compagne selon ses elfes de maison. Il travaillait dans l'immobilier. C'est peut-être un suicide, proposa-t-il.

«-Tu en connais beaucoup qui ferait ça dans un couloir? répliqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Humm, tu as raison. Moi je le ferais dans mon lit après avoir laissé un mot pour expliquer mon choix, répondit-il.

«-Tu es mieux de ne jamais le faire sinon... commença-t-elle.

«-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me ranimer par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle et tu vas me tuer de tes propres mains pour avoir osé te causer de la peine? se moqua-t-il.

«-Arrête! Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-OK, revenons-en à l'enquête. Les tests des Médicomages révèlent qu'il n'y avait pas de poison dans son organisme ni aucune blessure apparente, continua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

«-Oui, donc ils en sont venu à la conclusion que le sortilège de mort à été utilisé. Il nous faut trouver qui aurait pu le tuer et pourquoi, poursuivit-elle.

«-Les elfes disent que ce n'est pas un vol, car il ne manque rien. Tu as une hypothèse? fit-il en soupirant en affichant un air découragé.

«-Le fait qu'il n'avait apparemment pas d'amis ou de femme dans sa vie n'est pas certain. Il avait peut-être une amante qu'il voyait en secret, suggéra-t-elle.

«-Humm, c'est possible. Elle pourrait l'avoir tué, car il voulait la laisser ou parce qu'elle était la seule à vouloir une relation sérieuse...

«-Oui, il y a plusieurs possibilitées, mais voici comment je vois la scène si je me met dans la peau de cette sorcière, le coupa-t-elle.

__

«-Randy! Où es-tu espèce d'enfoiré? cracha-t-elle en apparaissant chez lui.

«-Si tu viens encore me supplier de t'épouser, tu peux repartir tout de suite, grogna-t-il en sortant d'une pièce.

«-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre? continua-t-elle en serrant les dents.

«-Je fais ce que je veux, si ma façon de vivre ne te convient pas, va voir ailleur, dit-il en s'éloignant.

«-Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura! s'écria-t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette et de lui jeter le sortilège de mort dans le dos.

«-C'est ce que je crois de plus logique, car Curtis n'avait même pas essayé de sortir son arme, dit-elle après avoir terminé son récit.

«-Espèce d'enfoiré hein? Ça fait drôle de t'imaginer en meurtrière! ricana Drago avec un sourire amusé.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ça pourrait aussi être quelque chose de complètement différent, dit Hermione sans s'occuper de sa remarque.

«-Ouais, par exemple sur cette image, ont peut voir qu'il avait beaucoup de figurines de joueur de Quidditch, peut-être qu'il était le genre à faire des paris... Voici comment ça aurait pu se passer si je me met à la place d'un cinglé, commença-t-il.

__

«-Bonjour Curtis, ça va les finances? fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! s'étonna Randy en le reconnaissant.

«-Je viens récupérer ce que vous m'avez prit, lâcha-t-il sur un ton décontracté avec un sourire en coin.

«-Si vous n'aviez pas les moyen de perdre, c'était à vous de ne pas parier! fit-il remarquer.

«-Merci pour le conseil, je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

«-Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi, dit Curtis avant de repartir.

«-Je te rassure, je ne reviendrai plus te déranger... **Avada couche-toi là!** cracha-t-il.

Dès que l'homme fut étendu sur le sol, visiblement sans vie, l'intru alla se pencher au-dessus de la victime et fouilla dans ses poches pour retirer tous les Gallions qui s'y trouvaient. Par chance, le montant était plus que suffisant pour combler sa perte, donc il n'eut pas besoin de fouiller sa maison pour voler autre chose.

«-Avada couche toi là? C'est original comme sort, ricana-t-elle lorsqu'il eut terminé.

«-Je ne voulais pas risquer de tuer l'un de nous, même si je ne tenais pas ma baguette, se justifia-t-il.

«-Ouais, j'avais pensé la même chose, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, approuva-t-elle sérieusement.

«-Bon alors, si nous avons raison, le problème est maintenant de trouver laquelle de ses hypothèses est la bonne et qui est le ou la coupable, dit le jeune Malefoy en réfléchissant.

«-Je pense que j'ai une idée! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Quoi? s'impatienta son mari.

«-Le ministère n'a qu'à faire une fausse entrevue avec Monsieur Curtis où il raconterait avoir fait semblant d'être atteind par le sort en se laissant tomber par terre, commença-t-elle.

«-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça va aider à résoudre cette affaire! intervint le jeune Auror en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je pense que la personne qui l'a tué reviendra sur le lieu du crime pour vérifier si c'est vrai qu'il est encore en vie, avec l'intention d'en finir une fois pour toute, expliqua-t-elle.

«-J'imagine que des Aurors vont rester chez la victime pour attrapper le ou la responssable du meurtre? Et si personne n'y va? fit-il remarquer.

«-Nous trouverons une autre solution si ça ne fonctionne pas, s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier.

«-Bon, je te laisse la **joie** d'écrire tout ça au patron, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-C'est trop gentil, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

«-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça ne te plaît pas! ricana-t-il.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et alla s'installer devant le bureau au fond de la pièce où il y avait des parchemins et des plumes. Il alla la rejoindre, déposa un baiser sur son front et se rendit à la chambre des jumeaux pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Une semaine** plus tard, le couple Malefoy récupérait leur courrier à la volière. Hermione alla donner des biscuits à leurs hiboux et pour les caresser doucement quand son mari poussa un cri de victoire. Les pauvres oiseaux sursautèrent et fusillèrent le grand blond du regard. La jeune femme s'empressa d'aller voir ce qu'il lisait.

«-C'est la lettre du coordonnateur des missions! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'adresse de la provenance sur le dos du parchemin.

«-Oui et c'est moi qui avait raison pour le cas de Monsieur Curtis! continua-t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

«-Alors ils ont capturé le ou la coupable, en déduisit-elle.

«-Ton plan à fonctionné, le sorcier est retouné chez la victime, la baguette en main, mais 10 Aurors l'attendaient et il n'a heureusement pas eu le temps de **Transplaner** avant de se faire figer! ricana-t-il.

«-Tant mieux, j'espère qu'il ira à Azkaban pour ce qu'il a fait, dit-elle en serrant les poings.

«-T'en fait pas pour ça, les Aurors l'ont entendu dire plein de choses et leurs dépositions seront suffisante pour le faire condamner, expliqua-t-il.

«-Ça t'a plu de résoudre cette affaire ont dirait? fit-elle avec un sourire amusé en fixant ses yeux gris prétillants.

«-Oui, mais je ne t'ai pas dit la meilleure nouvelle! Monsieur Gray a créé un nouveau poste pour nous! commença-t-il mystérieusement.

«-Ah oui! Quoi! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Il veut qu'ont s'occupent des autres cas irrésolus. Il nous nommeras: Aurors Spéciaux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? fit-il en lui souriant largement.

«-C'est parfait! Nous allons pouvoir continuer à mettre les criminels en prison, mais de manière sécuritaire! répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

«-Je vais prendre ça pour un "oui", dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

La brunette sorti un parchemin et une plume de ses poches et écrivit immédiatement à leur patron pour lui confirmer qu'ils acceptaient son offre. Elle traîna ensuite son mari jusqu'à l'intérieur pour laisser leur hiboux se remettre de leurs émotions. Drago ricana parce que la première personne qu'elle alla prévenir fut Odin dans sa toile situé dans la bibliothèque. Celui-ci eut l'air aussi ravi qu'eux, ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

«-Il semblerait que tu n'avais pas de talent caché, puisque j'ai été capable de résoudre l'enquête, réalisa soudainement le grand blond.

«-Eh bien, c'est normal pour les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en se tournant vers lui.

«-Je ne suis même pas surprit d'avoir eu raison, ajouta-t-il en prenant un air arrogant.

«-Ouais c'est ça... mais j'avoue que je suis très fière de toi, ricana-t-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser.

«-J'ai eu une excellente professeure, avoua-t-il en lui caressant la joue après avoir mit fin au baiser. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Je sais quelques uns d'entre-vous auraient aimé que Monsieur Fisher soit un méchant, mais ça n'aurait pas été gentil pour la pauvre Narcissa! Les enquêtes irrésolus apporterons de l'action et il y aura autres choses qui mettra du piquant à l'histoire, donc ne pleurer pas! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	23. Chapitre 23 Innocence

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Oui, je sais une journée et demi de retard, mais j'ai dû aider mon frère à déménager! Un jour, ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde j'espère? LOL Contre toute attente, Samedi dernier j'ai publié mon premier **One Shot** sur **Drago et Hermione!** :) Ce sera un Reccueil de plusieurs petites histoires dans des lieux et situations diverses! Je commence à bien aimé écrire des One Shot, j'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées pour en faire d'autres, mais rassurez-vous je ne vais **pas** retarder la publication de mes fics en cours!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**farfalina :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est dur d'imaginer toutes leurs enquêtes! Je viens à peine de réaliser que c'est encore plus difficile de penser à un crime ou un cas qui n'a pas pu être résolu pas une équipe d'Aurors! C'est une chance que j'aie une imagination débordante LOL 

**LunDer :** Merci! C'est ce que je me suis dis pour la pauvre Narcissa, ça n'aurait pas été gentil que Fisher soit méchant :) Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**titi-anaelle-malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant et que tu m'encourage à continuer :) T'en fait pas pour Harry, il trouvera quelqu'un! 

**death wolf :** Merci! Wow, c'est gentil de m'avoir fait autant de Review en une seule journée:) J'avoue que j'ai eu de la difficulté à résister à briser Pansy en morceau! Et oui pauvre Médicomage! LOL Pattenrond labouré les joue de Fisher? Tu es plus sadique que moi! LOL J'étais plus sadique dans mes première fics! 

**feylie :** Merci! C'est ce que je me suis dis Pour Fisher, que ça n'aurait pas été gentil pour la pauvre Narcissa qui a déjà eu à endurer Lucius! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic :) 

**Rose Potter :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic:) C'est gentil d'avoir fait une Review pour les deux chapitres en même temps! J'ai dis dans le premier chap que Harry travaille pour le ministère comme traducteur de textes en Fouchelang. Je n'ai rien dit pour Ron, mais disont qu'il travaille avec ses frères à leur boutique de farces et attrappes. 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours les jeudis LOL 

**loli :** Merci! C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) Contente que l'idée des Aurors Spéciaux t'ait plu! 

**sam malefoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! LOL Moi aussi je trouvais que ce serait mieux que Narcissa ait enfin la chance d'être avec quelqu'un de gentil! Contente que tu ais aimé l'avada couche toi là! Mdr. 

**The Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Ouais, j'étais Mdr en écrivant la conversation entre Harry et Dray! Oui tu verras ton petit Ryry plus souvent, il fera son devoir de parrain :) C'est sûr qu'ont verra les jumeaux avec leur père! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**Lyane :** Merci! LOL C'est vrai que ton idée pourrait être drôle! Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire, je ne l'avais pas prévu! Contente que tu ais aimé le chap :) 

**Leny :** Merci! Je crois que tu as lu dans mes pensées! Je parle du mot qui commence par un K. (je ne voulais pas l'écrire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise aux autres si jamais quelqu'un lisait ceci!) Ce n'est pas encore certaint, mais il y a de grande chance que je le fasse! Rire diabolique! 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais adoré le chapitre précédant, car je n'étais pas certaine qu'il était bon:) 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Je compte faire au moin 30 chapitres en tout, mais ça pourrait peut-être se rendre à 40! Contente que tu aimes l'idée des Aurors Spéciaux, car je vais bien m'amuser avec ça! Je te rassure, Ron ne sera pas un méchant dans ma fic. Contente que tu aimes toujours autant:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Tu me permet d'arrêter ma fic quand Drago sera vieux? Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il n'y aura plus d'intérêt! LOL Non, je n'ai pas des tonnes de Review, en moyenne 15. Moi je me suis déjà fait remercier pour mes deux premières fics! (celle-ci aussi maintenant!) C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre! 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé la scènes avec Drago et Harry! Moi aussi j'étais Mdr! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que la scène avec les enfants est mignonne :) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu adores toujours ma fic:) Tu aimes bien voir Drago jalous? Moi aussi, car il est trop mignon! Il y aura une petite scène de jalousie dans Ce chap! LOL 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Contente que tu en veuilles encore! LOL 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 23 - Innocence**

Le temps passa et les jumeaux étaient maintenant âgé de **3 ans**. Le couple se rendait à Ste-Mangouste avec eux pour un examen médical de routine pour vérifier leur état de santé et leur développement physique. Arrivé à destination, le chauffeur de leur limousine vint ouvrir. Hermione alla discuter avec le mannequin pour pouvoir entrer, tandis que son mari allait prendre les enfants dans ses bras.

«-Non, ont peut marcher tout seul, comme des grands! déclara Hélios approuvé par un signe de tête de sa soeur.

«-OK, mais donnez-moi la main, insista le sorcier.

Drago souriait intérieurement, amusé par leur attitude. Les petits obéirent et ils rejoignirent tous la brunette qui ne tentait pas de dissimuler son rire, ayant entendu leur conversation. Ils franchirent la vitrine qui avait la consistance d'un rideau d'eau fraîche en ressortant sec de l'autre côté.

«-Wow! C'était super, ont peut le refaire! s'exclama Hécate en regardant ses parents alternativement.

«-Seulement en repartant, après votre rendez-vous, répondit leur père avec une expression sérieuse.

La petite fit la moue, lâcha sa main et alla prendre celle de sa mère. Rendu dans l'ascenseur, la fillette se mit sur le bout des pieds, étira le bras et pressa tout les boutons lumineux qui étaient à sa portée. En se retournant, elle fit la grimace au grand blond. Une infirmière monta avec eux à un autre étage.

«-Cet ensemble te fait un joli cul, dit Hélios en fixant l'employée.

«-Pardon! s'indigna la concerné et Hermione au même moment.

«-Ha, ça c'est bien mon fils! ricana Drago.

«-Ne l'encourage pas en plus! C'est toi qui lui a montré à dire ce genre de chose? demanda la jeune Auror en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Évidemment, c'est toujours moi qui est à blâmer quand ils font des bêtises, répliqua-t-il en soupirant.

«-Qui est-ce alors? continua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

«-Oncle Ryry. Je l'ai entendu dire ça à son amoureuse, expliqua le garçon tout naturellement.

«-Harry? Quel... Je lui écrirai une **Beuglante** dès qu'ont reviendra au Manoir! fulmina leur mère.

Les jumeaux passaient de temps en temps une fin de semaine chez leur parrain ou leur marraine pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et aussi pour permettre un peu de répit au couple. Potter fréquentait depuis quelques mois une sorcière travaillant au ministère sur le même étage que lui. Les Malefoy arrivèrent finalement au bon palier, ils sortirent en silence et furent bientôt dans la salle d'attente après avoir confirmé leur présence à la réception. Leur Médicomage vint leur faire signe de le suivre dans sa pièce de travail.

«-Alors? Comment ça va les enfants? demanda Monsieur Frost en leur souriant.

«-Très bien! répondirent-ils en même temps.

À l'aide de sa baguette, Taylor commença par vérifier leur vu, suivit par leur poids, leur taille puis termina avec leur fonctions vitales. Tout le long des test, les petits posèrent des tonnes de questions auxquelles il répondit gentiment en simplifiant les explications, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de travailler avec les jeunes.

«-Ils sont en parfaite santé et leur croissance est normale. Pensez-vous avoir d'autres enfants? dit-il, visiblement curieux.

«-Pourquoi? Vous aimeriez pouvoir à nouveau tripoter ma femme! cracha Drago avec un air menaçant.

«-Non! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire! se défendit le Médicomage en reculant d'un pas et en pâlissant rapidement.

«-C'est quoi... tripoter? demanda innocement Hélios à son père.

«-Excusez-le, il souffre de jalousie aiguë, dit immédiatement Hermione en poussant son mari à l'extérieur.

«-Moi aussi je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire maman, fit Hécate en les rejoignant avec son frère.

«-Ce n'est pas un mot que vous devriez apprendre mes chéris, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère.

Le grand blond réalisa seulement à ce moment ce qu'il venait de faire devant les jumeaux. Un sentiment de culpabilité se fit sentir en lui, ce qui était très rare. Il tendit la main à son fils, qui la prit sans lâcher celle de sa soeur, puis ils allèrent à l'ascenseur. Hermione inspira et expira à quelques reprises avant de les rejoindre. Ils laissèrent les jumeaux passer plusieurs fois dans la vitrine, puisqu'ils adoraient l'effet que ça faisait. Le couple en profita pour discuter.

«-Je sais, je ne suis qu'un crétin, soupira Drago à son oreille.

«-Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à être vraiment furieuse contre toi, car tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes et que tu ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre me touche, lâcha-t-elle.

«-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il te faisait de l'oeil, ajouta-t-il.

«-Tu exagères, il voulait seulement savoir si nous allions agrandir notre famille, protesta-t-elle.

«-Ont ne sait jamais, il est peut-être aussi pédophile en plus d'être pervers, dit-il pensivement.

«-Oh franchement! s'indigna-t-elle en souriant malgré tout, en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

«-Allons chez Potter, comme ça tu pourras te défouler sur lui, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Humm, excellente idée! Les enfants ont va voir votre parrain! déclara-t-elle.

«-Super! Ont va chez oncle Ryry! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils entrèrent dans la limousine. Hélios et Hécate restèrent calmement assis, au cas ou leur parents changeraient d'avis pendant que le chauffeur les emmenaient à destination. La brunette sortie pour prononcer le mot de passe devant la grille de métal, puis elle retourna dans la voiture qui avança dans l'allé menant au Manoir du Survivant. L'endroit était sécurisé par plusieurs sortilèges comme un anti-destruction et un anti-transplanage.

«-Va voir Buck avec les jumeaux le temps que je parle à Harry, murmura-t-elle à son mari dès qu'ils commencèrent à marcher vers la porte.

«-Tu sais que je déteste cet animal... bon d'accord, céda-t-il à cause du regard meurtrier qu'elle lui adressait.

«-Restez à une distance résonnable, dit-elle sérieusement.

«-T'en fait pas pour ça, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je m'approche de cet Hippogriphe, la rassura-t-il.

Elle fit un faible sourire au souvenir de leur troixième année à Poudlard en les regardant se diriger vers la cour arrière, puis elle monta l'escalier et frappa énergiquement. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et elle baissa la tête pour saluer Dobby. Celui-ci était venu servir le jeune homme à la cicatrice lorsqu'il emménagea ici.

«-Fait tout de suite venir ton maître au salon, dit-elle en se sentant honteuse de donner un ordre à l'elfe.

«-Bien Madame Malefoy, couina-t-il nerveusement avant de disparaître.

La jeune femme se dirigea dans la pièce et fit les cent pas en attendant. Sa colère qui c'était manifesté en mettant le pied chez son ami, diminua en regardant les photos de Ron, Harry et d'elle du temps où ils étaient à l'école. Elle se retourna quand des pas se rapprochèrent. Il perdi son sourire en voyant l'expression de la sorcière. Elle avait pensé pouvoir se contrôler, mais sa main alla s'écraser violement contre sa joue.

«-Hélios t'a entendu dire à ta compagne qu'elle avait un joli cul dans son ensemble, commença-t-elle.

«-Oh! Je ne croyais pas qu'il avait comprit notre conversation, puisqu'il n'a pas poser de question, répondit-il en rougissant.

«-Il a utilisé cette phrase en rencontrant une infirmière aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle.

«-Vraiment? Euh... pardonne-moi! Les jumeaux étaient supposés dormir, mais il est venu me voir pour me demander un verre d'eau, expliqua-t-il.

«-Tu imagines s'il t'avait entendu faire l'amour? fit-elle remarquer en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Non impossible, je fais toujours un sort pour verrouiller la porte et pour insonoriser les lieux dans ce cas là, expliqua-t-il, visiblement embarrassé.

«-Tu me rassures... je ne voudrais pas qu'ils perdent leur innocence si jeune, lâcha-t-elle en se calmant.

«-Je comprend tout-à-fait, ça ne se reproduira plus, insista-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

«-Humm, humm, est-ce que je dérange? dit Drago en les rejoignant.

«-Non, où sont les jumeaux? demanda-t-elle en relâchant son ami.

«-Ils s'amusent avec Dobby. Je suis déçu d'avoir manqué la scène de la claque, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui se fait gifler, fit-il sarcastiquement en désignant la marque rouge sur le visage de Potter.

«-Ne te moque pas de lui, je me sens déjà assez coupable pour l'avoir frappé, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Ça va, je le méritais. Oublions tout ça, proposa le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

«-C'est d'accord, approuva-t-elle.

Hermione s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser sonore sur sa joue qui n'était pas meurtrie avant de rejoindre ses enfants. Les deux sorciers les regardèrent se courir après en riant pendant un moment. Harry se demanda tout-à-coup si le grand blond allait s'armer de sa baguette, mais il ne fit que croiser les bras calmement.

«-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Si tu veux me briser un os, épargne au moins mon bras droit pour que je puisse continuer à transcrire la traduction des textes en Fourchelang, dit Harry mi-suppliant, mi-moqueur.

«-Vraiment tentant, mais j'ai plutôt trouvé ça drôle qu'il drague cette infirmière. Elle était mignonne en plus, il a du goût ce petit! ricana le jeune Malefoy.

«-Ouf! J'ai cru que j'allais souffrir, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

«-Ça peut s'arranger... tu sais jouer à la bataille explosive? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Évidemment! répliqua l'ancient Gryffondor en allant prendre un paquet de cartes magiques avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Quand la brunette et les enfants vinrent les voir un peu plus tard, ils éclatèrent de rire. Les deux hommes auraient bien froncés les sourcils, mais ceux-ci étaient disparus à cause d'une explosion particulièrement puissante. Ils n'étaient pas inquiet, car étant des sorciers, leurs poils seront entièrement repousés en peu de temps.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Manoir Malefoy. Ils avaient mangé leur repas du soir chez Harry et il était temps pour les jumeaux d'aller se coucher. Quand ils furent sous les couvertures, ils réclamèrent une histoire. Hermione se mit à réfléchir tandis que son mari haussait les épaules. Ils avaient déjà raconter toutes celles qu'ils connaissaient qui étaient acceptable pour leur âge.

«-Dis-nous comment vous vous êtes rencontrés! s'exclama Hécate.

«-Euh... c'est compliqué... commença la jeune femme.

«-Bien sûr que non! La première fois qu'ont s'est vu c'est à l'âge de 11 ans. Nous avons fait nos études à la même école de magie, mais ont ne s'aimaient pas du tout, commença-t-il.

«-Hein? Pourquoi! s'étonna Hélios.

La brunette expliqua le concept des classements selon la pureté du sang dans les familles de sorciers et de Moldus. Les petits comprenaient très vite. Ils avaient, sans aucun doute, l'intelligence de leur mère, mais aussi le côté malicieux de leur père.

«-Mais maintenant vous êtes amoureux? Comment c'est arrivé? questionna la fillette.

«-À l'âge adulte, nous nous sommes revus à mon bar un soir et le lendemain, un méchant sorcier nous as attaqué, commença le grand blond.

«-Oh par Merlin! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Mon métier était d'attrapper les méchants, alors c'est ce que j'ai fais avec l'aide de mon collègue en gardant un oeil sur votre père, poursuivit la jeune Auror.

«-Tu fais encore ça non? fit remarquer le garçon.

«-Oui, ont le fait ensemble, mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, ont ne risque plus rien en restant au Manoir pour les résoudre, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

«-Nous nous sommes rapproché après s'être sauvé la vie chacun notre tour, déclara Drago.

«-Comme c'est romantique! fit Hécate les yeux pétillants.

«-C'est une façon de voir les choses... murmura le grand blond en échangeant un regard avec sa femme.

«-Bon, c'est l'heure de dormir, dit finalement la brunette.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en se donnant des baisers, puis le couple sorti de la chambre pour aller dans leur pièce insonorisé qui était juste à côté. Ils se déshabillèrent et se mirent au lit. Drago ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit l'album qui contenait des informations sur leurs enfants.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux y inscrire? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-La première phrase que Hélios à dit pour draguer une fille! ricana-t-il.

«-Non, ne fait pas ça! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de lui arracher des mains.

«-Il va rire en lisant ça plus tard! insista-t-il.

«-Bon, je te laisse faire, mais je veux écrire que Hécate à dit que c'était romantique que nous nous soyons sauvé la vie, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

«-Ouais, j'avoue que je suis très suprit par le fait qu'elle connaisse ce concept. C'est toi qui lui a expliqué? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Oui, après lui avoir raconté une histoire Moldue, résuma-t-elle.

«-Humm, cette petite est trop intelligente, elle deviendra probablement comme toi, lâcha-t-il à la blague sur un ton qui laissait croire que c'était désespérant.

«-Oh! Dans ce cas, j'espère que ton fils ne sera pas aussi sarcastique que toi! répondit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme ricana pour ensuite capturer les lèvres de sa femme en se tournant vers elle. La sorcière mit délibérément du temps avant de répondre au baiser juste pour l'agacer. Elle se mit ensuite à l'embrasser passionnément en glissant ses doigts dans son dos. Elle agrippa l'album qu'il ne tenait plus, quitta sa bouche et l'ouvrit avant lui pour faire d'abord son inscription.

«-Petite rusée, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

«-Tu pourrais arriver à me l'enlever si tu le voulais, répondit-elle visiblement amusée.

«-Non, je ne me risque pas à me battre avec toi pour quelque chose qui ressemble à un livre, dit-il comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui lance un sort pour si peu.

«-Franchement! Tu vas un peu loin, ricana-t-elle.

«-Ne montre cet album à personne, je ne tient pas à ce que les gens pense que le côté romantique de notre fille vient de moi, dit-il soudainement.

«-Tu l'es! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

«-Non, pas du tout! protesta-t-il fermement.

«-Tu oublis la **fleur perpétuelle** que tu m'as offert, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire de satisfaction.

«-Bon, peut-être, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment puisqu'ont n'était pas encore un couple, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

«-Pour moi ça compte et j'adore cette rose blanche, surtout parce que c'est toi qui me l'a donné, murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue, le faisant rougir légèrement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione monta à la volière pour récupérer le courrier en espérant avoir une autre enquête non-résolu dont ils pourraient s'occuper. Cela faisait plus de 2 ans qu'ils étaient des Aurors Spéciaux et ils avaient toujours réussi à les régler, même si certains cas prenaient un peu plus d'une journée pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Sur une enveloppe, elle vit le mot **Urgent** inscrit à l'encre verte. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse de provenance, la jeune Auror fit quelques sorts pour vérifier que le parchemin à l'intérieur n'était pas piégée avant de l'ouvrir.

_Monsieur et Madame Malefoy,_

Si vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort d'une innocente ainsi que la mienne, venez dès que vous lirez ces lignes. Vous devez venir seuls à l'adresse indiqué en bas de cette lettre, sinon il y aura des conséquences...

Je suis une âme en peine qui a fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que vous.

La brunette ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et retourna à l'intérieur pour rejoindre son mari dans la chambre des enfants. Elle lui tendit le parchemin et sortie sa baguette pour envoyer les jumeaux dans le portrait de Odin. Celui-ci était heureux de les garder et ne demanda pas d'explication. Elle traîna Drago dans leur pièce à côté pour mettre sa cape magique sur ses épaules et faire la même chose avec la sienne.

«-Tu réalises que c'est peut-être dangereux? Des enfants de Mangemorts pourraient aussi avoir imaginé cette ruse pour nous attirer dans un piège, fit-il remarquer.

«-Oui je sais, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'une innocente perde la vie à cause de moi, répondit-elle nerveusement.

Après un moment d'hésitation, ils se rendirent dans l'ancient bureau de Lucius et **Transplanèrent** à l'endroit prévu. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une maison dans un cartier de sorciers. Elle s'empressa de frapper à la porte pendant qu'ils tenaient fermement leur arme, prêts à lancer un sort de Stupéfaction sur tout ce qui bouge. Impatient, le grand blond cogna à trois reprise en fronçant les sourcils.

«-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne, lâcha-t-elle.

«-Il est peut-être déjà trop tard... allons vérifier à l'intérieur, proposa-t-il.

«-OK. **Alohomora!** prononça-t-elle pour déverrouiller la porte, mais rien ne se produisit.

«-Laisse-moi essayer ma technique. **Destructum!** dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La porte vola en éclats de bois, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Le sorcier entra en premier et reprit vite son sérieux en inspectant toutes les pièces, toujours suivit par sa femme. En arrivant dans la cuisine, les bras de la chaise derrière le jeune homme, pivotèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes pour le maintenir fermement. Le couple échangea un regard soupçonneux.

«-Désolé, je sais que je suis magnifique et que tu aimerais que je pose mes fesses sur toi, mais je suis marié, fit-il sarcastiquement en fixant le siège.

«-Je vois que tu as toujours autant de succès, se moqua-t-elle avant de faire le contre-sort pour le libérer.

«-Celui ou celle qui nous as écrit n'est pas là et si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, je vais tuer la personne responsable, grogna-t-il.

«-Oh non! C'était peut-être une manière de nous éloigner du Manoir pendant un moment, dit-elle soudainement.

«-Merde! Les enfants! s'énerva-t-il.

La même chose était passé à l'esprit de son épouse, mais elle avait eu trop peur de le dire à haute voix. Les Malefoy étaient conscient qu'ils devaient retourner chez eux. Toutefois, il leur fallait d'abord se calmer pour réussir à apparaître là-bas sans être désartibulé s'ils n'étaient pas assez concentré à cause de la panique. Par chance, le fait que les jumeaux se trouvaient dans le tableau avec Odin était plutôt rassurant.

Ils furent bientôt dans leur chambre où ils les avaient laissé, mais le portrait était vide, la chambre était en désordre et certains objets furent brisés. Les genoux de la sorcière fléchirent et elle se serait écroulé sur le sol si Drago ne l'avait pas attrapé juste à temps. Lui aussi était sous le choc et eut le souffle coupé pendant de longues secondes. Ils se mirent à pleurer en s'agrippant désespérément l'un à l'autre. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'avoue que j'ai presque pleuré de rire en écrivant la scène ou Hélios dit à l'infirmière que son ensemble lui fait un joli cul! Vous imaginez la tête des trois adultes! Mdr. Je crois toutefois que la fin du chapitre vous dérange un peu plus! LOL Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	24. Chapitre 24 Temps Difficile

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Oui, je sais je suis une semaine en retard. Encore lié au déménagement de mon frère et j'ai dû passer chez un membre de ma famille pour formater et réinstaller son Ordi. LOL Deux personnes ont trouvé ce qui était arrivé à Odin et aux jumeaux! Mdr.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Syds :** Merci! Je ne sais pas si tu vas lire cette réponse, alors je t'ai laissé mon message dans une Review pour ta fic :) Contente de ton retour et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Je t'ai eu! Mdr! Tu verras ce qui va se passer avec Odin et les jumeaux:) Parkinson? Elle est à Azkaban, ce n'est pas elle qui a envoyé la lettre. J'ai précisé dans le chap précédant que les enfants avaient 3 ans, mais moi-même je parlais déjà très bien à 1 ans et demi, les gens se retournaient sur mon passage! 

**LaskaMalfoy :** Merci! Tu verras ce qui va se passer pour les jumeaux! Moi sadique? LOL Contente que tu ais aimé le passage avec l'infirmière:) 

**Leny :** Merci! C'est possible d'aussi bien parler à 3 ans, moi-même je parlais très bien à 1 ans et demi et les gens se retournaient sur mon passage, bouche bée! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois accro:) Tu verras que je ne suis pas si sadique avec les jumeaux! 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Je ne suis pas si méchante que ça... Tu verras ce qui va se passer avec les jumeaux:) 

**LunDer :** Merci! Tu verras ce qui va se passer pour les jumeaux:) Contente que tu veuilles toujours lire la suite! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais ris pour la phrase d'Hélios! LOL Moi aussi j'étais Mdr pour le "maudit poulet" dans PoA! Ouais j'avoue qu'un Drago qui rougit est trop cute:) J'ai coupé à cet endroit, car c'était sadique (Rire diabolique) et que je fais toujours mes chapitres de la même longueur. 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Tu es la deuxième à deviner pour Odin et les jumeaux, alors je te félicite:) Contente que tu ais aimé les passages avec les enfants, car moi aussi je les trouvre irrésistible! 

**sam malefoy :** Merci! Contente de t'avoir fait rire avec la phrase d'Hélios:) Tu verras très vite ce qui va se passer avec les petits! 

**marilla-chan :** Merci! Félicitation, tu as vu juste pour Odin et les jumeaux! Je commençais à me dire que mes lecteurs n'avaient pas beaucoup d'imagination:) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais adoré ce chapitre:) Je fais toujours mon possible pour être drôle et originale! Tu verras pour les jumeaux! 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! J'aime ta façon de penser pour les jumeaux qui donneraient du fil à retorde aux kidnapeurs! LOL Tu verras ce qui va se passer:) Contente que tu aimes toujours les jeudis! 

**farfalina :** Merci! Eh oui j'adore faire des fins sadique, mais je ne le fais pas tout le temps! LOL Ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais ris avec Hélios, Drago jaloux et la gifle de Harry! J'ai hésiter pour la claque, mais la réplique de Drago m'est venu en tête, donc je l'ai fais! Mdr :) 

**feylie :** Merci! LOL Ouais, tu as raison pour le charisme des Malefoy! Eh oui, j'adore faire des fins de chapitres qui laissent plusieurs questions en suspend:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Oui je fais mon possible pour mettre de l'action assez régulièrement dans ma fic :) Tu verras très vite ce qui va se passer! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant! 

**Lyane :** Merci! Tu auras la réponses à toutes tes questions au début du chap, sauf une:) Moi sadique? Pas tant que ça... 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça pour les petits:) Tu verras très vite ce qui va se passer! 

**titi-anaelle-malfoy :** Merci! J'ai ris en lisant ta Review, car tu as l'air super contente que les jumeaux aient été enlever! LOL Contente que tu aimes toujours autant:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 24 - Temps Difficile**

Les Malefoy sanglottaient depuis un bon moment lorsqu'ils entendirent les protestations d'un homme dans le couloir. Drago ramassa leur baguette qu'ils avaient laissé tomber sur le sol et en se relevant il mit une de ses main sur la bouche de sa femme pour couvrir le bruit de ses pleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se contrôler. Elle prit son bout de bois magique, fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça irait, puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Personne n'était en vu, donc ils avançèrent silencieusement.

Un craquement provenant de l'étage en-dessous les firent se diriger en courant vers l'escalier et descendre les marches quatres à quatres. La porte d'entrée était éparpillée en mille morceaux sur le plancher, ce qui les surprit parce qu'un sortilège d'anti-destruction avait été fait par le grand blond. Il faillait prononcer une phrase secrète pour pouvoir l'annuler. Après avoir réussi à dire les bons mots, les intrus ont sûrement remarqué qu'un simple **Alohomora** n'était pas suffisant pour la déverrouiller, ce qui expliquait sa destruction.

«-À moins d'être fou ou suicidaire, une personne seule n'aurait pas osé venir s'en prendre à nous. Qui que ce soit, je les retrouverai et ils souffriront, grogna-t-il.

«-Pourquoi ont-ils emmené nos enfants? Pour se venger de nous? pleurnicha-t-elle.

«-Si nous avons de la chance, ce ne sera que pour des Gallions. Ils ont peut-être laissé une demande de rançon quelque part, répondit-il étrangement calme, toujours sous le choc.

Ils rangèrent leur baguette, puis Hermione sortie son sac magique pour prendre son cellulaire. Elle composa le numéro d'Alec et lui raconta rapidement les derniers événements pour qu'il avertisse leur patron. Quand elle eut raccroché, son mari la serra dans ses bras. Le son caractéristique de deux **Transplanages** se fit entendre tout près, à l'extérieur. Les Spellman furent bientôt à leur côté, visiblement inquiet.

«-Coucou maman, papa! Bonjour tante Ginny et oncle Alec! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Tous les adultes sursautèrent et cherchèrent d'où provenait les voix. Ils virent du mouvement dans une toile au fond de la pièce et se rapprochèrent immédiatement. Les Malefoy éclatèrent de rire en voyant les petits en compagnie de Odin qui semblait à bout de souffle.

«-Quels idiots nous sommes! Que faites-vous là! ricana la brunette, énormément soulagée.

«-Ils ont rapidement apprit comment se déplacer d'une peinture à une autre, alors j'ai dû les poursuivrent, expliqua le sorcier du tableau.

«-Oh, je me sens mieux, mais ont a prévenu Monsieur Gray pour rien, nous devrions retourner au ministère, lâcha la rouquine.

«-Non, ils vont bien, heureusement, mais des gens ont tentés de les enlever et ils pourraient essayer de nouveau, murmura Drago pour que les jeunes n'entendent pas.

«-C'est vrai, excusez-moi d'avoir été aussi stupide, fit Ginny en baissant la tête.

«-Ce n'est rien, c'est nous les plus abrutis, nous avons tout de suite paniqué sans avoir pensé qu'ils auraient simplement pu changer de tableau! déclara Hermione.

«-Oui, la chambre des enfants était sacagé, ces enfoirés l'ont probablement fait dans un élan de colère puisqu'ils ne les avaient pas trouvé, expliqua le sorcier au yeux gris.

Le coordonnateur des missions arriva avec Tonks et Lupin. Elle les rejoignit et raconta toute l'histoire pendant que Drago faisait sortir Hélios et Hécate de la toile pour les laisser avec les Spellman. Il voulait aller dans sa chambre et dans la volière pour rapporter les seuls indices qu'ils avaient. Il revint les mains vides, visiblement furieux.

«-La lettre et l'enveloppe ont disparu, déclara-t-il.

«-Ingénieux, c'est du travail de professionnel, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas vos enfants en leur possession, fit remarquer Remus.

«-Je veux être responsable de l'enquête, annonça la brunette qui fut tout de suite approuvé par son mari.

«-Vous êtes impliqués trop personnellement, ça pourrait vous nuire... commença leur patron.

«-Je ne dormirai pas tranquille si je ne le fais pas, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Nous prendrons soins des jumeaux pendant ce temps. Ils seront en sécurité, je demanderai à nos elfes de maison de rester avec eux en permanence, dit Alec en approchant.

«-Merci, c'est gentil, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en serrant son ancient collègue dans ses bras.

«-Très bien, je vous donne l'autorisation de vous occuper de cette affaire, céda Frank.

«-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Gray, Remus et moi serons heureux de les aider en cas de besoin, assura Nymphadora avant de sourire aux Malefoy.

«-Maman, pourquoi la porte est brisée? demanda Hélios en tirant sur sa cape.

«-Euh... c'est ton père qui avait oublié les clefs à l'intérieur, alors il a tout fait exploser, **mentit** la jeune femme.

«-Gros bêta! ricana le petit garçon en pointant le grand blond.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, excepté Drago. Lupin se chargea de réparer la porte, sous le regard intéressé de la fillette qui tenait la main de Ginny. Leur patron, la Métamorphomage et le loup-garou firent leurs salutations, puis réapparurent au ministère. Les enfants furent tout excités de passer quelques jours chez les Spellman. Après avoir fait leurs bagages, ils se rendirent tous là-bas en utilisant la limousine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De retour à leur Manoir, Hermione sortie son **Carnet Magique** de son sac et lui rendi sa taille réelle pour y chercher l'adresse mentionnée sur la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu. La maison appartenait à Monsieur et Madame Walker. Elle le referma et fit venir son livre de finissant de Poudlard à l'aide du sortilège d'attraction. Aucune personne n'avait ce nom de famille.

«-Peut-être qu'ont connait la femme sous son nom de jeune fille, proposa Drago.

«-Non, je crois que les propriétaires des lieux ont été choisi au hasard, probablement parce qu'ils étaient absents. Ça n'aurait pas été logique de nous donner leur adresse, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Tu as raison, surtout qu'ils aient pris la peine de faire disparaître la lettre et l'enveloppe, soupira-t-il.

«-Ont devrait quand même y retourner, au moins pour désencorceller les objets et réparer la porte, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

«-Ouais, mais je me demande qui a pu détruire la nôtre, lâcha-t-il pensivement.

«-Oubli ça, l'important est de trouver un indice qui nous mènerait à eux, répliqua-t-elle.

«-Et si je mettait une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier, disant que je payerai la rançon pour qu'ils nous laissent en paix? suggéra-t-il avec un air désespéré.

«-Je crois qu'il y aurait soudainement des tonnes de personnes qui avouerait leur supposé tentative d'enlèvement pour récolter les Gallions, ricana-t-elle.

«-Humm, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

«-Ne te décourage pas, nous avons toujours réussi à résoudre les cas sur lesquels nous avons travaillé, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

«-Il y a une première fois à tout, chuchota-t-il tristement.

La brunette l'embrassa doucement et le serra dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir que les muscles de son dos étaient tendus, mais il se détendit rapidement grâce au réconfort de son épouse. Il se recula et prit de grandes inspirations pendant qu'elle écrivit un mot à leur patron pour lui demander de publier un avis de recherche sur les Walker. C'était principalement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, car rien ne prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas enfermés quelque part.

Même si elle se doutait que Monsieur Gray y aurait sûrement pensé, elle proposa aussi de faire surveiller la maison du couple par une autre équipe d'Aurors pour guetter discrètement leur retour ou avec beaucoup de chance, la visite des criminels. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la volière et elle attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette. Son mari s'arma de sa baguette et disparu dans un craquement sonore, puis elle l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

«-Oh, nous étions partis sans réparer la porte. Des curieux ou des voleurs sont peut-être venus en notre absence, dit-elle en se sentant honteuse.

«-Restons sur nos gardes, il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, elle murmura le sortilège adéquat et les fraguements de bois reprirent leur place silencieusement. En parcourant lentement les pièces, ils trouvèrent un homme dans le salon qui faisait un contre-sort sur le divan. Hermione le reconnu lorsqu'il se retourna en les entendant arriver. C'était Brendan Fox, un Auror de 56 ans.

«-Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-il, visiblement surprit.

«-Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser cette question, car **nous** sommes chargés de l'enquête, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je me suis porté volontaire pour remettre les lieux hors de danger pour les propriétaires, expliqua calmement le vieil homme.

«-C'est gentil à vous, mais nous aurions pu le faire. Avez-vous trouvé un indice? intervint la brunette avant que son mari n'ajoute autre chose.

«-À part les objets ensorcelés, je n'ai remarqué qu'une seule chose d'étrange, commença-t-il.

«-Quoi donc? s'impatienta le grand blond en croisant les bras.

«-Tous les tableaux et les photos ont été brûlé dans le foyer. Quelques restes me l'ont confirmés. Pourquoi faire une telle chose? répondit Brendan en haussant les épaules.

«-J'imagine que les criminels ne voulaient pas risquer de se faire identifier par nous, puisqu'ont leurs auraient demandé une description physique d'eux, résonna-t-elle logiquement.

«-Humm, c'est une possibilité, fit pensivement Monsieur Fox.

«-Une possibilité? Ont voit que vous ne connaissez pas ma femme, elle se trompe rarement, lâcha Drago avec un sourire à la fois fier et malicieux.

«-Je sais qui vous êtes, votre réputation vous précèdes. Presque tous les Aurors savent que les Malefoy peuvent tout résoudre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il me reste à faire le sous-sol, répondit le sorcier.

Hermione avait les joues légèrement rouge à cause des commentaires flatteurs des deux hommes. Elle se rapprocha du foyer et remarqua ce qui restait des tableaux et des photos. Aucune formule ne pouvait les réparer. En soupirant, elle prit place sur un divan pour réfléchir un peu. Son époux allait l'imiter, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri horrifié provenant d'en bas. Elle se leva aussitôt et ils descendirent l'escalier, toujours leur baguette en main. Un coffre en bois était ouvert et ont pouvait clairement voir des corps à l'intérieur. Brendan se tenait éloigné, son visage exprimant de la tristesse.

«-Ont devrait vérifier s'ils sont encore en vie, arriva-t-il à dire.

«-Bonne idée, faites-le donc, c'est vous qui avez fait cette découverte, répliqua le grand blond sans expression.

La brunette s'agrippa à lui de sa main libre tandis qu'elle regardait Monsieur Fox avancer et poser deux doigts à la hauteur de chacun de leur coup. Il se releva et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Le couple rangea leur baguette, puis Le vieil Auror sorti une petite boîte d'une de ses poche.

«-Je vais les emmener à Ste-Mangouste, puisque vous êtes chargés de l'enquête, allez questionner les voisins, proposa-t-il.

L'homme fit léviter les victimes et les attacha à l'aide du sortilège de Ligotage. Il rangea aussi son bout de bois magique, serra fermement le bout de corde dans une main et toucha le **Portoloin** avec l'autre. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais la vision de ce qui était probablement les Walker, ne voulait pas s'en aller. Ils étaient visiblement âgé de plus de 80 ans. Son coeur se contracta douloureusement en pensant que ceux qui avaient fait ça, aurait pu faire la même chose à ses enfants.

«-Vient ma belle, ne traînont pas ici plus longtemps, murmura Drago.

«-Hélios... Hécate... bredouilla-t-elle.

«-Je sais, mais ils sont en sécurité, les enfoirés responsable de ces meurtres ne les auront pas, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et la força à le suivre jusqu'en haut. Il décida de la conduire dehors, en espérant qu'un peu d'air frais leur ferait du bien. Lui aussi était affecté par toute cette affaire, car les jumeaux étaient la cible. Toutefois, il avait choisi de ne pas montrer ses sentiments et de rester calme pour arriver à raisonner le mieux possible de manière à capturer les criminels.

Il vit que les larmes inondaient ses yeux chocolats, causant des coulissent sur ses joues. Le jeune sorcier l'adossa sur son torse et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui procurer du support et du réconfort. Après quelques minutes à rester ainsi, il pencha la tête pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

«-Arrête de pleurer, sinon je vais m'y mettre et il ne faut pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Je suis horrible, mes yeux se gonflent et deviennent rouges, ça ne va pas du tout avec mon teint ni avec mes cheveux, dit-il à moitié sérieux.

«-Oh, quelle horreur! fit-elle sur un ton moqueur en commençant à se calmer.

«-Je t'assure, tu demanderais sûrement le divorce, continua-t-il.

«-OK, ça va! Tu as réussi, je vais beaucoup mieux, ricana-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

«-Humm, maintenant que je te vois comme ça, je ne suis plus certain de t'aimer. Je vais devoir faire un test, dit-il en affichant un air pensif.

Hermione leva un sourcil tandis qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains. Il essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces, puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa pâle chevelure et répondit au baiser avec plus de passion qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, considérant les circonstances. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, leurs lèvres formaient un large sourire.

«-Finalement, je pense que rien n'a changé, lâcha-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

«-Je t'aime aussi. Merci de m'avoir remonter le moral, dit-elle.

«-Je t'enverrai la facture, ajouta-t-il à la blague.

«-Idiot! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu es sûr que ça va? demanda-t-elle en touchant son front.

«-Je ne sais pas. Tu penses que l'humour débile de Potter déteind sur moi?

«-C'est possible, répondit-elle pensivement.

«-Rappelle-moi d'espacer nos rencontres, répliqua-t-il.

Une lueur d'inquétude passa dans ses yeux gris, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Après avoir reprit leur sérieux, ils se rendirent sur la propriété juste à gauche. Un sorcier d'environ 30 ans, au long cheveux blonds, vint ouvrir la porte. Ses grand yeux bleus se fixèrent bientôt sur elle, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle était certaine que Drago ne le supporterait pas. Son sourire charmeur fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

«-À qui ai-je l'honneur? roucoula-t-il en approchant.

«-Ne fait pas un pas de plus! Elle est mariée. Avec moi, ajouta le jeune Auror sur un ton dur.

«-Pas de panique, je ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit l'homme en reculant.

«-D'après-moi, l'anneau à son doigt est un bon indice, grogna-t-il.

«-Nous travaillons pour le ministère et nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, intervint la concernée en se plaçant entre eux.

«-À quel sujet? demanda-t-il à aucun des deux en particulier.

«-Aviez-vous déjà vu les Walker? commença-t-elle.

«-Oui, à quelques reprises. C'est un gentil couple à la retraite, répondit-il.

«-Leur identité n'a pas encore été confirmé, mais nous pensons qu'ils se sont fait tuer, résuma-t-elle.

«-Nous sommes ici pour savoir si vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers jours, déclara Drago en cachant ses poings serrés dans ses poches.

«-Non, rien du tout. Ils étaient très tranquille et ne sortaient pas souvent. Pauvre vieux... lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête tristement.

«-Merci de votre coopération. N'hésitez pas à contacter le ministère si vous vous souvenez d'un détail, dit-elle en repartant.

Le sorcier au yeux bleus allait dire autre chose, mais le regard meurtrier du jeune Malefoy le fit changer d'idée. Ce dernier rejoignit sa compagne qui se dirigeait déjà vers la maison située à droite de celle des victimes. Elle attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés et sa bonne humeur était visiblement disparu. Il hésita un moment, mais fit le choix d'éclarcir tout de suite la situation.

«-Je ne l'ai pas frappé et ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait! J'imagine que si Saint-Potter était à ma place, il aurait été fier qu'un homme te drague devant lui! fit-il sèchement.

«-Non, il aurait probablement clarifié son engagement envers moi, mais poliment, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Bonjour chers enfants! Que puis-je faire pour vous! s'exclama une vieille sorcière en ouvrant.

«-Nous avons des questions à vous poser, répondit la brunette.

«-D'accord, aucun problème! Entrez, je viens de préparer du thé! continua-t-elle en souriant.

Devant la joie ainsi que les gestes insistants de la femme, ils ne protestèrent pas et la suivirent à l'intérieur. Elle les fit s'installer sur le divan avant de leur remplir une tasse et de prendre place sur son fauteuil. La décoration de la pièce était principalement à motifs de fleurs, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire au sorcier. Pour tenter d'oublier où il se trouvait, il prit l'initiative d'expliquer la raison de leur présence.

«-Oh non, pas eux! Ils étaient des anges! Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse leur faire du mal, pleurnicha-t-elle.

«-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais pourriez-vous nous dire si vous avez vu des étrangers dans le coin? demanda Hermione avec une expression compatissante.

«-Euh... laissez-moi réfléchir... commença-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

«-Prenez votre temps, l'encouragea la jeune Auror.

«-Il y a deux jours, un homme que je n'avais jamais aperçu s'est promené dans la rue, déclara-t-elle une fois calmé.

«-Sauriez-vous le décrire? intervint Drago, visiblement intéressé par ce qui pourrait être un premier pas pour l'enquête.

«-Évidemment, il avait une longue barbe blanche, en fait, je crois que c'était Merlin! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Vraiment? lâcha le grand blond en levant un sourcil.

«-Oui et il marchait en compagnie d'un hibou ou peut-être un hippogriphe, ça se ressemble tellement! continua la vieille femme en souriant de nouveau.

«-Oh, je vois. C'était très aimable à vous de nous aider, mais nous devons interroger les autres voisins, dit le jeune Malefoy en se levant.

«-Bien sûr, mais promettez-moi que vous allez tout faire pour attraper Merlin! le supplia-t-elle en se jetant soudainement sur lui.

Drago tourna son doigt à la hauteur de sa tête dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, pour signifier à sa femme qu'il pensait qu'elle était folle. La dame pressa son visage mouillé contre l'épaule du sorcier, en essuyant ses larmes ainsi que son nez qui coulait sur sa cape magique. Maintenant horrifié, il se contrôla difficilement, mais parvint à l'éloigner sans utiliser trop de force.

«-Je vous le promet, répondit Hermione à sa place.

«-Merci beaucoup jeune fille! s'exclama la vieille sorcière en les reconduisant à l'entrée.

«-Humm, je suis jalouse. Vide tes poches pour que je puisse vérifier si elle ne t'a pas donné les coordonnées de sa cheminée, se moqua-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent en bas de l'escalier.

«-Très drôle, je me roule par terre. Elle devrait être à Ste-Mangouste dans la section réservée aux cinglés, grogna-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

«-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit un danger pour la société, ricana-t-elle.

«-**Récurvite!** prononça-t-il pour faire disparaître les traces de liquides sur son épaule, en affichant un air dégoûté.

«-Tu es prêts à aller voir un autre voisin? fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

«-Charmant quartier, ont devrait déménager ici, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'ai bien ris en écrivant la scène avec la vieille folle! Drago à raison, c'est un charmant cartier! Mdr. Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	25. Chapitre 25 Des Imprévus

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je ne ferai peut-être pas de Chapitre le Jeudi suivant la sortie de **HP6 le 16 Juillet**, car je vais être en train de lire et je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de le terminer pour pouvoir l'écrire! (je suis au bord de l'évanouissement juste à l'idée d'avoir HP6 entre mes mains!) J'y arriverai peut-être pour le Vendredi ou la fin de semaine, **je vais essayer, mais je ne promet rien**.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**feylie :** Merci! Contente que tu ais ris avec le passage avec la vieille folle:) Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu pour écrire une scène, alors j'ai terminé "Jeudi" à 3 heure du Matin! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Tu es la première à rire de ma blague avec la vieille folle qui dit qu'un hibou et un hippogriphe ça se ressemble tellement! Aussi pour le "Gros bêta!" de Hélios! Contente que tu ais apprécié:) 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Oui là mon frère est bien installé, donc je ne serai plus en retard, sauf peut-être le jeudi suivant la sortie de HP6 le 16 Juillet! Ça va dépendre si j'ai le temps:) 

**méliss :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes mon style:) Wow, ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouves que mes personnages on leur propre personnalité et qu'ils ont une vrai vie de famille! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! T'es Review m'ont manqué:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes encore ma fic! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! C'est gentil de dire qu'il y avait plein de scènes mémorable dans le chap 24:) Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

**LunDer :** Merci! Eh oui, je ne suis pas sadique au point de faire du mal aux petits:) Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais en plus d'un an que j'écris des fics, c'est quand même la première fois que je suis en retard d'une semaine! 

**marilla-chan :** Merci! Je me doutais que tu trouverais pour les enfants dans le tableaux, parce que lorsque j'ai montré le sort qui permettait d'y entrer, j'avais dis que je m'en reservirais et tu as dis: ils vont se cacher dans un tableau pour ne pas se faire prendre, qui irait voir dans une toile pour trouver quelqu'un? LOL 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de te creuser la tête, je ne laisse pratiquement jamais d'indice pour que vous soyez capable de savoir ce qui c'est passé! LOL Ont ne peut pas non plus croire la vieille folle, donc ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui est passé dans la rue! LOL 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Wow, ça me fait super plaisir que tu dises ne pas avoir pu t'empêcher de lire mon chap avant de te coucher même s'il était tard:) Contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre! 

**Leny :** Merci! Oui je trouve ça drôle de vous faire rager! LOL Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment débordé! Merde, t'a raison pour "quartier" je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris toujours "cartier" LOL Je vais le changer et l'écrire dans ma page de notes! 

**Lyane :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que tu aimes de plus en plus les enquêtes policières sorcières :) Ta "solution à la Clue" m'a fait rire! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 25 - Des Imprévus**

En traversant la rue, Hermione remarqua un corbeau et un petit oiseau brun qui se tenaient sur le toît de la maison juste devant celle des Walker. Celui aux plumes noires leva une patte pour la saluer. Son mari écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa femme avec un regard interrogateur.

«-Bonjours Messieurs, répondit-elle à voix basse.

«-Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer? s'impatienta Drago.

«-Alec et moi avons déjà eu recourt à eux, ce sont des Aurors-Animagus. J'imagine qu'il surveille les environs, sous les ordres de Monsieur Gray comme je lui avais suggéré, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Oh oui, c'est vrai. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que mon esprit me jouait des tours, lâcha-t-il en soupirant de soulagement.

Le couple poursuivit leurs interrogatoires, mais les voisins d'en face ne savaient rien. Exaspérés, ils levaient les yeux au ciel en sortant de chacune des maison, car les résidents étaient aussi bizarre que le dragueur et la vieille femme un peu dingue. En regardant vers l'horizon, ils virent que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

«-Il est tard, ont devraient rentrer pour manger un peu, surtout qu'ont n'a pas prit de repas ce midi. Nous continuerons l'enquête demain, proposa-t-il.

«-D'accord, tu as raison, céda-t-elle, ne pouvant plus ignorer les protestations sonores de son estomac encore longtemps.

Ils **Transplanèrent** dans le bureau qui appartenait à Lucius et le sorcier s'empressa d'appeler Souky pour lui demander de leur préparer quelque chose. Le couple alla déposer leur cape magique dans leur chambre. Ils prirent cinq minutes pour regarder les photos animés des jumeaux. Les petits étaient toujours souriant et avaient de l'énergie à revendre. Elle s'attarda un instant sur celle de Harry et Drago qui datait de l'année dernière. Ils étaient très sérieux et à un certain moment, ils affichaient même une expression embarrassée, ce qui amusait beaucoup la brunette. Son mari soupira, prit sa main et la conduisit à la salle à manger.

Trois quarts d'heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils montent à la volière. Le grand blond sorti sa baguette et performa un sort pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans les lettres, puis il les firent venir à lui à l'aide du sotilège d'attraction. L'une d'elle venait de Narcissa, une autre des Spellman et la dernière du ministère. Il ouvrit celle de Madame Black et tendit le reste à sa femme.

«-Ginny dit que les enfants vont bien et qu'ils s'amusent comme des petits fous avec les elfes de maison qui s'occupent de les surveiller, résuma-t-elle après avoir terminé de lire.

«-Ma mère raconte les mêmes choses que d'habitude. Elle est toujours heureuse avec son **Psychomage** et ils prennent encore des vacances en France, répondit-il calmement.

«-Est-ce que tu crois qu'ont devrait informer nos parents à propos de notre mission concernant les jumeaux? demanda-t-elle.

«-Non, le mieux serait de ne pas les inquiéter avec ça. De toute façon, tout sera sûrement vite réglé, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

«-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, approuva-t-elle avant de déplier le parchemin provenant de son patron.

«-Monsieur Gray a-t-il de nouvelles informations qui pourraient nous être utile pour l'enquête? l'interrogea-t-il, visiblement impatient.

«-Brendan Fox lui a transmit le rapport des Médicomages. Les deux vieux sorciers étaient vraiment les Walker et ils ont été tués par le sortilège de mort. Il confirme aussi la présence des Aurors-Animagus devant chez eux, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Et si jamais ils s'endorment? dit-il pensivement.

«-Il y en a toujours au moins un de réveillé et ils emportent des tranches de pains et des bols d'eau. De cette manière, ils peuvent rester là pendant plusieurs jours de suite, répondit-elle.

«-Humm, ça me semble très pratique de pouvoir se transformer en animal... lâcha-t-il apparemment impressionné.

«-N'y compte pas trop, ça prend des années pour y arriver et ont ne choisi pas la bête, tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise surprise, ricana-t-elle.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? grogna-t-il.

«-C'est juste que je ne sais pas quel serait ton Animagus, mais je ne t'imagine pas en un petit animal sans défence, donc tu ne passerais probablement pas inaperçu, continua-t-elle.

Drago n'ajouta rien, puis il répondit à la lettre de sa mère pour se changer les idées. Son épouse en fit de même avec celle de la rouquine. Après avoir attaché leur parchemin à la patte de leur oiseau respectif, ils se rendirent à leur chambre pour reprendre des forces. Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, Hermione était assise dans le lit avec un livre dans les mains.

«-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Parce que sans les enfants le Manoir me semble vide, donc je suis revenue près de toi, expliqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

«-Tu veux qu'ont leur rendent visite? hésita-t-il.

«-Non, ils pourraient se poser des questions. Ont devrait agir comme d'habitude en les laissant passer des moments agréables avec leur marraine et son mari, répondit-elle immédiatement.

«-Ils me manquent... murmura-t-il.

«-À moi aussi, mais tu peux te consoler en regardant leur photos ou en allant dans leur chambre, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

«-Tient, ça me fait repenser à Fox, il est idiot de ne pas avoir pensé que les tableaux avaient été brûlé pour la protection de l'identité des criminels, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

«-C'est vrai! ricana-t-elle, mais son sérieux revint rapidement et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ma belle? l'interrogea le sorcier au yeux gris.

«-Pour avoir contré ou annulé le sortilège d'anti-destruction de la porte d'entrée du Manoir, nous avons pensés que c'étaient plusieurs mages noirs, mais ça pourrait aussi être un Auror expérimenté, commença-t-elle.

«-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait faire ça, il est seulement stupide ou la fatigue l'empêchait de bien raisonner, répliqua-t-il.

Le doute se lisait quand même sur son visage. Elle lâcha son livre et ils se préparèrent en vitesse pour ensuite se rendre au ministère. Ils croisèrent Tonks et Lupin dans un couloir. Après des salutations de politesse, la brunette les entraîna dans leur bureau et leur demanda ce qu'il en déduirait si quelqu'un avait brûler toutes les toiles et les photos animés sur les lieux d'un crime. Ils en vinrent à la même conclusion qu'eux, ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

«-Connaissez-vous Brendan Fox? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

«-C'est lui qui m'a formé comme Auror avant que je devienne le collègue de Nymphadora, répondit Remus.

«-Comment est-il? intervint Drago en s'approchant.

«-Eh bien, il est très professionnel, patient, intelligent et honnête. Pourquoi? fit le loup-garou en levant un sourcil.

«-Nous pensons qu'il pourrait être le suspect dans notre affaire actuelle, résuma Hermione.

«-Vraiment! Avez-vous des preuves ou des hypothèses? s'étonna la Métamorphomage.

«-Nous n'avons rien à part un comportement étrange à cause de la destruction des tableaux et le fait qu'il ait découvert les cadavres des Walker, expliqua le grand blond.

«-En plus, il était volontaire pour faire le ménage chez eux, ajouta son épouse.

«-Je vais aller chercher son dossier dans le classeur des employés, ont trouvera peut-être quelque chose dans son passé, déclara Tonks.

Le jeune Malefoy voulu protester que c'était seulement les dirigeant du ministère qui avaient le droit d'y entrer, mais la réponse se fit bientôt voir. Elle avait modifié son apparence physique pour ressembler à un sorcier à l'allure aristocratique. Elle embrassa Lupin avant de s'éloigner et ne vit pas le frisson ainsi que l'expression horrifié de ce dernier parce que techniquement, un "homme" venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La brunette dissimula son sourire derrière sa main tandis que son mari compatissait avec le sorcier. En revenant dans le bureau, elle se retransforma et posa la pile de parchemin sur une table de travail, puis ils se les partagèrent pour gagner du temps.

«-Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant et ce qu'il avait de famille est au cimetière, déclara Remus après quelques minutes.

«-J'ai en mains le rapport d'un **Psychomage**. Il a été agressé par un mage noir durant sa jeunesse et c'est apparemment la raison pour laquelle il est devenu un Auror, dit Drago.

«-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant, soupira Nymphadora.

«-Moi non plus, mais même s'il est seul et que son passé comporte de la tristesse, ce n'est pas suffisant pour le faire soudainement se tourner de l'autre côté de la loi, fit remarquer Hermione.

«-Que pouvons-nous faire alors? Ont le fait suivre? répliqua son époux.

«-Ce sera difficile de le coincer, car il est très bien entraîné et il est au courant de toutes nos procédures. Brendan m'a aussi confié qu'il s'était immunisé contre le **Veritaserum** en quelques années, abrégea le loup-garou.

«-Humm, un vrai jeu d'enfant, lâcha le grand blond sarcastiquement.

«-Bonjour vous deux! Est-ce que l'enquête progresse? fit le coordonnateur des missions en arrivant dans la pièce.

«-Ont peut dire ça... lâcha Drago, un peu découragé.

«-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai confiance en vous. Monsieur Fox est parti il y environ 15 minutes pour se rendre chez les Spellman. Il veut ajouter des sorts dans leur volière pour augmenter encore plus la sécurité de vos enfants, déclara-t-il en souriant.

«-Quoi! Comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant du lieu où se trouve les jumeaux? s'énerva la brunette.

«-J'avoue que ça m'a échappé, mais c'est un Auror et non un fou furieux, répondit-il en tripotant sa moustache grise.

Les Malefoy pâlissaient à vue d'oeil et après avoir échangé un regard inquiet, ils se dirigèrent à pas de course vers l'ascenseur. Rendu à l'extérieur, ils disparurent pour réapparaître devant la porte d'entrée de leur amis. Elle était resté ouverte, ce qui contribua à l'accroissement de leur angoisse. Ils s'armèrent de leur baguette et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. De sa main libre, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac pour en retirer son cellulaire, puis composa le numéro de son ancient collègue pour pouvoir le repérer plus facilement. À sa grande surprise, il répondit, car elle l'imaginait mort ou ligoté quelque part. Le plus étrange, fut qu'il riait et d'autres l'imitaient tout près de lui.

«-Ou es-tu? Comment va les enfants? cria-t-elle.

«-Ha ha ha ha bibli... ho ho ho ha ha ha thèque... ha ha ha ha, arriva-t-il à dire.

«-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est produit, mais reste sur tes gardes, dit-elle à son mari en refermant son téléphone.

Hermione prit les devant et le guida jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ginny, Alec et 5 elfes de maison se roulaient par terre. Logiquement, leur rire était incontrôlable, donc la jeune Auror s'empressa de sortir son nécessaire à Potions tandis que Drago commençait à ricaner. Elle comprit immédiatement que Brendan avait dû utiliser un gaz hilarant. Par mesure de précaution, elle quitta la pièce et fit un Antidote en quelques instants. La sorcière remplie autant de fiole qu'elle en avait besoin et avala la première avant de retourner près d'eux et de les faire boire un par un.

«-Les petits... Il les a emmené... déclara difficilement la rouquine qui avait commencé à pleurer dès que les effets furent dissipés.

«-Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ça... Il nous a prit par surprise, bredouilla Alec.

«-Je ne t'en veux pas, Brendan semble rusé comme un renard, répondit la brunette.

«-Est-ce que ce maniaque t'à dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider? demanda le grand blond les dents serrés.

«-Non, il est parti en **Portoloin**, mais je suis parvenu à lui arracher un morceau de sa cape en me jetant sur lui, expliqua l'homme au cheveux châtains.

«-Oh parfait! s'exclama Hermione lui prenant des mains en repartant vers son chaudron.

«-Que va-t-elle pouvoir faire avec ça? fit Drago en levant un sourcil.

«-Une Potion Perdu-Retrouvé. C'est un jeu qu'à inventé un sorcier pour amuser ses enfants pour les inciter à apprendre l'art de faire des Potions. J'espère que Monsieur Fox ne se rendra pas compte de ce que j'ai fais, lâcha-t-il nerveusement.

«-Pourquoi? Que peut-il faire contre ça? s'étonna l'ancient Serpentard.

«-Il n'aurait qu'à se rendre quelque part pour se débarrasser de sa cape et ont ne pourrait plus le retrouver, expliqua-t-il.

«-Oh... Toi et ma femme vous êtes tellement intelligent... Même après ces dernières années à me perfectionné avec elle, je me sens encore stupide comparé à vous deux... murmura-t-il.

«-Tu as un avantage que nous n'avons pas grâce à l'éducation de ton père. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez toujours réussi vos missions. Quand j'étais son collègue, il y a quelques enquêtes qui sont restées non-résolues, avoua Spellman.

«-Peut-être qu'elles ne le sont plus depuis que nous sommes des Aurors Spéciaux, répliqua fièrement Malefoy.

«-Exactement! approuva Alec en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

La brunette revint dans la bibliothèque en répétant une adresse, suivit par Frank Gray, Tonks et Lupin qui la regardaient étrangement. Le sorcier au cheveux châtains expliqua le fonctionnement de la Potion qu'elle avait visiblement avalé. Elle ne se souvenait probablement plus du fait que la personne qui boit ce mélange était obligée de dire sans arrêt le lieu du vêtement pendant 8 heures.

«-Tu ne pourras pas y aller Hermione, car tu ne peux pas prononcer de formule, je vais préparer l'Antidote pour toi, dit-il gentiment.

«-Nous sommes venus vous aider, dit le coordonnateur des missions.

«-Je jure de les ramener, assura Drago en fixant sa femme qui avait les yeux dégoulinants de larmes.

La concernée fit un signe de tête et les supplia de partir tout de suite en faisant des gestes avec ses mains. Armés de leur baguette, quatre personnes **Transplanèrent** à l'endroit qu'elle mentionnait encore et encore. Ils apparurent devant une vieille maison de bois, apparemment isolée de la civilisation, qui était a proximité d'une forêt. Malefoy avait un plan, alors il leur murmura et ils acceptèrent. Le grand blond entra le premier et la porte grinça, annonçant malheureusement son arrivé. Il fut rapidement touché à la hauteur de son torse par le maléfice du Saucisson, ce qui lui permettrait d'entendre ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Il tomba sur le sol, ce qui agrava la panique des jumeaux ligotés.

«-Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, je suis impressionné par la vitesse que vous avez mis pour trouver l'emplacement de mon chalet. C'est à ton tour maintenant, Miss parfaite, lâcha Brendan d'une voix grave.

«-Désolé de vous déçevoir Monsieur Fox, mais elle n'a pas pu venir. Nous la remplaçons, rendez-vous avant que les choses dégénèrent, répondit sèchement son patron entouré par le loup-garou et la Métamorphomage.

«-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu! Ils étaient supposés venir seuls, comme à leur habitude! **Stupéfix!** cracha le vieil Auror.

«-**Protego!** dit immédiatement Remus.

Tonks et Gray lancèrent en même temps le sortilège de Stupéfaction, mais le sorcier ciblé murmura des mots en latin et soudainement, un mur s'éleva dans le plancher pour les séparer. Frank alla s'occuper du jeune homme au yeux gris pendant que Lupin et sa compagne terminaient de faire un trou suffisamment grand pour leur permettre de passer de l'autre côté.

«-Ils ne sont plus là! s'énerva la jeune femme en revenant avec son amoureux.

«-Merde! Je suis certain que Hermione aurait fait mieux! fulmina Drago en se relevant.

«-C'est ça! s'exclama la Métamorphomage avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

«-Espéront qu'elle n'a pas encore bu l'Antidote, murmura le loup-garou.

«-C'est trop tard et je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, alors ont ne peut pas compter sur son aide, déclara la sorcière en réapparaissant.

«-Bon, calmons-nous. Vous deux, allez voir s'il n'y a pas de trappe dans le sol, ont ne sais jamais... commença leur patron à l'attention du couple.

«-Tout de suite Monsieur! firent-ils avant d'obéir.

«-Bon réfléchissont. Brendan n'avait pas l'air d'avoir prévu notre présence, mais il avait apparemment un **Portoloin** en cas d'urgence, continua-t-il.

«-À moins qu'il ait utilisé celui que tous les Aurors ont avec eux, qui mène à Ste-Mangouste! intervint le grand blond avant d'y **Transplaner** sans plus attendre.

En tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite, il chercha Monsieur Fox et les jumeaux dans les environs de la réception. Ils n'étaient pas là, donc il se risqua à faire un choix: parcourir l'hôpital où aller à l'extérieur. Il se décida sur ce dernier et traversa bientôt la vitrine à la consistance d'eau fraîche. Des pleurs d'enfants attira son attention vers la gauche. L'ancient Serpentard croisa les doigts et prit cette direction. Le vieil Auror s'était fait remarquer par les Moldus qui passaient à cause des protestations des petits.

«-**Stupéfix!** dit Drago qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand le jet de couleur rouge le frappa dans le dos et qu'il se figea, sous les regards étonnés ou effrayés des gens aux alentours.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les heures s'écoulèrent et dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy, Hermione expliquait les derniers événements à Odin ainsi qu'au trois tableaux qu'elle lui avait offert. Quand Monsieur Gray avait rejoint son mari, il était retourné au ministère pour envoyer des Oubliators pour qu'ils s'occupent d'effacer la mémoire des témoins lors de la Stupéfaction de Brendan. Les jumeaux y eurent aussi droit, pour qu'ils ne restent pas traumatisés par tout ce qui venait de se produire. Leur patron avait aussi insisté pour qu'ils attendent au lendemain pour questionner le vieil Auror sur ses motivations.

Elle tenait à en informer le sorcier de la toile, puisqu'il avait toujours été au courant de ses enquêtes. Le grand blond avait un peu de difficulté à rester concentré sur ce qu'elle disait. Son sourire et ses gestes exprimaient sa grande joie face à leur nouvelle victoire contre un criminel, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. C'était presque une torture de ne pas lui sauter dessus, donc dès la fin de son récit, ses jambes le conduisit à son épouse et il réclama un baiser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que quelqu'un ne lâche une remarque.

«-Vous devriez aller dans votre chambre pour faire ce que je crois que vous voulez faire... intervint Odin, visiblement embarrassé.

«-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ont ne se déshabillera jamais devant toi et tes amis, répliqua le jeune Malefoy tandis que la brunette rougissait.

«-Je me rend tout de suite dans mon portrait près des petits, les informa Odin.

Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête, prit la main de sa femme et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Il referma la porte et quand il se retourna, elle l'entoura de ses bras en le fixant dans les yeux. Il l'imita, rapprochant d'avantage leur corps. Son regard gris baissa sur ses lèvres, elle étaient entre-ouverte. C'était comme si sa bouche le suppliait de l'embrasser. Le sorcier était heureux de constater qu'elle avait apparemment envie de faire la même chose que lui, donc il pencha la tête et répondit avec plaisir à sa demande silencieuse.

Ils ne se privèrent pas pour gémir en se caressant de leur langue. Il la fit gentiment reculer en direction du lit. Le couple s'étendi sur le matelas et leur mains entreprirent de se dévêtir mutuellement. Étant en dessous, elle arqua le dos pour lui permettre de retirer plus facilement ses vêtements, puis il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit pour faire le sortilège de contraception. La jeune Auror se retrouva rapidement nue, mais elle continua de le déshabiller lentement pour faire durer le plaisir et ça l'amusait de le faire languir.

Son mari ne pu s'empêcher de contracter les muscles de ses abdominaux quand elle enleva sa chemise en effleurant sa peau de ses doigts. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules, puis s'attarda à sa poitrine pendant qu'elle faisait glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses molets. Ses mains remontèrent pour faire la même chose avec son boxer noir. Impatient, il se chargea de les repousser à ses pieds et les firent tomber par terre. En souriant, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'obligea à s'approcher pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'occupa de son intimitée avec ses doigts tout en poursuivant leur baisers. Soudain, elle le repoussa à côté et roula au-dessus.

«-Je vois que la tigresse d'autrefois revient en force, murmura-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

«-Je suis contente de voir que ça t'exite encore, répondit-elle sensuellement.

En cheminant vers le bas de son corps, Hermione caressa et embrassa son torse et ses bras pour finir par prendre son membre viril dans sa bouche. Il gémissait à chacune de ses caresses bucales sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Peu de temps plus tard, elle remonta à la hauteur de son visage et en le prenant par surprise, la brunette le fit entrer en elle. Il tenta de se replacer au-dessus, mais sa femme le plaqua sur le matelas et commença le va-et-vient.

«-Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas être passif, protesta-t-il.

«-Laisse-toi faire pour une fois, chuchota-t-elle avant de poursuivre ses mouvements.

Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, Drago n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle ait le rôle dominant dans le lit. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature, mais après avoir remarqué que ses seins paraissaient plus gros dans cette position, il se résigna et relâcha ses muscles. Pendant qu'elle bougeait sur lui, il fermait les yeux à cause de l'intense plaisir en respirant profondément entre deux gémissements. Elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes et se pencha pour l'embrasser fougeusement.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme, il réalisa qu'elle n'y était pas encore parvenue, mais heureusement le corps de son épouse trembla quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'écroula sur lui et y resta le temps de reprendre son souffle. Après avoir relâché ses mains et s'être déplacée de côté, elle remonta les couvertures et se blottie contre lui pour ensuite passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux blond platine tandis que l'autre reposait sur son ventre. Le jeune homme passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille et la regarda dans les yeux en affichant un large sourire.

«-Humm, je dois dire que j'ai apprécié... avoua-t-il.

«-Maman, j'ai fais un cauchemar, fit Hélios derrière la porte.

«-J'arrive mon chéri, répondit-elle.

La sorcière se leva, prit sa baguette et à l'aide de quelques sorts, elle fut vite présentable et recouvrit son corps en faisant apparaître sa chemise de nuit. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à son mari avant de sortir et de racompagner son fils dans sa chambre. La brunette le réinstalla dans son lit et lui raconta une petite histoire de manière à le calmer. Même si Hécate était juste à côté, rien ne troubla son sommeil paisible.

La jeune Madame Malefoy retourna auprès de Drago qui dormait déjà. Elle se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et posa une main sur son torse à la hauteur de son coeur. Sa peau s'intillait à la lueur de la Lune et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de le regarder dormir pendant un moment. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'espère que vous apprécié mes efforts, car j'ai terminé "Jeudi" à 3 heures du Matin au lieu d'aller me coucher et de poursuivre le lendemain! En plus, il a une page de plus de d'habitude! Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, **si** je réussi à lire HP6 rapidement, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine, **Vendredi ou Samedi**. Sinon, ce sera le **Jeudi** suivant. C'est une excuse valable non? J'étais Mdr en imaginant la scène lorsque Tonks a embrassé Lupin sous l'apparence d'un homme! Vous saurez pourquoi Fox s'en est prit aux Malefoy dans le Chapitre 26! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	26. Chapitre 26 Interrogatoire

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** OK, j'avoue le Tome 6 m'a un peu "dérangé mentalement" ce qui fait que j'ai sauté une semaine dans la publication de mes fics. J'ai lu le livre entre Samedi le 16 à 2 heures p.m. jusqu'à Dimanche un peu avant minuit! J'ai passé une nuit blanche! LOL C'était tellement bon, je ne pouvais pas arrêter et de toute façon je n'étais pas fatiguée! Je crois que c'est l'excitation qui m'a tenu éveillé! J'en parle sur mon site si ça vous intéresse et si j'en dis un peu, j'écris: (SPOILER) alors n'ayez pas peur d'y jeter un oeil!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Darkim the queen of konery :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes ma fic:) Je fais toujours mon possible pour être originale! Normalement, j'ajoute un chapitre chaque Jeudi, mais j'ai pris une semaine à cause du Tome 6 et j'ai eu des ennuis avec mon ordi, alors je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant Vendredi. 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé le chap précédant:) Pour ta question sur le livre de HP6 et bien, j'ai été super fière d'avoir deviné! En plus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais ils ont eu une discussion semblable avant d'officialiser la chose à cause de ce qu'il est! Tu me comprend? LOL Et la scène avec Draco et la Serpentard dans le train est semblable à celle que j'ai écrite pour ma fic avec Harry et Mione dans le chap 13! 

**vicky-j :** Merci! Contente de savoir que je peux dormir tranquille maintenant que les jumeaux sont sains et sauf! LOL Je compatie pour la "mort" de ton ordi. LOL (parce que tu as dis qu'il était "capoute") 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Tu comprends presque toujours tout... fais chier! Non, je blague! LOL J'adore tes Reviews :) 

**farfalina :** Merci! Pour le Tome 6, je l'ai lu très vite! Lis ma note en haut du chapitre:) Tu as arrêté de lire le Tome 6 pour venir lire ma fic! Wow, moi je n'ai pas été capable de m'en séparer! LOL 

**Red-hair1990 :** Merci! Salut Coralie! Tu as une autre réponse deux lignes plus bas! LOL Contente que tu aimes toujours autant mes fics! 

**feylie :** Merci! J'explique un peu plus dans ma note en haut du chapitre pourquoi je n'ai pas écris le chapitre la semaine passé :) Pleure pas, le chapitre est là! 

**Coralie :** Merci! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais lu et aimé toutes mes fics:) Tu m'encourages vraiment à continuer! 

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Je sais que je néglige mon Harry/Mione depuis certain temps, mais je suis très prise avec celle-ci et le déménagement de mon frère m'a aussi mise en retard. Ensuite, HP6 est sorti alors je l'ai lu! Quand je regarde ta fic, je vois que tu la néglige beaucoup plus que moi. 

**naya :** Merci! Ça me fait plasir que tu aimes ma fic:) Je fais toujours mon possible pour être originale! 

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais ris, je fais mon possible pour être originale et drôle sans oublier d'ajouter des scènes mignonnes! 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! LOL Et moi tout ce que j'ai à dire: le verbe dormir ont l'écrit comme ça dans ta phrase: dort, toi tu as mis: c'est beau un homme qui dore. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est trop mignon:) 

**LunDer :** Merci! Tu as bien vu pour Fox, mais la manière dont l'interrogatoire va se passer sera intéressante! LOL C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! J'ai mis quelques infos sur HP6 sur mon site web:) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! J'écris toujours Transplaner en gras pour être certaine que personne ne saute ce mot, car c'est important de savoir où ils s'en vont! C'est tout! LOL Je ne dirai rien de HP6 ici, mais j'en parle un peu sur mon site web sans rien dire de trop précis. :) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais adoré le chap 25 :) Tu sauras très vite ce que voulais Fox! 

**Lyane :** Merci! Tu as bien vu pour Fox, ce n'était pas trop difficile je sais! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant:) 

**marilla-chan :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant:) 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Oui je suis douée en anglais. J'écoute des émissions dans cette langue depuis que je suis petite! Contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 26 - Interrogatoire**

En commençant à se réveiller, Hermione étira le bras à côté dans le but de toucher son mari, mais il n'était pas là. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour confirmer son absence, puis se leva, enfila sa nuisette et alla premièrement dans la chambre des enfants. Ils n'étaient plus dans leur lit.

«-Souky! appela-t-elle nerveusement.

«-Oui Madame Malefoy? couina la petite elfe après être apparu.

«-Où est ma famille? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Maîtresse, ils sont tous dans la salle à manger, répondit la créature en s'inclinant.

La brunette soupira de soulagement avant de se diriger au bout du couloir pour descendre les escaliers et marcher jusqu'à la pièce. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire en voyant la scène qui s'y déroulait. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à lancer de la nourriture sur Drago qui essayait de se protéger à l'aide de ses mains en leur suppliant d'arrêter, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il le faisait sans grande conviction. "Il n'exagérait pas lorsqu'il a dit que les enfants lui manquait..." se dit-elle en se remémorant les paroles de son époux.

«-Personne n'a pensé m'inviter à votre petite fête? dit-elle pour attirer leur attention.

«-Maman! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes.

«-Je me suis dis que tu avais besoin de te reposer à cause de l'énergie que tu as dépenser hier, fit le grand blond en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Humm... Pourquoi êtes-vous déjà habillés? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un air soupçonneux.

«-Papa a dit qu'ils nous conduiraient chez oncle Ryry! expliqua Hécate toute excitée.

«-Vraiment? s'étonna-t-elle pendant que Drago l'approchait pour ensuite l'attirer plus loin.

«-Euh... oui je me suis dis qu'ont ne les emmèneraient pas au ministère avec nous pour les faire assister à l'interrogatoire, fit-il remarquer à voix basse.

«-Est-ce que Harry est au courant où tu comptais lui faire la surprise en débarquant chez lui à l'improviste et lui dire de ne pas aller travailler? lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

«-La deuxième option. Maintenant que tu le dis ça semble être impoli, mais venant de moi, il ne sera pas étonné... répliqua-t-il avec une expression innocente.

«-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop envie de me séparer d'eux si tôt, avoua-t-elle.

«-C'est juste pour l'avant-midi, sinon que voudrais-tu faire d'autre? continua-t-il.

«-Ont pourrait les confier à des Aurors pendant qu'ont questionne Brendan, proposa-t-elle.

«-Laissons les enfants décider, suggéra-t-il.

«-Aimeriez-vous visiter le ministère de la magie? leur demanda-t-elle en les rejoignant.

«-Alors ont ne verra pas oncle Ryry? fit Hélios tristement.

«-Vos parrain et marraine seront à leur bureau, donc ont pourra y faire un tour, expliqua la jeune femme.

«-D'accord maman! firent les jumeaux en même temps.

Hermione se retourna pour faire un sourire victorieux à son mari. Celui-ci céda et sorti sa baguette pour faire un sortilège de Nettoyage sur lui et les petits avant d'aller prévenir leur chauffeur qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de ses services. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière se mit à table pour manger son petit-déjeuner, puis remonta à l'étage pour prendre une douche, s'habiller et se coiffer à l'aide d'une formule.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Malefoy descendaient dans la cabine téléphonique, sous les exclamations impressionnées des enfants qui s'agitaient, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile à leur mère qui essayait d'agrafer leur badge de visiteur. En arrivant à l'accueil, une silouette familière se tenait près du sorcier-vigile.

«-Vous voilà enfin, je vous attendais! Les jumeaux sont venus aussi! fit Monsieur Gray en souriant.

«-Oui, est-ce que c'est un problème? s'inquiéta la brunette.

«-Non, mais si vous me permettez, j'aimerais parler à Drago en privé, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

«-Bien sûr, venez les enfants, dit-elle en avançant vers le comptoir.

«-Je vais vous laisser utiliser votre baguette pour faire l'interrogatoire de Monsieur Fox, car il est immunisé contre le sérum de vérité. Je sais que vous êtes furieux contre lui... commença-t-il.

«-Le mot est même faible! le coupa le grand blond en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Oui, mais promettez-moi que vous n'allez pas le tuer. Il pourrait essayer de vous pousser à bout dans le but de vous faire prononcer le sortilège de mort, s'il veut à tout prix éviter d'aller à Azkaban, expliqua Frank.

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre plus de plaisir à le faire souffrir longuement, ce serait trop gentil d'abréger sa douleur, déclara-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

«-Humm, ça me suffit, lâcha son patron.

«-Euh, par curiosité, pourquoi me laissez-vous lui faire du mal?

«-Parce que je me sent coupable d'avoir révélé à cet ordure l'endroit où se cachait les jumeaux, répondit-il visiblement honteux.

Le coordonnateur des missions le conduisit vers l'ascenseur en adressant un signe de tête au sorcier-vigile pour lui signaler qu'il se portait garant du jeune homme au yeux gris pour lui éviter l'inspection habituelle. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent au niveau 7, Hélios écarquilla les yeux en voyant les affiches des équipes de Quidditch qui décoraient le Département des jeux et sports magiques. Trois avions en papier de couleur violette entrèrent et se mirent à tourner autour de la lumière.

«-Wow! Est-ce que c'est vivant? demanda Hécate en les pointant.

«-Non, ce sont des notes de services que les employés s'envoient d'un bureau à un autre, répondit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

«-Je peux voir de plus prêt? continua la jeune fille avec le regard suppliant.

Son père en attrapa une et se pencha pour la mettre à la hauteur des yeux pétillants des jumeaux. "Avec l'énorme curiosité qui l'anime, Hécate deviendra probablement une Miss je-sais-tout comme Hermione..." se dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire pendant qu'elle approchait ses doigts pour toucher délicatement une de ses ailes.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent au niveau 4, Drago perçu tout de suite du mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Il relâcha l'avion de papier et se plaça devant sa famille juste avant qu'une créature qu'il ne connaissait pas se jette sur lui. Ses réflexes d'ancient attrapeur l'aidèrent à capturer l'animal dans ses mains et à le tenir à une distance résonnable, mais la gueule de la bête se tourna et eu presque le temps de mordre son poignet droit, car il l'avait heureusement repoussée en dehors de l'ascenseur.

«-Désolé, elle s'est échappée du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, cria un homme qui arrivait pour la maîtriser avant que les portes ne se referment.

«-À l'avenir, vous devriez mieux surveillez ce genre de... chose, grogna Malefoy avant de fixer les légères traces rouges sur son bras.

«-Ça va mon chéri? s'énerva son épouse en venant examiner ses rougeurs.

«-Ce n'est rien, l'assura-t-il en regardant ensuite les enfants pour les calmer.

«-Vous êtes très habile dans les situations d'urgence, commenta Monsieur Gray pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«-Papa est le meilleur! s'exclama Hélios en affichant maintenant de la fièreté plutôt que de la peur.

Sa soeur n'avait pas l'air de s'être remise de cette incident, car elle s'agrippait à la jambe de sa mère. Le sorcier au yeux gris plia les genoux et se releva en soulevant la fillette. Elle entoura ses petits bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il frottait doucement son dos avec une de ses main. Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau 2 où se trouvait le Quartier général des Aurors. Ils se rendirent d'abord à leur bureau. Drago déposa Hécate sur le sol à côté de son frère. Ce dernier lui fit une grimaçe et réussi avec satisfaction à la faire sourire.

«-Votre **ami** vous attend dans la salle numéro 6, je peux m'occuper des jumeaux en attendant, dit Frank.

«-C'est gentil patron, le remercia la brunette.

«-Ont revient très vite les enfants, ajouta son mari.

Les petits firent un signe de tête, puis commencèrent à s'intéresser aux objets dans la pièce. Le couple sorti et prit la direction de la section réservé aux interrogatoires. En arrivant devant la porte mentionné par le coordonnateur des missions, la sorcière se figea.

«-Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il en essayant de deviner ses pensées.

«-Je ne peux pas... commença-t-elle.

«-Tu ne veux pas lui faire face? hésita-t-il.

«-Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait nous faire, surtout pour les jumeaux. Je vais me contenter d'un simple résumé de ta part, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Je comprend ma belle, je vais moi-même tenter de ne pas visualiser ce qu'il va me dire, répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

«-Ne fait rien qui pourrait t'attirer des ennui, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard insistant.

«-C'est promit, tu peux retourner auprès des enfants l'esprit tranquille, dit-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme fit un faible sourire en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer, puis elle l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il tourna la poignée et entra dans la salle. L'accusé était solidement retenu sur sa chaise par des chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Leur regard s'était immédiatement assombri dès qu'ils eurent un contact visuel.

«-Où est Miss parfaite? Elle se refait une beautée avant de venir me voir? lâcha Brendan sarcastiquement.

«-Tu n'as pas de chance dernièrement, car encore une fois, elle ne viendra pas, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

«-Je lui fais si peur que ça? se moqua-t-il.

«-Non, nous avons conclu qu'elle ferait la fête avec les jumeaux, pendant que je vais te torturer, déclara-t-il à moitié sérieux pour ne pas lui donner de satisfaction.

«-Je ne crois pas que Monsieur Gray serait d'accord, la procédure inclu seulement le **Veritaserum**, la présentation de preuve irréfucable ou une proposition de parler en échange d'une remise de peine, récita Fox en souriant malicieusement.

«-Je sais déjà que vous êtes immunisé contre le sérum de vérité et nous avons suffisamment de témoins lors de vos actes criminels pour vous faire condamner à vie à Azkaban, fit-il remarquer calmement.

«-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors?

«-Je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi vous nous en voulez et j'ai eu l'autorisation d'utiliser des sortilèges pour vous faire avouer, expliqua le grand blond en sortant sa baguette.

«-Quoi! C'est... illégal! tenta l'accusé nerveusement.

«-Oh, vous êtes moins courageux tout-à-coup, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement en allant s'asseoir devant lui.

«-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas! Je vais vous dénoncer! continua-t-il désespérément.

«-Vous devriez savoir qu'il n'est pas impossible que certains criminels qui sont dans un tel état de remort, deviennent un peu fou et finissent à Ste-Mangouste, dit-il innocement.

«-Dites plutôt que c'est à la suite des effets d'une trop longue période de torture faites avec des sorts! cracha Brendan.

«-Oui, mais le patron et moi seront les seuls à connaître la véritable cause de votre folie, vous ne vous souviendrai même plus de nous, fit-il avec un sourire dément.

«-Vous n'êtes qu'un...

«-Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à ma famille, le coupa Malefoy sur un ton dur.

«-Moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir quelque chose. Comment avez-vous trouvé mon chalet si vite? Il n'est même pas à mon nom, déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-C'est grâce à ma femme et à son ancient collègue. Celui-ci à arraché un petit morceau de votre cape et elle a fait une Potion pour localiser le vêtement, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

«-J'ai sous-estimé ce maudit Spellman, grogna le vieux sorcier.

«-Bon, je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors ont pourrait peut-être commencer?

Drago pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura un sortilège de magie noire. L'accusé se tordait de douleur en ayant l'impression que des lames de rasoirs le coupaient un peu partout, mais quand il pu ouvrir les yeux après que ce soit passé, aucune blessure n'était visible sur sa peau, ce qui laissait croire qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur. Il leva le regard vers son bourreau qui éprouvait, sans aucun doute, un plaisir sadique.

«-Vous n'êtes pas supposé me poser une question d'abord? fit remarquer Fox.

«-Oh pardon, ça m'a échappé... lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement avec un air innocent.

«-J'était jaloux de vous! Votre père était un Mangemort, vous n'aviez pas le droit de devenir un Auror! Le pire, c'est que vous êtes doués et que vous nagez dans le bonheur avec votre épouse et vos petits morveux! cracha-t-il.

«-Restez poli! répliqua froidement le sorcier au yeux gris avant de le faire à nouveau souffrir avec une autre formule.

«-Désolé, ça m'a échappé, se moqua-t-il malgré le mal qui faisait trembler sa voix.

«-Pourquoi avoir tué les Walker? Juste pour avoir l'occasion d'enlever les jumeaux?

«-Ils étaient vieux, je leur ai rendu service en abrégeant leur souffrance, commença-t-il.

«-Répondez à la question! insista le grand blond en lui jetant un nouveau sortilège.

«-D'accord, d'accord... Je voulais être le meilleur, alors j'ai pensé me débarrasser de votre famille et je vous aurais fais inculpé pour leur meurtre, qui aurait eu lieu dans la maison du vieux couple, comme si vous l'aviez fait ailleur pour ne pas être soupçonné. En les ajoutant aux victimes, vous auriez eu l'air encore plus dérangé.

«-Vous étiez prêt à risquer votre carrière uniquement parce que je réussi mieux que vous dans la vie? s'étonna-t-il.

«-En fait, je ne pensais pas échouer, car j'ai prit mon temps pour apprendre vos méthodes de travail. Mon plan était parfait, j'ai seulement été victime de malchance... lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents.

«-Ont peut dire ça... Les enfants étaient cachées dans un tableau magique la première fois que vous avez tenté de les enlever, déclara-t-il.

«-Ingénieux... avoua Fox visiblement impressionné.

«-Alors, vous aviez préparé ces crimes, puis vous auriez fait semblant de résoudre toute l'affaire pour récolter des félicitations? continua Malefoy.

«-C'est exact, mais vous devez pouvoir comprendre, votre père est sûrement le genre de personne qui ferait une telle chose et vous savez ce qu'ont dit: tel père tel fils, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Je suis loin d'être comme lui! grogna-t-il avant de prononcer une formule de torture particulièrement puissante.

Quand il arrêta les effets, Fox haletait, alors il en profita pour se lever et marcha un peu dans la petite pièce dans l'espoir de se calmer. Par mesure de précaution, il rangea sa baguette. En croisant le regard de l'accusé, il fulmina d'avantage en voyant son sourire amusé. Il serra les poings et ne résista pas à l'envie de lui donner un bon coup sur la mâchoire. Après un autre moment de silence, durant lequel les deux souffraient de manière différente, Drago retourna finalement à sa chaise.

«-Tes actions contredisent ce que tu dis, ricana Brendan sans tenir compte de sa douleur.

«-Ce que je te fais subir est justifié, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas t'en prendre à ma famille, dit-il sèchement.

«-Tu veux savoir ce que j'avais l'intention de leur faire? J'aurais évidemment débuté avec les petits, mais je voulais attendre que toi et Miss parfaite soient présent pour y assister, commença-t-il.

«-Ferme-là! cracha le jeune Auror en resortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui.

«-Tu sais que si tu utilises un sortilège impardonnable, Monsieur Gray ne pourra pas justifier ton acte, car tu ne peux pas dire que c'était dans une situation de vie ou de mort puisque je suis enchaîné. Mais tu n'es probablement pas capable de le faire, tu es beaucoup trop faible... dit-il en souriant.

«-Ça ne fonctionnera pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, je préfère savoir que tu vas terminer tes jours à Azkaban, répondit-il en se calmant.

«-C'est toi qui décide, mais à ta place je voudrais avoir la satisfaction d'avoir venger le traumatisme fait à ceux que j'aime. Les jumeaux n'auraient pas apprécié ce que je leur réservait et ta femme non plus... ajouta-t-il avec le regard dément.

«-Ça suffit! cria le grand blond.

Des visions horrifiantes venaient de lui venir à l'esprit et ils entendaient aussi les hurlements de Hermione et des enfants. Son bras tremblait légèrement tandis que ses doigts agrippaient fermement son bout de bois magique. "Non, je ne dois pas faire ça, je serais envoyé en prison et je ne verrais plus ma famille..." se répéta-t-il à quelques reprises pour se calmer. Le fait que les petits n'aient plus aucun souvenir de leur enlèvement grâce aux Oubliators, le rassurait beaucoup. Il rangea définitivement sa baguette, puis la porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après.

«-J'ai eu peur pendant un moment que vous fassiez l'irréparable, avoua Frank en arrivant.

«-Vous étiez de l'autre côté de la vitre j'imagine? fit Drago en allant à sa rencontre.

«-Oui, j'ai tout entendu. Ne vous en faites pas pour ses menaces de vous dénoncer pour l'avoir torturé, je me charge de tout. Vous n'aurez pas non plus à venir témoigner, je peux le faire pour vous avec Tonks et Lupin, déclara-t-il gentiment.

«-Merci patron, j'en sais assez alors je vous le laisse, répondit-il en lui serrant la main avant de retourner à son bureau.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La brunette n'avait pas posé de questions, se contentant du motif de la jalousie de Monsieur Fox pour s'en être prit à eux. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'ils étaient déjà aller voir les Spellman et qu'ils étaient revenus à cet endroit pour voir s'il en avait terminé. Puis selon ce qu'ils avaient convenus, les Malefoy se dirigèrent à l'étage où se trouvait leur parrain.

«-Bonjour oncle Ryry! s'exclamèrent les enfants en mettant le pied dans la pièce.

«-Quelle belle surprise! répondit Harry en se levant.

«-Hey, tu parles en serpent! fit Hélios mi-étonné mi-impressionné.

«-Oh, ce n'était pas voulu! Quand je traduis les textes en Fourchelang et que quelqu'un vient me parler, il m'arrive de répondre dans cette langue sans m'en rendre compte, expliqua-t-il en ricanant.

«-Wow, c'est super! Tu peux m'apprendre? demanda Hécate les yeux pétillants.

«-Euh... je ne crois pas. C'est compliqué... Votre mère vous expliquera, fit-il un peu confus.

«-Tu n'as pas changé, c'est toujours moi qui doit faire ce qui est le moins intéressant, se plaignit la sorcière.

«-N'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu n'aimes pas leur enseigner des choses! Je suis certain qu'ils seront presque aussi bon que les professeurs quand ils entreront à Poudlard, répliqua son mari avec un sourire amusé.

«-Alors là, je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi! ricana Potter.

«-Et je sais que tu as commandé le livre qui parle de l'histoire de l'école, car j'ai vu la facture, continua-t-il.

«-C'est pour moi, je voulais me tenir au courant des derniers ajouts... commença-t-elle.

«-Ouais, c'est ça! Je suis prêt à parier que tu veux leur faire lire! insista son mari.

«-C'est très intéressant comme lecture, je suis certaine qu'ils vont l'aimer, essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

«-Franchement Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont trop jeune pour ça? fit le jeune homme à la cicatrice avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme se mit rapidement à rougir, ce qui empira lorsque les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard interrogateur des jumeaux. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Je voulais terminer le chapitre sur un passage plus drôle pour compenser un peu à cause de la torture de Monsieur Fox. LOL Sur mon site de HP, j'ai ajouté des Wallpapers fais avec des photos Manipulées! (j'ai aussi mis une photo d'un petit garçon au cheveux blond pâle, habillé en Serpentard! Il est adorable, ont dirait un jeune Drago Malefoy!) Je parle du Tome 6 dans la section Discussion et je peux répondre à vos questions! Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	27. Chapitre 27 Les Enfants

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai sauté une semaine, vous aviez remarqué? C'est par manque de motivation, car je n'ai reçu que 7 Review... Heureusement, le nombre à augmenté durant la semaine qui a suivit. J'imagine que c'est surtout parce que vous êtes en vacances. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que ma fic ne vous plaît plus, mais de toute façon elle prendra fin au Chapitre 30.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Audrey ;) kittyhotpink :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes comment je fais réagir Drago:) J'adore l'imaginer quand il est jaloux! LOL Ça me fait très plaisir que tu ais ris autant que moi lorsque j'écris des passages comiques! 

**feylie :** Merci! J'ai encore beaucoup d'autres idées, mais je pense que je vais en garder plusieurs pour mes Reccueils de One Shot. Je commence à avoir envie de changement! 

**linaewen ilca :** Merci! Ma fic sera terminé quand je vais écrire le mot Fin en bas d'un chapitre. J'ai ris lorsque tu as dis dans ta Review: ça me semble louche que ce psychopathe s'en sorte comme ça... enfin s'en sorte, c vite dit! lol azkaban c pas non plus les bahamas tout frais payé. LOL Contente que tu aimes toujours mon histoire :) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu ais ris parce que Hermione a commandé le livre qui parle de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ouais j'avoue que moi aussi je trouvais ça trop chou quand j'ai écris la scène ou Draco a prit sa fille pour la rassurer! (l'auteur à un regard rêveur en imaginant de nouveau la scène) 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Alors tu n'aimais pas Fox? Peut-être que c'est ton intuition qui te disait qu'il était méchant:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours, car j'avais des doutes dû à la diminution de mes Reviews. 

**priscilla :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et que tu attendes la suite:) Mes Reviews avaient baissé, alors je croyais que ce n'était plus bon. 

**elliotnaiss :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé la fin du chapitre 26:) Je me suis dis que ce serait bien de mettre un peu d'humour! 

**Red-hair1990 :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes la suite et que tu ais hâte au prochain chapitre:) J'ai aussi vu ton commentaire sur mon site pour mes Wallpapers! En fait, je fais mes Wallpapers avec des dessins que je trouve sur Internet, je croyais l'avoir mentionné quelque part. LOL Je fais surtout de la modifications, des retouches, et de la colorisation. 

**LunDer :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes encore ma fic et que tu veuilles la suite:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic:) 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Contente que tu ais apprécié le chap:) Ouais, j'ai préféré terminé le chapitre plus "joyeusement" vu la tristesse et la torture qui occupait le reste! LOL 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Wow, tu ne lis que des Romance d'habitute et tu dis faire une exception juste pour ma fic! (perd connaissance, se réveille et se sent encore au bord de l'évanouissement, LOL) Je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça, il y a plein d'autre fic qui sont romantique avec de l'action qui vallent la peine d'être lu! Pour le Tome 6, moi je n'ai pas été capable de m'arrêter de lire, c'était trop bon! J'ai adoré les scènes avec Drago! Je parle un peu du livre sur mon site Web dans la section Dissussions. Je ne dirai rien dans les réponses aux reviews, car beaucoup ne lisent pas la version anglaise! J'étais Mdr en lisant ton commentaire: une fan en furie? pour l'attaque de l'animal. Ouais, t'as raison, tu m'as fais la plus longue review que j'ai jamais eu! C'est sur que tes commentaires sur le Tome 6 ont aidé... LOL Et moi je viens de faire ma plus longue RAR :) 

**Lyane :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes encore ma fic:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 27 - Les Enfants**

Le Samedi suivant, Drago se rendit à son bar pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Sa femme l'avait accompagné tandis que les jumeaux se faisaient garder par Odin dans sa peinture magique. Après avoir parlé avec les employés et vérifié l'inventaire, ils étaient maintenant dans le bureau du grand blond. Trois coup furent bientôt frappés à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

«-Bonjour, je suis passé au Manoir et un de vos elfe de maison m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. Est-ce que je vous dérange? fit nerveusement Nymphadora.

«-Non, tu es toujours la bienvenue. Ça va? répondit-il un peu inquiet en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

«-Pas vraiment... vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir... continua Tonks en se dirigeant tout de suite vers les fauteuils de cuir noir.

«-Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Lupin? s'énerva Hermione en prenant place dans le siège à côté d'elle.

«-Ce n'est rien de si grave! C'est que... je suis enseinte... bredouilla-t-elle.

«-Oh! Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de fonder une famille? hésita la brunette.

«-Chérie, aurais-tu oublié la condition particulière de son compagnon? lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

«-Franchement! Ce n'est pas une raison valable, il arrive à vivre avec le fait d'être un loup-garou et je suis certaine que leurs enfants le pourraient aussi! répliqua sa femme en lui adressant un regard indigné.

«-Ne le blâme pas, c'est exactement ce que Remus m'a mentionné quand nous avons discuté de notre avenir ensemble. Il ne voudrait même pas infliger ce genre de vie à son pire ennemi, déclara la Métamorphomage.

«-Alors comment ce fait-il que vous vous retrouviez dans cette situation? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Il se sent coupable, car c'est lui qui fait toujours le sort de Contraception. Il pense qu'il ne devait pas être assez concentré, expliqua-t-elle un peu embarrassée d'aborder ce sujet.

«-C'est compréhensible, car tu es très belle. C'est probablement ce qui a embrouillé son esprit, proposa-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

«-Tu exagères! Je te rappelle que c'est ta cousine! dit immédiatement sa femme sur un ton dur.

«-Je sais, je voulais juste lui remonter le moral, se défendit-il innocement.

«-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! cracha-t-elle.

«-Avez-vous envisager l'avortement? poursuivit-il sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

«-C'est ça notre problème. Je ne veux pas m'en séparer, mais lui considère que toutes les options sont impensable, lâcha Tonks les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione lui prit la main et la fit se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras. Drago alla prendre trois verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il était sur le point de les remplir, mais il sentit le regard insistant de son épouse et réalisa que leur invité ne pouvait pas boire d'alcool. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des tasses et de thé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le calme était revenu.

«-Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est pour connaître votre opinion. Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible que le bébé ait la capacité de contrôler ses transformations, étant un mélange de nous deux? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

«-Humm, c'est possible. Je ne peux malheureusement pas citer de cas semblables... avoua la brunette.

«-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous en faites, le pire qu'il puisse arriver c'est que Lupin ait un compagnon de cellule pendant les jours de Pleine Lune, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

«-Excusez-moi patron, mais un homme tient absolument à venir vous rejoindre. Je trouve qu'il a l'air nerveux, commença Goyle en ouvrant la porte.

«-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit son nom? s'empressa de demander le jeune Malefoy.

«-Oui, il se nomme Lapin... ou quelque chose du genre, fit-il visiblement incertain.

«-Fait-le entrer, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux femmes cessèrent de respirer. L'employé sortit et Remus arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent. Un lourd silence s'étira longuement pendant lequel le nouveau venu fixait le ventre de Nymphadora. Il avança finalement vers elle pour prendre tendrement son visage dans ses mains.

«-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'accepte la venu de ce bébé, déclara-t-il.

«-Tu n'as pas à le faire si c'est juste pour me faire plaisir, je ne veux pas que tu ais des regrets...

«-Non, je suis très content! Je n'avais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un voudrais un jour fonder une famille avec moi. J'espère simplement que notre enfant pourra vivre avec sa différence, la coupa le loup-garou.

«-Je suis certaine que tout ira bien, puisque tu lui enseignera tout ce que tu as appris avec les années et vous pourrez vous tenir compagnie pendant vos transformations, répliqua la Métamorphomage en souriant.

«-Je t'aime tu sais? ajouta Lupin.

«-Bien sûr et je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

«-Tu penses que le bébé pourrait se changer en loup-garou et la manger de l'intérieur pendant les jours de Pleine Lune? murmura Drago à l'oreille de son épouse.

«-Idiot! Promet-moi de ne surtout pas leur dire ça! s'énerva celle-ci à voix basse.

Il ricana tandis que l'inquiétude montait en elle. Il reçu bientôt un coup de coude de sa part ainsi qu'un regard noir. La jeune Auror savait qu'il plaisantait, mais un doute s'imposa en elle. "Pité Merlin, faites que sa grossesse se passe bien..." pria-t-elle silencieusement.

Les deux couples se rendirent au restaurant pour fêter la nouvelle, puis ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Hermione se rendit tout de suite à la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelque chose pendant que son mari allait faire sortir les jumeaux de la toile magique. Après avoir trouvé les informations qu'elle souhaitait, la sorcière rangea le livre à sa place.

«-Moi aussi je veux le faire! Allez papa! répétait Hélios dont sa voix provenait du couloir.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous faite? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

«-Ah tu es là! Très suprenant... lâcha son mari sarcastiquement en pénétrant dans la pièce.

«-Regarde maman, je vole! s'exclama la petite fille.

«-Ne panique pas, je contrôle parfaitement bien sa lévitation, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le faire aussi pour notre fils, expliqua immédiatement le grand blond.

Elle hésita un instant, mais le regard suppliant de son garçon suffit à la convaincre. En le pointant de sa baguette, elle prononça le sortilège de Lévitation et se concentra pour le faire se déplacer sans qu'il entre en colision avec le mobilier de la salle ou pire encore, avec sa soeur. Les enfants s'amusaient comme des fous jusqu'à ce que leur parent ne puisse plus les maintenir en l'air.

«-J'ai tellement hâte de faire de la magie! s'exclama Hécate approuvé par son frère.

«-Ça viendra plus tard, les assura la brunette en souriant.

«-Je souhaite que leur pouvoir ne se manifeste pas trop tôt, car j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas de tout repos... soupira Drago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le temps s'écoula, Nymphadora était maintenant enseinte de 5 mois. Le grand blond s'était empressé de mettre Lupin en garde lorsqu'il avait été au courant que le Médicomage chargé de sa compagne, était le même qui avait, selon lui, tripoté sa femme avec grand plaisir. Remus s'était contenté d'aquiescer poliment, car il considérait Taylor Frost comme quelqu'un de très professionnel.

Après avoir mangé le repas du soir, les jeunes s'empressèrent d'aller jouer dans leur salle de jeux. Le couple marcha dans les couloirs et Drago ouvrit une fenêtre en désignant les étoiles filantes dans le ciel. Elles n'étaient presque pas visible, car la Pleine Lune produisait trop de lumière.

«-Tu vois, ce genre de moment est romantique, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Quoi? Non! Et si ont allait rendre une petite visite à Tonks? Elle doit s'ennuyer puisque son amoureux doit s'être enfermé dans sa cellule, lâcha-t-il pour changer de sujet.

«-Comme tu veux, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

La sorcière le laissa prendre sa main pour qu'il puisse la guider jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Ils **Transplanèrent** ensuite à la maison des futurs parents. La taille de l'établissement étant plutôt modeste et n'ayant pas d'elfe de maison à leur service, la Métamorphomage vint bientôt leur ouvrir.

«-Bonsoir, j'espère qu'ont ne te réveille pas? commença nerveusement la brunette.

«-Non, j'allais me préparer quelque chose pour satisfaire l'appétit du bébé, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Je vais le faire pour toi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir? proposa gentiment Hermione.

«-Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que je pourrais avaler toutes nos provisions! ricana la concernée.

«-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle en souriant.

Tonks les fit entrer et elle prit place sur le divan avec son cousin pour discuter en attendant. Elle lui raconta que pour se divertir durant l'après-midi, elle avait modifié la couleur de ses cheveux en s'inspirant de la sienne et de celle de son amoureux pour essayer de déterminer comment seraient ceux de sa fille. Monsieur Frost avait confirmé le sexe aux premiers examens il y a plusieurs semaines.

Le jeune Malefoy fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait eu l'idée de venir la voir. Les femmes enseintes avaient tendance à s'exciter pour un rien et à montrer des débordements émotionnels. Deux choses qu'il avait de la misère à supporter. Il reprit ses esprits quand il sentit qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

«-Tu sais que tu es à croquer? murmura-t-elle.

«-Pardon! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de reculer un peu.

«-J'ai faim, continua-t-elle à voix basse en se levant aussi.

«-Tu es folle! s'énerva-t-il.

«-Pas du tout, articula-t-elle lentement en salivant.

«-Chérie! Vient vite ici! cria-t-il en faisant encore quelques pas pour se distancer d'avantage.

«-Quoi? fit Hermione en arrivant avec un plateau remplis de nourriture.

«-Oh, c'est justement ce dont j'avais besoin! s'exclama Nymphadora avant de lui prendre des mains et de mettre les aliments dans sa bouche sans perdre une seconde de plus.

«-Je ne suis pas certain, peut-être que c'est mon imagination, mais je crois qu'elle voulait me dévorer, expliqua-t-il à sa femme.

«-Oh! Je ne t'avais pas mis au courant? fit celle-ci un peu honteuse.

«-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié de me dire? Qu'elle est récemment devenue canibale? dit-il sarcastiquement avant de froncer les sourcils.

«-Bien sûr que non! C'est à cause du bébé, car lorsqu'il sent la présence d'un autre homme que son père, ses instincts lui disent de le chasser de son territoire. Ça ne se produit que rarement et uniquement pendant la Pleine Lune, déclara-t-elle.

«-Étrange... J'aurais préféré le savoir. Je paris que c'est le **merveilleux** Taylor Frost qui l'a informé? lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents.

«-Non c'est moi. J'ai regardé dans notre bibliothèque la journée même où elle nous a annoncé sa grossesse, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Ha bon... Est-ce qu'ont peut retourner au Manoir maintenant? fit-il avec une moue dégoûté en regardant la Métamorphomage qui mangeait comme une affamée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les années se succédèrent et les enfants des Malefoy venaient de fêter leur 10 ans. En plus de reçevoir plusieurs cadeaux coûteux de Potter, il leur avait acheté des articles à la boutique de Farces pour sorciers facétieux qui appartenait encore aux jumeaux Weasley. Un groupe de jeunes s'amusaient dans le Manoir avec leurs dernières créations.

À part Hélios et Hécate, il y avait la fille de 7 ans ainsi que le garçon de 5 ans de Tonks et Lupin qui n'étaient toujours pas marié. Aucun n'avaient hérité du pouvoir de leur mère, mais ils étaient des loup-garous avec la faculté de contrôler leur transformations. Ils le faisaient quand même de temps en temps pour distraire leur père lorsqu'il devait s'enfermer dans la cellule au sous-sol de leur maison. Les Spellman avaient rapidement suivient en ayant trois garçons qui avaient désormais 6, 5 et 4 ans. Ce fut ensuite Harry qui mit enseinte la sorcière qu'il avait rencontré au ministère. Il ont un garçon de 5 ans et une fille de 3 ans.

«-À quoi sert cet objet que mon fils pointe vers les murs? questionna Drago.

«-C'est une invention qui se met à vibrer lorsqu'il détecte des passages secrets, expliqua le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Humm, intéressant... lâcha-t-il pensivement.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse mon chéri? Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas découvrir? s'inquiéta Hermione en voyant son expression.

«-Non, il n'y a rien de dangereux dans les couloirs dissimulés dans les murs. Ce ne sont que des racourcis vers d'autres pièces, répondit-il calmement.

«-Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, dit-elle nerveusement.

«-S'ils ont un problème, ils savent que les elfes de maison entendront leur appel et qu'ils iront les aider, fit-il remarquer.

«-Tu t'énerves pour rien Mione, il n'y a pas de **Basilic** caché dans la maison! Euh... n'est-ce pas? ajouta le Survivant à l'attention du grand blond.

«-Bien sûr que non, j'ai vendu le dernier il y a des années, blagua celui-ci.

«-Très drôle... marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire avant de rejoindre Alec et Remus qui discutaient tranquillement. La jeune Auror décida qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, alors elle retrouva les enfants pour leur donner des consignes. Soulagée, elle revint dans la salle de réception et alla converser avec les femmes. Une heure passa avant que des pas précipités retentissent dans le couloir près du lieu où se trouvaient les adultes. Tout le petit groupe entra et la plupart d'entre eux semblaient excités, mais les plus jeunes avaient l'air un peu nerveux.

«-Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda le jeune Malefoy en approchant rapidement.

«-J'ai parfaitement maîtrisé la situation! C'était super! s'exclama Hélios les yeux pétillants.

«-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? insista son père.

«-Ton instinct ne t'a pas trompé maman, il y en avait deux! Nous avons échangé nos responsabilités pour le deuxième! fit Hécate en ricanant en même temps que son frère.

«-De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent et pourquoi as-tu un sourire sur le visage? s'étonna Drago en tournant le regard vers son épouse.

«-J'ai confié ma baguette à notre fils au cas où ils rencontreraient un **Épouventard** puisqu'ils aiment les endroits sombre et humide, comme les passages secrets, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

«-Moi j'étais chargée de tenir les autres à l'écart, ajouta leur fille en souriant largement.

Le grand blond se calma rapidement. "Ils ont notre intelligence, mais maintenant il n'y a plus de doute possible, ils possède aussi le maudit courage de leur mère..." pensa-t-il en réalisant qu'il se sentait à la fois exaspéré et fier. Il écoutait à peine le récit de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il était plutôt faciné de voir les jumeaux s'animer joyeusement pour une expérience qui aurait probablement été traumatisante pour n'importe quel enfant d'une famille de sorciers considérés comme normaux. Tous les adules, un peu secoués, s'étaient rassemblés pour écouter ce que racontait Hélios et Hécate qui terminait parfois la phrase de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe retourna de nouveau fouiller le Manoir tandis que le cadet des Spellman et la plus jeune des Potter préférèrent s'amuser à quelque chose de moins effrayant dans la salle de jeux qui était tout près de la pièce dans laquelle leurs parents restaient.

«-Tu es dans la Lune mon amour, chuchota la brunette avant d'embrasser tendrement son mari.

«-J'ai bien peur de devoir agir avant l'année prochaine, dit-il.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Je vais leur apprendre l'art d'être malicieux pour leur donner plus de chance d'appartenir à la maison des Serpentard quand il rentreront à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

«-Non, tu n'oserais pas! répliqua-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Si je ne le fais pas, ils deviendront sûrement des Gryffondor et je crois que ma mère, mon père et même mes ancêtres dans leur toile feraient une crise cardiaque! déclara-t-il.

«-Franchement! lâcha-t-elle visiblement indignée.

«-Monsieur Malefoy! Les enfants ont ouvert une trappe dans le salon! dit soudainement Odin qui venait d'arriver dans un tableau.

«-Oh merde! Tout sauf ça! cracha le concerné avant de partir précipitamment.

En les rejoignant, Drago vit que le tapis recouvrant la pièce cachée était replié et qu'ils étaient déjà tous en bas. Sans hésitation, il prit sa baguette et descendit l'escalier. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, mais il l'ignora et fit allumer les torches sur les murs à l'aide d'une formule en continuant à avancer dans le donjon. Une main se posa bientôt sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

«-C'est moi, tu ne m'as pas entendu? Pourquoi tu as pâli quand Odin à parlé de cet endroit? demanda sa femme.

«-C'est parce que... Mon père utilisait ce lieu pour torturer des gens et pour y garder des objets illégaux, sans oublier qu'il m'y a aussi **gentiment** enseigné la magie noire, arriva-t-il a dire la gorge serré.

«-Oh! Reste ici, je vais les chercher, s'empresa-t-elle de répondre avant de s'éloigner.

Il ne protesta pas, car ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Quelques instants plus tard, qui lui avait pourtant paru une éternité, elle revenait avec les jeunes qui tentaient de la convaincre qu'ils ne risquaient rien. La sorcière leur confisqua l'invention des Weasley, reprit sa baguette et leur suggéra de jouer à autre chose en les obligeant à remonter. Elle s'était arrêtée devant son mari qui n'affichait aucune expression.

«-Ne pense plus à ce que Lucius t'a fait subir, c'est du passé, murmura-t-elle en caresssant sa joue.

«-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en remettre, lâcha-t-il en forçant ses lèvres à s'étirer en un faible sourire.

Elle le serra dans ses bras pendant un moment avant de l'entraîner en haut. Les autres parents avaient attendu dans le salon à sa demande, mais ils étaient retournés dans la salle de réception à l'arrivé de leurs enfants après s'être informés de la situation auprès d'eux. Hermione sortie son bout de bois magique pour éteindre les torches, refermer la trappe et la celler définitivement à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges, puis replaça le tapis en prononçant une autre formule.

«-Je n'ai rien dit parce que si le ministère l'apprenait, ma mère risquerait d'être accusée de quelque chose pour ne pas avoir dénoncé l'agissement de mon père, expliqua-t-il.

«-Ça va, tu n'as pas à te justifier, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

La journée ce termina sans autre problème et la semaine suivante, après avoir avalé leur petit-déjeuner, les Malefoy se rendirent à la volière. Un hibou arriva en transportant la Gazette du Sorcier. La brunette prit quelques pièces dans une de ses poche pour le payer. Elle s'empara du journal et le déplia pour lire le titre de la première page. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge pendant qu'elle portait sa main libre à la hauteur de son coeur.

«-Quelqu'un est mort? blagua Drago.

Il imaginait un événement banal, exepté pour elle, comme un feu détruisant une bibliothèque. Cependant, le silence de son épouse lui fit rapidement perdre son sourire. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Moi, sadique de m'arrêter là? LOL Pour la personne qui est morte, je vous dit juste que c'est quelqu'un de cette fic. En passant, j'ai maintenant un **LiveJournal** sur le nom de **lisalune** ! Le lien est sur mon Profil et sur mon site web. Vous aurez la suite **Jeudi** prochain! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	28. Chapitre 28 Quelques Risques

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Oui, je suis en retard. J'ai eu un problème avec mon Ordi, deux pièces ont dû être changer et ça prenait deux semaines pour que le magasins les reçoivent puisqu'ils n'en avaient plus... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu sans Internet, mais au moins je me console parce que mon Ordi est beaucoup plus rapide! Le chapitre est aussi un petit peu plus long :) et vous devriez peut-être relire la fin du précédant! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**dragonia :** Merci! J'ai relu ton chapitre après que tu ais faites les modifications à cause de ma Review. Maintenant c'est clair! LOL Au moins j'ai été une des premières à le lire :) 

**elliotnaiss :** Merci! La vache folle te rend cinglée? Mdr. Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour mettre la suite. Les explications sont dans ma note en haut. 

**sarouchka :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes :) Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Tu vas savoir qui est mort mais pas au début du chap! Moi sadique? À peine! LOL En plus tu étais contente d'avoir la suite le lendemain de ta Review, désolé j'ai eu un problème avec mon Ordi. 

**paradise :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois "une nouvelle accro" à mes fics comme tu dis:) Contente qu'elles te font rire, car je fais toujours mon possible pour être drôle et originale! J'adore faire des scènes avec Drago jaloux! Mdr. 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Tu es la seule à me dire avoir ris pour le passage où Goyle nomme Remus: Lapin! Je lis dans tes pensées? LOL Au moins ça me rassure, je ne suis pas la seule à imaginer le genre de connerie que j'écris:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Contente que tu attendes toujours la suite avec impatience :) Je ne suis pas surprise de voir que tu es la seule à avoir pensé qu'ils l'auraient apprit autrement si c'était quelqu'un de proche d'eux qui était mort. Tu verras qui c'est! 

**MJ :** Merci! Je te comprend de ne pas avoir le courage de venir lire cette fic, vu le nombre de mots auxquels je suis rendu! Contente que tu l'aimes:) Ce que je mets en gras, c'est pour être certaine que vous ne sautez pas ce mot, parce que c'est important. Certain utilise l'italique, mais je n'aimes pas ça. LOL Désolé, tu as dû attendre une autre semaine avant d'avoir la suite, car vu le peu de Review que j'ai ces temps-ci, je manque de motivation! J'ai aussi eu un problème avec mon ordi. En passant, est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a posé une question sur mon Forum? 

**Audrey ;) kittyhotpink :** Merci! Contente de t'avoir fait rire:) Je crois que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y a eu un "bond dans le temps" quand les jumeaux ont eu 10 ans, car Tonks et Lupin ont eu deux enfants, donc elle ne s'est pas fait dévorée par le bébé! Ils ont une fille de 7 ans et un garçons de 5 ans. 

**Red-hair1990 :** Merci! Si tu en as assez de répéter que tu adores mes fics, tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu as préféré dans les chapitres, ce qui t'a fait rire ou tout simplement sourire :) C'est ce que je fais dans mes Reviews! LOL 

**Rosalie Johanson petitegouline :** Merci! Normalement, j'ajoute un nouveau chapitre tous les jeudis, mais le peu de Review que je reçois ces temps-ci me démoralise un peu. Tu détestes les fins intriguantes? LOL Moi j'aime bien vous torturer:) Pour passer le temps, tu peux aller faire un tour sur mon site web, le lien est sur mon profil. 

**Amy Keira :** Merci! Contente que tu ais adoré le chapitre! Je n'étais vraiment pas certaine qu'il était bon:) Tu me rassures et le fait que tu ais hâte de lire le prochain m'encourage à continuer! 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! J'étais Mdr en lisant ta théorie sur la personne qui est morte et comment c'est arrivé:) Les Malefoy n'ont pas d'autres enfants parce que je n'avais pas envie d'inventer un nouveau perso! Les jumeaux leur en font assez voir comme ça de toute façon! LOL Oui, je suis trop fière d'avoir deviné la relation entre les deux adultes dans HP6! 

**LunDer :** Merci! Je suis satisfaite de t'avoir fait "souffrir" à cause de la fin sadique du Chapitre 17! LOL J'ai été classée dans les Serpentard, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas:) 

**M dougy dog :** Merci! Tu verras vite qui est mort:) J'utilise Paint Shop Pro 7 pour faire mes Wallpapers. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant, je viens juste de lire ton commentaire sur mon site! Je ne vais pas voir souvent, car j'en ai rarement. 

**diabolikvampyr :** Merci! Non je n'ai pas prévu de montrer les enfants à Poudlard, j'aurais trop de personnages à inventer! LOL Ma fic est surtout centrée sur Drago et Hermione, les autres sont secondaire ou même figurant:) Contente que tu aimes toujours! 

**Lyane :** Merci! Non Lucius est toujours en vie et à Azkaban. Contente que tu ais apprécié le passage où Tonks aime la chaire tendre de son cousin, parce que j'ai hésité avant de le mettre:) Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu utilises une de mes idée pour ta fic! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 28 - Quelques Risques**

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Hermione lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'il puisse apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Son mari écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il lisait l'article. Des pleurs parvinrent à ses oreilles, donc il rangea le journal dans une de ses poche et alla la soutenir en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite la guider à l'intérieur.

«-Ont trouvera qui est l'enfoiré qui l'a tué, je te le promet, dit-il pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

«-Pourquoi lui? pleurnicha-t-elle.

«-Je ne sais pas, mais il n'y avait peut-être pas de raison valable, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque, donc elle se força à se calmer pour ne pas attirer l'attention des enfants qui s'y trouvaient, occupés à étudier la magie. En passant devant la chambre des maître, elle quitta Drago et entra dans la pièce pour s'étendre sur le matelas dans le but de laisser couler librement ses larmes. Il décida de ne pas intervenir, certain qu'elle se sentirait mieux après, alors il prit la direction de son bureau avec l'intention de lire tout l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les heures s'écoulèrent avant que le grand blond ne retourne auprès de son épouse qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sur le lit. En l'entendant arriver, elle se redressa avant de se mettre sur ses pieds et d'aller se presser contre lui. Quand elle se recula un peu pour le regarder, il fut soulagé de voir que ses pleurs avaient cessé. À l'aide de sa baguette, il fit disparaître le rouge dans ses yeux.

«-Je n'ai pas osé te déranger plus tôt. Selon le journal, la cérémonie débutera dans une demi-heure, déclara-t-il.

«-Oh! C'est déjà l'après-midi! s'étonna-t-elle en jetant un oeil à l'horloge.

«-Oui, les enfants et moi avons mangé, si tu as faim je peux demander aux elfes de te faire quelque chose, répondit-il.

«-Non, ça ira, cette nouvelle m'a coupé l'appétit, expliqua-t-elle.

«-C'est ce que je me suis dis, lâcha-t-il en l'entraînant devant son armoire.

«-Est-ce que tu l'as annoncé aux jumeaux? demanda-t-elle en prenant une robe noire.

«-Je me suis chargé de tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se font présentement garder, comme les enfants des autres familles qui seront là-bas, résuma-t-il.

La brunette se sentie soulagée qu'il ait prit la responsabilité de s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait à faire, car elle ne croyait pas être capable de réfléchir logiquement. Avec sa baguette, elle se changea et se coiffa en ajoutant un léger maquillage à l'épreuve de l'eau pour éviter les dégâts. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il lui offrit son bras et ils descendirent au premier étage. Il lui mit sa cape magique avant d'enfiler la sienne, puis le couple fut bientôt sur la route dans leur limousine.

Arrivés à destination, leur chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière. Drago aida sa femme à sortir. Elle agrippait fermement sa main pendant qu'ils marchaient vers les gens rassemblés à l'extérieur. Cependant, elle la lâcha en croisant le regard de Tonks qui approcha immédiatement pour se jetter dans ses bras en pleurant. Le sorcier fut interpellé par Alec, donc il alla le rejoindre.

«-J'ai pu me procurer une copie du rapport de la scène de crime, murmura-t-il discrètement.

«-Parfait, j'allais justement en avoir besoin, répondit Malefoy.

«-J'avais deviné, voici le dossier, fit-il en lui tendant discrètement.

«-Qui est chargé de l'enquête?

«-Il y en a plusieurs, car beaucoup d'anciens Aurors ont insisté pour y participer sans vouloir de salaire. J'en fait moi-même partis, mais ne le dit pas à Ginny, expliqua Spellman à voix basse.

«-Aucun problème, le rassura-t-il en rangeant le rapport dans une de ses poche.

Le silence se fut autour d'eux, alors ils les imitèrent et rejoignirent la foule rassemblée autour du cercueil. En regardant un parchemin, un vieux mage commença à lire les qualitées et à résumer la vie de la victime. Une demi heure plus tard, le grand blond n'écoutait plus, ses yeux gris étaient occupés à chercher son épouse parmi la communauté magique présente. Elle se trouvait aux côtés de Nymphadora, les larmes perlant sur leurs joues.

La cérémonie se termina peu de temps après et les gens se dispersèrent. Certains se rendaient dans l'établissement tout près pour manger un buffet et les autres allaient au travail ou ils rentraient chez eux. Ginny le fit détourner le regard quand elle lui marcha sur un pied en passant pour aller prendre la main de son mari. La rouquine marmonna des excuses qu'il accepta d'un signe de tête. L'ancien Serpentard afficha ensuite un sourire amusé, car si ce petit incident c'était produit lorsqu'ils fréquentaient Poudlard, sa vengeance aurait été terrible. "C'est drôle comme j'ai pu changer..." se dit-il sans regretter sa vie passé.

«-Vient Malefoy, Hermione se rendra au restaurant avec Tonks, lui dit Alec en voyant les sorciers et sorcières contourner Drago en le bousculant sans le vouloir.

«-Ouais, c'est sûrement la meilleure solution, car ma patience à des limites... approuva le concerné en jetant un regard noir à un homme qui venait de se cogner sur son épaule.

Il soupira et suivit les Spellman. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la salle soit finalement remplie. Remus passa devant en soutenant sa compagne qui pleurait encore, mais il ne voyait toujours pas la brunette. Il s'approchait rapidement d'eux quand un homme d'environ 50 ans l'arrêta. Le grand blond serra les dents et allait le contourner, mais il n'eu pas le temps.

«-J'était le meilleur ami de Frank et il me parlait souvent de vous deux... Vous et votre partenaire avez résolus beaucoup d'affaires ces dernières années, j'imagine que vous participerai à l'enquête? fit-il avec espoir.

«-Évidemment, Monsieur Gray a tout de suite cru en moi et ma donné ma chance comme Auror, je lui en suit très reconnaissant. Je vous offre mes condoléances, répondit-il poliment.

«-C'est gentil. Votre patron a dit avoir souvent remercié Merlin pour votre présence et celle de votre femme dans son département, ajouta le vieux sorciers avec un sourire nostalgique avant de s'éloigner.

«-Lupin! cria Malefoy en courant vers lui, bien décidé à ne plus être retardé par qui que ce soit.

«-Oh bonjour, comment tu vas?

«-Bien, mais où est Hermione? dit-il immédiatement.

«-Elle marchait derrière nous pendant qu'ont se dirigeaient ici, expliqua le loup-garou.

«-Et maintenant? Je ne la voie nulle part! lâcha-t-il nerveusement en parcourant la pièce de ses yeux gris.

«-Va voir aux toilettes, proposa la Métamorphomage entre deux sanglots.

Drago ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'y rendit. Quelques sorcières lui lancèrent des sorts, offusquées qu'un homme entre dans cet endroit. Il n'en fut pas affecté et continua d'appeler son épouse, puisque les jets de couleurs rebondissaient sur sa cape magique. N'ayant aucune réponse d'elle, il décida de retourner sur le lieu de l'enterrement au cas où elle aurait été retenue par quelqu'un.

Son coeur se serra, car sa bien aimée était là, étendue sur le sol. Pendant un instant, ses jambes furent paralysées par la peur, mais il se força très vite à avancer et à s'agenouiller par terre. Sa main se posa délicatement sur son cou et il fut heureux de constater qu'elle vivait toujours. En vidant ses poches, il trouva rapidement la boîte qui contenait son **Portoloin** menant à Ste-Mangouste. Le sorcier la prit doucement dans ses bras, puis il toucha l'objet pour apparaître là-bas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lupin était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'avait suivit en le voyant sortir du restaurant. Le grand blond faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de la salle d'attente. Remus, le dos appuyé au mur, répéta souvent qu'elle allait s'en sortir avant d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Quelqu'un toussa timidement, ce qui les firent se séparer, en se sentant tout deux un peu embarrassés.

«-Lequel d'entre-vous est là pour Madame Malefoy? demanda poliment le Médicomage.

«-Comment va-t-elle? l'interrogea immédiatement Drago.

«-Ses signes vitaux sont excellents, mais... hésita-t-il.

«-Mais quoi? s'impatienta l'ancien Serpentard, légèrement soulagé.

«-Elle est dans le coma, dit tristement le médecin-sorcier.

«-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose? fit-il avec espoir en le fixant de ses yeux gris.

«-Malheureusement, elle seule pourra se réveiller. Soyez patient, ça peut prendre des mois et même des années, expliqua l'employé.

«-Je dois la voir, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce sans attendre d'autorisation.

Le loup-garou s'excusa pour l'attitude de son ami auprès du Médicomage, puis il le questionna pour savoir quel genre de sort aurait pu causer l'état de Hermione. L'homme avait déjà vu des cas semblables et ils étaient toujours reliés à la magie noire, donc souvent lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Lupin rejoignit Malefoy après lui avoir laissé du temps avec sa femme. Il le trouva penché sur elle, pleurant bruyamment, les jointures des mains blanche à force de serrer le rebord du lit. Celui-ci se redressa en remarquant la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui.

«-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'avais un cil dans l'oeil... **mentit**-il pour essayer de se justifier inutilement.

«-Je réagirais de la même manière si j'étais dans ta situation, répondit Remus avec un regard compatissant.

«-Il existe sûrement un sort pour l'aider, je dois rentrer chez moi! Peux-tu rester pour veiller sur elle, au cas où son agresseur reviendrait pour terminer le travail?

«-Évidemment, compte sur moi, lui assura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune Auror apparu bientôt dans l'ancient bureau de Lucius, puis il se rendit tout de suite dans la deuxième bibliothèque du Manoir, l'accès étant protégé par un mot de passe pour empêcher les jumeaux d'y aller. Elle contenait tous les livres de magie noire de son père, qu'il avait gardé en sûreté au cas ou ils seraient encore utiles. Il enleva sa cape, essuya ses larmes et la jeta sur une chaise, de manière à pouvoir lire sans que sa vision soit brouillée. Il parcourait les titres depuis un quart d'heure quand ont frappa à la porte.

«-Pardonnez-moi maître, mais Monsieur Spellman veut vous rejoindre, couina une petite voix d'elfe.

«-Pas maintenant Souky! Dit-lui de partir, je suis occupé! ordonna le grand blond.

«-Je me sent coupable, c'est de ma faute si tu n'a pas été a sa rencontre à la fin de la cérémonie funéraire, commença-t-il.

«-Non idiot, je ne pouvais pas la voir avec tous ces gens. Que fais-tu ici? ajouta-t-il après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

«-J'ai parlé à Tonks au buffet, ensuite j'ai eu l'idée d'appeler Hermione sur son cellulaire. J'allais raccrocher quand Lupin a répondu plusieurs sonneries plus tard, résuma-t-il visiblement touché par l'état de la sorcière.

«-Si tu es venu me dire d'abandonner mes recherches, tu peux repartir, répondit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

«-Tu me connais très mal... lâcha le sorcier au yeux turquoises avant de se diriger vers les livres.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, il leva un sourcil et se remit à la tâche, secrètement heureux d'avoir un coup de main de la part de l'ancien Auror. Une heure s'écoula et beaucoup de grimoires étaient maintenant éparpillés sur le sol, mais ils poursuivaient en affichant un air déterminé.

«-Humm, je crois que j'ai trouvé, mais c'est compliqué... marmonna Alec.

«-Montre-moi ça! s'exclama Drago en lui arrachant des mains.

Après en faire rapidement la lecture, il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de Lucius au pas de course pour ensuite **Transplaner** à Ste-Mangouste. Les deux sorciers furent bientôt dans la chambre de la brunette. Tonks avait rejoint Lupin après que Spellman lui ait révélé ce qui c'était produit, avant de quitter le restaurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple lu à leur tour le procédé magique.

«-C'est plutôt risqué... fit remarquer Remus approuvé par sa compagne.

«-Peu importe, ça semble être la seule solution, car je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des mois et encore moins des années pour la ravoir! déclara Malefoy.

«-Bon, alors j'imagine que tu iras la chercher, mais qui de nous serais le mieux qualifié pour faire le sort? continua le loup-garou.

«-Pas moi, je peux parfois être maladroite, fit Nymphadora en reculant d'un pas tout en faisant tomber un vase à fleur sur la tablette derrière elle en l'accrochant avec son coude.

«-Je pense que cette affaire m'affecte trop, je la considère comme ma petite soeur, mais je pourrai diminuer ta douleur à l'aide d'une formule, dit le jeune homme au yeux turquoises à l'attention Drago.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Lupin. Il accepta en hochant la tête avant de relire la page à nouveau, puis en sortant sa baguette lorsqu'il fut prêt, la formule fut prononcé. Un long filament bleu s'échappa du corps du grand blond pour pénétrer dans celui de son épouse et il s'écroula comme prévu, mais Alec le rattrapa. La Métamorphomage fit apparaître un siège pour lui et un autre pour son amoureux, puisque ses jambes paraissaient faible, car le sortilège demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

«-J'espère qu'il fera vite, parce que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps... avoua nerveusement Remus.

«-Tu peux le faire, reste concentré, l'encouragea Tonks.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour venir soutenir le bras avec lequel il serrait sa baguette pour maintenir le passage de l'esprit de Drago vers sa femme et ainsi permettre son retour. Armé de sa baguette, Spellman se posta à la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne les déranger. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, se leva et passa ses doigts sur son visage pour vérifier qu'il était intact. Elle vit ensuite le filament bleu retourner vers son mari et il fut aussitôt secoué par de grands tremblements qui le firent tomber par terre. Le loup-garou soupira de soulagement avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Alec murmura le sort pour calmer la souffrance du sorcier au yeux gris et le déposa ensuite sur le lit.

«-Je veux un Veracrasse pour ma fête! J'irai me promener avec lui de temps en temps! s'exclama celui-ci avant d'éclater d'un rire dément.

«-Oh non! Le sortilège à mal tourné, il est devenu fou! s'énerva Nymphadora.

«-Tu n'as pas lu la note en pas de la page? Le risque de perdre la tête est très faible, mais la douleurs est si intense que ce sort cause toujours des défaillances du cerveaux, des hallucinations et des pertes de mémoires temporaires, expliqua Spellman.

«-Des étoiles! Comme c'est joli! s'exclama Malefoy en produisant des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette.

«-Donc j'imagine que nous devons le surveiller pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, conclua la brunette en lui retirant son bout de bois magique.

Il se contenta de sourire avant de la mettre au courant de ce qui c'était passé et elle fut à la fois touchée, impressionnée et un peu inquiète. "Ce n'est plus de son âge de faire ce genre de sort..." pensa-t-elle en regardant Lupin dormir sur la chaise pendant que son mari continuait de dire des stupidités. Elle prit sa baguette et à l'aide d'une formule, remplaça sa chemise d'hôpital par ses vêtements qui étaient empilés sur la petite table à côté, puis embrassa le front de son époux avant de le pointer.

«-**Silencio!** Désolé mon chéri, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir le silence pour raconter ce qui m'est arrivée, fit-elle avant de faire à nouveau face aux autres.

«-Prend ton temps, dit calmement le sorcier au yeux turquoises.

«-Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir où sont mes enfants.

«-Je vous ai envoyé une lettre ce midi pour m'assurer que vous aviez eu la mauvaise nouvelle pour Monsieur Gray. Drago m'a répondu en précisant qu'il emmènerait les jumeaux chez les Potter. N'étant pas un Auror, Harry ne connaissait pas Frank, déclara-t-il.

«-OK. Au cimetière, j'ai vu un sorcier faire un sourire malicieux, donc mon instinct m'a poussé à le suivre. Cependant, il s'est retourné et m'a jetté un sortilège qui me toucha le visage avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, résuma-t-elle en serrant les poings.

«-Est-ce que tu as eu la chance de bien voir son visage, pour que nous puissions l'identifier à l'aide de ton souvenir dans une **Pensine**?

«-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il m'était familier alors je vais plutôt vérifier dans mon livre de finissant de Poudlard. Je reviens dans une minute, répondit-elle.

Hermione **Transplana** au Manoir Malefoy et alla le chercher. Elle monta ensuite à la volière pour écrire une lettre à Harry en lui demandant de ne pas se faire de soucis, d'accepter de garder les enfants un peu plus longtemps et qu'ils viendraient les reprendre en soirée. Dans un craquement sonore, elle retourna dans la chambre d'hôpital.

«-Alec, tu peux rejoindre Ginny, ça ira maintenant, assura-t-elle en lui souriant.

«-D'accord, mais conservez votre baguette en main pour rester prête à toute éventualité et si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter, insista Spellman avant de les saluer et de disparaître.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire amusé, car il était toujours aussi protecteur et peut-être un peu paranoïaque. Tonks avait apparemment modifiée la chaise de Remus en un divan pour pouvoir s'asseoir avec lui. Le grand blond continuait de parler tout seul sans produire le moindre son. Sa femme tournait les pages de son album en examinant attentivement les sorciers qui avait l'apparence de son agresseur.

Quand le Médicomage repassa quelques minutes plus tard, il fut tellement surprit qu'un cri s'échappa de sa gorge et ses instruments de travail se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Le loup-garou s'était réveillé en affichant une moue confuse qui laissait facilement deviner sa fatigue, tandis que Drago n'avait pas eu de réaction. Après avoir arrêté de rire, la brunette expliqua les derniers événements et celui-ci alla vérifier l'état de santé de son mari. Le médecin-sorcier connaissait la réputation des Malefoy et leur tendance à prendre des risques, donc il ramassa ses choses et décida de ne pas faire de commentaire en faisant signer les papiers à Hermione pour lui permettre de partir quand ils le voudraient, puis il s'en alla.

«-Ça y est! Je suis certaine que c'est lui, Blaise Zabini! s'écria-t-elle après avoir reprit son livre de finissant.

«-Zabini? Humm, il y avait un petit article sur quelqu'un portant ce nom dans la Gazette du Sorcier, lâcha Nymphadora.

«-Intéressant, j'aimerais bien le lire, tu pourrais...

«-N'en dit pas plus, j'y vais tout de suite, la coupa la Métamorphomage avant de **Transplaner** chez elle.

«-Comment ça va Lupin? C'était vraiment gentil d'assister mon mari pour me faire sortir du coma, ajouta-t-elle.

«-Je vais m'en remettre très vite. Ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir être utile, arriva-t-il à répondre à moitié endormi.

«-Le voici! s'exclama Tonks en réapparaissant.

«-Humm, vu la ressemblance et son âge avancé, c'est probablement le père de Blaise. Oh correction: **c'était**. Il est mort à Azkaban, mais rien ne précise pourquoi il fut emprisonné, dit la brunette.

«-Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence que son fils soit venu à l'enterrement de Frank et qu'il t'ait attaqué.

«-Je me disais la même chose... Blaise se prépare peut-être à fuir en ce moment. S'il connaît mon identité, il doit savoir qu'il aura des ennuis, surtout avec Drago, fit remarquer Hermione.

«-Ont devrait lui rendre une petite visite, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne surveiller nos hommes, continua Tonks.

Cette dernière sortie son **Carnet Magique** et chercha l'adresse du jeune sorcier pendant que sa complice téléphonait à son ancien collègue. Elle décida de lui mentir, sinon il ne les laisseraient probablement pas y aller. Remus se trouvait de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, donc il ne pourrait pas s'inquiéter pour elles. Les sorcières quittèrent la chambre et élaborèrent un plan avant de se rendre là-bas dans un craquement sonore. Ce fut surprenant de voir qu'il vivait dans un simple appartement, puisque sa famille était riche.

«-Qu'est-ce que... Papa? Non, c'est impossible! Tu es mort... bredouilla Blaise, visiblement troublé, en ouvrant la porte.

Il recula, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de raisonner normalement. Nymphadora entra sans dire un mot, car elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir imiter la voix de Monsieur Zabini. La jeune Malefoy se tenait prête à intervenir, la baguette en main, cachée dans le couloir à côté du cadre de la porte.

«-Humm... À moins que tu ais réussi à tuer quelqu'un après lui avoir fait boire du **Polynectar** qu'un complice t'aurait fourni, ensuite tu t'es évadé, encore une fois avec de l'aide? Répond-moi! continua le sorcier avec espoir.

«-Tu as tout à fait raison, mais pourquoi m'as-tu jeté un sort ce matin? dit la brunette en entrant, sans démentir sa ridicule théorie, puisque la sécurité de la prison avait doublé depuis longtemps.

«-Toi! Tu es toujours à fouiner où tu ne devrais pas! Je n'ai jamais compris comment Drago as pu épouser une Sang-de-Bourbe! cracha-t-il.

«-Peut-être parce que nous allons bien ensemble? suggéra-t-elle en gardant son calme et son arme pointé sur lui.

«-J'aurais dû t'achever quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, comme je l'ai fait pour ton patron, ricana-t-il pour essayer de lui faire perdre son assurance.

«-Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait pour que...

«-**Endoloris!** la coupa-t-il.

Il avait eu le temps de prendre sa baguette pendant qu'elles furent figées durant quelques secondes à cause de cette révélation. Hermione s'écroula au sol en grimaçant de douleur. Toutefois, ça ne dura pas longtemps puisque la Métamorphomage répliqua en utilisant un sortilège de désarmement et le jet de couleur rouge l'atteignit et le projeta par terre. Après avoir reprit son apparence, elle vérifia que son amie allait bien et celle-ci confirma d'un signe de tête en se préparant à combattre. Elle débuta par lui jetter un sort d'anti-apparition pour l'empêcher de se sauver.

«-Salope! **Incarcerem!** cracha-t-il pour la ligoter.

«-**Waddiwasi!** prononça Tonks pour propulser les cordes vers Blaise, mais celui-ci les évita.

«-**Stupéfix!** continua-t-il.

La brunette se précipita devant sa collègue pour être touchée à sa place et se laissa tomber sur le plancher. Elle était toujours consciente, étant protégée par sa cape magique. Il ignorait ce détail, ce qui donnait un gros avantage aux deux Aurors.

«-Pourquoi tuer Frank? demanda Nymphadora pour gagner du temps.

«-Cet enfoiré méritait de mourir! Je devais venger mon père en éliminant celui qui l'avait fait mettre en prison, malgré que j'ait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'il était sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'**Imperium** quand il fit la mission pour Voldemort! fulmina-t-il.

«-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu par Potter il y a des années, donc sa condamnation remonte à loin... Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

«-J'avais réussi à faire ouvrir de nouveau le dossier grâce à ma fortune et j'espérait pouvoir le faire innocenter, mais c'est trop tard maintenant! grogna-t-il.

«-Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais la vérité, mais tu as quand même assassiné quelqu'un. Lâche ton arme! ordonna-t-elle.

«-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-**Stupéfix!** dit soudainement la jeune Malefoy.

«-**Avada Kedavra!** fit-il avec un sourire dément.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Que s'est-il passé? Moi sadique? Oh nooon! Au cimetière, est-ce que vous pensiez que la victime était Lupin ou Harry! Je sais, j'ai été vilaine de vous faire attendre avant de dire qui venait de se faire tuer! LOL Et Tonks a été la collègue de Mione pour une fois: Girlpower:) Ce Chap était plutôt triste et pas très drôle, mais je vais me rattraper dans le 29, Drago dira encore des Stupidités! Vous n'aurez pas la suite la semaine prochaine, mais le **Jeudi** suivant! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	29. Chapitre 29 Espiègleries

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Désolé pour les trois jours de retard, je n'arrivait pas à terminer le chapitre à cause d'un gros mal de tête... Bon, je sais que vous voulez tous savoir ce qui c'est produit avec le sortilège impardonnable, alors je ne vais dire qu'une chose: je vous ai encore eu! LOL Personne n'a deviné ce qui est arrivé!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**malfoyhermy :** Merci! Tu es impressionnée par mes 28 chapitre? Moi c'est surtout pas le nombre de mots auxquels je suis rendu! (plus de 100000!) Je n'ai pas le temps de commencer à lire d'autre fic c'est temps-ci, j'ai déjà pratiquement plus de moment pour écrire! 

**cece :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic :) J'aime bien faire des fins de chapitre sadique! J'ai été classé dans les Serpentard, alors ce n'est pas trop surprenant! 

**dragoonred :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes ma fic :) Je suis curieuse de savoir en combien de temps (environ) tu as lu les 28 chapitres? 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Ben oui, je suis sûre que Dray avait un cil dans l'oeil... LOL Tu veus la suite? Je me demande pourquoi? Oh, peut-être à cause de ma fin sadique:) 

**Audrey ;) :** Merci! Moi sadique? Oh nooon LOL Contente que tu ais aimé Dray disant des stupidités:) Tu vas très vite voir ce qui c'est vraiment passé avec le sortilège Impardonnable! 

**Feylie :** Merci! Contente que tu veuilles encore revoir Drago dire des studipités LOL Ma fic s'achève, je vais termier à 30, car mes autres idées, mes Reccueils de One-Shot et mon Harry/Mione me réclâme:) En plus, je n'ai plus trop d'idée pour cette fic, c'est difficile d'imaginer des enquêtes différentes des autres. 

**elliotnaiss :** Merci! Tu as eu mal à la tête en essayant de trouver qui était la victime au début du Chap? Alors, c'est signe que j'ai réussi mon coup! LOL Tu verras très vite ce qui c'est passé avec le sortilège Impardonnable :) 

**ElavielTini :** Merci! Non, Tonks a repris son apparence, je l'ai précisé. Mais tu oublis une autre possibilité, comme tout le monde! Je vous ai encore eu! LOL Va vite lire et tu verras que tu ne voudras pas me tuer:) 

**Red-hair1990 :** Merci! Je t'ai fait bousiller ton maquillage? Mdr En plus c'est moi qui t'ait fait apprécier les Dray/Mione! Cool C'est pas grave si j'attend longtemps pour la suite de "Les flèches de la victoire" pour certaine fic, je patiente depuis 1 ans! LOL C'est gentil d'avoir fait des citations, j'aime bien savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de certains passages en particulié! Contente d'avoir réussi à te berner pour la victime au début du Chap! LOL 

**Jinny :** Merci! Wow tu as tout lu d'un coup! Tu dois lire vite, car il y a plus de 100,000 mots! Contente que tu aimes :) J'avais d'abord prévu qu'ils aient d'autre enfants, mais je me suis ensuite dit que ce serait de la répétition: grossesse, allaitement, etc. En plus, avec leur vit mouvementé, ça aurait été difficile! Beaucoup de lecteurs avaient hâte que l'action revienne. En passant, j'avais écris dans la note en bas du Chap que je mettrais la suite 2 semaines plus tard et non le jeudi suivant. 

**Rosalie Johanson :** Merci! Tu verras très vite ce qui s'est vraiment passé :) Contente que tu ais aimé le chap, ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Pour les jumeaux, moi aussi ils m'ont manqué dans le Chap 28, mais j'avais déjà beaucoup d'autre chose à écrire et pas te temps pour eux. Ils sont de retour en force dans celui-ci :) Contente que Hélios te fait rire avec ses remarques! J'avais écris dans ma note en bas du chap que je mettrais la suite 2 semaines plus tard. 

**farfalina :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves toujours ma fic passionnante, car j'avais des doutes sur mon contenu. Et oui, j'aime bien faire des fins sadiques! LOL Pour ta remarque sur le Tome 6 en rapport avec ma fic: je suis super fière d'avoir deviné! Le pire c'est que la scène que j'ai écrit quand elle lui dit que son âge et sa condition de la dérange pas, ressemble beaucoup à celle du livre:) Dis-le moi quand tu mettras ta fic en ligne! 

**LunDer :** Merci! Tu verras très vite ce qui en est :) C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer! 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Je suis satisfaite de l'effet de mes deux dernières phrases! (Rire diabolique de l'auteur) Tu verras ce qui c'est vraiment passé au début du chap :) Non, la cape ne protège pas contre les sortilèges Impardonnables. 

**Lyane :** Merci! Tu comprend vite, la plupart n'ont pas remarqué les indices :) Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé faire dire à Drago qu'il voulait un Veracrasse et tu peux être certaine que Hermione se moquera de lui! LOL 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 29 - Espiègleries**

Une demi-heure s'écoula et Hermione se trouvait maintenant au ministère. Après avoir fait son rapport, elle l'avait emporté au Département de la justice magique, puisque son patron n'avait toujours pas été remplacé. En partant, les derniers mots de Zabini résonnait encore dans sa tête. Le sortilège de mort était, sans aucun doute, le pire des sortilèges impardonnable et elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un l'utiliser. Plusieurs minutes de concentration furent nécessaires avant d'oser apparaître à Ste-Mangouste, car elle craignait de ne pas en avoir la force.

«-Je sais ce qui est arrivé, je te comprend, vient dans mes bras, lui dit Alec lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre.

«-Comment faire pour oublier? demanda-t-elle en allant vers son ami.

«-Tu prends un jour à la fois. Quand celui qui m'a formé s'est fait tuer devant moi, j'ai arrêté de travailler pendant une semaine. À mon retour, ont m'a confié ton entraînement et ça m'a beaucoup aidé à surmonter ma perte, résuma-t-il gentiment en l'enlaçant.

«-Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté...

«-Je ne voulait pas t'inquiéter avec ce détail. Seul Ginny et la **Psychomage** que j'ai consulté sont au courant. Je peux te donner son nom si tu veux, elle est très doué, la coupa-t-il.

«-Ont verra... lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme alla déposer un baiser sur une joue de son mari. Il continuait à parler sans se faire entendre, étant encore sous l'emprise du sortilège de mutisme. Pendant qu'elle rédigeait le rapport de leur mission, Nymphadora était revenue à l'hôpital avec le corps paralysé de Blaise en utilisant son **Portoloin**. Un Médicomage le défigea et constata le décès. Elle rejoignit ensuite Spellman pour le rassurer sur leur longue absence et aussi pour ramener Lupin chez eux.

«-Est-ce que Tonks avait l'air de tenir le coup? fit-elle en tournant la tête.

«-Elle était visiblement secouée en me racontant les derniers événements, mais c'est une réaction tout à fait normale après avoir assisté à un suicide.

«-J'aurais dû agir avant! Mon sort de Stupéfaction l'a atteint juste après, j'ai été idiote! fulmina-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

«-Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'en ai déduit que Zabini préférait se donner la mort plutôt que de finir ses jours à Azkaban comme son père, répondit-il calmement.

«-Je sais, mais c'est de notre faute! Si nous n'étions pas allés chez lui, il serait toujours en vie...

«-Ça suffit, tu te fait du mal. N'oubli pas qu'il venait d'assassiner Monsieur Gray avant de s'en prendre à toi. Il était loin d'être innocent, ajouta-t-il en espérant qu'elle se sentirait moins coupable.

La scène s'imposa dans son esprit. Blaise avait ramené son bras et placé le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe droite avant de prononcer le sortilège impardonnable en affichant un sourire dément, comme s'il se réjouissait de savoir que les sorcières seraient traumatisées par son acte. La lumière verte avait ensuite éclairé la pièce, puis l'homme s'était fait toucher par un deuxième sort, qui l'avait figé en position debout. Pour se changer les idées, la brunette prit les mains de son mari et le fit se lever. Elle réalisa que la présence de Drago et celle de ses enfants contribuerait à son rétablissement.

«-Je me sentirai mieux chez moi et ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'en sortir grâce à ma famille, dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

«-Je serai disponible si jamais tu veux parler à quelqu'un, insista-t-il.

«-Merci pour ton support et tes conseils Alec, ajouta la jeune femme.

Elle ramassa le livre qui provenait de leur bibliothèque et **Transplana** au Manoir Malefoy en amenant son époux. En le traînant par la main pour ne pas le perdre de vu, elle remit le grimoire à sa place et fit de même avec ceux qui se trouvaient par terre d'un coup de baguette, puis referma la porte pour réactiver le sortilège qui gardait la pièce en sûreté.

Ensuite, ce fut la vérification du courrier à la volière, mais il n'y avait rien. Le grand blond leva sa main libre pour pointer l'horizon. Quelque chose se dirigeait droit vers eux à grande vitesse. Sans prendre le temps de mieux l'examiner, elle ramena tout de suite son mari à l'intérieur avant de s'armer de son bout de bois magique. Un cri d'animal qui lui était familier se fit bientôt entendre. En se retournant, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Harry aider les jumeaux à descendre du dos de son Hippogriphe, car son esprit avait encore imaginé le pire.

«-Oh! Vous êtes déjà rentré... Ont avaient espéré arriver avant et vous faire croire qu'ont avait envoyé une lettre à notre chauffeur pour qu'il vienne nous chercher, commença Hécate, visiblement inquiète de la réaction de ses parents.

«-Ne soit pas fâchée Mione, c'était mon idée et comme tu peux le constater, ils n'ont pas fait d'horrible chute mortelle, ajouta Potter avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-hésitant.

«-Pourquoi est-ce que papa n'a plus de voix? demanda soudainement Hélios en levant un sourcil.

«-C'est une longue histoire, mais...

«-Ha! Ça veut dire que vous avez encore fait une mission dangereuse. Nous ne sommes plus des bébés, nous avons compris que vous risquez parfois votre vie, la coupa sa fille en croisant les bras.

Hermione soupira et leur fit signe de les suivre au salon. Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter tous les détails, mais mentionna toutefois qu'un sort provoquait des hallucinations à Drago et que son esprit était embrouillé, ce qui le faisait dire d'étranges phrases. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle avait eu le souffle coupé quand le Survivant prononça le mot "mortelle". Celui-ci plaça une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, n'ayant pas de réponse à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

«-Est-ce que je peux annuler le sort de mutisme? répéta-t-il en articulant lentement comme si elle était retardé mentalement, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux.

«-Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça?

«-Surtout par curiosité, mais il y a aussi le fait que je pourrait me moquer de lui plus tard, expliqua-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux vert, pendant que les jeunes affichaient un regard suppliant.

«-Bon d'accord, mais surveiller-le et ne le laisse pas utiliser ta baguette, ça pourrait être dangereux. La sienne est dans ma poche. Je vais à la cuisine, car je n'ai rien avalé ce midi, lâcha-t-elle avant de partir.

«-...passer au magasin pour acheter un nécessaire de Nettoie-Tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec... continua Drago à haute voix dès que le contre-sort fut fait.

«-Oh par Merlin! Il doit vraiment être **dérangé** pour vouloir faire du ménage! ricana le sorcier au cheveux noirs approuvé par les enfants.

«-... comme disait l'article dans le Sorcière-Hebdo... poursuivit le grand blond.

«-Intéressant, c'est un magazine pour sorcières! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi, se moqua l'homme à la cicatrice.

«-C'est un vrai moulin à parole! s'exclama Hélios lorsqu'il arrêta de rire.

«-Pauvre papa, il n'a pas l'air de réaliser que nous sommes là... fit Hécate en passant une main devant le visage de son père sans réussir à faire dévier son regard.

«-Ne prend pas un air si triste, ce n'est pas permanent! lui rappela son frère.

«-... la maudite théière mordeuse va finir ses jours à Azkaban... continua l'Auror.

«-Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi... lâcha Potter avec un sourire amusé.

Ils rirent des autres phrases dites par l'ancien Serpentard jusqu'à ce que Hermione revienne vingt minutes plus tard. Celle-ci décida qu'ils s'étaient assez moqué de son époux, donc elle demanda poliment à son ami de partir et envoya les jumeaux se coucher. Sans porter une grande attention à ce que disait Drago, elle le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre, le déshabilla et le mit au lit avant de le rejoindre.

Après un moment, les absurdités qui sortaient constamment de sa bouche finirent par l'agacer. Elle essaya de le faire taire en l'embrassant, mais il continuait toujours de parler. De ses doigts, elle effleura chaque côté de son torse, puis remonta derrière son cou et termina à la hauteur de ses genoux. Il était chatouilleux à ces endroits, mais il n'avait pratiquement pas eu de réaction. Soudain, il secoua la tête, ce qui semblait encourageant et peu de temps après, il cessa de discuter tout seul. Ses traits exprimèrent bientôt la confusion avant que ses yeux gris croisent enfin les siens.

«-Je suis rétablie grâce à toi mon amour, dit-elle immédiatement pour le rassurer en caressant sa joue.

Le sorcier sentait qu'il ne serait pas encore capable de s'exprimer correctement, donc il la serra dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec la même intensité. Il roula de manière à se retrouver au-dessus, sans briser leurs échangent langoureux. Ils arrêtèrent uniquement lorsque le souffle leur manqua.

«-Est-ce que... tu as mal... quelque part? haleta-t-elle.

«-Un petit maux de tête, lâcha-t-il finalement.

«-C'était risqué de faire ce sort. Imagine si ça avait échoué, ton cerveau aurait pu être gravement endommagé, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Je t'aime. Pour toi, je referait ce sortilège sans hésitation, déclara-t-il en souriant.

«-Tu es fou, mais je t'aime aussi, mumura-t-elle la gorge serré par l'émotion avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

La brunette parcouru son dos musclé de ses mains pendant qu'il se mit a caresser délicatement ses seins. Le besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui se fit sentir rapidement, alors elle lui fit comprendre en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sa réponse ne tarda pas, car ses doigts vinrent d'abord s'occuper de son intimitée pour lui procurer une douce torture. Il libéra ses lèvres au moment où elle commença à gémir, puis sans prévenir, il entra en elle.

Agréablement surprise, car d'habitude il préférait la faire patienter plus longtemps, son épouse planta ses ongles dans son dos en se tordant de plaisir tout en bougeant au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. Elle fit son possible pour garder les yeux ouverts de manière à pouvoir fixer les siens comme il lui avait demandé le premier soir de leur Lune de Miel. Il se mit a sourire avant d'accélérer ses mouvements de bassin, ce qui augmenta leurs gémissements.

Hermione remonta les mains et il profita de cette occation pour plaquer ses bras sur le matelas, puis entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme, elle serra ses mains en criant son prénom, puis il l'imita dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, pendant que leur respiration se stabilisait. Ensuite, il roula pour se retouver en-dessous dans le but de la soulager de son poids.

«-Je dois te révéler tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que ton cerveau était embrouillé, dit-elle légèrement hésitante.

«-C'est vrai... J'était tellement heureux de te voir que j'avais complètement oublié ce détail! ricana-t-il.

«-Plusieurs choses pourraient t'étonner et même te rendre furieux, continua-t-elle.

«-Vraiment? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle lui révéla d'abord que Blaise Zabini était responsable de son coma. Il commença tout de suite à jurer qu'il le découperait en milles morceaux, mais elle le coupa en lui annonçant qu'il avait aussi tué leur patron. Ensuite se fut l'explication de son geste lié à l'emprisonnement injuste de son père par Monsieur Gray, en précisant que selon lui, le sortilège de l'**Imperium** était en cause. Finalement, elle raconta ce que Tonks lui avait aidé à faire, mais que son ancien ami préféra se suicider plutôt que de fuir le reste de sa vie ou de mourir à Azkaban.

«-Incroyable... lâcha-t-il bouche bée.

«-Je suis désolé, je sais que tu étais proche de lui durant nos années à Poudlard... fit-elle tristement.

«-Je ne lui parlait plus depuis longtemps, mais je n'imaginait pas qu'il pourrait commettre un meurtre, continua-t-il visiblement troublé.

«-Essayons de dormir, la journée fut éprouvante, dit-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Une heure s'écoula, mais elle ne dormait toujours pas, contrairement à son mari. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et alla à la bibliothèque. Un dossier attira son attention en passant devant le bureau dans la pièce, alors elle l'ouvrit et découvrit que c'était une copie du rapport de la scène de crime chez Frank Gray. "Comment a-t-il eu ça? Peut-être que c'est Alec qui lui a donné, car ils ont discuter durant la cérémonie funéraire..." se dit-elle.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, sa théorie la plus logique était rédigé sur un long rouleau de parchemin, alors elle monta à la volière et l'envoya au ministère. La jeune femme retourna dans son lit et prit soin de prendre une **Potion de sommeil** dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et l'avala pour ne pas faire de cauchemar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Une semaine plus tard, au matin, Hermione constata rapidement que son mari n'était plus dans le lit. Elle se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla. Le suicide de Blaise la hantait beaucoup moins, sans avoir eu recourt à un **Psychomage**. Tonks réussissait aussi à s'en remettre. Elles s'étaient écrit tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles et pour se soutenir.

En passant devant les chambres des enfants, elle vit qu'ils dormaient toujours. Soudainement, un étrange cri d'oiseau l'a fit se retourner. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un énorme canari, qui avançait dans sa direction, à l'autre bout du couloir. Ses réflexes d'Auror lui firent s'armer de sa baguette, mais elle ne prononça pas de sort puisque la créature était maintenant à genoux.

«-Drago? Est-ce que c'est toi? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Plusieurs hochements de tête confirma ses soupçons. Il se remit debout et commença apparemment à se plaindre de son état en produisant différents sons comme s'il n'était pas conscient qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout le même langage. La sorcière faisait son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais quand les jumeaux furent réveillés par les cris du grand blond, ils ne se privèrent pas pour se moquer de lui.

«-Il l'a fait! Je pensais que c'était une blague! ricana Hélios.

«-De quoi tu parles? s'étonna la brunette.

«-Quand papa disait des stupidités, il a mentionné les caramels Crème Canari, donc oncle Harry a dit qu'il en achèterait pour ensuite lui envoyer par hibou en modifiant la marque! expliqua Hécate entre deux fou rire.

«-Je vais devoir lui écrire une lettre, il ne vous montre pas le bon exemple et a ses enfants non plus! protesta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui redonner son apparence? lâcha la jeune fille en regardant alternativement ses parents.

«-Les effets partiront tout seul dans quelques minutes. Allez prendre une douche et habillez-vous avant d'aller manger, répondit calmement sa mère.

Hélios semblait préférer rire de son père au lieu d'obéir, mais sa soeur le traîna de force. Hermione alla rejoindre son époux qui avait cessé de crier pour se contenter de lui adresser un regard laissant deviner sa fureur. Elle passa doucement une main sur ses plumes jaunes à la hauteur de son torse. Il referma ses ailes autour de sa taille et elle fut surprise par la douceur de son geste et par la chaleur de son corps. Drago la relâcha quand la transformation commença.

«-Ne soit pas trop fâché mon chéri, ça aurait pu être pire! Lorsque nous étions à Ste-Mangouste, tu as dis que tu voulais un Veracrasse et que tu le promènerais de temps en temps!

«-Quoi! s'époumona-t-il dès qu'il fut redevenu lui-même.

«-Je l'ai inscrit sur la liste de tes cadeaux de Noël, blagua-t-elle avec un sourire amusée.

En marmonnant, le sorcier retourna à la volière et repassa devant elle avec la boîte de Crème Canari. Il avait un air déterminé, donc elle ne tenta pas de le questionner ou de l'arrêter. Il se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau de Lucius et **Transplana** chez les Potter. Le Survivant se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et celui-ci perdit vite son sourire quand Malefoy le força à avaler tout les caramels pour que l'effet dure beaucoup plus longtemps, de manière à se venger.

«-Humm, va donc rendre une petite visite à ton Hippogriphe, même si vous êtes deux mâles, il voudra peut-être s'accoupler avec toi? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'oiseau se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber par terre. Une étrange bagarre éclata, mêlée de poings, d'ailes, et de plumes tandis que les rire du grand blond ainsi que les cri du volatile attirait l'attention des résidents. Le petit garçon de 5 ans et la fillette de trois ans arrivèrent, visiblement intrigués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

«-Bonjour les enfants. Votre père m'a demandé de le changer en Canari pour vous faire une surprise, **mentit** Drago en se relevant avant de mettre Harry sur ses pattes.

Les jeunes avaient apparemment acceptés cette version des faits, car ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de se jeter sur l'oiseau pour s'amuser avec lui. L'Auror les regarda un moment, savourant sa vengeance en affichant un sourire malicieux, puis il revint à son Manoir dans un craquement sonore. Il arrêta devant un miroir, retira les plumes jaunes qui étaient sur lui, replaça ses cheveux et descendit à la salle à manger au moment où les elfes de maison faisaient apparaître le repas.

«-Ça va mieux? Tu n'es plus en colère maintenant? hésita sa femme.

«-Non, je me sens très bien. Bon appétit tout le monde, répondit-il avant de commencer à manger.

«-Pendant ton absence, Maugrey "Fol Oeil" est venu ici pour me donner, en personne, une lettre du ministère, commença-t-elle.

«-Rien de grave j'espère? s'inquiéta immédiatement son mari.

«-Oh non! Elle va devenir ton patron! s'exclama Hélios.

«-Uniquement si j'accepte le poste... Ils veulent que je prenne la place de coordonnateur de missions de Monsieur Gray, expliqua la brunette.

«-Maman croit qu'il y a sûrement quelqu'un de plus expérimenté pour ce travail comme Maugrey par exemple, mais nous croyons qu'elle mérite cette promotion, intervint Hécate approuvé par son frère.

«-Les Aurors ont proposés ma candidature après qu'ils aient été informé de ma théorie, sur la manière que Blaise Zabini s'y est prit pour s'introduire chez Frank Gray afin de le tuer. C'est "Fol Oeil" qui leur a fait lire mon rapport, continua Hermione.

«-Humm, il a vraiment l'air de vouloir que tu acceptes ce poste... C'est toi qui décide ma belle, lâcha finalement Drago.

«-Tu es d'accord! s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Pourquoi pas? Les enfants iront bientôt à Poudlard, donc nous pourrons prendre plus de responsabilités. J'irai au bureau avec toi et je vais continuer à faire mon travail d'Auror Spéciaux, expliqua-t-il.

«-Je vais pouvoir le faire aussi quand je ne serai pas occupée à répartir les missions aux autres employés! ajouta-t-elle, visiblement excitée à l'idée d'avoir plus de travail.

Incapable de se retenir, elle se précipita vers son mari et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle avait cru qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'être sous ses ordres. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant lever les yeux au ciel, de poser leur fourchette et de monter à leur chambre respective, gênés de voir cette démonstration affective. Ils avaient chacun une chambre privée depuis des années, l'une à côté de l'autre. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, seuls ou avec les enfants des Potter, Spellman ou Lupin. Les jeunes Malefoy avaient hâte d'aller à l'école de magie, mais ils étaient tristes de devoir attendre quelques années avant que leurs amis entre en première année, puisqu'ils étaient les plus vieux.

**Une année s'écoula**. Les jumeaux avaient maintenant 11 ans et la lettre de Poudlard les informant de leur rentrée venait d'arriver chez les Malefoy. Toute la famille se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'une chouette pour Hélios et un hibou pour Hécate.

«-Maman, serais-tu fâchés si nous étions envoyés chez les Serpentard? questionna soudainement son fils.

«-Bien sûr que non! Je suis certaine que vous me rendrez très fière, peu importe où vous serez répartis! ricana-t-elle en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

«-Ne fait pas ça! Nous sommes en public! protesta-t-il en se recoiffant d'une main.

«-Pour ce qui concerne ton apparence, tu réagis tout à fait comme ton père, se moqua-t-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec sa fille.

«-Ne fait pas attention à elles fiston! C'est grâce à mon charme que j'ai pu séduire les plus jolies sorcières, alors continu à prendre soin de toi, dit Drago sur un ton encourageant.

«-Hécate, promet-moi de sermonner ton frère s'il devient arrogant, fit Hermione mi-exaspéré, mi-amusée.

«-Je te le jure! ricana la concernée en plaçant une mains sur son coeur.

Ils poursuivirent leur achats et marchaient présentement devant des boutiques où ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller. La brunette se retourna pour questionner son époux, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus derrière eux. Le coeur battant, elle vérifia au alentour en prononçant son nom en élevant de plus en plus sa voix. Après une minute, la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à paniquer, mais essayait de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas énerver les enfants. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'était Mdr en écrivant la scène où Harry devient un Canari et que Drago lui propose de s'accoupler avec Buck! Et pour la fin de chapitre, tout ce que j'ai à dire est: sadique un jour, sadique toujours! LOL Vous aurez **peut-être** la suite **Jeudi** prochain, (il faudrait un miracle!) sinon se sera l'autre semaine! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une petite Review S.V.P.


	30. Chapitre 30 Nouveaux Départs

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Désolé du retard, j'était malade. Incapable de me concentrer pour pouvoir écrire! Ça a été l'horreur pendant des jours... (en plus, le Chapitre est moins long que d'habitude) Une petite Review après votre lecture me redonnerait le sourire :)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**langedesenfers :** Merci! Contente que les Chap 28 et 29 t'aient fait rire :) Tu m'admires! (Perd connaissance, me réveille quelques heures plus tard et je me sens encore au bord de l'évanouissement LOL) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi! 

**nees :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes ma fic:) Oui, je sais qu'elle est longue, elle dépasse les 100000 mots! Cette fic s'achève, mais tu peux jeter un oeil aux autres que j'écris ou aller sur mon site web pour baver en regardant mes Wallpapers! lol (le lien est sur mon Profil) 

**Jinny :** Merci! Ouais, moi aussi je me couche souvent très tard pour lire tous les chapitres d'une fic! Contente que tu aimes toujours :) J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci! 

**Audrey ;) :** Merci! Oui ceci sera vraiment le dernier chap, je vais poursuivre mes Reccueils de One-Shot et mon Harry/Mione, puis je vais commencer un nouveau Dray/Mione. Contente que tu ais aimé le passage avec Harry en Canari et que Dray lui dit de s'accoupler avec Buck! Oui Hélios est le gars et Hécate est la fille :) Ouais, Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours! LOL 

**cece :** Merci! Tu n'es pas loin de la réalité pour la "disparition de Drago" LOL Ne t'en fait pas, je ne serai pas sadique en vous laissant attendre longtemps, tu sauras très vite ce qu'il en est :) 

**farfalina :** Merci! Ouais je suis sadique et j'avoue avoir beaucoup d'imagination, ça peut même causer des problèmes, car j'ai de la difficulté à choisir parmi toutes mes idées! LOL J'en avais d'autres pour cette fic, mais j'avais trop hâte d'en commencer une nouvelle et de poursuivre mes Reccueil de One-Shot:) Contente que le chapitre t'ait fait rire autant que moi! Continue d'écrire! 

**LunDer :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé la scène avec Harry en Canari qui se bat avec Drago! Moi aussi c'est une de mes préférés dans le chapitre! Mdr. C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer :) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Mdr en voyant les ... dans ta Review! Oui, j'ai surpris tout le monde avec le suicide! LOL Contente que tu ais aimé mon idée avec la Crème Canari:) Ont ne verra pas beaucoup les jumeaux à l'école, car ce serai trop compliqué d'inventer de nouveaux persos! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé mon idées avec le Crème Canari! Surtout quand ils ont fait la bagarre! Mdr Ont ne verra pas vraiment les enfants à Poudlard, ma fic est centrée sur Drago et Hermione, en plus j'aurais à inventer beaucoup trop de personnages! Ceci est le dernier Chap en fait... C'est quand même une longue histoire, je dépasse les 100000 mots:) J'ai hâte d'écrire mes autres idées de fics, mais je vais d'abord avancer mon Harry/Mione et mes Reccueils de OS. 

**Rosalie Johanson :** Merci! Contente que tu sois rassurée pour Tonks :) Ça me fait plaisir que le "coup du Canari" t'ait plu! Mdr Tu verras très vite où est Malefoy! 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé la réaction du petit Hélios quand sa mère lui a ébouriffé les cheveux en public! LOL Je sais, j'aime bien faire des fins de chapitres sadiques, mais c'était la dernière :) 

**Lyane :** Merci! Eh merde tu as deviné pour Drago! C'est pas juste! LOL Pour la répartition des jumeaux, j'ai fais mon choix il y a longtemps! Tu verras dans quelle maisons ils seront. :) 

**Elaviel :** Merci! Je ne me souviens pas si je l'avais déjà mentionné, mais la chambre des Malefoy est insonorisé en permanence! LOL Oui ma fic se termine avec ce chapitre, mais ne pleure pas, j'en ferai d'autres:) Pour l'instant je vais me concentrer sur mes Reccueils de One-Shot et mon Harry/Mione, mais j'ai d'autres Dray/Mione qui viendront plus tard. 

**Red-hair1990 :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé le passage avec Drago et Harry en Canari qui se battent! LOL Non, il n'est pas parti acheter un hibou, j'ai précisé quelques lignes plus haut (avant la fin du chap précédant) qu'ils avaient déjà choisi une chouette pour Hélios et un hibou pour Hécate. Tu verras:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 30 - Nouveaux Départs**

«-Oh par Merlin! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est fait enlever? s'énerva Hécate.

«-J'espère que non! Hélios, prend la main de ta soeur et suivez-moi, ordonna Hermione en s'armant de sa baguette.

En parcourant les environs, les passants s'écartaient en la voyant prête à lancer un sort, n'étant pas certain des intentions de la brunette parce qu'elle ne laissait pas voir son inquiétude. Le pire pour cette dernière, fut que le Chemin de Traverse était bondé de parents et d'enfants qui magasinaient eux aussi pour leur fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée à Poudlard. La famille Malefoy revenait maintenant sur leur pas pour inspecter les boutiques qui étaient de l'autre côté du chemin marchant.

«-Chérie? Les enfants? Où étiez-vous partis? fit soudainement Drago en avançant vers eux.

«-C'est toi qui avait disparu! protesta la jeune femme.

«-Je suis juste allé voir le nouveau balai qui vient de sortir, expliqua-t-il les yeux encore pétillants d'excitation.

«-Parfois je me dis que les hommes régressent mentalement lorsqu'il est question de sport... soupira-t-elle.

À la fois furieuse et soulagée, elle rangea sa baguette, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se blottie contre son mari. Un peu confus, il l'entoura de ses bras, puis comprit qu'ils avaient eu peur pour lui en regardant les jumeaux, visiblement heureux de le revoir. Ceux-ci tenaient dans leur main libre, la cage de leur oiseau respectif.

«-Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil! grogna son épouse.

«-Désolé, je vous préviendrez la prochaine fois... commença-t-il mais arrêta de parler quand sa fille lâcha son frère pour venir s'agripper à lui.

«-Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes encore dans un lieu public... précisa Hélios à voix basse, gêné par leur débordements affectif.

«-Si je comprend bien, tu ne te préoccupe pas de ce qui pourrait m'arriver? demanda le grand blond mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

«-Non papa! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! s'énerva le jeune garçon en écarquillant les yeux, ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

«-Bon, poursuivont nos achats, ricana Hermione.

Les jours s'écoulèrent et le premier Septembre, les Malefoy s'étaient rendus à la gare de King's Cross. Les enfants montèrent dans le Poudlard Express sous le regard émue de leur parents. Leur chauffeur ne les attendirent pas, car ils avaient choisi de **Transplaner** immédiatement au ministère dès que le train fut hors de vue. La brunette était la coordonnatrice des missions depuis un an et elle espérait prendre plus de responsabilités pour combler l'abscence des jumeaux au Manoir.

«-Tu peux commencer à lire ce dossier, je revient tout de suite, dit-elle à son époux.

«-Oui patron, prononça-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ont ne le ferait jamais ici, s'indigna-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

«-Je sais, je pensais à ce soir. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'ont peut choisir n'importe quelle pièce sans risquer d'être surprit par les jeunes? continua-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

«-Tu oublis les elfes de maison et les portraits magique, répondit-elle immédiatement.

«-Ce ne sont que de petits détails à régler... assura-t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

La jeune femme soupira, visiblement exaspérée par le comportement de Drago, puis sortie de leur bureau avec une pile de parchemins dans les bras. Elle les distribua aux Aurors en donnant quelques indiquations avant de les laisser se mettre au travail.

Ils furent incapable de se concentrer de toute la journée, trop impatient de recevoir des nouvelles de leur enfants. Rendu au Manoir, après avoir terminé leur repas du soir, le couple s'était rendu à la volière. Les jumeaux avaient promis d'envoyer une lettre dès qu'ils le pourraient, pour leur dire dans quelle maison le Choixpeau Magique les avaient répartis. Le grand blond patientait calmement, assis dans un divan qu'il avait conjuré avec sa baguette, tandis que son épouse était debout et scrutait attentivement le ciel.

«-Cette fois je suis certaine que c'est un hibou qui approche! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Tu veux parier? Je crois que ton imagination te joue encore des tours, comme ce fut le cas pour les 13 dernières fois. Vient t'asseoir, tu vas me rendre fou, dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

«-Tu exagères! protesta-t-elle en allant quand même prendre place à côté de lui pour reposer un peu ses jambes.

«-À peine... marmonna-t-il.

En fait, le sorcier commençait à être inquiet, mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'avouer pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Il regardait discrètement l'heure sur sa montre environ toutes les 5 minutes en se demandant s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose. Les pires scénarios s'imposaient dans son esprit, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour les chasser de ses pensées. Drago leva les yeux vers l'horizon et il fut presque surprit de percevoir du mouvement. Bientôt la chouette de leur fils vint se percher et le sorcier fut le plus rapide pour aller détacher la lettre.

«-Chers papa et maman, bla bla bla... fais des amis dans le train, bla bla bla...

«-Laisse-moi lire! se plaignit son épouse en essayant de lui faire baisser les bras, n'ayant pas emporté sa baguette.

«-... repas délicieux, bla bla bla... avons été classés dans la maison de **Serdaigle**! s'étonna-t-il en élevant la voix.

«-Vraiment! Ça signifit que leur intelligence est supérieure au courage qu'ils ont reçu de moi et aux plans malicieux provenant de toi! lâcha Hermione en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

«-Si tu n'avais pas acheté ce maudit livre sur l'Histoire de Poudlard et que tu ne leur avait pas enseigné toutes les bases de la magie, ils ne seraient pas dans cette maison de petits-premiers-de-classes! grogna-t-il.

«-Je trouve que c'est bien mieux ainsi! Ils n'auront pas le courage de faire trop de choses dangereuses ou interdites, comme nous l'avons fais. J'ai déjà l'esprit en paix... expliqua-t-elle.

«-Humm, je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement. Le nez plongé dans leurs livres, ils s'attireront moins de problèmes, approuva-t-il en se calmant.

«-Je vais tellement m'ennuyer d'eux! ajouta la brunette qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

«-Moi aussi... avoua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le grand blond n'aimait pas dire ce genre de chose, mais en remarquant que sa femme lui souriait, il comprit qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux. Ils partageraient leur manque ensemble et vivraient un jour à la fois. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres en un tendre baiser avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur, pour ensuite s'amuser en la voyant passer par plusieurs émotions en lisant la lettre des jumeaux à plusieurs reprises.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Après le premier repas à l'école de sorcellerie, les nouveaux élèves en profitèrent pour visiter un peu, pour discuter ou poser des questions aux aînés dans leur salle commune. L'excitation est ce qui s'exprimait le plus souvent sur les visages des jeunes de 11 ans.

«-Hélios, il y a une jolie fille qui se dirige vers nous et c'est toi qu'elle semble regarder, lâcha un sorcier au cheveux bruns avec un sourire malicieux pour cacher sa pointe de jalousie.

«-C'est ma soeur. Nous sommes jumeaux, ajouta-t-il en devinant leurs interrogations sur leur âge.

«-Humm, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu sans ses vêtement? questionna un autre étudiants en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle! cracha le jeune Malefoy avant de la rejoindre.

«-As-tu élevé la voix à cause de moi? hésita-t-elle.

«-Je vais les rayer de ma liste d'amis potentiels et je te conseil de ne pas les fréquenter, répondit-il sérieusement.

«-Ne me dit pas que tu vas jouer au grand frère protecteur? Tu as seulement 3 minutes de plus que moi et je saurais très bien me défendre grâce aux sorts que m'a enseigné maman, répliqua-t-elle visiblement amusée.

«-Pourquoi venais-tu me voir? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

«-Ont a une lettre à écrire avant d'aller dormir, lui rappela-t-elle.

«-Oh, je n'y pensait plus! Ils doivent devenir cinglés! ricana-t-il en jetant un oeil à l'horloge au mur.

«-Allons dans ma chambre pour...

«-Non je ne peux pas. Les garçons n'ont pas le droit de monter aux dortoirs des filles, c'est une règle de Poudlard, la coupa-t-il.

«-Merde, tu as raison. Je déteste ça! grogna Hécate.

«-Ce n'est pas si grave, nous pourrons nous voir partout excepté dans ta chambre, dit-il pour la réconforter.

Étant des jumeaux, ils ressentaient le besoin d'être souvent ensemble, seul si c'était possible. Ils montèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit du jeune sorcier. Il lui tendit une plume et un parchemin à sa soeur qui se chargea d'écrire. Quand ils eurent terminé, Hélios l'attacha à la patte de son oiseau et la fit sortir par la fenêtre.

«-Je sens que ce sera plus dur que je ne croyais... d'être séparé de papa et maman, commença-t-elle tristement.

«-Tous les nouveaux élèves doivent se sentir comme nous et tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux, jour et nuit, fit-il en allant la serrer dans ses bras.

«-C'est gentil, grand frère. Je t'adore! s'exclama-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

«-Je t'adore aussi, mais promet-moi une chose...

«-Tout ce que tu voudras! le coupa-t-elle en se reculant pour le fixer dans les yeux.

«-Ne me saute pas au coup quand nous serons en public, continua-t-il visiblement embarrassé à cette idée.

«-Je vais essayer de me contrôler! lâcha-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

«-Ha, les filles... soupira-t-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Dix ans plus tard,** le grand blond et son épouse se trouvaient dans le bureau de celle-ci qui était toujours la coordonnatrice des missions pour les Aurors. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils travaillaient sur un dossier concernant un meurtre, sans réussir à imaginer la manière dont le tueur s'y était prit, pour entrer dans l'immeuble à logements de 5 étoiles.

«-Bon, ont pourrait prendre une pause pour aller voir les enfants, proposa Hermione en se levant.

«-D'accord patron, fit-il en lui souriant pour ensuite vérifier son allure en passant devant un grand mirroir.

«-Ça va, tu es très bien, soupira-t-elle.

«-Oh par Merlin! Est-ce que tu avais vu qu'il restait une mèche grise derrière mon oreille droite? s'énerva-t-il.

«-C'est pas grave chéri, tu es aussi beau qu'à notre mariage, dit-elle sincèrement.

La sorcière était toutefois amusée par la peur de vieillir de son mari qui commençait à grisonner. Il le cachait à l'aide d'un sort de cosmétique pour faire reprendre la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux à ceux qui étaient maintenant gris. Il était même un peu jaloux que sa femme n'en ait pas un seul. Après avoir prononcé la formule en pointant la mèche de son index, Drago s'en alla dans le couloir et pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur.

«-Ne me dit pas que tu es furieux contre moi? Je n'avais pas remarqué, je le jure, assura-t-elle en lui prenant doucement le bras.

«-Bon, je veux bien te croire, mais la prochaine fois que j'utiliserai ce sortilège, est-ce que tu voudra regarder le résultat au cas où je ferais un autre oubli? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

«-C'est promit, dit-elle avant de l'obliger à se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ils se rendirent au Niveau 3 et atteignirent bientôt le Quartier général des Oubliators. Les jeunes Malefoy y avaient été engagés après leurs études à Poudlard. Depuis les trois dernières années, les deux fréquentaient des jumeaux qu'ils avaient rencontré en allant prendre l'ascenseur, car ils travaillaient sur le même étage pour la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Ils avaient les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Le garçon était plus jeune de 23 minutes et Hélios s'amusait à surnommer le couple de sa soeur de "paresseux" ou de "petits jeunes".

«-Mère, père, les accueillis poliment leur fils avant de reporter son attention sur un parchemin, tandis que Hécate venait leur donner un baiser sur la joue.

«-Quelque chose ne va pas? questionna la brunette en fixant le jeune homme.

«-Nous nous somme légèrement disputés à cause des surnoms débiles qu'il me donne ainsi qu'à mon amoureux, s'empressa de clarifier leur fille en serrant les dents.

«-Encore sur votre "supposé lenteur" parce que ton copain et toi êtes nées en deuxième? Il n'y a pas que des mauvais côté à prendre son temps. Dans les **activités** de couple, plus c'est long plus c'est bon, déclara Drago en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

«-Dites-moi que je rêve! Il n'a pas osé dire ça! s'indigna sa femme en écarquillant les yeux.

Hécate n'avait pas tardée à rougir à l'allusion de son père et son frère semblait déçu à l'idée que ses moqueries n'aient plus d'effets sur sa jumelle. Hermione allait donner une tape à son mari, mais celui-ci avait prévu sa réaction alors il l'évita et alla se cacher derrière son fils.

«-Vite Hélios, efface-lui la mémoire avant qu'elle m'assassine! lâcha-t-il en ricanant.

«-Je n'ai pas le temps, tu devras te débrouiller seul. Nous avons du travail à faire sur trois témoins dans un cartier Moldu où il y a eu du vendalisme magique, répondit-il.

«-Ont peut vous accompagner? continua le grand blond.

«-Humm, à votre âge, vous ne devriez pas **Transplaner** trop souvent, se moqua leur fils sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

«-Quoi! Je n'ai que 42 ans, ce n'est pas si vieux! fulmina son père.

«-Partez les enfants, je m'occupe de le retenir avant que sa colère n'explose, dit la brunette après avoir lancé le sortilège du Saucisson à son mari en le pointant du doigt.

Les jumeaux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent de la pièce en prenant le parchemin avec l'adresse, leur cape et leur baguette. Elle avança près de lui en affichant un air désolé. En plaçant une main à la hauteur de son coeur, elle attendit qu'il se calme pour annuler le sort.

«-Il se pense drôle? commença-t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

«-Si je me souvient bien, tu étais pire lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, alors ne va pas t'en prendre à lui, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Humm, je suppose que tu as raison... céda-t-il.

«-Et rassure-toi chéri, tu es encore très jeune, ajouta-t-elle avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

«-Vraiment? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir? hésita le sorcier.

«-Non! Tu es toujours aussi sexy qu'avant et mon amour pour toi n'a jamais été aussi fort, répondit-elle.

«-Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

«-Pendant que j'y pense, Hécate est enseinte et elle va épouser son copain, déclara-t-elle après le baiser.

«-Quoi! C'est une blague n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux et en délaissant ses mains.

«-Tu va être grand-père et moi grand-mère! N'est-ce pas merveilleux! déclara-t-elle pétillante de joie.

«-Oh... Merlin... lâcha-t-il avant de perdre connaissance et de s'écrouler sur le sol.

«-Elle voulait que j'attende le bon moment pour te l'annoncer et pour t'empêcher d'aller tuer son amoureux. J'imagine que c'est le fait de devenir grand-père à ton âge qui t'a achevé? continua-t-elle avec un sourire amusée même s'il ne l'entendait plus.

**»- F I N -«**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Surprit pour Serdaigle? Mdr pour Drago qui ne veux pas avoir de cheveux gris! Oui, cette fic est terminée, **c'était la conclusion de Devenus enfin Adultes, mais il ne faut pas pleurer, j'en commence une autre bientôt, mais je vais d'abord poursuivre mes Reccueils de One-Shot ainsi que mon Harry/Mione pour ceux qui les lisent!** Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés. Allez, une dernière Review S.V.P. (Regard suppliant de l'auteur)

J'ai ajouté **10 Nouveaux Wallpapers** sur mon site! (d'autre s'y ajouteront durant les prochaines semaines) 5 avec des dessins fait par Ordinateur et le reste avec des images du Film HP4 dans la section Acteurs! J'en ai aussi ajouté sur mon **LiveJournal**, l'adresse est inscrite sur mon Profil et sur mon site! Les niveaux pour les Départements au ministère n'ont pas été inventé par moi, ce sont ceux de J.K.R. provenant du Tome 5. Si vous voulez la liste complète, allez sur mon site dans la section: Informations, Lieux.


End file.
